Heavenly Skies
by Mache-san
Summary: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles. Fichas Fechadas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO:** Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles. **  
**

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Introdução. **

O cheiro de podridão infestava o ar por onde Eveline passava. Ela podia ouvir sua respiração arfante em seus ouvidos e os cascos dos cavalos atrás de si. Não tinha muito tempo, tinha que atravessar aquele deserto de troncos de árvores podres e o pântano e conseguir chegar às terras protegidas pelo seu povo. Correr era sua especialidade, era rápida e forte. Todos do seu povo eram assim. Os Elfos detinham o poder da magia, além de possuírem uma força maior que a dos humanos. Seus sentidos eram mais aguçados e podem enxergar e escutar a quilômetros de distância.

Apesar de ser um povo antigo e sábio não foram capazes de conter a queda dos cavaleiros. Eveline não esteve na guerra naquela época, era nova ainda para participar, mas nos dias atuais sempre escutou histórias de suas existências. A era de ouro era conhecida no mundo todo, por todas as raças. Pergaminhos antigos guardavam a magnitude e o horror vivido naquela época. Hoje, cem anos depois o mundo era governado apenas por um cavaleiro.

Um cavaleiro que não hesitará em exterminar seus companheiros. Ninguém soube realmente de fato o que o levou a cometer tal atrocidade, mas os Elfos imaginavam o que poderia ter ocorrido. Na época o cheiro de destruição e morte começou a pairar no ar. Os cavaleiros não deram muita importância e a maldade sussurrou no ouvido daquele que era dentre todos os cavaleiros o mais egoísta e egocêntrico.

A queda veio rápida e não ouve tempo de um contra ataque. Os cavaleiros foram pegos de surpresa e a raça dos Dragões foi completamente extinta até os dias de hoje. Eveline, não tinha certeza mais do mesmo jeito que a maldade sussurrou no ouvido do traidor, o vento trouxe junto de si uma mensagem para os Elfos. Três ovos ainda restavam e nem o traidor e nem qualquer outro ser que habitam aquela terra sabiam de seu paradeiro. Nem mesmos os Elfos.

A mensagem trouxe esperança, mas ao mesmo tempo provocou discórdia e guerra entre os próprios Elfos. Uns acreditavam que a mãe natureza estava tentando buscar a sua glória que um dia fora roubada, outros acreditavam que eram palavras sussurradas pela própria maldade para que o resto dos Elfos fosse exterminado igualmente aos cavaleiros. Ninguém nunca soube, até que Eveline viu em seus sonhos o local onde os ovos estavam escondidos. Ela nunca soube o porquê de ter sido escolhida para buscar os ovos, não tinha nem certeza de que o sonho era verdadeiro, mas se não fosse atrás nunca saberia.

Agora estava correndo com três ovos presos a suas costas. Não havia sido fácil encontrá-los, demorou meses até achar o lugar que ficara gravado em sua mente. Além de todos os perigos que a terra lhe oferecia, teve que lutar contra soldados do rei. Ela não sabia como, mas desconfiava que alguém de seu próprio povo pudesse estar passando informações para o rei. Apesar de desconfiar do seu povo não podia deixar de ir até eles, lá ela teria proteção, mas tentaria o máximo possível manter os ovos escondidos.

Quando o sol beijou o horizonte Eveline pode apreciar a entrada de seu reino. Apertou ainda mais a corrida. Podia sentir o bafo dos cavalos em sua nuca. Os gritos dos soldados enchiam o local. Se fosse apenas humanos ela não teria problema algum em parar e lutar contra eles, porém liderando-os estavam em espectro. Os espectros eram criaturas malignas, feita de várias almas corrompidas pelo ódio e pelas maldades que um dia fizeram quando estavam vivas. A única coisa que podia fazer era correr e orar para os deuses da natureza que a abençoassem.

Logo à frente o riacho que separava as terras de seu povo das terras mortas do rei era visível. Eveline sentia as costas quentes e pesadas, sua respiração estava ofegante e seus músculos doíam absurdamente. Quando pisou no riacho sentiu a força de seu povo correr pelas suas veias. Respirou aliviada quando chegou na metade do riacho, então ousou olhar para trás. Na margem os cavalos relinchavam e o espectro a fulminava. Mesmo com a proteção de seu povo ela pode sentir calafrios percorrerem a sua espinha, podia ouvir os sussurros em seus ouvidos. _"Entregue me os ovos." _Sua cabeça começou a pesar, seus olhos ardiam e seu corpo ansiava ir até o espectro. Os olhos vermelhos dele estavam fixos nos azuis dos dela. Deu um pequeno passo na direção dele, suas costas pesara ainda mais, seu joelho esquerdo cedeu tocando o rio e outra voz ecoou em sua mente. _"Volte Eveline. Não se deixe seduzir por ele. Termine a travessia." _

"_Não consigo." _Pensou. Sentia seu corpo sendo puxado para frente. _"Consegue sim." _A voz sussurrou em sua mente. Eveline concentrou a sua mente em seu povo, nos Dragões, na esperança que crescia dentro do peito dela sempre que lia as histórias dos cavaleiros. Ergue-se do chão com as energias renovadas. Não sabia de onde aquela força vinha, mas iria aproveitar. Lançou um olhar feroz para o espectro quebrando o elo entre os dois. Fechou os olhos e começou a cantar na língua antiga. As palavras eram harmoniosas e a sua voz preencheu o local.

O espectro a fuzilou e ousou ir a sua direção, os soldados que estavam atrás dele tomaram aquilo como iniciativa e o seguiram. Eveline não parou de cantar nem por um minuto. O riacho foi ganhando força e seu volume começou a crescer. Eveline abriu os olhos e continuou a cantar. Sentia a energia fluindo de seu corpo, pode perceber o olhar horrorizado do espectro a sua frente. Os cavalos começaram a relinchar e andar para trás assustados. Eveline nem ao menos olhou para o lado, mas sentiu a força d'água vir em sua direção, ela não sentiu medo, se sentiu orgulhosa. Sabia que não aconteceria nada com ela. _"Que a água que chamo purifique o mal e o bem triunfe." _Pediu em silêncio.

A parede de água chegou com força carregando tudo em seu caminho, a Elfa não tirou os olhos do espectro, pode sentir a raiva emanar do seu ser. Tudo que estava a sua frente foi levado pela correnteza. Cavalos, soldados e juntamente com eles o espectro, ela ainda pode ouvir o grito ensurdecedor dele e suas palavras de vingança no ar. Quando o riacho voltou ao normal, sentiu seu corpo cair contra as pedras. Estava sem energia e cansada, mas agradecida. Fez uma prece silenciosa e segui seu caminho. Ainda teria que enfrentar muitas coisas, inclusive seu próprio povo.

* * *

Então pessoas do meu coração, esta é a introdução, espero que tenham entendido e gostado. Estou escrevendo essa fanfiction em homenagem a uma amiga minha que vive pedindo para minha pessoa aqui escrever algo épico. Tomara que eu esteja atendendo as suas expectativas.

Bom, na história haverá Elfos, Humanos, Feiticeiros, Anões, Metamorfos e Orcs. Fique a vontade para escolher qualquer um deles. Como foi dito acima, são três ovos de Dragão. Irei dá-los a um elfo, um humano e um feiticeiro. Eles não serão dos cavaleiros de ouro. Outra coisa, não vou usar o Aldebaran, pois ninguém quer o mesmo e o nosso querido Mask terá o nome de Darius e será o nosso querido traidor. Então, quem quiser fazer ficha para ele, saiba que no final ele poderá morrer ser exilado, sumir da face da Terra, enfim, o que passar pela minha cabeça. E mais uma coisa relacionada a ele, ele é uma pessoa ruim, não irá se apaixonar por ninguém, só ama a si mesmo, então caso você venha a fazer uma ficha para ele, saiba que a pessoa tem que ser do mesmo nível que ele, no caso ruim para que ele possa admirar e não amar. Acho que é só isso. Então vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**Cavaleiros de ouro que estão disponíveis.**

Mu – ele será um feiticeiro. Não tem uma idade determinada, vive vagando pela terra a procura de alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo sabe o que. Ele anda na companhia de um gato que ele o chama de Gato. O mesmo o defende com unhas e dentes.

Kanon – (19 anos) ele será um feiticeiro. Kanon trabalha para Darius. É irmão de Saga. Kanon se revoltou com o pai por ter dado o trono ao irmão. Ele sempre nutriu ódio e rancor pelo irmão. Seus pais faziam de tudo para que os dois vivessem em harmonia, até o dia que Kanon descobriu que era filho de seu pai com uma feiticeira. Ele desde então trabalha para Darius com o objetivo em mente de destruir o irmão.

Shion – Elfo. Faz parte da elite dos elfos junto com Shaka e Dohko. Sua idade atual é de 160 anos. Esteve presente na queda dos cavaleiros. Na época não pode fazer nada a não ser fugir para a floresta.

Shaka – Líder dos Elfos. Não tem uma idade determinada vive desde o começo das eras. É o mais próximo com a natureza. Foi ele que sentiu a maldade se agitando nas entranhas da terra. Lutou contra o traidor e quase morreu em batalha. Tem uma cicatriz nas costas que vai da ponta esquerda do seu ombro até a base direita de sua coluna. Quando luta demais sente dor e perde um pouco de seus reflexos.

Dohko **(Par: Eveline - O coloquei aqui só para vocês terem uma noção de quem ele é.**) – amigo inseparável de Shion. Treinam juntos desde pequenos. Tem a mesma idade que o amigo. 160 anos. Como o amigo, não pode fazer muito na época da queda, a única coisa que esteve em seu alcance foi salvar a vida de Shaka.

Saga – (20 anos) Líder dos rebeldes. É irmão de Kanon, sempre tentou fazer de tudo para viver bem com o irmão, mesmo sabendo que eles eram filhos de mães diferentes. Ama o irmão até hoje, apesar do mesmo lutar ao lado do traidor e tentar matá-lo sempre que possível.

Shura – Metamorfo. Não tem uma idade determinada também. Por ser metamorfo pode se transforma no que quiser, mas gasta muita energia ao fazê-lo, dependendo do que seja. Precisa tocar no que quer se transforma, daí o "objeto" ou o "ser" fica gravado em sua mente, fazendo com o que o mesmo se transforme outras vezes sem a necessidade do toque. É amigo de Mu e tem certa repulsa pelo gato que anda com o mesmo.

Darius (Mask) – 200 anos. Cavaleiro de Dragão. Exterminou todos os cavaleiros por capricho e ódio. Governa o mundo e só pensa em si próprio. Seu Dragão é negro como a noite e se chama Wegor. Não tem amigos e sim aliados. Acha conveniente usar Kanon para destruir o irmão, mas quando o mesmo o fizer irá eliminá-lo.

Aiolos – (19 anos) irmão de Aiolia. Feiticeiro, mas não usa magia. É o braço direito de Saga. Chefe de seus soldados. São amigos de infância. Aiolos sempre desconfiou de Kanon e sempre que pode mantinha o amigo informado das tramoias do irmão.

Aiolia – (18 anos) irmão de Aiolos. Enquanto o irmão tem uma alta patente, Aiolia treina para ser um feiticeiro. Saga e Aiolos contam com ele para lidar com Kanon e ajudar a destruir Darius.

Camus – (18 anos) Estrategista de Saga. Inteligente e sagaz. Não é muito de conversa e não gosta de lutas corpo a corpo, mas é um ótimo espadachim.

Afrodite (Galadriel. 110 anos) – Elfo. O mais novo dos Elfos, só perdia para Eveline. Só se importa com a sua beleza, não acredita na volta dos cavaleiros. É amigo de Eveline e acha a pobre menina uma sonhadora. Não gosta de se misturar com outras raças.

Milo – Metamorfo. (60 anos) Lindo e maravilhoso. Anda por todos os bordeis que possa encontrar. Gosta de pregar peças nos homens se transformando em mulher e roubando o dinheiro dos mesmos. Apesar do seu jeito brincalhão sabe levar as coisas a sério. Trabalha para os rebeldes e tenta descobrir os segredos do império.

* * *

**Observações.**

Apesar de terem idades indeterminadas e alguns com 60, 160 e por ai, todos tem aparência de pessoas novas. Adolescentes.

Os orcs são ruins e lutam ao lado do rei. São elfos que morreram em batalha a milhares de eras. Os mesmos foram corrompidos pelo ódio e pela inveja e hoje de volta a terra pelas mão de Darius, trabalham em seu exercíto.

Elfos vivem eternamente, mas podem fazer a escolha de virar humanos se eles quiserem.

Gente mais uma vez falo sobre o Mask, ele vai ser ruim e pode morrer no final da fanfiction, depende do meu humor. Se for fazer ficha para ele, faça alguém do nível dele.

Saga e Kanon são gêmeos no manga, porém aqui eles não serão.

Eu sei que Dohko e Shion são mais velhos que o Shaka no manga, mas eu quis colocá-lo na história como mais velho.

Se escolher ser cavaleiro, só pode ser Feiticeiro, Humano ou Elfo.

Metamorfos e Feiticeiros vivem mais que humanos. Eles absorvem da natureza energia para prolongar a sua vida.

* * *

**Modelo de Ficha.**

Nome – Se quiser pode colocar sobrenome, eu não me importo muito com isso.

Idade

Ocupação - Neste quesito vocês coloquem o que a pessoa faz, se for humano se é algum soldado ou alguém mais importante, isso equivale para todas as raças que foram citadas lá em cima. Sejam criativos.

Personalidade – Detalhes. Eu amo detalhes. Usem a criatividade, nada muito exagerado, mas também nada muito medíocre.

Aparência – Detalhes mais uma vez detalhes.

Habilidade – Se luta, luta como? Com o que? Usa arco e flexa? Espada? Criatividade de novo meu povo.

História – Vocês podem colocar o que quiser aqui, podem falar que estava presente na queda dos cavaleiros, caso seja um feiticeiro, elfo ou metamorfo. Se for amigo de algum, sei lá inventem. Vocês podem trabalhar para o Darius também, ser do exercito dele ou fazer parte do exercito dos rebeldes. Qualquer coisa.

Par – Até dois.

Deseja ser cavaleiro (a) de Dragão? Se for, especifique como irá ser a convivência dos dois. Eles irão se comunicar mentalmente um com o outro.

Fale sobre os dois. - O que ela pensa dele ou o que ele pensa dela. Diga se já se conheciam, se não, como você acha que vai ser esse encontro? Vai ser amor à primeira vista ou não?

Sugestões de cena.

Aceita modificações?

* * *

É isso ai pessoal. Espero que gostem.

Qualquer coisa mandem um PM.

BeijosMeLiga.


	2. Fichas Selecionadas

Olá, obrigada pelas fichas enviadas, gostaria de parabenizar a todos, adorei ler e me diverti bastante com todas elas. Bom, ao escolher as fichas, eu usei o simples critério de conseguir enxergar o personagem na história.

Muitas fichas foram semelhantes umas com as outras, o que dificultou um pouco a escolha. Espero que aqueles que eu não tenha escolhido não fiquem chateados comigo.

Enfim, vamos aos escolhidos:

**Gillius Thunderhead** – Anão. Personagem de Darkest Ikarus. Fiquei muito feliz quando vi a sua ficha. Uma das fichas que me surpreenderam. Primeiro, porque eu fui muito lerda e esqueci-me dos nossos gloriosos anões. Tinha que ter feito uma ficha somente para eles. Porém, você muito sabiamente - muito mais que eu - fez uma ficha para eles. Eu adorei. Gostei muito do fato de você ter colocado o Aldebaran para ser seu irmão e fiquei encantada com o nome dos lobos. Lembrei-me de Cidade dos Ossos na hora, por mais que você tenha explicado que os nomes são dos corvos de Odin. Engraçado que no livro eles também são corvos. Adorei também o fato de você ter pegado um pouco de cada estória. Games of Thrones, entre outras. Bastante original.

**Reganna Vayamör** – Feiticeira. Personagem de Black Black-Scorpio-no-Nyx. Par – Mask (Darius). Eu pensei que você fosse brigar comigo quando eu coloquei aquelas observações para o Mask, mas você realmente prova para todos que ama esse personagem, mesmo ele sendo o vilão. E eu admiro isso. Gostei da sua ficha, entretanto, confesso que mudarei algumas coisas, principalmente a parte do casamento. Não preciso comentar sobre a personalidade dela, ficou ótima. Talvez eu a faça até um pouco pior do que você descreveu. Imagine a pior personagem feminina de todos os tempos. Ela vai ser pior, muito pior.

**Myrtille** – Feiticeira. Personagem de AsianKung-fuGeneration. Par – Saga. Um dia, se Deus quiser e Ele há de querer, conseguirei escrever tão bem quanto você. Não digo isso para puxar o seu saco, digo por que simplesmente é a verdade. Todos os personagens que você cria são muito bem descritos e bem detalhados. Sempre que eu leio suas fichas eu tenho vontade de escrever uma Oneshot. Quem sabe um dia, eu não venha a escrever. Irei amar de todo o coração escrever Myrtille e a interação dela com o Thorin. **O Dragão é todo seu**.

**Yuráh** – Feiticeira. Personagem de Krika-Haruno. Par – Mu. Gostei muito da sua ficha, muito bem explicada e detalhada. Gostei das roupas que você me enviou, porém irei modificar algumas coisas, somente nesse quesito, porque o resto ficou encantador. Amei ela ser irmã do Kanon, e amei ainda mais o jogo de cintura que ela terá entre ele e Saga. Fiquei feliz em saber que ela não é aquela feiticeira certinha, vai usar magia branca é claro, as negras... Que serão fundamentais.

**Narya Lókë** – Elfa. Personagem de Jules-Heartilly. Par – Shaka. Eu sei que você pediu o Mu ou Shion, mas achei que ela ficaria melhor com o Shaka, espero que não se importe. Ele é bem sério e centrado, então vai ser algo diferente de se ver, ainda mais pelo fato dela odiar a própria raça. Gostei muito da ficha, do fato dela esconder a própria identidade e tudo mais. Tenho muitos planos para ela. Narya vai ser o típico personagem que vai ficar dividida entre o rancor que guarda da própria espécie e o amor que aos poucos irá ser despertado nela. **O Dragão é todo seu**.

**Calla** – Humana. Personagem de Pure-Petit Cat. Par - Camus. Uma pessoa um dia me disse que escreve mal, que suas fichas estão horríveis e tudo mais, porém creio eu que ela esteja muito enganada. Gostei da Calla. Ela me lembra um personagem de um livro que já li há muito tempo e ainda tem o nome de outra personagem de um livro que gosto muito. Sob a luz da lua. Caso goste de ler, leia o livro, é muito bom. Ainda mais se você gosta de Lobisomem. Você me pediu o Milo e o Camus, eu optei pelo Camus por ele ser mais centrado e correto, já que a nossa queria Calla vai ser bem infantil e debochada. **O Dragão é todo seu**.

**Santana Blackbell/Angelina Berry** - Metamorfa. Personagem de Lyta White. Par - Shura. Gosto muito das personagens que você cria. Pelo menos todas as que eu li, tem o temperamento forte.

**Zara Dil Aemon Lairelandon** - Mestiça. Filha de uma Elfa com um Humano. Persoangem de Aredhel Atreides. Par - Kanon. Confesso que ri quando li o que escreveu sobre eu não ter dito nada a respeito de mestiços. Gostei muito da ideia e eu amo criatividade. Eu vou mudar as roupas dela, mas a deixarei com mascara. Agora, além dela ser bem diferente, ela vai ter "duas personalidades" o que é bastante interessante. Gostei muito dela e vai ser um grande desafio para mim escrevê-la, já que eu sou meio lerda sabe, mas isso são meros detalhes.

**Estelil** - Elfa. Personagem de Daniela Moreira. Par - Aiolos. Amei o fato dela ser muda. E como ela é Elfa, vai poder se comunicar com a mente com outros personagens. Você me pediu o Mu, mas eu irei lhe colocar com o Aiolos. Ele é meio bruto e grosso pelo fato de ser comandante das tropas de Saga o que vai ser bem engraçado quando os dois forem se relacionar. Imagine ela brigando com ele mentalmente, quem você acha que ganha?

**Lacos Miriad** - Metamorfo. Personagem de Alivi. Par - Aiolia. Eu amei a sua personagem, gostei tanto, acho que foi uma das personagens que eu mais gostei. Muito diferente e me deu um leque de posibilidades inacreditáveis. Como foi conversando via PM com você, eu irei fazer umas modificações, a primeira será que a nossa querida Lacos, irá ser um metamorfo, já te expliquei os porques disso tudo, espero que goste de como ela será trabalhada, porque eu já amei.

**Eirin Neige Lume** - Humana. Personagem de Alecto Berkley. Par - Shion. A Princesa mais linda que eu já li, como a gente conversou via facebook, tenho muitos planos para ela. É outra personagem diferente, que apesar de ser "humana" vai estar envolvida com muitos mistérios.

**Enora** - Humana. Personagem de Notte di Luce. Par - Afrodite. Gostei de muitas coisas nela, gostei dela ser camponesa e como o par dela é o Afrodite, nosso querido Galadriel, muitas coisas irão acontecer. Ele irá amadurecer com ela e vice e versa. Gosto muito das suas fichas.

* * *

Então, o Milo sobrou, justamente ele. Quem quiser fazer ficha para ele fique a vontade.

Então, espero que as donas das fichas que eu escolhi para serem cavaleiras ou amazonas, como vocês preferirem chamar, tenham gostado. Obrigada pela colaboração de vocês e agora é começar o desenrolar dessa longa aventura.


	3. Fichas Selecionadas II

Olá meu povo, tudo beleza com vocês? Então, venho aqui fechar de uma vez por todas as fichas, o Milo já tem um par, graças a Deus, porque eu recebi muitas fichas para ele, muitas fichas mesmo, nunca vi disso.

Obrigada a todos por terem me enviado as fichas, eu amei todas elas. E por causa disso, vou ficar com a maioria. Como o Milo é um só, espero que mesmo por aceitar as fichas, vocês que não irão ter um par, não fiquem chateados comigo.

Então, vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**Shina com** – amei a sua ficha e a originalidade dela. Bem escrita e muito bem detalhada. Ayala é gentil e altruísta. Não recebi nenhuma ficha assim. Alguém que se esquece de si própria para buscar e ajudar ao próximo. Nesse momento eu penso no Aldebaran, se ele estivesse na história, com certeza seria seu. Mas não a colocarei como par do Milo. E sobre a especialidade dela, pensei em trocar a habilidade da mesma de ver o futuro e sim a áurea das pessoas e ao tocar em alguém ter um vislumbre do que a mesma já fez de ruim ou o que vá fazer. Por quê? Porque eu recebi outra ficha igual a da sua personagem e como eu não queria cortar nem a sua e nem a dela, resolvi modificar uma. Espero que não se importe.

**Emmit Remmus** – eu sei que você me pediu o Milo e a gente viajou muito conversando sobre a possibilidade de ele ser seu, mas eu achei melhor deixá-la sozinha. Eu sei também que tu me pediste para caso isso viesse a acontecer, a transforma em ele, mas eu achei tão lindo a jeito dela se relacionar com o Camus e os outros. Ficou tão fofo e meigo. Quero que a Heide, continue sendo Heide. USHAUISHAUSHAUISHUIAHSUA Como eu disse para a Shina, você e ela fizeram a mesma história praticamente, o que me surpreendeu, porque eu pensei que só você fosse me enviar uma "profetisa". E eu gostei demais das duas e não poderia tirar nem a dela e nem a sua. Amei o nome do seu pet e o jeito como você transcreveu tudo o que conversamos.

**Hikari Nemeru** – Meu amor, obrigada por reenviar a sua ficha. Agora sim ficou perfeita, amei ela ser uma ex-cavaleira ou amazona, como preferem chamar. Ficou ótimo, muito original e ah... Sem comentários né. É claro que ela vai entrar e é claro que ela terá a vingança dela. Mais também não será ela a dona do Milo, espero que não se importe. Eu amo raposa. Amo, amo e amo.

**Erika K** – Não vou nem comentar sobre a sua ficha. Vai tomar no CU. Amei a sua meio Orc. Meu Deus. Ótima! Não tenho nada a dizer, só sei de uma coisa, ela vai ser foda, ela vai ser má, ela vai ser perfeita.

**Dark Okami** – Que graça. A Calla é uma menina de sorte, vai ter uma amiga inseparável. Um lindo corvo que vai proteger ela de tudo e de todos. A interação da sua personagem com a da Pure-Peti Cat, vai ser tipo de irmãs. Vão brigar sair às tapas, mas no final irão se entender, e uma não viverá sem a outra e quem sabe não role um ciúme da parte da Bennetti. Ver a Calla agarrada com o Camus vai ser um problema sério.

**Girtab Scorpii** – Menino... Amei muito a sua ficha. Atrapalhada, desengonçada, estabanada, tipo igual a mim na vida real sabe. Como dizer não a você?! É claro que o Milo é seu. O casal vai ficar super engraçado, ele já é engraçado por natureza e ainda com a Elionor em seus calcanhares, meu Deus. Confusão a vista. E que ideia foi essa dela ser inspirada em no Presto?! Nossa, ficou ótimo. Ele realmente é um dos melhores personagens de Caverna do Dragão. Amei, amei, amei e amei demais da conta!

* * *

Então é isso, eu escolhi esse povo todo para entrar, para quem só ia escolher uma ficha, acabou escolhendo seis. Fazer o que?! É a vida! Amei todos os personagens, todos. Aos que eu não escolhi, perdoe-me mais eu ultrapassei a minha cota.

Sobre o primeiro capítulo, ele esta em andamento, talvez no sábado ou mais tardar no domingo eu venha a postar. Como essa não é a única fic que escrevo, tenho que me organizar, a final estou atolada com insaciável obsessão, que se Deus quiser, no domingo quem sabe nós não postemos. Enfim, é isso ai pessoal, qualquer dúvida mande uma PM. Se algum dono das fichas que eu escolhi não ficarem satisfeito com algo, é só me procurar que eu irei atender.

Aos que eu já escolhi, caso tenham alguma ideia para seu personagem, me mandem PM também. Músicas ajudam, eu também escrevo com elas igual a nossa querida Margarida.

Acho que é isso.

_BeijosMeLiga._

**P.S**: Obrigada a Asi**anKung-fuGeneration e a Alecto Berk**ley, por me aturarem no facebook. Amo vocês duas! (L)


	4. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

Capítulo I

**Silverseed – Florestas dos Elfos.**

O cheiro da floresta penetrou as narinas de Eveline. Como era bom estar em casa. O canto dos pássaros deixava-a tranquila, ali ela não precisaria correr ou fugir, ou se esconder. Apesar do peso dos ovos em suas costas, sentia-se leve, feliz, realizada. Agora tem mais certeza ainda que o mundo possa ser salvo, que a paz voltará a reinar entre os povos e ela estaria lá para vivenciar isso. Faria parte do novo mundo. Cumprirá o que fora lhe ordenado. Estava satisfeita consigo mesma por ter sido capaz de realizar algo que nenhum outro ser conseguiu. _"Merci chère Mère Nature, merci de me protéger, de me donner la force et me bénir."_**[1] **Fez uma prece silenciosa.

A floresta foi ficando mais escura conforme Eveline adentrava, estava chegando a seu epicentro. As pequenas luzes já eram vistas por ela, seu sorriso alargou-se em seu rosto. Queria um banho e um bom prato de comida, mas antes tinha que decidir o que fazer com aqueles três ovos. Não sabia em quem confiar, qualquer um poderia estar passando informações para Darius. Eveline não tinha mais os pais, os mesmo morreram quando ela era pequena, na guerra dos cavaleiros, desde então ela cresceu sozinha. A única pessoa com quem podia contar era Galadriel. Eles cresceram juntos, apesar de Galadriel ser apenas 10 anos mais velho que ela. Do mesmo modo que os pais da elfa tinha se sacrificado na guerra, os pais de Galadriel também o fizeram.

Eveline não teve coragem de contar para ele sobre seu sonho. Sabia que o amigo não a deixaria partir nem com outro elfo, nem sozinha. Meses fora de casa, fora de sua vida pacata, não sabia o que iria encontrar. Por muitas vezes Galadriel tentou manter contato mentalmente com ela, mas a elfa fechou sua mente para os elfos, usou da magia para esconder a sua presença, para se disfarça, para encobrir seus passos. No começo funcionou muito bem, mas quando se deparou com infortúnios no meio do caminho já estava sentindo suas forças se exaurindo, com isso seu bloqueio mental foi se partindo, nem mesmo o mais sábio de todos os elfos conseguiria manter uma magia tão poderosa por muito tempo.

Viu os primeiros elfos em suas casas, com os seus afazeres, nenhum pareceu notar a sua presença ali. O que a agradou bastante, antes de prosseguir, fez um encantamento simples para ocultar os ovos que estavam presos em suas costas. Continuou a caminhar, alguns elfos a cumprimentavam com um leve aceno de cabeça, Eveline sorria e prosseguia naturalmente. Sua casa não era muito longe dali. Os elfos moravam em pequenas casas nas árvores, tudo era feito artesanalmente, eles só usavam magia para criar armas. Quando finalmente parou em frente a sua porta, respirou aliviada, teria o seu descanso merecido. Antes de entrar sentiu a presença forte e intimidadora de Shaka.

- Bon retour, Eveline. **[2]**

A elfa sentiu seus músculos se tencionarem. Eles a estavam esperando, sabia que a presença dela não ficaria despercebida, na certa Galadriel deu com a língua nos dentes, porém não esperava ser recebida logo por ele. A presença dele ali fazia com que os ovos pesassem mais em suas costas. Ela girou o corpo calmamente, até seus olhos se encontrarem, azul com azul.

- Mère Nature bénisse ... **[3]**

- …et les étoiles s'allument et les guider. **[4]** – Completou a frase cumprimentando-a.

- Esta me esperando há muito tempo? – Ela perguntou polidamente.

- Entre Eveline. – Ele disse indicando a porta com um pequeno gesto de mão. – Você parece cansada. Vamos conversar quando você estiver devidamente alimentada. Acho que você deseja um banho também. – Concluiu indiferente.

"_Claro."_ Pensou a elfa. Ele sabia que ela estava escondendo algo, sabia que ela não tinha saído de sua terra natal para nada. Ele desconfiava, mas não sabia do que desconfiar. E ela tentaria manter assim. Eveline entrou, não ousou pergunta se ele ficaria, sabia que ele a esperaria. Talvez tivesse receio que a jovem elfa fugisse mais uma vez. Foi até seu quarto onde depositou sua capa com cuidado em cima de sua cama, envolta dela estavam os ovos, ainda sob o efeito da magia feita por ela. Logo depois se retirou do cômodo, onde foi até o fundo da casa, lá havia outra porta que dava para um lago, as elfas se banhavam naquele córrego.

Shaka ficou parado, fechou os olhos e sentiu as presenças naquele ambiente. Não sabia onde Eveline havia ido, mas desconfiava que a elfa fora atrás dos ovos de Dragão o que ele achou um absurdo. Ele vira com os próprios olhos a guerra, esteve presente e lutou nela. Tinha feridas na alma e na carne. Não acreditava que pudessem existir ainda ovos e caso existissem estariam na mão do traidor. Shaka não ousava pronunciar o nome dele, achava que se o fizesse, profanaria a grande mãe dizendo-o ali, em sua terra.

Algo chamou a sua atenção para o quarto de Eveline, uma presença forte, uma presença que não sentia há anos, seu coração acelerou, ele não se importou em invadir o quarto da garota, não estava em posição para pensar em etiqueta e costumes. Adentrou o quarto com certo receio do que iria ver, mas quando seus olhos estudaram o ambiente não viu nada, porém a presença continuava ali.

- O que faz no meu quarto? – Perguntou a elfa se colocando entre ele e a sua capa, onde os ovos estavam escondidos.

- Onde eles estão? – Perguntou friamente. – Eu posso senti. Não me tome como tolo!

Eveline ficou quieta, fazendo com que Shaka confirmam-se suas suspeitas.

- Como você os achou? São quantos? Estão aqui no quarto? – Ele passou os olhos mais uma vez pelos aposentos. – Em que lugar? Usou magia?

Eveline fez um pequeno movimento com as mãos. Os ovos antes escondidos aparecerão diante dos olhos dos dois elfos. Um era vermelho, o outro azul e por fim o último verde. Shaka sentou-se na cama e hesitou tocá-los. Nunca pensou que pudesse vivenciar esse momento de novo, ter dragões de volta. Ter uma chance contra o império de Darius. Nesses cem anos ele só viu destruição, violência e mortes e ali na sua frente, ele conseguia enxergar esperança.

- Você precisa partir! – ele disse se levantando e caminhando até a entrada da casa dela. – Vou arrumar dois Elfos para irem com você.

- O que? – Ela perguntou assustada. – Mais eu acabei de chegar!

- Eu sei. – Ele disse a olhando com outros olhos. – Você foi incumbida de achar esses ovos, eles não podem ficar aqui, não é seguro.

- Se aqui não é seguro, nenhum lugar irá ser!

- Você precisa ir até os rebeldes, isso mudará o rumo das coisas Eveline.

- Um Espectro acaba de me persegui Shaka, eles podem estar lá fora me esperando. – Eveline começa a andar em círculos. – Se não fosse pelas nossas terras, eu estaria morta agora, não sei como conseguir chegar até aqui viva.

- Chegou porque você é capaz Eveline. – Ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez de igual para igual. – Por alguma razão você foi escolhida para buscar esses ovos...

Ela fez menção em contar-lhe tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido no caminho, nesses dois meses de busca. Ele a cortou com apenas um movimento de mão.

- Não, aqui não. Você precisa partir agora. Eu irei preparar os elfos e te encontrarei no exercito dos Rebeldes. Você irá com Dohko e Shion. Eles irão te proteger do que há pelo caminho, deverão partir ao anoitecer.

- Shaka, não posso ir assim, preciso me preparar.

- Faça isso agora, você terá até o sol se por. Não esta segura aqui. Esconda os ovos e os proteja com a sua vida.

- Onde eu encontro os outros?

- Na clareira. Você sairá por trás, irá dar a volta. Eu irei selecionar alguns elfos e nos iremos despistá-los, caso eles ainda estejam lá.

- Obrigada.

- Não agradeça, ainda não.

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, olhou para a porta do quarto dela entreaberta.

- Proteja-os. - Dizendo isso, a deixou sozinha.

* * *

**[1]** – Obrigada querida mãe natureza, obrigada por me manter salva, por me dar forças e por me abençoar.

**[2]** – Bem vinda de volta, Eveline.

**[3]** – Que a mãe natureza o abençoe...

**[4]** –...e que a estrelas te iluminem e guiem.

* * *

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

- Então? – Perguntou Kanon friamente. – Pegou a garota?

- Eu não devo satisfação a você. – Cuspiu o Espectro. – Eu trabalho para o Rei feiticeiro e não para você.

Kanon chegou bem próximo dele, o nariz dele quase se encostando ao rosto do outro. Seus lábios não passavam de uma linha rígida. Encarou o Espectro com desprezo.

- Você não é nada Lozac. – Falou em um tom de ameaça. – Quem trouxe você para este mundo fui eu.

- Você não deveria falar nesse tom de voz comigo. O fato de ter me trazido a vida, não significa que você, um mero mortal seja mais forte do que eu, Kanon.

- Cadê a garota então Lozac? – Debochou o feiticeiro.

O Espectro ficou em silêncio. Kanon podia ver as veias dele aparecendo em seu corpo branco, quase translucido. O Espectro era a pior criatura que podia ser conjurada do mundo dos mortos. Eram difíceis de matar e possuíam uma energia maligna muito intensa. Até o mais forte dos cavaleiros, os temia. Para matá-los, a arma teria que ter sido forjada por um elfo ou por um anão, a mesma deve transpassar seu coração e só assim o espectro voltaria para onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- Você falhou, não foi?

- Não lhe devo satisfações.

- É realmente. – Kanon brincou com a bainha da espada. – Vá! - Ele disse apontando para a sala do trono. – Diga a ele que falhou.

Kanon o encarou rindo, avaliou o espectro pela última vez e o deixou na antessala do trono sozinho. Lozac ainda podia ouvir o som da risada dele pelo aposento. Adentrou no cômodo e caminhou em direção ao trono. Ele ficava no final da sala, no centro. Seu trono estava vazio, mas Lozac sabia que atrás do mesmo, onde uma linda tapeçaria preta com todos os nomes bordados em ouro existentes no Império estava o Dragão de Darius – Wegor.

Na penumbra do ambiente Lozac sentiu a aproximação da mulher. O cheiro de morte inebriou o ar ao mesmo tempo em que a risada dela. Já tinha se deparado com Kanon e agora ela. Ela sim era uma mulher perigosa, mas perigosa do que o próprio espectro.

- Procura alguém Lozac? – Ela perguntou sentando-se no trono do Rei.

Reganna possuía uma beleza singular. Longos cabelos negros até o quadril, hoje especificamente estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram da cor dos de Lozac, vermelhos. Trajava uma calça de couro vermelha e uma blusa de algodão preta de manga comprida, por cima um peitoral de prata com detalhes em vermelho, longas botas de couro preto acima dos joelhos e fivelas de couro e prata nos braços. Ela jogou as pernas por cima do braço do trono de Darius e passou as unhas escarlates, - que mais pareciam sangue – no metal frio que era feito o trono, o barulho preencheu o ambiente, lembrando-lhe um som agourento.

- Onde esta Darius? – Limitou-se a perguntar.

- Oh! Pensei que estivesse aqui para me ver. – Ela o encarou sorrindo. – Não recebo uma visita sua tem quase dois meses querido.

- Eu não devo satisfações a você Reganna.

Lozac observou a expressão corporal da mulher mudou da água para o vinho, o clima da sala antes ameno, ficou gélido e o ar rarefeito. Um som gutural preencheu o ambiente, lembrando-lhe que além da mulher, algo muito mais perigoso que os dois guerreiros em questão, escutava a conversa e a avaliava. O clima voltou ao normal, graças a Wegor, porém Reganna já estava de pé em frente ao espectro. Ele não havia percebido como ela tinha chego ali tão rápido. Sua expressão fria e calculista fez com que ele desse um passo para trás, ela não deixou o movimento dele passar despercebido. Os lábios vermelhos delas se aproximaram do ouvido dele lentamente, ele queria se mexer mais algo o impedia.

- Você é um espectro muito mal. – Sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Talvez eu tenha que lhe dar uma lição.

Dor.

Para alguém que proporcionou dor as pessoas, aquilo estava longe de ser algo que ele já tenha feito a alguém, estava acima dele. A mão direita dela estava em seu coração, apertando-o lentamente. Ele em reflexo segurou o pulso dela, mas isso só fez com que um leve sorriso brotasse de seus lábios vermelhos.

- Não, não, não. – Voltou a sussurrar debochando dele. – Isso. É. Muito. Feio.

E assim ela apertou mais. Lozac conteve o impulso de gritar e puxar ainda mais o braço dela para longe de seu peito, mas conteve-se com todas as forças que ainda tinha.

- Conte-me ser repugnante, onde estão os ovos? – Ela perguntou friamente sem soltá-lo.

- Com a elfa. – Ele disse arfando. – Estão com os elfos no reino de Silverseed.

- Então, você falhou! – Afirmou à feiticeira.

O aperto da mão dela ficou mais forte, gotas de suor começaram a brotar na testa dele. Nunca ninguém, nem mesmo Darius havia feito aquilo com ele. Em todo o seu tempo de vida não havia sentido tamanho sofrimento.

- Vou te dar mais uma chance Lozac. – Reganna puxou a mão com força do peito dele. Nem se importou com o fato das unhas dela terem arranhado o coração do espectro. – Não me desaponte. – Disse lambendo os dedos sujos.

Lozac colocou a mão no lugar onde uma fina camada de sangue escorria. Não havia mais nada ali, apenas um buraco em sua armadura. Ele podia sentir o seu coração bater descompassado e conforme controlava a sua raiva ele ia lentamente voltando ao normal. Sabia que o único jeito de morrer era ter seu coração perfurado por uma espada, lança, qualquer instrumento criado pelos elfos ou anões, pois os mesmos eram encantados, mas sentia medo de ter sua existência mais uma vez exterminada por causa daquela mulher.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – Perguntou friamente. – Saia da minha frente, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele fez uma pequena reverência e saiu da sala a passos largos. O Dragão bufou aprovando o fato do mesmo estar saído deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

**Hügel – Província dos Rebeldes.**

O sol se punha no horizonte, um vento frio do leste sacudiu os longos cabelos escuros de Saga. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, dando lhe calafrios e uma sensação de mal estar. Algo estava para acontecer, ele podia sentir na pele, no ar, nos animais que estavam no estábulo.

Passou por alguns cavalos até chegar à baia certa. Uma linda égua branca estava comendo maçãs vermelhas. Saga fazia questão de alimentá-la com as melhores maçãs do reino. Duquesa era a água mais linda que Saga já havia visto, era uma verdadeira rainha. Elegante, com um porte físico que dava inveja a qualquer garanhão. Quando ele a encontrou, ela era um ser livre, corria pelas montanhas, um pequeno ponto branco e quando o sol a beijava, ela brilhava, iluminando tudo por onde passava. Foi amor à primeira vista.

Saga penteava com carinho a crina de Duquesa, igualmente branca como sua pele. Aquilo o acalmava e o fazia se sentir mais próximo com a natureza. Nos dias atuais não tinha muito tempo para apreciar as coisas boas que o mundo lhe oferecia. Como Rei e líder dos rebeldes, tinha muitas responsabilidades e metas a cumprir.

Seu coração sempre se apertava toda vez que tais pensamentos lhe vinham à mente. Sentia falta dos seus pais, do seu irmão que mesmo o odiando, ele ainda assim o amava, queria ter podido mostrar aos pais que os sonhos deles e dos pais deles iria se concretizar ou pelo menos, mostrar que esse sonho estava começando a ser concretizado, um passo de cada vez, um passo para a iniciação da queda de Darius.

Hoje, Hügel lar dos anões do sul, também era seu lar, lar dos rebeldes, lar de todas as pessoas que eram contra o reinado de Darius. Quando a guerra acabasse, quando seu povo fosse livre, Saga sonhava em voltar para Schwert e ocupar o lugar que por direito era seu.

Hügel estava localizada no centro de várias montanhas do Sul. Antigamente as mesmas serviam de lar para os maiores Dragões da época, aqueles que não eram domesticados, os que eram livres para ir e vir, que não tinham laços com um humano, Elfo ou Feiticeiro. Estes não se comunicavam pela mente, não tinham necessidade de tal ato, alguns até o fazia, mas era por meio de imagens que eles lançavam na mente da pessoa.

Os anões por gostarem tanto de lugares fechados e de difícil acesso tomaram aquele lugar como lar depois da extinção dos Dragões. A tarefa não havia sido fácil, muitos perigos estavam embrenhados no meio da floresta, animais nunca vistos antes, alguns do tamanho de um Dragão adulto. Esse em especial, era considerado pelos anões em sua língua como Sterben – Morte – pois nenhum ser vivo que havia encontrado com ele, sobrevivia para contar história.

Nesses longos anos, os anões só sentiam a sua presença. Sterben ficava em sua caverna no topo de uma montanha que era chamada pelos anões de Bones, pois eles acreditavam que o chão e as paredes da caverna eram feitas de ossos de animais, Orcs e outros seres que se aventuraram pelo lugar.

Saga achava aquilo tudo uma piada, não desrespeitava as lendas dos anões, mas não acreditava em algo que nunca vira, nunca ao menos escutou qualquer coisa vinda da montanha. Apesar disso, não se aventurava em ir até lá e descobrir, a montanha o assustava sim, os animais tinham medo dela, não se atreviam a chegar perto de sua entrada, uma pequena trilha que levava até o seu topo. Saga já havia se arriscado a ir com Aiolos e Aiolia até a metade, mas algo o impulsionou a voltar, algo que ele acreditava ser pior que um monstro nunca visto.

- Meu Senhor.

Aquela voz a muito conhecida o trouxe de volta a realidade. Seus pensamentos se dissiparam do mesmo modo que vieram. Aiolos era um de seus melhores amigos, podia contar com ele para o que for, sabia que o mesmo morreria por ele e Saga, por mais que o amigo não gostasse de tal pensamento, tinha o mesmo ideal que ele, morreria tanto por ele quanto por qualquer um do seu reino.

- Aiolos, nós somos amigos. Não precisa ser tão formal. – Saga continuava a pentear a crina de Duquesa, que por sua vez já tinha acabado com as maçãs.

- Perdão Senhor, quer dizer Saga. – Ele tossiu ao se corrigir. – O líder dos Elfos o espera em seus aposentos.

- Obrigado por me avisar Aiolos. Eu já estou a caminho. – Saga passou as mãos grandes e calejadas de tanto segurar no punho de uma espada em Duquesa, a égua relinchou baixinho, mostrando gratidão. – Convoque o conselho.

- Todo mundo meu Senhor? – Perguntou o amigo.

Saga revirou os olhos quando escutou a formalidade mais uma vez estabelecida entre eles.

- Não meu amigo, convoque aqueles em quem confio.

- Sim Senhor. – Aiolos fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu a passos largos.

Saga bufou e a égua o acompanhou. Aiolos não tinha jeito. Não havia como mudar aquele jeito dele, por mais que ele pedisse ao amigo que o chamasse pelo nome, não tinha como. Aiolos até tentava, mais aquilo estava acima das habilidades dele.

- Terei que deixá-la Duquesa. – Falou carinhosamente com a égua. – Prometo que quando voltar lhe trarei maçãs.

O bater de assas chamou a sua atenção. Ele olhou na direção que o som tinha vindo. Caminhou até lá calmamente, sabia quem estava o seguindo.

- Heide. – Chamou ele. – Pode sair daí de trás.

Uma bela menina de olhos azuis saiu de trás do feno. Acima de suas cabeças uma bela ave estava empoleirada na madeira. Orn – a águia-real – acompanhava Heide em todos os lugares que a menina ia. A águia era a forma que Heide tinha de se proteger de uma maldição lançada nela há muito tempo atrás.

- Estava me vigiando? – Perguntou gentilmente.

- Não. – Falou dando de ombros. – Estava querendo ficar sozinha. Os anões são muito barulhentos e eu queria um lugar somente para mim, todo o lugar que eu vou tem uma baba atrás de mim. Consegui despistá-los e me escondi aqui, no fim acabei encontrando um bom esconderijo.

- Você sabe que não pode caminhar por ai sozinha. – Ele a repreendeu. – Porque não chamou Camus para lhe fazer companhia?

- Nós mulheres precisamos de um tempo só para nós, de um lugar só nosso. – Ela assoviou e a águia pousou em seu ombro. – Além do mais, Camus tem muitas coisas para fazer, não gosto de atrapalhá-lo.

- Compreendo. – Saga analisou a menina com curiosidade. – O que a incomoda Heide?

- Como sabe que algo esta me incomodando Saga?

- Eu conheço você há muito tempo minha amiga.

Heide sorriu quando escutou aquelas palavras. De fato eles eram amigos há muito tempo. Ele e os outros lhe deram um lar, uma família algo que jamais pensou em ter novamente.

- Sim. – O olhar dela vagou para longe. – Uma visão.

- E o que você viu Heide? – Saga chegou perto dela passando o braço em torno dos ombros da menina. Orn que estava ali empoleirado saiu voando contrariada e pousou na baia de Duquesa – O que te assusta?

- Tudo me assusta. – Ela sorriu para conter as lágrimas que queimavam os seus olhos. – Eu vi mortes, vi guerras, vi Dragões.

- Dragões? – Aquelas palavras o pegaram desprevenido. – Esta falando de Wegor, só pode ser ele.

- Eu não sei, eu não consegui ter uma visão concreta Saga. – Heide sacudiu a cabeça para dispersar as lembranças. – Se o Dragão que eu vi for Wegor, então nós estamos com problemas Saga. Se ele sair do castelo e começar a destruir tudo que vê pela frente não teremos chances.

Heide tinha razão, Saga odiava ter que admitir aquilo. Darius não se importava que eles estivessem se aglomerando e formando um exercito. Darius sabia que eles não tinham forças para destruí-lo. E Saga sabia que ele estava certo, por mais que eles marchassem em direção ao império, como destruir um Dragão? E mesmo que eles tivessem alguma arma para matá-lo, como matar Darius? Como feri-lo? Ele era o melhor feiticeiro que existia, ele sozinho matou todos os cavaleiros, ele com a sua crueldade extinguiu os Dragões. Só um milagre para fazê-los ganhar essa guerra.

- Nós vamos achar uma solução Heide, temos que ter fé, temos que acreditar. – Ele secou as lágrimas que involuntariamente escorreram pelo rosto de Heide. – Agora vá! – Ele ordenou. – Vá à procura de Ayala. Leve-a até a sala de reuniões. Aiolos já esta chamando os outros, quero que conte para os outros sua visão.

Heide confirmou com um aceno de cabeça saindo dos braços de Saga, logo depois assoviou e Orn já estava empoleirada em seu ombro mais uma vez, fez um carinho em Duquesa e saiu do estábulo, deixando Saga sozinho.

- Pai. – Saga orou. – Me de forças para seguir o meu caminho sem perder as esperanças.

E assim ele deixou Duquesa sozinha com os outros cavalos e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos, seja lá o que Shaka queria com ele, alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era algo muito bom.

* * *

**Silverseed – Florestas dos Elfos.**

Estelil estava organizando os Elfos como Shaka a havia pedido. Ela era seu braço direito. O líder dos Elfos a tinha pedido para que a mesma preparassem os Elfos, pois eles estavam indo para uma batalha. A elfa não entendeu a que guerra o líder estava se referindo, mas não questionou as ordens dele.

Não demorou muito e já tinha contatado todos os Elfos que faziam parte de seu comando. Ordenou algumas coisas mentalmente para eles e seguiu a procura de Shaka. A Elfa era diferente dos outros, há muito tempo, tinha sido vítima de uma emboscada feita por Darius, seus familiares e muitos elfos que estavam com ela foram brutalmente assassinados na sua frente, ela não sabia o que tinha dado errado para os soldados de Darius, pois foi à única que sobreviveu e a partir daí nunca mais falou.

Estelil sabia que Shaka estava junto do conselho em uma reunião com o líder dos rebeldes. Ele a havia ordenado que quando acabasse de fazer os preparativos para encontrá-lo então não se importou em adentrar a sala sem cerimônia alguma. Os Elfos presentes lançaram olhares de indignação para ela, porém aquilo não a incomodou. Já estava acostumada a ser tratada diferente dos outros por causa de sua posição.

Shaka estava no centro da sala, em suas mãos um espelho redondo, suas bordas eram de ouro. Estelil pode ver que do outro lado, a imagem de um homem alto, com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis escutava atentamente as palavras de seu líder.

- Três dos meus estão indo até você Saga. – Shaka apesar de cansado, estava sério e preocupado. – Devem chegar dentro de uma semana. Eles lhe darão algumas informações a respeito dos movimentos de Darius.

_- O que esta acontecendo ai, caro amigo?_

Shaka lançou um olhar para Saga que somente Estelil pode perceber que o mesmo estava querendo descrição. Que o que ele queria dizer não podia ser dito na frente de todos os presentes. Saga pareceu entender, pois mudou de assunto.

- _Quando irei vê-lo novamente Shaka?_

- O mais breve possível.

- _Fico aguardando a sua vinda._

- Mère Nature bénisse… **[1]**

- _…et les étoiles s'allument et les guider. _**[2]**

A imagem de Saga sumiu do espelho, com isso Shaka colocou o espelho em cima de um pedestal de ouro branco suspirando. Seu corpo estava cansado, tinha feito muitas coisas ao longo do dia todo. Não demorou muito e uma saraivada de perguntas começou a ser feitas pelos conselheiros a ele. Shaka conseguiu responder a todos sem dar muitas informações importantes.

Assim que os Elfos saíram da sala depois de uma longa conversa sobre os planos de Shaka e o que ele pretendia com aquilo tudo, Estelil conseguiu chegar até ele e informá-lo que tudo já estava pronto. Ele apenas escutou tudo com uma expressão de cansaço e assentiu quando ela terminou o relatório.

- Daqui à uma hora iremos partir Estelil. – Ele a segurou pelos ombros. – Os outros já partiram?

"_Creio que ainda não, Senhor." _

- Então eu irei encontrá-los antes de partir. Espere-me na entrada de Silverseed com os outros.

"_Como queira." _A Elfa assentiu e foi se preparar para o que estava por vir.

* * *

**[1]** – Que a mãe natureza o abençoe...

**[2]** –...e que a estrelas te iluminem e guiem.

* * *

**Arredores de ****Schwert**** – Império.**

A taberna era grande e espaçosa, estava cheia como sempre, apesar do horário. O cheiro de tabaco preenchia o ambiente e o som das vozes dos soldados abafava a música que tocava ao fundo. Alguns soldados de Darius, que estavam sentados no centro da taberna discutiam sobre quem aguenta beber mais cervejas e continuar ali de pé. Narya Lókë estava sentada mais ao fundo, queria se manter longe de pessoas intrometidas, segurava uma caneca cheia de cerveja, trajava um longo manto preto, o capuz cobria seu rosto, ela estava atenta à conversa dos soldados.

Estava ali a espera de uma pessoa, mas enquanto a mesma não chegava não se importou em ganhar um dinheiro fácil. Os soldados gritavam uns com os outros, querendo saber que iria desafiar Theodor, o soldado forte que sorria mostrando os dentes pretos para os que estavam ali, em uma forma de desafiá-los.

Narya, cansado da estupidez dos homens, achou que Theodor só tinha tamanho e que tamanho não significava muita coisa se tratando de bebida. Bebeu o conteúdo de sua caneca de uma vez só, passando as costas da mão sobre a boca e arrotando em seguida. O arroto foi tão alto que os soldados olharam para o lugar de onde veio o barulho.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou um deles.

- Sou ninguém. – Ela disse colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

- Não se faça de idiota. – Disse outro soldado rispidamente. – Venha até aqui, é uma ordem.

Narya continuou sentada. Não receberia ordens de um mero soldado.

- Que petulância! – Exclamou outro soldado. – Teremos que trazê-lo a força?

Narya pensou sobre aquilo por alguns segundos. Contou os soldados. Eram uns vinte ao todo ali dentro, alguns estavam espalhados fazendo outras coisas, mas ela sabia que se formasse alguma confusão eles iriam entrar na briga. Não que ela se importasse, mas estava ali para ser discreta, tinha outros objetivos em mente. Portanto, levantou-se e caminhou até os soldados que já colocaram as mãos em suas espadas a espera de algum ataque.

- Eu o desafio. – Ela disse assustando os soldados. – Eu irei beber contra ele.

Theodor a encarou e sorriu, exibindo mais uma vez aqueles dentes podres que deixavam o estômago da Elfa embrulhado. Os soldados gritaram ordens para que o dono da taberna trouxesse dois barris de cerveja, um para cada, quem bebesse tudo e se mantivesse em pé, ganharia o desafio.

- Tire o capuz, para que eu saiba de quem irei ganhar. – Falou Theodor cheio de arrogância.

A Elfa acenou e tirou o capuz, exibindo seu rosto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança bem feita e uma bandana vermelha cobria as suas orelhas, assim ninguém saberia que a mesma se tratava de uma Elfa. No primeiro momento os soldados ficaram assustados quando perceberam que se tratava de uma mulher, logo depois caíram na risada. Narya se manteve séria e disposta a seguir em frente.

- Você é uma mulher. – Cuspiu Theodor. – Não é páreo para mim.

- Esta com medo? – Perguntou ela.

Aquilo bastou para atingir o ego do soldado. Ele emburrou a carranca na hora e tirou uma pequena sacola de veludo vermelho do bolso e jogou em cima da mesa. Os soldados o encaravam com temor.

- Você vai cair na lábia dessa garota? – Perguntou um deles.

- Ela é só uma garota. – Disse outro. – O deixe acabar com ela.

- Sim! – Gritaram os outros soldados em uníssono.

A Elfa pegou sua sacola de veludo preto e jogou em cima da mesa.

- Cem moedas de ouro. – Ela disse encarando o soldado.

Theodor e os outros ficaram em silêncio. Aquilo era muito dinheiro. Ele só tinha trinta moedas de ouro em sua sacola.

- Onde arrumou tanto dinheiro? – Perguntou um dos soldados.

- Isso não importa. – Disse outro. – O que importa é o dinheiro fácil que iremos ganhar. Theodor, quantas moedas ali dentro? – Perguntou o soldado.

- Trinta. – Ele disse friamente.

Os soldados pegaram as suas moedas e jogaram em cima da mesa, no final exatamente cem moedas de ouro estavam depositadas ali, ao lado das cem dela. Narya encheu a caneca dela e Theodor fez o mesmo e a partir dali eles começaram a beber sem parar. Os soldados gritavam e incentivavam o amigo, enquanto Narya bebia tranquilamente.

Passado dez minutos os barris estavam vazios e foram substituídos por outro, e assim seguiu mais uma vez os dois bebendo, Narya podia perceber que Theodor já estava ficando tonto, o que a deixou triste, esperava mais dele. Formou-se um circulo em volta deles e a Elfa tinha até duas ou três pessoas torcendo por ela. E quando eles estavam chegando ao final do segundo barril, ela pode perceber que o desafio estava para se encerrar, pois Theodor já não estava mais se aguentando em pé. Os soldados até seguraram ele, porém o mesmo não aguentou e caiu duro no chão.

- Então. – Ela começou a pegar as moedas e a depositá-las dentro de sua bolsa. – Acho que isso me pertence. – Concluiu sorrindo.

- Espere um momento. – Disse um dos soldados. – Esse dinheiro é nosso.

- É. – Gritou outro.

O barulho das espadas saindo de suas bainhas preencheu a taberna. Narya continuou sorrindo quando a lamina afiada encostou-se a seu pescoço.

- Você não iria querer enfrentá-la. – Uma voz fria e grossa paralisou os soldados. – Narya, não sabia que você gostava de dar espetáculos.

- Não gosto. – Disse a Elfa. Ela tirou a lamina de seu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos. – Mais você me conhece, quando vejo a oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro, eu estarei lá.

- Percebo. – Disse lançando um olhar ameaçador aos soldados que rapidamente saíram da taberna deixando-os sozinhos. – Sente-se, vamos começar a tratar de negócios.

Ela terminou de pegar as moedas e se dirigiu ao local onde antes estava sentada, pediu mais uma cerveja ao taberneiro e cruzou os braços contra o peito esperando o que Kanon tanto queria com ela.

* * *

**E**ntão esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem. Eu sei que não está todo mundo nele, quer dizer, quase ninguém né, mas eu prometo que no próximo todos estarão.

**Hikari Nemuru** – Eu escrevi seu nome errado no outro post, perdão. Que bom que gostou da sua char ter entrado. Fico feliz.

**Darkest Ikarus** – Que bom que gosta de histórias de fantasia, também amo e essa em particular esta sendo um grande desafio para mim. Sobre o nosso querido anão, ele realmente não vai com a cara dos Orcs, e tenho que lhe informar que talvez com o decorrer da história você fique com raiva de mim, mas acho que isso faz parte.

**Pure-Peti-Cat** – Gostei sim da Calla, e você vai ter um "pet", um dragão, e muitas coisas estão sendo preparadas para a sua char em especial. A, uma coisa que eu gostaria de você, quero um nome para o seu Dragão e claro, você tem que me mandar se quer fêmea ou macho, e me dizer como pretende que seja a relação dos dois. (:

**Krika Haruno** – Estou com pena do Mu. Só tenho que lhe dizer isso.

**Notte di Luce** – Graças a Deus eu acabei de selecionar todas, nunca pensei que desse tanto trabalho. Fico feliz em saber que você esta feliz. Ganhei meu dia também.

**Black Scorpion no Nxy** – Já conversamos muito pelo facebook e eu espero que você goste da cena que fiz com a sua char, a partir daí ela tende a ficar pior do que já é. Sobre o Dragão, bom ela não precisa de um, já que o Wegor, além de ser do Darius, a vê como dona, dona de várias coisas, inclusive do coração dele.

**Daniela Moreira** – UISHOAUSHAIUHSAUIHSUA Eu não aguento com você. Sim, ela vai dá um trabalho para ele, eu ainda não sei quem ganha amor. Ela ou ela.

**Lyta White** – Não precisa se desculpar pelas palavras, eu compreendo. Nossa nem quero imaginar como seria conviver com muitas pessoas de temperamento difícil, tudo bem, eu mesma tenho um temperamento assim, mas acho que seria difícil conviver comigo mesma. OO'

**Jules Heartilly** – Que bom que ficou feliz pela escolha. A sua ficha ficou muito boa, gostei bastante e espero que goste da cena dela.

**AsianKung-fuGeneration** – Mulher se sabe que eu te amo e não brigue comigo por a sua char não ter aparecido ainda, no próximo nos iremos vê-la brilhar. Espero que goste da história, afinal ela é feita para ti.

**Aredhel Atreides** – Coisa linda de "bunita" essa eu ri muito aqui. E eu fico feliz que goste de exclusividade, porque eu também gosto. (:

**Margarida** – Que bom que vá acompanhar, fico feliz em saber disso.

**Girtab Scorpii** – Como eu disse no outro poste, eu amei a sua ficha, adoro o Presto. Continue empolgado com a fic. /seachando.

**Dark Okami **– Claro que coloquei a Bennetti. UISHOAIUSHAUISHUIA Já sabia?! Isso ai, tem que confiar sempre.

**Erika K** – Depois que eu postei que eu fiquei pensando que poderia dar merda esse xingamento, mas que bom que você o levou para o lado bom, porque realmente me impressionou a sua ficha, gostei muito dela.

**Emmit Remmus** – Escreveu nada confuso não, ficou muito bem escrito isso sim. Örn, muito amor mesmo. Gostei tanto dela. (:

* * *

Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo. É isso ai.

**BeijosMeLiga**.


	5. Capítulo II

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

SUMÁRIO: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

Como todo castelo, aquele não haveria de ser diferente. Em volta do mesmo um grande fosso tinha sido escavado e ali o preencheram com água, esta estratégia era importante para dificultar a penetração dos inimigos durante uma batalha. O castelo era cercado por muralhas e possuíam torres, onde ficavam posicionados arqueiros e outros tipos de guerreiros. O calabouço era outra área importante, pois nele os reis mantinham presos os bandidos, marginais ou inimigos capturados. Ultimamente ele só era usado para manter prisioneiros que eram contra Darius.

Além disso, o castelo ainda possuía passagens subterrâneas para que, num momento de invasão, seus moradores pudessem fugir. Também havia uma ponte levadiça, onde a mesma era feita de madeira maciça e ferro, era o único acesso ao castelo e, após todos entrarem, era erguida para impedir a penetração inimiga.

Por dentro, o castelo era frio e rústico. Os cômodos eram enormes e em grande quantidade, apesar de não haver muitas pessoas morando dentro do mesmo. Antigamente na época em que os ancestrais de Saga eram os reis, o castelo era sempre cheio de gente e festa. Alegre e receptivo. Muitas pessoas viajavam de vários lugares do reino só para ver os Dragões que sempre sobrevoavam a cidade.

Os cavaleiros não residiam ali, mas eram sempre requisitados em todos os eventos que o Rei na época – Urien, Bisavô de Saga – realizava. Hoje, o castelo servia para realizar estratégias de batalhas e para os soldados de Darius. Além disso, a maioria dos Senhores que obtinham dinheiro, terras, gado e colheitas moravam dentro das muralhas do castelo. Os camponeses moravam em casas humildes feitas de barro e ou madeira. A região antes verde e bonita, agora era apenas cinza. Desde as paredes das muralhas, até o céu. Quase nunca o sol aparecia por ali, tudo era nebuloso e sombrio.

Muitos diziam que o clima e a natureza sentiram o poder perverso do rei e se recusaram a voltar para a cidade. As colheitas não davam certo por ali, só havia lama e pessoas passando fome. Não eram aconselháveis para os senhores ricos que habitam o outro lado da muralha sair sem algum guarda. Assassinos e mercenários ficavam a espreita sempre esperando alguma coisa boa acontecer ou alguém muito rico e poderoso sair.

Mais além, bem a frente do castelo podia-se ver as montanhas e a floresta em sua base. Ao lado direito um grande penhasco se erguia, lá em baixo o rio Esfinge seguia seu curso naturalmente, aonde ia percorrendo em direção às montanhas além do horizonte. Geralmente era ali que Wegor pousava quando vinha de sua caça, logo depois o Dragão negro sobrevoava o castelo, descendo em um ponto estratégico. Ele não precisava fazer isso, mas gostava de intimidar os camponeses e mendigos que ficavam por ali. Ao lado direito, um grande deserto, seguindo este caminho longo e árduo os soldados chegavam a outros povos, como o povoado dos Orcs - Omora.

Darius os criou durante a queda dos cavaleiros, ele não poderia abrigá-los em seu castelo para todo o sempre, seria um ultraje aos senhores e a ele mesmo, que apesar de tê-los usado não apreciava a espécie. Fora os Orcs, naquela direção acreditava-se que também poderia ser o refúgio dos anões e dos rebeldes. Os anões eram divididos em Norte – Turlor - e Sul – Hügel - igualmente como os Elfos, porém havia três reinados dos mesmos. Um era Silverseed, outro mais para perto do mar, bem longe do centro do Império era Scheworon. E Heilige, que por sua vez era um reino sagrado.

Quando Darius acabou com o equilíbrio da natureza em praticamente metade do reino, trazendo seres impuros para a terra, os Elfos antigos que compartilhavam suas energias com a mãe natureza, limpando e purificando o mundo das trevas se refugiaram em Heilige. Eles sabiam que lá, ninguém poderia entrar a não ser Elfos. Nem mesmo Darius com todo o seu poder e nem os Dragões, que sempre foram considerados os maiores bens que a terra podia ter, podiam pisar naquele solo sagrado, a não ser que a mãe natureza o permitisse.

Logo que aconteceu a queda, muitos povos tentaram abrigo em Heilige, porém nenhum conseguiu. Assim, o laço que antes unia a todos – e que já estava fragilizado por causa da guerra - se partiu. Depois de anos e de vários conclaves com os líderes, o pai de Saga, - Cenred - conseguiu estabelecer um pouco da união perdida e depois de sua morte, Saga para desgosto de Darius, conseguiu unir ainda mais os povos. Apesar disso, Darius nunca teve problemas em recrutar pessoas importantes do alto nível da sociedade para o seu lado. Ele praticamente mandava em todos os portos e tinha total acesso aos produtos produzidos pelo Império.

Darius também não contava somente com as palavras jogadas no ar de seus aliados, todos eles juravam na língua antiga, na língua dos Elfos, servir e obedecê-lo. Assim ele não se preocupava com traição. Nada passava despercebido de seu olhar, de sua ditadura.

E mesmo as coisas parecendo simples, ele não gostava delas fáceis, ele sempre gostou de sentir o poder em suas mãos, o poder de mandar e desmandar em qualquer um ser do reino, não era simplesmente jurar lealdade a ele e sim implorar e mostrar que era digno de viver em seu mundo. Para ele pessoas são descartáveis, como os aldeões que vivem próximos de seu reino, aquilo era a escória que ele ainda iria eliminar, porém seus planos no momento eram outros.

Para muitos o castelo era um grande labirinto de pedra, para Darius apenas paredes que contavam segredos. Segredos que ele ao longo dos 100 anos planejou e guardou com todo cuidado, nem mesmo Wegor que compartilhava a sua mente e o seu coração, não sabia o que ele planejava e ele pretendia mantê-lo assim. Wegor tinha certo interesse em uma concubina em especial, aquela que era praticamente a mão direita de Darius. Para o Dragão, Reganna era além de uma simples concubina e sim a rainha que ele queria a rainha que iria governar ao lado de Darius.

Darius achava o interesse do Dragão em Reganna um tanto interessante, sabia que o Dragão sentia prazer em vê-lo na cama com a feiticeira. Ele podia ver imagens e sentir as sensações que Wegor transmitia. Muitas das vezes, por mais que Reganna tenha um belo corpo e que ele seja dominado pela luxuria, ele só fazia sexo com ela para atormentar o Dragão. E sempre que os corpos dos dois se uniam depois de um longo processo de diversão, ele fechava a sua mente para Wegor a fim de torturá-lo. Mas no fundo, Darius só amava a si mesmo. Ele não teria uma rainha, ele seria O Rei, o único a mandar e desmandar. Mulher para ele só se for _deitada em uma cama_ e em alguns poucos casos, ao seu lado para seguir as suas instruções e obedecê-lo como qualquer outro _leal servo_.

Naquele momento ele caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, fechou a sua mente com facilidade, não queria que Wegor ou Reganna soubessem para onde ele estava indo. Como Rei tinha seus segredos, nem mesmo Kanon que já estava com ele há mais tempo que Reganna sabia do que se passava em sua mente. Era uma medida preventiva, para não ter que matar ninguém antes do tempo. Mesmo eles jurando lealdade a ele, problemas podem vir de qualquer jeito, ainda mais quando o assunto em questão é poder. Seus passos ecoavam dentro dos muros de pedra, ele virou a esquerda e logo depois à direita, podia ouvir vozes ao longe, seus guardas estavam conversando sobre coisas entediantes, logo mais a frente uma grande sala com longas cortinas de veludos vermelho presas as suas paredes e nelas bordados a ouro, nomes de todos os Reis que governaram Schwert.

Darius não se incomodava com aquela tapeçaria, gostava de vê-la e zombar internamente de tudo que havia roubado, roubado não, porque o reino deveria ser governado por alguém que tivesse inteligência e poder, ele tinha apenas conquistado aquilo com seus esforços e sua sabedoria. Ele era o único e o melhor indicado ao cargo. Passou pelo salão e seguiu adiante, virou mais uma vez à esquerda e deparou-se com uma porta de madeira. Dois soldados estavam guardando a porta. Quando eles o viram, se empertigaram todos e olharam para um ponto distante, mantendo toda a discrição, eles eram invisíveis, tinham que ser na frente do Rei.

Darius abriu a porta e entrou no aposento, o mesmo era amplo e bem iluminado. Uma grande cama com dossel de madeira forrada com um véu na cor damasco ficava no centro, sua cobertura era feita com um tecido mais grosso, quase um couro e sua cor era mais escura, chegando ao vermelho. Em cada lado um pequeno suporte, onde dois castiçais ficavam. Na base da cama um grande baú de madeira onde as roupas eram guardadas. Encostado a parede direita mais um baú, onde as roupas de cama e toalhas eram depositadas e ao lado uma penteadeira com um grande espelho redondo no centro. No lado esquerdo, uma grande tina de madeira, nela uma jovem menina de longos cabelos platinados tomava banho, duas servas ajudavam-na se lavar.

Quando notaram a presença dele imediatamente pararam de esfregar as costas da jovem e se retiraram do quarto, Eirin que não sabia o porquê de tal ação virou-se para olhar o que estava acontecendo, quando seus belos olhos cinza se cruzaram com os azuis dos dele, suas maçãs do rosto ficaram vermelhas e ela rapidamente pegou uma toalha para se cobrir.

- Não se incomode com a minha presença.

A voz dele era elegante e sedutora, deixando a mente de Eirin confusa. Ela sabia que ele tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, desde que seu pai jurara lealdade a Darius, ela soube que ele era capaz de hipnotizar qualquer um somente com a fala – soube da pior maneira -, tudo se tornava bonito e correto, todos os ideais deles se tornavam certos, ela sabia o que era aquilo, todos sabiam e todos temiam. Limitou-se a virar para frente e evitar encara-lo, tentou bloquear a mente e pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele.

Darius não se importou com o silêncio dela, gostava de mulheres assim, caladas. Se possível sem opinião própria e com medo, muito medo. Ele caminhou ate ela pegando uma jarra de prata, mergulhou ela na tina e jogou a água nos cabelos dela.

- Não tenha medo. – Falou repetindo o processo – Não vou machucar você.

Eirin se encolheu ainda mais na tina, não ousava se mexer ou olhar para ele qualquer movimento podia fazê-la perder o rumo da situação. Mesmo tentando pensar em outras coisas ela podia ver imagens dele passando a mão pelo corpo dela, alisando seus cabelos, beijando seu pescoço. Sacudiu a cabeça involuntariamente para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Darius esboçou um leve sorriso com aquilo. Colocou a jarra de prata em cima do banco de madeira e se direcionou para a saída, porém não antes de atormentar ainda mais a jovem.

- Quero você pronta no salão principal para o jantar. – Concluiu fechando a porta em seguida.

Eirin deixou seu corpo afundar na água e nem percebeu que lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

* * *

**Vale Belon – Entre as montanhas Ziset e Setnal.**

O sol nasceu com uma bela mistura de chamas rosadas e amarelas. O ar estava fresco, doce e muito frio. Havia gelo às margens dos riachos e poças pequenas estavam completamente congeladas. Belon era um dos poucos lugares que o Rei Darius não podia dizer que era dele.

Os moradores não deviam nada ao Rei e o Rei não se importava com eles – por enquanto. O Vale em si era bastante próspero. Os aldeões trabalhavam no campo cultivando legumes, como couve, espinafre, abobora, entre outros. Como o tempo em Belon era 90% frio, por causa das montanhas que ficavam a sua volta, os moradores não tinham muitas opções de alimentos, porém eles usufruíam da caça.

Nas montanhas a caça era proibida, porque tudo que crescesse ali pertencia ao Rei, entretanto alguns moradores se arriscavam a caçar no local. Como Darius estava focado em outras coisas, os aldeões não se preocupavam com os soldados do Rei. Alguns até passavam pelo vale só para arrancar dinheiro de algum pobre morador, ou para infernizar a vida de um ou outro, mas esses momentos eram raros.

Todavia, naquela manhã era uma exceção. Os soldados estavam por todos os lados, seguravam um pergaminho velho em mãos, nele lia-se: _Procura-se_, logo abaixo o nome – Myrtille – escrito com uma caligrafia rústica. O retrato falado da jovem fora feito de qualquer jeito, mas os traços apesar de corridos eram bastante firmes e claramente visíveis. Os cabelos eram cacheados e o rosto em si era bem bonito e exótico. Em baixo do desenho, uma recompensa no valor de 100 moedas de ouro pela captura, além disso, lia-se: Perigosa e violenta no final com a mesma letra rústica.

Myrtille que observava aquilo tudo em cima do telhado de um estabelecimento qualquer, ria da estupidez dos soldados. Para ela aquilo não significava nada, fazia com que ficasse um pouco chateada até, afinal, somente 100 moedas de ouro que ela valia? Fez um bico e começou a correr pulando de telhado em telhado, até chegar ao local em que desejava. Para não fazer barulho, fez um pequeno encantamento para abafar os seus passos nos telhados de madeira.

Uma ou duas vezes tinha que se abaixar para não ser vista pelos soldados ou até mesmo pelos aldeões, ela não queria ter que recorrer a este método em Belon, porém estava sem dinheiro e de fome e frio ela não passaria. Por mais que as pessoas fossem honestas ali, ela não era e não ficaria com o mínimo remorso, por que ficar com pena de um lugar que não irá sentir falta de algumas moedas de ouro e um cavalo?

Quando avistou o principal comercio da cidade, o açougue aumentou o ritmo da corrida e quando estava quase chegando ao final do telhado, pegou impulso e se jogou. Mergulho do prédio em direção à janela do segundo andar do estabelecimento. Myrtille deduziu que ali deveria ser o local onde o dono residia. Então, suas economias deveriam ser guardadas em algum departamento dentro do quarto. Deu uma pequena cambalhota no chão, quando seu corpo passou pela janela aberta. Levantou-se e olhou em volta. Ninguém. Sorriu e foi em busca do que queria. O quarto era pequeno, apenas uma cama de madeira em um canto, um baú aos pés da mesma e um tipo de penteadeira, porém sem o espelho, duas gavetas grandes estavam embutidas na mesa. A Feiticeira sorriu e se dirigiu a elas, uma estava trancada, fazendo com que a jovem ruiva voltasse a sorrir.

- Humanos. – Desenhou ela. – Tão inocentes.

Falou algumas palavras e um breve clique pode ser escutado. Ela abriu a gaveta e como sentiu a felicidade invadir a seu peito, todo o dinheiro estava depositado ali, como ela era inteligente. Pegou algumas moedas, o bastante para passar a noite e conseguir chegar até outro vale ou vilarejo, lá ela pensaria em outra forma de ganhar dinheiro fácil. Queria ir mesmo para Schwert, lá ela poderia roubar da casa de moeda. Ai sim, quem sabe fazer um bom pé de meia.

Mas nem ela ousava ser tão imprudente assim, roubar de Darius bem de baixo do nariz dele, se ela conseguisse seria um grande feito, mas não iria se arriscar fazendo-o, tinha amor à própria vida e com Darius nem ela e nem ninguém podiam. Pegou as moedas e quando já estava se retirando do quarto a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Vários soldados entraram com um aldeão bastante zangado em seus encalços.

- Você esta presa! – Gritou um deles com a espada apontada para ela. – Não tente nada e talvez você não morra aqui.

- É mesmo? – Ela perguntou com certa ironia e desdém na voz. – E como você pretende me matar? Com essa flor em mãos?

Os soldados que estavam com as espadas em mãos se assustaram quando lindas rosas estavam no lugar das mesmas. Myrtille sorriu e se jogou da janela para o beco. Lá alguns soldados esperavam que a mesma pudesse tomar aquele caminho, ela aterrissou com destreza e desviou deles com facilidade, se abaixou de uma espada que passou rente sobre a sua cabeça e rolou na lama desviando do segundo soldado que investiu contra ela.

Ela não estava ali para machucar ninguém, a não ser que fosse realmente necessário, mas aquela era a escória dos soldados de Darius, então não gastaria sua força física em combate. Tinha que conseguir um cavalo e seguir para outra cidade próxima, ou parar pela estrada e se embrenhar pelo mato para descansar, pois não poderia ficar sem dormir aquela noite, em pensar que sonhara com uma cama quentinha. Mais a frente avistou um lindo garanhão pardo, seu guarda olhava para os lados a procura de alguma coisa, a feiticeira pegou uma pedra do chão e fez um encantamento para que a pedra adquirisse o triplo do seu peso, jogou a mesma na direção do elmo dele, o barulho da pedra encontrando o metal ecoou pelas ruas chamando atenção dos outros soldados, o guarda que antes estava sobre o cavalo caiu no chão inconsciente.

Myrtille montou no cavalo batendo os pés contra o mesmo, assim o cavalo relinchou, empinou e partiu para cima dos soldados galopando sem parar. Passou igual a um furacão por eles e seguiu caminho sem para uma vez sequer. De vez enquanto olhava para trás para saber se estava sendo seguida, mas como os soldados de Darius eram bastante incompetentes ela apenas seguiu seu caminho na paz.

* * *

**Turlor – Cidade dos Anões do Norte.**

Turlor era o lugar mais frio de todo o Império. Os anões como todos os outros de sua espécie, adoravam se embrenhar pelas montanhas, mas os do Norte eram diferentes. Além de gostarem de lugares fechados, eles gostavam do inusitado. Então, ali em Turlor eles encontraram o lugar ideal. Um grande vulcão que já estava adormecido há anos, a muito mais tempo do que eles podiam imaginar.

Turlor não fora o primeiro lar dos anões do Norte, antes deles encontrarem o vulcão, os mesmos moravam em uma pequena montanha não muito longe do centro do Império. Os anões tratavam diretamente com o Rei – bisavó de Saga na época – sobre questões diplomáticas e comércio antes da queda dos Cavaleiros. Eles forjavam as suas armaduras e comercializavam dentro das muralhas do castelo. Quando a queda se deu, Darius mandou que os anões jurassem lealdade a ele, porém os mesmos não o fizeram e assim, seu lar fora destruído.

Alguns com raiva e desprezo por Darius se uniram ao exercito rebelde enquanto os outros vagaram entre as comunidades humanas a fim de se estabelecer e continuar a viver, até que eles por obra do destino encontraram Turlor.

Dentro de Turlor, eles encontraram metais e pedras preciosas. Além do ouro e prata. Com isso, Turlor era o centro de tudo, o centro do mundo dos anões. Quem os governava, consequentemente governava os do Sul. Um único Rei que fora colocado no cargo pela escolha da maioria. Eram feitas conclaves com os anões mais importantes, tanto do Sul quanto do Norte e assim, eles entravam em um acordo e escolhiam o seu novo líder.

O vulcão apesar de estar adormecido, possuía seu interior ainda quente e era um ótimo lugar para se cultivar, fora a dificuldade que os exércitos de Darius tinham em penetrar a sua cidade. Além de a entrada ser escondida atrás de uma cascata d'água, a floresta era cheia de armadilhas criadas pelos mesmos.

Naquele momento, subindo a íngreme trilha rochosa que dava para a entrada principal da montanha, Gillius e seu irmão Aldebaran voltavam para casa depois de longos trinta anos. Os irmãos se juntaram ao pai de Saga logo depois da Queda, na época Gillius ainda era um jovem anão, hoje lutando ao lado de seu irmão e cumprindo ordens de seu Rei Saga, ele voltava em busca de ajuda.

Os exércitos de Darius estavam a cada dia crescendo mais e mais e os Orcs, encontraram uma forma de procriar e se estabelecer no Império. Gillius não sabia quem odiar mais, se a Darius, destruidor de seu lar e de seus familiares, ou dos Orcs, que ajudaram a massacrar seu povo na época. Entretanto, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ele iria matá-los, como, ele não sabia, mas iria fazê-lo.

Continuou a andar seguindo o irmão Aldebaran, junto com eles estavam dois lobos. Quando a montanha onde moravam fora destruída, eles encontraram dois filhotes de lobo na floresta, sua mãe estava morta, assim, os irmãos viram nos filhotes a oportunidade de fugir da devastação e do rancor e esquecer a dor de ver a sua família e sua morada serem destruídas pelos exércitos de Darius. Assim, eles os adestraram e os ensinaram de tudo um pouco, agora, além de serem lobos, eram seus amigos, sua família.

Hugin e Munin vinham logo atrás, farejando o ambiente a procura de algum animal para comerem. Eles eram grandes, um pouco maiores do que os ursos e os mesmos serviam de montaria para os irmãos. Uma vez ou outra, eles sumiam no meio da floresta e quando voltavam os focinhos estavam sujos de sangue, na certa algum pobre animal dera o azar de sair de sua toca aquele dia. Fizeram a longa subida durante três horas. Quando avistaram a cachoeira ao longe podiam sentir um misto de sentimentos os invadindo.

- Casa. – Gillius assoviou e Hugin veio em sua direção. O lobo parou ao seu lado a espera de alguma ordem do dono. – Depois de longos anos eu não sabia o quanto sentia falta do nosso lar.

- Nem eu meu irmão, nem eu. – Aldebaran montou em Munin e o lobo começou a andar em direção a cachoeira. – Hoje você vai tomar aquele belo banho. – Falou acariciando os pelos do lobo.

Gillius montou em Hugin também e seguiu o irmão. Quando finalmente a cachoeira estava completamente visível e os dois já podiam ver as fortificações feitas pelos anões, foram recebidos por um grupo de quase trinta guerreiros que estavam escondidos atrás das árvores e alguns até em cima das mesmas. Lanças e martelos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de seus rostos. Gillius, podia sentir o corpo do lobo vibrar de encontro com o seu conforme o rosnado dele escapava por entre seus caninos afiados e a mostra.

- Calma! – Exclamou Aldebaran controlando Munin que rosnava feito louco. – Eles são nossos irmãos. – Falou para o lobo.

Gillius que pensava que o irmão estivesse pedindo calma para os anões enfurecidos, estava preocupado com Munin. O mais novo bufou para Aldebaran e varreu a multidão de anões com os olhos a procura do líder.

- O que querem aqui? – Perguntou um anão gordo, baixo e de barba ruiva. – Como conhecem esse lugar?

- Espere. – Falou outro anão que estava mais distante do grupo. Porém este era mais forte do que gordo, sua barba era longa e muito grisalha, estava presa em uma elaborada trança. – Estes jovens me parecem familiar.

- Senhor? – Perguntou outro afastando com cautela a lança dos rostos dos irmãos.

- Sim. – Exclamou o velho. – Eles são nossos irmãos.

Dizendo aquilo, todos os anões abaixaram as armas e Gillius pode respirar aliviado, para o seu descontentamento, Aldebaran não parecia preocupado com a situação, seu olhar era de um garoto brincalhão pronto para explicar o mal entendido.

- Eu não lembrava mais do rosto de vocês dois rapazes. – O velho andou até eles lentamente. – O tempo foi bastante favorável a vocês. Estão mais maduros.

- Obrigado senhor. – Gillius acenou com a cabeça em forma de gratidão pelas palavras. – Podemos entrar? – Perguntou finalmente.

- Claro que podemos Gillius. – Aldebaran saiu de cima de Munin e apertou a mão do velho anão. - Der gute Sohn kehrt nach Hause zurück. **[1]**

- Die Türen werden immer offen sein. **[2]** – Disse o velho puxando-o para um abraço. – Venham, venham. Vamos entrar. Vocês devem estar cansados da viajem.

Gillius realmente estava cansado, mas ficaria mais cansado ainda quando tivesse que tratar dos assuntos que Saga lhe incumbira. Os anões eram difíceis de lidar, tinha o orgulho acima de qualquer coisa e um ego muito grande. Eram teimosos e não cediam a qualquer coisa ou a qualquer um. Seria preciso dias talvez até uma semana para ele e seu irmão conseguirem alguma coisa e se conseguirem, porém no momento o que ele mais queria era uma boa caneca de cerveja.

* * *

**[1]** – O bom filho retorna a casa.

**[2]** – As portas estarão sempre abertas.

* * *

**Hügel – Província dos Rebeldes.**

O sol castigava os guerreiros que treinavam com suas espadas e arco e flechas. Aiolos andava de um lado para o outro gritando ordens e exigindo coisas aqui e ali, uma vez ou outra ele pegava a espada de um deles e mostrava como deveria ser feito, o jeito de segurar, o jeito como as pernas deveriam se mover ou ficar posicionadas, postura e tudo mais.

Enora gostava de escutar o barulho das espadas chocando-se umas com as outras. O zumbido da flecha saindo do arco e fincando o alvo. Um pouco mais afastado, outro grupo treinava com lança. Era uma luta em duplas. O menino de longos cabelos pretos ganhava com facilidade de um jovem escuro. Ele foi ao chão umas duas vezes antes de Aiolos sair da extremidade oposta do campo e se intrometer na luta dizendo que aquilo não era brincadeira e que na hora da batalha de verdade, os dois morreriam como vermes e deveriam se envergonhar de ter técnicas tão fracas.

Ele pegou a lança da mão dos meninos e os fez correr em volta do campo. Enora não sabia quantas voltas eles iriam dar, mas se tratando de Aiolos, eles ficariam ali até o moreno decidir que já estava satisfeito. Ela mesma já tinha ficado horas correndo sem parar, quando pensou que fosse cair dura no chão e ter o seu segredo desvendado pelo guerreiro, ele mandou que a mesma parasse e desse mais valor a sua vida e treinasse com afinco.

Não foi fácil para ela. Quando seus irmãos ainda eram vivos ela sempre achou que lutar e ter completa aptidão no arco e flecha fossem as coisas mais importantes, mas ali, com os rebeldes, ela aprendeu que precisa saber manejar tudo, não precisava ser boa em todos as modalidades, mas as suas mãos tinham que estar familiarizada com qualquer arma. Além disso, ela ainda aprendeu a lutar corpo a corpo, usar a favor dela o tamanho e o peso de seu adversário.

Pelo seu corpo, ela podia notar as diferenças de quando ela era apenas uma jovem camponesa e agora sendo uma boa guerreira. Suas pernas estavam mais duras e torneadas, tinha mais resistência física e seus braços aguentavam mais pesos e esforço. Podia lutar por dois dias seguidos e não sentiria tanto. Não era a melhor, mas o que ela já sabia iria servir para mantê-la viva. Aiolos pessoalmente a treinou. Foi difícil e árduo. Ficou com manchas roxas e amareladas pelo corpo inteiro. No começo pensou em desistir, mas sempre que se lembrava de sua família seu animo retornava e lutava com vigor.

Era nesses momentos que Aiolos olhava para ela com outros olhos, como se ele desconfia-se de algo, não sobre a identidade dela, mas como se ele visse um guerreiro que estava ali, porém adormecido e que só acordava quando as coisas ficavam difíceis. Enora escondia a sua verdadeira identidade dos rebeldes, desde a morte dos irmãos e pai, resolveu se vestir de menino.

Colocava atadura envolta dos seios para escondê-los e mantinha sempre os cabelos presos. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, ter que se desvencilhar dos homens tomando banho, ter sempre uma desculpa para fazer aquilo sozinha e quando ela estava naqueles dias então, esse era o maior problema, seus hormônios ficavam a flor da pele e ela se estressava demais e seus peitos que ficavam inchados e doloridos. Doíam horrores quando ela colocava as ataduras, mas conseguiu no final e acabou aprendendo a ser um menino. Claro que as cólicas ainda estavam lá, mas aprendera a conviver com a dor e os homens já estavam acostumados com esse jeito estranho dela.

No meio rebelde ela era conhecida como Enor, e até que gostava do nome. Era tratada de igual para igual, do jeito que ela sempre quis. Para ela mulher e homem não eram diferentes, eles tinham os mesmos direitos e ela naquele meio tinha conquistado isso. Agora, encostada em uma árvore a aproveitando a brisa e a sombra oferecida por ela observava tudo com calma. Logo mais, ela estaria ali, treinando, só estava esperando o sol baixar um pouco e o campo esvaziar. Gostava de multidão, mas apreciava ainda mais ficar sozinha.

- Não vai entrar lá? – Perguntou Camus que estava observando-a. – Pensei que gostasse disso.

- E gosto. – Falou ela virando-se para encara-lo. – Está há muito tempo parado ai?

- Não, acabei de chegar. – Falou. – Tive que sair para espairecer um pouco.

- Muito trabalho?

- Muito. Saga tem muitos problemas e estes não tem nada a ver com o Império em si. – Camus sentou-se na grama em baixo de outra árvore.

- E o que se trata? – Ela perguntou sentando-se também.

- Os anões estão em conclave.

- Como assim?

- Eu não expliquei isso a você Enor? – Ele a encarou. – Você anda estudando?

- Não tenho muito tempo para os pergaminhos. – Ela deu de ombros. – Tenho passado mais tempo treinando.

- Percebe-se.

- Mas o que esta acontecendo com os anões?

- O Rei deles morreu esta semana, Saga mandou Gillius e Aldebaran para lá resolver outras questões, porém no meio do caminho, nós descobrimos isso e os irmãos não sabem desse assunto ainda.

- Morreu como? Foi assassinado? Por Darius?

- Não. Morreu de velhice mesmo, pelo menos é o que meu foi passado.

- E como será a escolha do novo Rei?

- Como eu disse a você já uma vez, se não me engano, os anões reúnem um conclave e nele é escolhido um novo Rei. Não precisa ter sangue nobre, contanto que o povo o escolha. Porém o mesmo terá que passar por dois desafios. Um, o mais comum, é um discurso e o outro, bom os anões são brutos e os participantes deverão lutar uns contra os outros. O que ganhar, será o Rei.

- Mas eu pensei que o povo escolhesse.

- E o povo escolhe. Escolhe os participantes para a primeira prova. Qualquer anão pode participar, quer dizer, eles têm que ter no mínimo 70 anos, ser um ótimo lutador e ter no mínimo uns cinquenta anões apoiando a sua candidatura, ai eles irão para a votação do publico. Os mais ovacionados pelos anões serão escolhidos e o conclave irá escolher dentre eles sete, para entrarem na disputa.

- E como é feita essa escolha?

- É bem simples. Eles avaliam o anão em si. Suas lutas, suas honras, família, seus feitos, quantas pessoas o estão apoiando, se ele sabe se portar se é inteligente, se realmente apesar de não ter sangue nobre, pode liderar como um Rei. – Camus pigarreou para limpar a garganta. - Feito isso, eles fazem as duas provas, o discurso e a luta. Os quatro melhores discursos vão para a última etapa e quem vence a luta, será o novo Rei.

- Compreendo. E isso demora quando tempo?

- Este é o problema aqui. – Camus olhou para longe. – Não se sabe quanto tempo pode durar este conclave. Já demorou anos. E Saga não pode esperar por esse tempo todo. Os anões por enquanto estão seguros em suas montanhas, mas o momento de fazer algo contra Darius é agora. Nós não podemos esperar mais. Hügel não vai ser segura para sempre e nem mesmo Turlor.

Enora não sabia o que dizer. Se o Conclave demorasse mais que algumas semanas os Rebeldes estariam perdidos. Darius a qualquer momento poderia pegar o seu dragão Wegor e voar até Hügel e destruir tudo. Mesmo que a localização de Hügel fosse desconhecida para ele, não demoraria muito para ele de algum jeito descobrir. Ela ainda não sabia porquê o Rei não tinha feito nada contra eles. Por que Darius ainda não tinha investido contra os Rebeldes. Para Enora, o mesmo estava planejando algo e seja o que for que se passasse pela cabeça do traidor, não era algo bom.

- Camus. – Enora encarou o amigo. – Como que Darius conseguiu exterminar os cavaleiros?

Camus encarou a jovem por alguns segundos. Nunca ninguém havia feito aquela pergunta a ele. E era a pergunta que ele tinha mais medo de responder. Seus pensamentos vagaram para o passado, ele não tinha participado da guerra, não era nem nascido, mas histórias eram contadas pelos Elfos. Histórias horríveis sobre um Dragão negro que era capaz de sugar a vida de qualquer ser que respirasse.

- Todos os Dragões têm uma habilidade específica. Cada um era de uma raça diferente Enor. Na época existiam várias raças, os mais importantes eram os vermelhos, que eram os mais populosos, ele além de cuspir fogo como qualquer outro Dragão, fazia com que o seu cavaleiro pudesse manusear o fogo da forma que quisesse. É claro que essa habilidade só era usada pelo Dragão se ele tivesse um cavaleiro. Havia também o Dragão azul, que ensinava a seu cavaleiro a cura e claro, o manuseio da água. Tinha também o da cor verde, que dentre todos eram os preferidos dos Elfos. Eles eram ótimos no manuseio da terra. Seu cavaleiro podia fazer qualquer coisa na terra, desde crescer lindas plantas até plantações de qualquer legume em qualquer ambiente. Tanto frio quanto quente.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Enora. – E o Dragão de Darius, ele é negro.

- Dizem que ele é capaz de sugar a energia vital dos seres vivos e que inclusive foi assim que ele acabou com todos os cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Mas é claro que como os outros, ele precisava de seu cavaleiro para fazê-lo.

- E por que Darius não usa essa habilidade de novo?

- Não sei Enor. – Camus levantou-se. – Acredito que para fazer isso ele precise de muita energia, ou ache que não seja necessário fazê-lo, afinal ele é o único cavaleiro vivo. – Dizendo isso ele foi embora deixando Enora com muitas perguntas sem respostas e com um leve calafrio em seu estômago.

Seja lá o que for que impeça Darius de voar por ai com Wegor destruindo tudo Enora agradecia silenciosamente. Eles não teriam chances contra Darius mesmo se o mesmo não tivesse habilidade nenhuma. Só o fato de enfrentar um Dragão que cospe fogo já deixava os seus nervos a flor da pele, agora sabendo que além do fogo que cospe ele suga energia dos seres vivos, deixava-a completamente sem esperanças. Estar ali no campo de treinamento já não era tão legal assim, agora ela só queria curtir mesmo a solidão e pensar em algo que faça mudar o rumo desta guerra.

* * *

**Lago Opala. Próximo a Heilige.**

As montanhas cobertas por gelo iam beirando o lago Opala, sua água cristalina de um azul turquesa seguia o seu curso calma e plenamente. De um lado gelo, do outro, uma linda floresta. Seus pinheiros eram altos e suas árvores de um tom de verde escuro. O barulho dos animais e pássaros preenchia o local. Apesar do calor, um vento gélido vindo das montanhas de gelo refrescava o lugar. O céu era de um azul límpido sem nuvens e os raios de sol refletiam na água mostrando os peixes que ali habitavam.

Um pequeno barco feito de carvalho estava à deriva com um homem solitário. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos, somente duas finas tranças uma de cada lado da cabeça se encontravam onde juntas se fixavam. Ele olhava atentamente para água a procura de alguma coisa. Ficou imóvel por uns longos dois minutos, logo depois ele conseguiu ver várias bolhas subindo de dentro d'água. Não demorou muito e um gato todo branco com patas pretas surgiu todo molhando na superfície. Na pequena boca do animal um pequeno peixe se debatia.

- Oh! Vejo que pegou apenas um, senhor Gato. – Mu franziu os lábios. – Terei que pegar a minha própria comida suponho.

O Gato lhe lançou um olhar de puro contentamento. Sacudiu-se e colocou o peixe em um canto – longe de Mu – do barco, logo depois se deitou e pôs a lamber as suas patas e pelos. Mu revirou os olhos para o felino e suspirou.

- Não me peça nada daqui pra frente. – Falou rispidamente.

O Gato não pareceu se importar com a ameaça dele, simplesmente lhe deu as costas e voltou a se lamber. Mu balbuciou algumas coisas incoerentes e voltou a olhar para o lago e ficou observando os peixes indo e vindo. Queria um não mundo grande e não muito pequeno, o suficiente para ele comer. Mas a maioria era pequena demais, ou grande demais para ele comer sozinho e não daria os restos para o Gato. Seria egoísta também.

Quando finalmente achou algo que o agradasse e que não fosse um peixe com muitas espinhas, ele fez um encantamento básico, o peixe flutuou para fora da água e caiu dentro do barco. Mu o colocou em cima de uma folha de árvore e direcionou o barco de volta a margem usando magia. O senhor Gato que já acabara de se lamber, comia tranquilamente o seu peixe. Chegando a margem o feiticeiro fez uma pequena fogueira e pegou uma panela de aço, colocou algumas ervas e batatas dentro, um pouco de sal e pimenta e água doce. Deixou fervendo enquanto limpava o peixe. Depois de limpo, cortou em três pedaços, retirando a cabeça e a guardando, para enterra-la na terra e servir de adubo para a floresta. Depositou os outros pedaços dentro da panela e ficou mexendo com uma colher entalhada na madeira.

Não muito longe dali um grupo de Orcs estava acampado. A fumaça que se erguia pela floresta juntamente com o cheiro de comida chamou a atenção deles. Eram saqueadores e estavam de passagem por aquelas bandas.

- Fumaça. – Falou um deles. – Naquela direção. – apontou.

- Vamos até lá. – Disse outro.

Os outros cinco Orcs concordaram e levantaram acampamento indo na direção do cheiro e da fumaça. Caminharam por dez minutos apenas. Eles realmente não estavam longe. Avistaram o lago Opala e um homem sentado de costas para eles preparando algum tipo de refeição. Estava sozinho, apenas com um animal peludo que parecia dormir perto de seus pés. O homem não pareceu perceber a aproximação deles, o que fez os Orcs acharem que ele não era nada além de um andarilho qualquer.

Sacaram as suas espadas e correram na direção do homem. Aquilo seria fácil e eles ainda fariam uma boquinha, tanto da comida feita por ele, quanto dele mesmo. Os Orcs adoravam carne humana e de quebra eles ainda comeriam aquele animal peludo. O homem nem ao menos se virou, continuou a mexer em sua panela e a verificar o gosto de tempos em tempos.

Achando aquilo tudo um ultraje os Orcs gritaram enfurecidos e quando estavam prestes a se encostarem ao homem, apenas a alguns metros de distância chocaram-se contra uma barreira invisível e logo em seguida entraram em combustão espontânea. Mu que mexia ainda em sua panela, nem se importou com os gritos que os mesmo deram antes de suas vidas se extinguirem.

- Você continua muito esperto Mu.

A voz vinha da floresta atrás de si. Mu apenas sorriu, conhecia aquela voz, sabia perfeitamente de quem era. Ele antes mesmo de sentir a presença dos Orcs, sabia que não estava sozinho, podia sentir cheiro de metamorfo a quilômetros de distância.

- Você também Shura. – Disse o loiro. – Podia ter vindo ao meu resgate.

- Você não precisava de mim. – O metamorfo passou pela barreira feita por Mu com facilidade. – Esse truque é muito velho meu amigo.

- Nem todas as raças são inteligentes. – Mu depositou um pouco do ensopado de peixe em um bote redondo feito de madeira. – Quer Shura?

- Claro. Estava te seguindo justamente por isso. Seus ensopados são os melhores. – Ele sentou-se de frente para o amigo. – Coloque bastante batata.

- Eu sei. – Mu depositou o líquido em outro pote e estendeu ao amigo. – Esse ai não está tão apimentado.

- Uma pena, você sabe que gosto de comida bastante temperada.

- É, mas eu não fiz pensando em você. – Mu levou o pote à boca e bebeu um pouco. – O que faz por esses lados Shura?

- Nada demais. – Falou o amigo. – Na realidade estou procurando alguém.

- Aquela mulher?

- Sim, aquela mulher. – Shura levou o ensopado até a boca, bebendo um pouco. – As coisas estão mudando, você não sente?

- Sinto. – Mu acariciou o Gato e voltou a beber o ensopado. – Dias manchados de vermelho estão para surgir, quatro irão lidera e apenas um irá cair...

- Ainda acredita nessa velha profecia?

- E você não? – Perguntou Mu.

- Antes não acreditava, mas agora, creio que sim. Como eu disse as coisas estão mudando. De que lado você está caro amigo?

- Sua pergunta me ofende Shura. – Mu que já tinha acabado o seu ensopado depositou o pote no chão e guardou o resto dos ingredientes em uma bolsa de couro. – Vai querer esse resto de ensopado? Se não quiser, vou jogar fora.

- Não vai dá para o Gato?

- Ele já comeu hoje.

- Não me entenda mal Mu. – Shura colocou o resto do ensopado em seu pote. – Mas você sempre me pareceu indiferente, e depois de tanto tempo, talvez você tenha escolhido um lado.

- Não escolhi lado nenhum e nem vou escolher. Luto por mim e pelo Gato. Não luto por mais ninguém. Eu estive lá, eu vi a crueldade, a dor, e simplesmente os humanos os elfos e os anões se embrenharam no meio da mata e deram as costas para os cavaleiros. Pude sentir a força mágica que emanava deles sumir, sentir a dor deles.

- E você não acha que esse é um ótimo motivo para lutar pelos rebeldes? Você não os ajudou? Não ajudou uma humana?

- Heide. – Seus pensamentos vagaram pensando na menina. - Sinto falta dela.

- Vamos comigo até os rebeldes. Você não precisa lutar por eles, mas pode lutar pelos seus ideais, por Heide, pelo Gato, pelas pessoas com quem se importa.

Mu olhou para o horizonte, as montanhas gélidas faziam um convite velado para ele. Como ele queria ir até lá mais uma vez. Olhou para o gato branco aos seus pés, ele ronronava baixinho. Pensou em Heide, na maldição da menina, do jeito como ele a encontrara na estrada toda suja e machucada.

- Que seja. Eu irei com você, mas não prometo nada Shura.

- Muito bem, mas antes vamos até certa mulher que mudara a história.

- Então iremos para Heilige.

- Iremos.

Como Shura e Mu iriam entrar na floresta sagrada eles não sabiam, mas chegando lá eles dariam um jeito.

* * *

Olá povo do meu coração. (L)

Mais um capítulo para vocês. Eu queria muito ter colocado todos os personagens que faltavam, mas não deu. O que é uma pena. Mas no próximo acho que finalmente vai da para apresentar todo mundo. Espero. Enfim, espero que gostem e se divirtam.

**BeijosMe Liga**.

* * *

_Respondendo os recadinhos felizes_. ***000***

**Notte di Luce – **A Reganna ainda vai aprontar muito. E a Narya então. Ela é dura na queda. A Eveline tadinha, não vai ter mais descanso na vida dela. Agora é só correria. E eu nem falo Frances amor, quem fala é uma amiga minha, mas a frase nem sei se esta correta. Acho que deve ter algum erro de gramática e tudo mais, mas ninguém precisa saber disso. /apanha.

**Black Scorpio no Nxy – **Que bom amor que você gostou da parte da Reganna. Fico muito feliz em saber que eu consegui atingir as suas metas. Não é fácil escrever e muito menos colocar no papel o que você quer e o que o dono daquele personagem quer. Eu acabo muitas vezes fazendo do meu jeito, já que a fic é minha. /apanha.

Mas eu gosto mesmo é agradar os meus leitores. E fazendo vocês felizes eu fico feliz. (: Sim, prevejo isso também. E como toda vilã, ela tem que ser odiada mesmo, isso prova que eu estou fazendo o meu papel certo.

**Darkest Ikarus – **O Shaka é chato sim. É que ele ainda não encontrou o amor verdadeiro, ai fica ranzinza na maior parte do tempo. E pode ficar tranquilo que no final tudo ficara bem, só não sei como. /morre.

Espero que goste dessa cena que fiz com o seu anão. Não sei se conseguir fazer do jeito que você queria, caso tenha ficado diferente, fale comigo, conversando com o dono fica mais fácil de escrever.

Sua sugestão foi anota, e pode ter certeza que farei sim. E já tenho até a cena em mente, vou até escrever logo, antes que ela suma. E sobre o espectro, ele não é o único problema dos rebeldes, nem ele e nem a Reganna.

**Pure-Petit Cat – **Obrigada. *0000* Muito obrigada por gostar da minha escrita, fico toda boba aqui. /feliz.

Ele gosta dela sim, ele gosta dela mais do que o Darius. Na realidade o Darius só gosta dele mesmo, mas o Wegor e a Reganna juntos vão ser divinos.

Ainda não apresentei a sua personagem, mas fique tranquila que no próximo ela vai entrar toda diva.

Menina falando de enrolados, eu só me dei conta disso depois que você falou. UISHAIUSHAUISHAUISHUI É verdade, a condessa parece com ele. Eu amo esse cavalo meu. Ele é muito fofo.

Amo objetos mágicos também, adoro essas coisas de magia e sobrenatural e pá. Lembra-me tanto Harry Potter. /Saudades.

E desculpe por perguntar sobre o seu Dragão, eu sou muito lerda e esqueço as coisas com facilidade, mas agora eu não esqueço mais, e sim o seu Dragão irá queimar muitas coisas.

**Dark Okami** – Primeiro de tudo, não consigo escrever o seu nome direito no F.F, ele apaga. Eu não sei por que, mas vou descobrir qualquer dia desses.

Segundo, mas uma vez obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por gostar da minha escrita e do ritmo da fic. Essas questões me preocupam muito. Se a forma como escrevi fica cansativa de se ler, se o texto fica muito longo e com muita informação se fica chato de se ler, tudo isso me preocupa e quando eu leio que ficou tudo bom, não só a escrita mais o conjunto todo, eu fico muito feliz. Mas uma vez, obrigada.

**Krika Haruno** – Ela tem sim, e isso vai acabar trazendo muito problemas para ela. O Espectro é forte sim e a Reganna é muito mais, mas o Darius é o Darius. Ele é uma mistura de tantos vilões que amo.

A Narya é muito beberrona e dura na queda. Vai dar bastante trabalho também, ainda mais quando o Dragão dela nascer.

Obrigada por falar que escrevo bem, escrevo para você, me esforço para vocês e gosto muito de ler essas coisas e perceber que vocês estão gostando. Deixa-me muito feliz.

**Jules Heartilly** – Que bom que você gostou da cena da sua char, fiz com muito carinho e amor, confesso que gostei demais dela. Ela é fácil de escrever e as cenas fluem para ela.

Mais cenas fenomenais dela estão por vir. Isso eu te garanto. (:

Eu pensei nele também na hora em que escrevi, ele realmente é lindo. Queria muito ter um cavalo branco.

**AsianKung-fuGeneration** – Primeiro de tudo, puta nome grande esse seu amor, sempre fico com preguiça de escrever e me dá vontade de colocar o seu nome mesmo, mas ai fico com medo de você brigar comigo. UISHAOIUSHAUISHAUI

Eu sei que sou foda. /imitandocertoalguém

Amor, você sabe que faço para você, porque tu me pediste, então tenho que me equiparar a sua escrita, tentar pelo menos. Acabou que eu comecei a gostar da história e a estudar tudo sobre idade média essas coisas assim, você sabe, eu vivo te perturbando para tudo ficar certinho e perfeitinho.

Te amo! (L)

**Daniela Moreira** – Amor, suas palavras me fazem muito feliz. A sua personagem é difícil de escrever, afinal ela não fala e quando eu li que você gostou e que superou o que você tinha imaginado nossa muita felicidade em um só coração aqui, quase explodi de tão feliz que fiquei.

Não vai ser paixão à primeira vista não amor, e tudo o que você falou sobre ela odiar ele e depois se apaixonar foi justamente como pensei em fazê-la. Você vai gostar e obrigada pelo "Brilhante escritora." /sesentindo.

A cena da Narya bebendo realmente foi inspirada nessa parte de Senhor dos Aneis. USHOAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHSUA Só um pouco diferente.

**Erika K – **Coitada dela, tadinha mesmo. Nem descansar ela pode e nem vai poder tão cedo, agora é só correria e perigos.

Ele só acha que manda realmente, mas não manda nada e a Reganna vai dar dor de cabeça sim, mas a sua Orc também vai dar e no próximo capítulo teremos uma cena de luxo dela. (:

Espetinho de anão? UISHAOUSHAUISOHAUHSUIA

Vou fazer uma cena para você e para o Ikarus. Fiquem tranquilos.

**Shina Com **– Sem problemas pela demora querida. Que bom que gostou do mundo dos Elfos e dos Rebeldes, teremos vários lugares diferentes nesta fic.

Fico com pena sobre o Aldebaran também, depois meio que me arrependi de não tê-lo colocado, mas ai eu escrevo o nosso querido anão Aldebaran e fico feliz.

Quando eu li as duas fichas eu fiquei, nossa, o que eu vou fazer as duas são ótimas, eu quero as duas, mas é muito personagem então que se exploda o mundo, vou usar as duas. /maluca.

**Aredhel Atreides** – Queria estar viajando também... Em que lugar você esta? /doidaparasairpelomundo.

Barracos irão rolar, guerras, sangue, perdas, dor, muito drama e muitas lágrimas e claro alguns momentos felizes e alguns momentos de puro romance.

Frances. ***0000*** (L)


	6. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO:** Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Monastério Nyeina – No meio do Deserto Nraim.**

Uma vasta extensão de dunas estendia-se até o horizonte como ondas em um oceano. Golpes de vento faziam a areia dourado-avermelhada girar no ar. Árvores irregulares cresciam em pontos espalhados de solo firme, que qualquer fazendeiro declararia ser inapto para plantar. Erguendo-se ao longe, havia uma linha de penhascos de cor púrpura. A desolação impressionante estava isenta de quaisquer animais, com exceção de um pássaro que planava no leve vento ocidental.

Mais a frente, solitário na imensidão de areia, um grande monastério de muralhas feitas de pedras brancas o que contrastava com o visual avermelhado do deserto. Um portão grande de madeira maciça e ferro centralizado no centro da muralha. Por dentro, ele não era tão grande. Havia uma pequena Igreja, que era constituída por uma nave central, duas naves laterais, e um transepto, criando a imagem de uma cruz. Uma sacristia pequena que ficava ao lado da igreja e uma casa toda de pedra rústica. Onde a mesma continha os quartos dos monges e dos estudantes, além de uma cozinha pequena, refeitório, e um lavabo coletivo, onde várias tinas de madeira ficavam depositadas uma ao lado da outra.

Zara há muito tempo viva em paz ali com os monges. Mas nem sempre foi assim. Sua vida começou quando seu pai um Elfo rico e poderoso – Aemon Lairelandon -, salvou a sua mãe – Muna Alassëatya - de um incêndio quando a mesma ainda tinha dez anos de idade. Ele com toda a sua arrogância e prepotência, se aproveitou dos pais da jovem humana e exigiu à mão da mulher em casamento, quando Muna completasse seus dezoito anos, ela seria dele para sempre.

Nas primeiras instancias, o casamento foi tranquilo e harmonioso, porém um lado sombrio que Muna desconhecia, tomou conta de Aemon. Os dias e os meses foram se arrastando, passando devagar enquanto a jovem vivia seus dias de terror. Nem sempre ele era amargo, ciumento ou violento, mas eram raros os momentos em que Muna podia reconhecer o homem que a salvara. Não tardou muito e a jovem engravidou. Neste período as coisas voltaram a ser como antes, tranquilas.

Quando Zara nasceu, o ciúme cresceu ainda mais dentro do coração de Aemon, ele ainda tinha se alistado ao exercito de Darius o que deixava Muna bastante aflita. Ela apesar de não ser expressar a respeito da guerra, não apoiava Darius e nem ao seu marido. Entretanto, guarda os seus sentimentos a sete chaves. Com o passar dos anos Muna sempre tentou viver bem com a filha e com o marido, mas a situação começou a sair do controle, certo dia quando seu marido não estava ela pegou a filha que tinha apenas oito anos e foi embora. Zara apesar de ser contra a partida da mãe deixou-se levar. Elas se esconderam em um pequeno vilarejo. Apesar de Zara chorar todas as noites sentindo falto do pai Muna pode ter em um pequeno e breve curto espaço de tempo, o que realmente era ser feliz, mas sua alegria não durou mais que alguns dias.

Aemon a encontrou, a beleza da sua filha era bastante chamativa e os aldeões com medo do fato de Zara ser filha de um Elfo sanguinário, informaram a localização das duas, então ele a trouxe de volta junto com a sua filha para casa. Aemon não disse nada a respeito e ela não o questionou, mesmo sabendo que a fuga dela teria um preço e que um dia ela iria pagá-lo. Quando Zara completou seus quinze anos, ela teve o infortúnio de ver seu pai chegando a casa com o corpo morto de sua mãe nos braços. Ele lhe dissera que a mãe havia sido assassinada por Orcs e que não pode fazer nada. No funeral, Zara compreende a angustia e a tristeza que a mãe passava. Observando o seu pai ela pode perceber que a morte da mãe havia sido planejada há muito tempo. Seu coração já partido pela morte de Muna se despedaçou ao ver que seu pai, o homem a quem amava, era um monstro.

Portanto, partiu de casa pegando somente o que podia carregar. Zara sendo mestiça herdara a beleza do pai, mas não tinha aflorado o lado mágico. Vagou por estradas e vilarejos, até que seus pés a levaram ao deserto Nraim. A jovem mestiça pensou que ali seria o seu túmulo. Andou durante dias sem rumo debaixo do sol quente, quando suas forças se esgotaram deixou-se cair na areia-avermelhada e ficou a esperar a morte lhe buscar, pensou em sua mãe, nos momentos bons que tinham vividos juntos e pensou também em seu pai, no homem que um dia ela amou. Quando sua visão começou a escurecer, pode escutar ao longe vozes, mas seu inconsciente já não sabia o que era real ou ilusão. Deixou-se se tomada pelas trevas e esperou poder voltar a ver o belo sorriso no rosto de sua mãe.

Zara acordou dois dias depois em um monastério. Tinha sido resgatada e os monges haviam cuidado de suas queimaduras e de sua desidratação. No começo o medo assolava o coração da jovem, mas com o decorrer do tempo ela descobriu que ali ela teria um lar, ali seria um novo recomeço. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ela agradeceu em silencio a sua mãe, porque mesmo depois de morta ainda velava por ela. O tempo foi passando e ela foi aprendendo tudo sobre a arte do ocultismo com os monges. Não demorou muito e se tornou mestre no ocultismo ensinando aos jovens que residiam ali.

Hoje com vinte e um anos precisava tomar uma decisão em sua vida. Seu pai havia morrido há dois anos em uma batalha, ela já não se sentia tão ameaçada, apesar de ter medo que Darius, tenha trazido seu pai de volta a vida, pois o mesmo fora um grande guerreiro, mas não podia se prender aos medos do passado, tinha que seguir em frente e buscar um futuro para si. Viver com os monges lhe proporcionou momentos de paz, porém ela buscava lutar pelos ideais certos, queria se juntar aos rebeldes e ajudá-los a combater o homem que ajudou a corromper ainda mais a seu pai.

- Seu corpo esta aqui, mas seu espírito está longe pequena Zara. – O chefe dos monges que lhe socorrera quando ela ainda era uma menina lhe sorria docemente. – Seu coração está dividido entre o passado e o futuro. Busque paz interior e a resposta lhe virá. Saiba que qualquer decisão que venha tomar, nós sempre seremos a sua família. – Concluiu.

- Não sei como fazê-lo. – Disse aflita.

- Virá resposta, se paz interior buscar. – Enfatizou ainda mais o mestre. – Lembre-se. – Dizendo isso a deixou.

Zara ajeitou-se, sentando-se de frente para uma pequena fonte de água que ficava ao lado da sacristia, respirou fundo soltando o ar de seus pulmões em seguida, esvaziou a mente de qualquer aborrecimento e pôs a meditar. Perdeu a noção do tempo e espaço, quando sua pele estava gelada e seus cabelos cacheados lhe açoitavam o rosto, abriu os olhos e notou que a lua já estava no céu. As estrelas brilhavam com toda a sua glória. Um sentimento de alegria lhe invadiu o peito. Ela sabia qual caminho tomar, sabia o que deveria ser feito. Fez uma prece silenciosa a sua mãe lhe pedindo proteção e agradecendo por sempre mantê-la segura. Levantou-se e tomou o rumo para o seu quarto, na manhã seguinte partiria.

* * *

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

As ruas de Schwert estavam cheias de guardas correndo de um lado para o outro a fim de terminar suas tarefas. O céu como sempre estava nublado e uma camada fina de neblina pairava pelo lugar. Grupos de Orcs e Humanos ficavam afastados uns dos outros, os mesmos não se misturavam, mesmo sendo das tropas de Darius, porém somente uma pessoa comandava os dois grupos. Brougha. Para infelicidade dos humanos, a bastarda, filha de um Orc com uma humana liderava-os.

De tempos em tempos, um humano e até mesmo um Orc, tentavam tirá-la do comando. Brougha já estava acostumada a ser abordada pelas vielas de Schwert por retaliação. Não que ela se importasse, a meia orc era dura na queda. Sua aparência peculiar amedrontava as pessoas. Ela era alta, forte, seus músculos bastantes definidos para uma mulher mais definidos do que um Orc adulto. A tonalidade de sua pele é de um verde água bem claro. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam sempre presos em tranças elaboradas.

Apesar de ser uma bastarda, ela não era muito diferente de um Orc normal. A única diferença vista nela, era a tonalidade da pele, que nos Orcs, era de um verde musgo, além disso, eles possuíam orelhas pontudas, já que os mesmos, em vidas passadas eram Elfos. Já ela, tinha a orelha redonda, como a de um humano, havia puxado isso de sua mãe. Usava várias argolas e brincos de ossos. Seus caninos inferiores eram compridos e ficavam para fora de sua boca, fazendo com que os camponeses ficassem bem longe dela.

Encostada no tronco de uma árvore seca, Brougha esperava Kanon. Ele tinha um serviço para ela. Não o via por entre os soldados já há algum tempo, o loiro sempre preferiu ficar dentro do castelo fazendo sabe-se lá o que, aquele convite era algo inusitado. Algo estava para acontecer e não seria alguma coisa pequena, seria grande. O sangue de Brougha fervia em seu corpo, estava doida por adrenalina, por matar e se divertir. Há muito que não ia para a guerra. Só saqueava os vilarejos a mando de Reganna e Darius, aquilo não era um trabalho digno para a meia Orc.

- Ei, você! – Chamou um Orc grande e forte. – Você é aquela bastarda filha do Uggor Esmaga Crânio?

Brougha somente olhou com desprezo para o Orc que vinha em sua direção a passos largos. Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito e fingiu que não ouviu.

- Ele não devia ser tão forte assim, já que perdeu para uma bastarda. – Dizendo isso ele cuspiu no chão, próximo ao pé dela.

Ela continuou em silêncio. Já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de situação. Seu interior gritava para que ela enfiasse a cara dele na lama, bem onde ele havia cuspido. Mas seu autocontrole ainda dominava seu ser.

- Ei, eu to falando com você. – Falou empurrando o ombro dela em seguida.

Pronto. Acabou o autocontrole. Escutar esse tipo de coisa, ela podia fazer com naturalidade, agora ser tocada por um verme?! Não. Aquilo nunca. Ela nem esperou ele falar mais alguma coisa ou tentar fazer algo, sacou a adaga presa em seu cinto e mais rápido do que ele pode prever, ela já estava com as bolas dele em sua mão esquerda, enquanto a adaga estava fixa em seu pescoço. A primeira coisa que o Orc sentiu, foi dor, a segunda foi a calor do sangue escorrendo pelas suas pernas e a terceira, além de mais dor, foi à surpresa de vê-la com seu órgão genital em mãos.

Brougha podia parar por ai, mas não o fez. Jogou para os porcos o órgão genital dele e antes que o mesmo pudesse cair no chão com as mãos entre as pernas tentando estancar o sangue e conter a dor, ela segurou com a mesma mão suja o rosto do Orc chegando bem próximo ao ouvido imundo dele.

- Você acha que pode comigo? – ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele. – Acha que suas palavras me ofendem? Acha que ofender o verme que estuprou a minha mãe vai me ofender?

Ele não tinha forças para responder, de seus lábios pálidos por causa da perda de sangue só saíam lamúrias e sons de dor.

- As palavras lhe faltam agora? – Ela apertou ainda mais a mão contra o crânio dele.

Ele continuou com as suas lamúrias. Brougha riu um som alto e rouco. Aquilo lhe dava prazer, algo que não sentia desde o campo de batalha. Ter a presa em suas mãos sem poder se defender. Ela queria deixar a dor dele se prolongar, mas não tinha tempo a perde com ele, logo Kanon estaria ali para tratar de negócios com ela. Sem esperar mais, enfiou a cabeça dele na lama, bem onde o mesmo havia cuspido minutos atrás. Ele imediatamente colocou as mãos no chão e fez força para se levantar, porém a Orc, continuou esmagando a cabeça dele contra o chão. O som do osso se partindo veio como música para seus ouvidos, logo depois ele parou de se debater e o corpo ficou rígido contra o chão.

Brougha levantou-se e limpou as mãos contra a calça de couro preta. Pegou a adaga e limpou sua lamina nas vestes do orc morto no chão e a depositou em seu lugar. As pessoas que passavam por ali, nem se atreviam a olhar para ela e para o corpo. A Orc também não se importava com isso, ela não se importava com ninguém, a não ser consigo mesma. Não demorou muito e Kanon chegou com seu cavalo preto. Ele desceu do cavalo fazendo uma cara de nojo quando viu o corpo no chão.

- Se continuar a matar todos os nossos soldados a cada vez que eles te insultam, vamos ficar sem gente para lutar contra os Rebeldes. – Falou sem olhar para ela. A visão dela o atormentava, era um ser feio e repugnante. Causava-lhe enjoo a asco. – Vamos para a taberna, o assunto que tenho para lhe tratar é longo e cansativo. Preciso de uma cerveja para relaxar.

A Orc acenou com a cabeça e o seguiu até o local onde o mesmo cogitou. Olhou para trás para o corpo e percebeu que dois Orcs o estavam tirando dali, ela sorriu e voltou a olhar para frente e focar seus pensamentos no que seria esse assunto de tamanha importância.

* * *

**Hügel – Província dos Rebeldes.**

Há muito tempo quando Ayala ainda era uma criança, seu pai a levou para o Templo de Pelor – deus do Sol e do Verão – onde lá ela teria uma vida melhor e aprenderia os ensinamentos do deus. Ayala sofrera muito na infância devido ao fato de ser fruto do amor de seu pai com outra mulher, uma mulher misteriosa que sumiu quando deu a luz a ela. Seu pai na época era casado com uma jovem camponesa, porém a mesma não podia dar luz aos seus filhos e o amor que ele nutria por ela foi morrendo com o tempo.

Quando ele voltou da guerra com Ayala ainda neném, sua esposa ficou revoltada e indignada com a traição do marido, mas engoliu seu orgulho e resolveu criar a criança da melhor maneira possível, já que ela nunca seria capaz de gerar uma. Com o tempo, Cerse percebeu que não conseguiria amar aquela criança, ela só conseguia enxergar traição nos pequenos olhos da menina, com isso Ayala sempre que fazia qualquer peripécia infantil, era castigada das piores maneiras possíveis pela mãe.

Em uma noite como outra qualquer, seu pai Krasn teve um sonho. Nele um homem sem rosto lhe dizia que a sua filha teria uma importante missão neste mundo, que ela nascera com um dom especial e que precisava aprender a lidar com ele. Disse para Krasn que levasse a menina para o templo de Pelor, que lá ela iria dar inicio ao seu aprendizado e que ajudaria a mudar o mundo. O homem ficou meio desconfiado, afinal era apenas um sonho, mas observando a vida que a filha levava, achou melhor levá-la ao templo.

Em seu primeiro dia, a jovem pode presenciar a vinda do espírito de próprio deus de Pelor. Ele veio pessoalmente até ela, lhe dizer que ali ela aprenderia o verdadeiro significado do amor e da compaixão e que o futuro da humanidade dependeria dela, tanto quando dependeria dos novos cavaleiros. Ayala tinha apenas sete anos de idade na época, ela escutar história sobre os cavaleiros, mas não sabia que vivenciaria a volta deles.

O deus disse-lhe que ela deveria manter em segredo tudo o que ele estava dizendo, que no momento certo ele voltaria a aparecer para ela e lhe explicaria qual era o seu real objetivo. Ayala apenas concordou com ele e a partir daí, seguiu seu caminho cumprindo e aprendendo tudo que os sacerdotes podiam lhe ensinar. Os anos passaram e quando ela obteve seus dezoito anos, Darius invadiu sem Templo destruindo tudo e matando a todos, só sobrevivendo a jovem. Ele já tinha escutado sobre os poderes da menina e a queria para ele, queria ela enclausurada em seu palácio, servindo-o.

Durante um longo ano de tortura mental e física, Ayala ficou presa nas masmorras de Darius, até que um dia, sua cela simplesmente abriu. Ela não sabia explicar o porquê, mas o caminho estava livre para ela ir e vir. A loira apenas correu por entre os corredores de pedra até achar a saída, não tinha sido uma tarefa fácil, o castelo era um labirinto, muitas vezes ela se perdeu, virando na mesma ala ou voltando para a sua cela, porém, mas uma vez alguém a ajudou a guiando até a saída. No fundo de sua mente ela pode ouvir uma voz lhe dizendo o que ela tinha que fazer, a voz não era a do deus, aquela que ela havia escutando anos atrás, era outra voz, quente, forte, aveludada.

Quando finalmente conseguiu fugir das muralhas do castelo, ao longe ela pode ouvir o alarme soando. Não esperou que os soldados de Darius a encontrassem, subiu em uma carroça que saía de Schwert e se misturou com a palha que ali estava. Viajou por longos dois dias, até o dono a encontrar deitada e desidratada.

Aiolia foi até o reino a procura de algo que pudesse ajudar Saga a ganhar a guerra contra Darius e aproveitado a oportunidade para encontrar Kanon, queria pegar o feiticeiro desprevenido e o levá-lo a força até o irmão, porém não obteve sucesso e foi embora, onde depois de dois dias viajando encontrou deitada em sua carroça uma bela menina, ela lhe explicou o que havia acontecido, assim ele se mostrou bondoso e misericordioso, dando-lhe comida e o que beber com isso, a jovem o acompanhou até Hügel onde residia até hoje e ajudava Saga com a guerra apesar de ser contra violência.

Ayala encontrava-se parada perto da entrada que levava até Bones a montanha que causava medo aos anões e os humanos que ali habitavam. De todos os dons que a loira possuía, o de ler áureas era o que ela mais usava. Todo ser vivo obtinha uma áurea ao redor de si, e ela podia enxergar claramente. Cada áurea era de uma cor diferente. Uma pessoa podia ter uma mistura de cores, dependendo do seu estado de espírito.

Ela aprendeu o significado das áureas quando treinava no templo de Pelor.

Vermelho significava - energia, força, raiva, sexualidade, paixão, medo, ego.

Laranja - autocontrole, ambição, coragem, poder de reflexão, desânimo, apatia.

Amarelo - otimismo, felicidade, intelectualidade, amizade, indecisão, vulnerabilidade à influência alheia.

Verde - serenidade, poder de cura, compaixão, farsa, ciúme.

Azul - espiritualidade, lealdade, criatividade, sensibilidade, generosidade, humor instável.

Violeta - alta espiritualidade, sabedoria, intuição.

Lilás - benevolência, intuição apurada, busca existencial.

Rosa - amor, sinceridade, amizade.

Cinza - depressão, tristeza, cansaço, falta de energia, ceticismo.

Marrom - ambição, egoísmo, opiniões fortes.

Preto - falta de energia, doença, morte iminente.

Branco - equilíbrio perfeito.

No momento a floresta era rodeada por uma áurea branca. Ela estava em perfeito equilibro. A natureza naquela região estava perfeitamente bem, porém mais lá em cima, quase no topo a jovem podia ver uma mistura de cores. Cinza, marrom, preto e um pouco de vermelho e azul. As cores não se misturavam formando outras só ficavam juntas como se um pintor as tivesse salpicado em uma tela e as gotas das tintas ficassem um por cima da outra.

Ver o mundo daquele jeito no começo deixava-a perturbada, mas depois que ela soube distinguir as cores, ela pode perceber quem se aproximava dela para o bem ou para o mal e isso era de grande valia para Saga e os outros. Eles não precisavam usar feiticeiros para entrar na mente de ninguém e avaliar o que ali se passava, ela simplesmente podia ir lá e ler as intenções de cada um. Não era algo que consumia a sua energia, então para os feiticeiros aquele dom era perfeito, eles não precisavam usar magia e gastar suas energias.

Era um trabalho bastante exaustivo, mas ela fazia de bom grado. Ayala era uma jovem pura de coração e bondosa. Sofrerá na infância sim, mas desejava o bem para todos e queria que aquela guerra tivesse um fim e que os dois lados pudessem terminar bem um com o outro sem ter derramamento de sangue, mas aquilo era impossível. Então, tudo que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar sem ter que derramar sangue ela o fazia e fazia com muito orgulho.

- Ayala. – Chamou Heide.

- Oi. – Ela falou virando-se para a jovem. Heide estava coberta por uma áurea cinza e violeta. Violeta representava a sua alta espiritualidade. Ela tanto como Ayala tinha um dom. Ela podia prever o futuro. E cinza, significava que a jovem devia estar perturbada com alguma coisa. – O que te aflige Heide?

- Oh! Você esta lendo a minha áurea não é?

- Não é algo que eu possa bloquear você sabe. – Ayala caminhou até a amiga. – Teve alguma visão?

- Sim, mas depois eu te conto. – Heide de um sorriso amarelo. - Saga convocou uma reunião. Venha! – Concluiu Heide.

Ela fez menção em tocar na amiga, mas Ayala rapidamente deu um passo para trás.

- Desculpe. – Falou Heide. – Eu esqueço.

Ayala como Heide podia ter vislumbres do futuro, passado e do presente. A diferença entre as duas, além de Ayala ler áureas, era que para ela ter alguma visão, teria que tocar na pessoa, porém, ao fazê-lo, toda a dor ou felicidade que a pessoa já teve ou irá ter, a jovem loira sentia através do toque. Aquilo a perturbava muito, se fosse como Heide que sonhava apenas e não sentia as coisas, tudo seria melhor, mas sofrer, sentir dor, morrer, eram coisas que ela não queria sentir nunca mais. Até porque aquilo a perturbava de tal forma, que a deixava muitas vezes em estado de choque e ela não podia entrar em estado catatônico. Por conta disso, Ayala usava um longe vestido branco bordado de dourado com mangas compridas, para que as pessoas mesmo que esbarrassem nela, não tocassem em sua pele, mas nem assim deixava-a completamente sossegada.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela sorrindo. – Vamos então até Saga.

- Vamos. – Dizendo isso Heide e Ayala seguiram em direção a grande construção onde Saga e os outros senhores importantes ficavam.

* * *

**Stealine – Cidade controlada por Darius. Próximo a Schwert. **

Stealine era bastante parecida com Schwert, porém a mesma tinha uma linda floresta ao seu redor. Pássaros cantavam e planavam sobre as casas de pedra construídas dentro da muralha alta. Uma comprida ponte de pedra estava erguida sobre um canal que desembocava no rio Esfinge. Do mesmo modo que o castelo de Schwert havia sido projetado, em Stealine era a mesma coisa, porém com mais vida.

As pessoas eram cheias de vida e viviam pelas ruas até tarde da noite, como a cidade era protegida pelos soldados do Rei, não havia assaltos ou mercenários ali dentro, a cidade era bastante rica e bonita. Todos os residentes havia jurado lealdade a Darius e era dali que os alimentos de Schwert eram produzidos, destruir Stealine seria a mesma coisa que acabar com o império do Rei.

Milo gostava de residir ali, as pessoas eram fáceis de enrolar e tinham muito dinheiro. O que de fato o agradava bastante. Ele era o tipo de metamorfo aproveitador e egoísta. Fazia as coisas para o seu bel prazer e passava por cima de qualquer um para conseguir aquilo que almejava. Morava em uma luxuosa casa no centro da cidade. Era conhecido como Conde Frey por alguns moradores, os mais importantes, mas não tinha sido ele a jurar lealdade ao Rei, na época, ele nem ao menos morava na cidade, mas quando resolveu montar acampamento ali, conheceu o tal Conde Frey que era um velho barbudo, fedorento e gordo, em uma mesa de jogo. Foi fácil para o loiro dar um fim no velho e tomar seu lugar.

Milo vivia das economias do Conde já há um ano. Conhecia todos da cidade, sabia as suas entradas e saídas estratégicas, sabia quem deveria subornar quem deveria paparicar e quem deveria temer. Todas as noites ele ia até a taberna transfigurado em uma mulher diferente, naquela noite foi diferente, foi como ele mesmo. Um belo jovem de longos cabelos loiros soltos e com belos orbes safiras. Trajava uma roupa elegante, uma calça preta de algodão e uma blusa azul marinho com botões em ouro de mangas compridas feita de seda. Um cinto de couro preto e botas de couro pretas. A tonalidade da blusa realçava a cor de seus olhos.

Entrou na taberna e escolheu a mesa mais afastada, gostava de observar a todas e a entrada é claro, caso tenha que fugir de alguém. O lugar estava cheio. Muitas mulheres bonitas circulavam por ali, mostrando o decote de seus vestidos conforme se abaixavam para os homens. Em um canto isolado, uma mulher vestida com uma capa preta olhava para um copo de cerveja a sua frente. Para Milo, ela estava tentando decidir se bebia ou não o conteúdo que estava no copo.

O loiro farejou o ar e pode sentir. Feiticeira. Ela tinha longos cabelos cacheados castanhos, estavam soltos e caiam pelos seus ombros, seus olhos azuis eram mais claros que o dele. Lábios pequenos e rosto de criança é talvez ela fosse uma criança e por isso esteja pensando se bebe ou não a cerveja em seu copo. Milo pensou a respeito daquilo, porque não tentar tirar proveito de uma jovem feiticeira.

Caminhou até ela sentando-se a mesa da jovem, quando ela olhou para ele seu rosto ficou rubro e na mesma hora se levantou. Fez aquilo tão rápido que o copo de cerveja que estava na sua frente virou e entronou tudo em cima de Milo que ficou com a expressão de nojo e surpresa.

- Ah! Desculpe-me. – Ela disse indo até ele com um lenço em mãos. – Deixa que eu limpo. – Falou passando o delicado pano na blusa azul dele. O pano era vermelho e quando tocou no tecido molhado, manchou a blusa. – Ai minha nossa! – Exclamou ela. – Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem. – Falou olhando para o estrago feito em sua blusa cara. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Repetiu aquilo algumas vezes para tentar acalmar os nervos. Ter ido até ali fora um erro. A menina era uma destrambelhada.

- O que eu posso fazer para ajudar? – Ela perguntou baixinho, cheia de vergonha pela estupidez. – Ah! Eu posso fazer um feitiço para ficar nova em folha.

Milo observou a feiticeira por alguns segundos, ela parecia arrependida de fato e aquela blusa lhe custara caro, então resolveu concordar. Fez um leve aceno com a cabeça em confirmação e ela retribuiu o gesto sorrindo.

- Ok, ok, ok! – Ela olhou para a mancha na blusa dele e ficou séria. Esfregava os dedos das mãos uns nos outros. Linhas de expressão se formaram em sua testa. – Acho que é desse jeito. – disse para si mesma.

As palavras acertaram Milo como um tapa na cara.

"Acho?!" Ele pensou. "Como assim, acho?!"

Antes que ele pudesse desistir, ela estalou os dedos e a mancha que estava ali sumira. Por alguns segundos ele sentiu toda a tensão em seu corpo sumir, mas quando seus belos olhos azuis foram apurar o que de fato a feiticeira havia feito, sentiu seus olhos arderem e seu estômago embrulhar. Ela tinha conseguido fazer a mancha sumir, mas também não havia tecido nenhum abaixo da linha do seu peito. Ele só ficou com as mangas e a gola da blusa, mas nada.

A feiticeira levou às mãos a boca e seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas pela idiotice que tinha feito. Se fosse com outra pessoa, Milo sentiria pena da jovem, mas como era com ele, estava com tanta raiva que cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos contando mentalmente. Que burro, tinha sido idiota em ter ido até lá para tentar algo, acabou que ele que se ferrou.

- Senhor. – Ela chamou. – Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria, eu ai minha nossa!

- Chega! – Ele falou rispidamente. – Olha o que você fez com a minha blusa!

- Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção!

- É mesmo?! E suas desculpas vão trazer a minha blusa de volta ao normal? – Ele lançou um olhar irritado para a jovem. – Que espécie de feiticeira é você? – Perguntou a final.

- Eu, eu... – Ela começou a gaguejar. – Eu... Espera! – Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito. – O que você veio fazer na minha mesa afinal de contas? Se não tivesse sentado aqui, isso não teria acontecido!

- Eu, eu... – Milo começou a gaguejar também.

Espera. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que agia daquela maneira. Ele era um metamorfo muito bem qualificado e não iria se deixar intimidar por uma jovem. Olha o que ela tinha feito com ele. Todos estavam olhando para ele e rindo de sua cara. Sua pele branca estava exposta e por causa daquela menina. Humilhado por uma criança.

- Isso não vem ao caso, eu quero saber se você vai pagar pela minha blusa! – Disse irritado.

- Não vou pagar nada até você me falar porque veio se sentar na minha mesa! – Rebateu ela.

- Não seja insolente criança! – Ele colocou o dedo na cara dela. – Você devia aprender a respeitar os mais velhos!

- Não coloque esse seu dedo na minha cara. – Falou a jovem batendo com as mãos na mesa. Esse pequeno ato fez com que as gotas de cerveja que tinham ficado ali em cima, espirrassem no tórax definido de Milo. – Ai minha nossa!

- Olha só o que você fez! – Ele ficou olhando para o líquido escorrendo pelos seus músculos. – Você é muito estabanada.

A feiticeira mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto as suas bochechas coravam mais uma vez.

- Bem... bem feito. – Falou ela saindo de perto dele e indo embora.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele a seguiu. – Você precisa dá um jeito nisso aqui. – Falou olhando para o que restou da blusa dele.

- Eu não vou te ajudar em nada. – Ela começou a andar pelas ruas da cidade sem nem olhar para ele.

Milo continuou seguindo a jovem. Seus passos ecoavam pelas ruas desertas de Stealine. Já eram mais de duas da manhã, as luzes das casas estavam apagadas e os guardas estavam em seus postos dormindo. Ele percebeu que ela parou no meio de uma encruzilhada. Olhou de um lado para o outro.

Elinor franziu o cenho. Ela não sabia para onde ir. Ia ficar hospedada na taberna, lá eles tinham alguns quartos, só que aquele infeliz que estava atrás dela tinha estragado os seus planos. Desde que tinha sido expulsa da ordem dos feiticeiros, a menina vinha se hospedando em várias cidades a procura de alguém que pudesse levá-la aos rebeldes.

- Você não sabe para onde vai né? – Perguntou o loiro parando ao lado dela. – Você ia ficar hospedada naquele bar chinfrim?

- Ia. – Ela falou contrariada sem olhar para ele. – Ia sim, até você surgir do nada. Alias, vai ficar me seguindo por ai, com metade do corpo a mostra?

- Vou. – Falou dando de ombros. – Até você consertar a minha blusa.

- Você ainda quer arriscar? – Ela perguntou incrédula. – Eu posso transformar você em uma galinha loira, você sabia disso?

- Não duvido que possa. – Ele a encarou. – Mas eu quero a minha blusa, alias quero que você pague pelo estrago.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar uma blusa desse valor, porque pelo visto ela foi cara. – Elinor voltou a olhar para as ruas. – Pede para o seu costureiro fazer outra igual.

- Ok! Já que você não tem dinheiro irá me pagar de outra forma. – ele disse decidido.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ela deu um passo para trás. – Não vou me deitar com você!

- Esta louca mulher! – Exclamou ele. – E quem disse que eu quero ir para a cama com uma criança tola e feia como você? Tu vai trabalhar na minha casa para pagar o conserto.

- O que?! – Ela quase gritou. – De jeito nenhum, eu pretendo ir até os Rebel...

Milo tampou a boca dela com força. Elinor arregalou os olhos para ele. A expressão no rosto dele era sombria e séria. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas o homem que ela conhecera no bar, havia sumido. Ele estava rígido e tenso e seu olhar percorria as ruas da cidade.

- Criança tola! – Falou perto do ouvido dela. – Não se deve dizer esse nome aqui.

Ela concordou com a cabeça ainda olhando para ele. Seus olhos azuis eram intensos e cheios de um mistério que ela se pegou tentando adivinhar. Milo retirou a mão da boca dela devagar, se certificando de que a jovem não falaria mais nada.

Elinor ficou encarando ele antes de perguntar:

- Você sabe onde é a localização... – Ela ficou esperando ele tampar a sua boca, mas ela só recebeu um olhar gélido dele. – Você sabe...

- Não eu não sei. – Mentiu. – Venha, ficará na minha casa hoje e amanhã irá cozinhar para mim e ai sua divida estará paga e poderá seguir seu caminho.

- Cozinhar?! – Ela falou mais para si mesma. – Eu cozinhando...

Milo revirou os olhos e a pegou pelo braço guiando a jovem até a sua casa, lá ele pensaria melhor a respeito do que ela havia perguntado. Era amigo de Camus, passava informações para ele sempre que podia, mas não sabia nada sobre a jovem e nem sobre o que ela realmente queria com os Rebeldes. Sondaria primeiro e depois, caso ela o convença, talvez ele lhe diga onde fica Hügel.

* * *

**Heilige – Floresta encantada dos Elfos.**

O verde magnífico dos pinheiros realçava o azul celeste do céu. O som dos animais e da cascata de água ao longe preenchia o ambiente. O sol brilhava e as plantas absorviam com amor os raios. A floresta tinha vida própria, as árvores conversavam umas com as outras através de sussurros levados pelo vento, os animais viviam em harmonia, seguindo o ciclo da vida naturalmente.

Mas para dentro da floresta, bem em seu epicentro, era o lar dos Elfos de Heilige, os anciões, os mais antigos e sábios. Lá eram guardadas todas as estórias dos Elfos e de outros seres. Tudo ficava em uma grande biblioteca dentro de uma árvore antiga. Ela era enorme e extremamente larga, os Elfos pediram permissão à mesma para servir de abrigo para os pergaminhos antigos. Tudo que eles faziam com a natureza tinham a autorização da mesma. Eles viviam em perfeita união.

A Rainha dos Elfos residia ali. Mesmo ela sendo rainha deles, ela não pode deixar os mesmos entrarem na época da guerra, ela não fazia nada sem a conscientização da mãe natureza. Se ela o tivesse feito, a destruição tinha alcançado a bela floresta e tudo que ela almejava teria sido destruído. Iebel era praticamente uma Elfa-fada, tinha assas translucidas em suas costas, muito finas, mais finas que as folhas das árvores, sua pele é branca e seus olhos são de um dourado puro. Seus cabelos são enormes chegam a tocar o chão, são ondulados e de um loiro quase branco, estão sempre soltos.

Iebel, como qualquer outro Elfo morador de Heilige, mantinham contato mentalmente com a natureza, não se alimentavam dos animais, somente de raízes e verduras. Naquele momento ela pode sentir a estranha ondulação de sentimentos confusos e irritadiços que a floresta lhe proporcionava sentir. Tocou o solo com ternura, sentindo a textura da terra, tocou as árvores a sua volta para descobrir de onde vinham aqueles sentimentos perturbados.

- Rainha Iebel. – Um Elfo moreno de olhos negros como a noite se ajoelhou quando a Rainha virou-se para encara-lo. – Minha Rainha. – Repetiu ele. – Temos dois viajantes querendo falar com a nossa convidada.

- Levante Randir. – Ela colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro do Elfo. - Quem? – Ela perguntou finalmente quando ele ergueu-se do chão.

- Um feiticeiro e um Metamorfo senhora.

- Leia esta a par disso? – Ela perguntou olhando nos olhos do Elfo.

- Não a informamos Senhora, ela disse que não queria ser perturbada por ninguém.

- Compreendo. – Iebel voltou a tocar o pinheiro. – A floresta esta arredia. – Falou a Elfa. – Leve-me até os forasteiros.

- Sim minha Senhora.

A Elfa olhou mais uma vez a sua volta. Os sentimentos da floresta estavam bastante conturbados, seja o que for que esses dois queriam com Leia, algo de muito importante estava para acontecer, ninguém sabia que a feiticeira estava escondida ali com eles, nem mesmo o povo de sua própria espécie, nem Darius desconfiava daquilo. Ele nunca poderá descobrir a verdade, se o fizesse tudo estaria perdido.

* * *

Olá meu povo, mas uma vez não deu para colocar todo mundo neste capítulo. Se não me engano, faltam apenas três personagens a aparecer, se não me engano, e eu sempre me engano. Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo e não liguem para os erros que vocês possam vir a encontrar no decorrer da estória, minha beta, como vocês costumam dizer, não entrou na net hoje e não leu o que eu escrevi, então, ficou sem revisão. Perdoem-me por isso. Eu até li umas três vezes, mas sou cega e nunca vejo nada, só quando eu posto o que realmente me irrita.

Enfim, é isso ai.

BeijosMeLiga.

* * *

**Respondendo os Recadinhos Felizes. *OOO***

**Krika Haruno – **Superei?! *-* Eu quis deixá-lo bem mal mesmo. Estou amando escrevê-lo. A sua personagem vai aparecer logo e pode ter certeza que vai ser assim mesmo que ela vai pensar quando vê-lo.

Estou me sentindo aqui com o seu comentário a respeito do filme. Quem me dera... Seria tudo de bom. Obrigada pelas palavras, gosto muito de lê-las e me sinto honrada sempre quando vejo esse tipo de comentário. Sem vocês, acho que essa estória não estaria seguindo. Se ela esta neste nível, é porque faço para vocês.

**Jules Heartilly **– Ela é linda e meiga. Minha ladra fofa, minha não da Marcela. Ela vai aprontar muito ainda.

Não é fácil não. Ela tem muitas dificuldades, imagina naqueles dias lá, não existe absorvente, como lida?! Quando eu escrevi essa parte, fiquei pensando em várias coisas, quero fazer bem realista. Sobre os meninos, será mesmo que eles não sabem a respeito dela?! Será?!

O Mu é divo. Obrigada pelas palavras, que bom que quando lê a estória consiga realmente entrar nela e imaginar as coisas. A intenção é essa mesmo.

**Black Scorpio no Nxy **– A Myrtille só usa realmente a magia dela quando é realmente necessária, afinal toda mágica poderosa consume poder e se a mesma não for uma feiticeira antiga, apta a mágica em si, pode morrer dependendo do feitiço ou encantamento que use. Além do mais, eram apenas soldados comuns, pra que perder tempo com meros humanos?!

Wegor – Darius – Reganna, ainda vão dar o que falar. Você vai gostar do trio. E fique despreocupada com a relação deles dois, tudo no seu tempo e na sua hora, vai sair, fique tranquila.

Sobre a Eirin, você vai gostar da próxima cena dela, a Reganna é realmente má, muito má.

**Darkest Ikarus** – Que bom que você gostou da cena do seu filhote, gosto muito de escrever essa parte em particular da fanfic. É fácil e a cena fica bastante dinâmica. O Aldebaran é um fofo como irmão do Gillius. Fico feliz em saber que gostou da votação dos Anões, surpresas estão vindo ai.

O Gato é O Gato. Divo. Perfeito. Adoro ele de paixão.

**Aredhel Atreides** – Ai que inveja! Fortaleza deve ser tudo de bom!

Bem que eu queria colocar um idioma diferente para todos os tipos de seres diferentes da fic, mas dá muito trabalho, no máximo os Orcs terão um. Mas ainda não o usei, vou usar mais pra frente.

Espero que goste da cena da sua personagem e o Mu e o Shura, estão atrás de... A resposta esta neste capítulo.

**Pure-Pet Cat** – Meu amor, sua personagem ainda não apareceu... Fique tranquila que ela vai aparecer no próximo. Lindamente diva. Eu ia colocar ela nesse capítulo, mas quero fazer algo digno para todos os personagens, não apenas passagens ou citações. Então deixei para o próximo. Farei uma cena digna da Calla.

Vai amar mais ainda gatos por causa da estória, esse gato promete. E você tem uma boa intuição a respeito dos anões. (:

Anotei a sua ideia sobre a Calla e a Myrtille. Vou usar ela amore.

**Dark Okami** – Tudo tarado mesmo, um bando de tarado... Nem eu me aguento quando escrevo essas cenas. Fico aqui pensando, mas que menino safado, a um tapa na bunda dele.

Quando escrevo a parte dos rebeldes, também fico com essa sensação, queria estar ali e lutar e fazer e acontecer.

Shura e Mu juntos são uma comédia, a o Shura sempre fila boia. Sempre. Coloquei sim o nome de um bicho seu de bicho, é muito mais prático.

**Daniela Moreira** – fico feliz em saber que gostou da cena do Mu. Sempre que escrevo algo relacionado a ele, penso em ti.

Ele tem sim, esse jeito especial dele é cativante, mas foi o Shura que convenceu ele, ele é bem indiferente em relação à guerra, não quer se meter em problemas que ele acha que não são dele.

Sobre o Darius, eu quis fazê-lo assim mesmo, mostrar esse jeito ruim dele, tudo isso que você sentiu e como os personagens se sentem na estória.

**Lyta White** – amor a sua ainda não apareceu também, mas a nossa nervossinha vai aparecer no próximo, fique tranquila.

Sem problemas amor quanto ao fato de estar viajando, tem mais que aproveitar mesmo, vai curtir, quando voltar você lê.

Guerra dos tronos é complicado mesmo, eu li o primeiro e estou criando coragem para ler o segundo e quando eu vi a grossura do terceiro, porra código penal aquela porra, quase morri e o pior de tudo é a letra pequenina... /morre

O Wegor é negro sim, vou explicar mais para frente sobre ele, na perspectiva do Darius. Mais respondendo, ele é o único Dragão com essa cor.

**Notte di Luce** – Que bom que gosta, fico tão feliz com isso. Eu faço com muito amor e carinho. E realmente essa é a intenção, que vocês consigam imaginar como eu imagino as cenas. Eu sonho e tudo com elas, parecem até cenas de filmes.

Myrtille é linda mesmo. Que bom que gostou da entrada triunfal da Enora. Gosto de escrever com ela, ela realmente é um desafio e fico imaginando como as mulheres naquela época se viravam com tudo.

Pode ficar tranquila que a Eirin não vai sofrer tanto. E o Gato e o Mu são lindos mesmos.

**Erika K** - Então, espero que goste da cena da sua personagem. Fiz com muito amor. Porque ela é um "amor".

Pode ter certeza que ela não á burra.


	7. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo – IV**

**Arredores de ****Schwert**** – Império.**

O primeiro soco veio de encontro ao seu rosto perfeito. Ela pode sentir os nós dos dedos dele contra a sua mandíbula e logo depois o estalo da mesma saindo do lugar, a dor preencheu seu corpo, principalmente o seu rosto, mas aquela sensação era boa, há muito não sentia aquilo, há muito ninguém conseguia realmente machucá-la, mesmo ela estando bêbada. No meio de lama e de barracos, em volta de um ringue uma multidão gritava e apostava seus últimos centavos ganhos em um longo dia de trabalho. Naquele local era normal esse tipo de situação. Para as horas e os dias passarem mais rápidos, os soldados e alguns mercenários da região apostavam seu mísero dinheiro em ringues de luta. Neste momento, um grande soldado andava em círculos observando a sua presa colocar a mandíbula no lugar.

Para alguns homens ela era conhecida como SB, para outros, apenas como puta e vadia - não que ela não fosse -. Ela era tudo e mais um pouco. Santana Blackbell era conhecida por sua arrogância e crueldade. Vadia sem escrúpulos, fazia de tudo para perturbar o juízo dos homens e para ter aquilo que ela queria em mãos. Em toda a sua vida, nunca recebeu um não como resposta e ninguém se atrevia a fazê-lo.

Bom, nem todos faziam o que ela queria. Este soldado em si, era uns dos poucos que tinham coragem de enfrentá-la. Ela não se importava com isso, afinal, há muito tempo que alguém não a desafiava para um duelo. Santana não era uma Elfa, não tinha a força deles, e muito menos era uma feiticeira, não gozava da magia, mas ela era uma esplêndida metamorfa. Desde pequena nunca controlou a sua transformação, sempre tocando nas coisas e nas pessoas. Às vezes transformava-se sem se dar conta do que tinha feito.

Apesar de não ter controle quando pequena, seu pai que era um humano, levou dez anos para desconfiar que a filha não fosse como ele, e sim diferente. Quando ele a viu, a primeira coisa que pensou, foi que a sua esposa o havia traído. Afinal, ele não sabia que a sua mulher era uma metamorfa. A segunda coisa foi algo simples: mesmo que ela fosse realmente sua filha, ele não podia admitir que ela fosse um monstro. Pegou a criança e a colocou em um lugar para órfãos bastardos. Naquela época, Santana era conhecida como Angelina Berry, mas seu pai com nojo do que ela era, trocou o nome da filha colocando-o como Santana Blackbell.

SB, como preferia ser chamada, passou a ter raiva e ódio dos humanos por causa do pai. Quando saiu do orfanato vagou sem rumo de cidade em cidade, até que resolveu voltar para a sua cidade natal. No meio do caminho ela conheceu Noah, um feiticeiro, que a salvou de um quase assalto. Noah a acompanhou até a sua cidade natal, lá ela descobriu que seu pai tinha matado sua mãe logo assim que ele a colocará naquela pocilga.

Santana, obcecada pelo ódio e rancor, matou seu próprio pai, vingado a sua mãe e a si própria. Depois desse episódio, ela passou a viver com Noah, aprendendo a se defender e a manejar armas. Ela era muito boa corpo a corpo, e sabia usar uma espada, mas se pudesse optar, ela sempre escolheria um bom arco e flecha. Depois de longos anos, Noah e ela haviam se despedido, pois o mesmo iria para a guerra, onde ele encontrou o descanso eterno.

Mais uma vez, SB estava sozinha no mundo, vagando de cidade em cidade a fim de se firmar em algum lugar. No final, acabou por viver em qualquer lugar que lhe desse na telha, usufruindo do dinheiro que alguns senhores e Kanon pagavam por alguns trabalhos "sujos". Naquele instante, ela estava lutando por ela mesma. Lutando pela sua honra e orgulho, honra pelo simples fato dele tê-la insultado, chamando-a de covarde e fraca, e orgulho, bom seu orgulho fora ferido quando ele a chamou de fraca na frente de várias pessoas. Recusar uma luta daquela seria a mesma coisa que admitir que fosse fraca algo que ela não era.

Olhando-o de cima a baixo, ela pode perceber que o fato dele ser alto iria ajudá-la e muito, afinal, ela era bem mais baixa que ele. O soco que ele desferira contra ela não foi uns dos piores. Ela podia aguentar mais de onde aquele tinha saído, mas não estava querendo ficar com a pele manchada de tons amarelados e roxos. SB abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, para ter certeza de que a sua mandíbula estava realmente no lugar, quando teve a sua confirmação sorriu para o soldado a sua frente.

Cambaleou de um lado para o outro, alguns soldados a empurravam na direção do outro que sorria de orelha a orelha, achando que a vitória já estava garantida. A metamorfa cuspiu no chão um pouco de sangue e foi cambaleando até ele. O soldado levantou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça cantando vitória, afinal, ela estava indo direto até ele. SB sabia que nesse tipo de luta não existiam regras então uma morte poderia acontecer sem problema nenhum. Quando ela ficou próxima o bastante dele, ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

- Você acha mesmo que pode me vencer? – Ela perguntou com certa ironia. Fincando seus pés na lama, para não perder o equilíbrio.

- Você é apenas uma mulher! – Ele cuspiu na cara dela.

SB limpou o rosto sorrindo.

- Você vai se arrepender disso.

Seus olhos verdes escuros se transformaram em um dourado juntamente com o seu corpo, que foi se arqueando e ficando cheio de pelos dourados também, como os olhos. Garras apareceram no lugar de unhas e presas no lugar de dentes. Seu tamanho duplicou e o soldado recuou até encostar-se à madeira que circulava o ringue. Os gritos da multidão cessaram e o espanto tomou conta de todos. Um rugido alto e perturbador preencheu o local.

O homem forte, musculoso e antes cheio de si, estava praticamente se fundindo contra a madeira. Suas calças estavam molhadas e a todo movimento que ele fazia para sair do ringue, o leão rosnava para ele fazendo com que seus movimentos se congelassem no mesmo lugar. SB não tinha se transformado em um leão normal, e sim um leão da montanha. Maior, mas forte e mortal.

Os metámorfos quando se transformam em algum animal, pegam a sua essência também, não toda, mas 1% dela. O soldado para Santana era uma presa, um bolo de carnes que ela adoraria degustar. O efeito do álcool havia sumido, devido a sua transformação, outra curiosidade engraçada a respeito deles. Seus pelos se eriçaram e suas patas se prepararam para saltar sobre ele.

O estopo que antes assolava a multidão cessou e os gritos invadiram o lugar, sobressaindo aos rosnados de SB. O lugar virou um caos, mas ela não se importava, estava com fome e com raiva e ele parecia apetitoso demais.

- Por favor, não! – Ele implorava. – Por favor!

Ela não quis saber, pulou contra ele.

- SANTANA! – Gritou Kanon.

O soldado sentiu a baba dela contra sua pele, o hálito de morte invadindo as suas narinas e um rosnado ensurdecedor sair de sua garganta. Ela voltou ao normal da mesma forma que tinha se transformado. Seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes, sua estatura voltou a ser baixa e seu longo cabelo voltou a cair em ondas contra as suas costas.

- Salvo pelo gongo. – Ela sussurrou contra o ouvido do soldado. – A gente se esbarra por ai.

Ela deu as costas para ele e se dirigiu até Kanon que estava montado em seu cavalo negro todo glorioso.

- Todos os lugares que eu vou, ou o soldado morre, ou esta prestes a morrer. – Vociferou ele. – Narya, Brougha e você, vão acabar com os soldados do império.

- Não dá para chamar isso. – Ela gesticulou com as mãos. – De soldado Kanon. São vermes, lixos, escórias da sociedade. Os rebeldes estalariam os dedos e eles iriam se desintegrar de medo!

- Não me responda Santana! – Ele a encarou friamente. – Você é apenas uma serva como eles e me deve obediência.

- Hunpf! – Bufou. – O que quer?

- Saia do meio dessa lama e vá se trocar você está fedendo a cerveja e a outras coisas que não consigo distinguir. – Ele bateu com o calcanhar no cavalo que relinchou e andou para trás, fazendo uma curva e indo a outra direção. – Estarei no castelo, me encontre lá! – Com isso seguiu a galope.

Santana estalou o pescoço e saiu de dentro do ringue passando pelos soldados assustados que se mantinham o mais longe possível dela. Ela respirou profundamente e sorriu para si mesma.

- Cheiro de medo. – Passou a língua pelos lábios. – Isso me lembra de que preciso comer. Agora o que, ou quem?

* * *

**Floresta Feywood - Estrada que leva ao Império.**

Os raios de sol beijavam as folhas verdes dos pinheiros e das antigas árvores que ali residiam. Não dava para ver o céu azul, a copa das enormes árvores não deixava quem estivesse ali ter uma boa visão. A estrada não era larga, apenas dois cavalos podiam passar por ela um ao lado do outro, caso o exército do Império resolvesse marchasse seguindo por aquela estrada, levaria alguns belos dias para atravessar aquela floresta. Não havia animais na floresta, como a mesma ligava o império a outros lugares, a caça naquele local foi tanta que todos os animais fugiram em busca de outro lugar mais seguro para viver. Uma vez ou outra se podia ver uma ave descansando nos galhos das árvores.

Yuráh estava sentada, encostada em uma árvore larga e velha, seu musgo escorria lentamente pelo tronco até encontrar o chão, onde uma pequena poça esverdeada se formava. Seu cavalo estava preso a um galho descansando da longa viajem. A jovem feiticeira tinha os olhos fechados, seus pensamentos vagando entre ajudar Kanon ou ajudar Saga. Seu irmão Kanon por parte de mãe era alguém que ela se importava demais, mas o caminho que o mesmo havia escolhido não era o certo, não era o caminho que ela escolheu para si, e no final dessa jornada, no final de tudo, ela conseguia ver que o seu irmão poderia morrer.

A inveja e o orgulho estavam cegando os olhos dele, e o papel dela seria abri-los de novo. Mesmo que ele não soubesse quem era ela, ela o ajudaria, da melhor maneira possível. Yuráh bocejou e apoiou a cabeça nos braços. A brisa lhe agradava e lhe dava conforto, afastando o calor. O cheiro da terra úmida e as folhas secas contra a sua pele a agradava mais ainda.

- Mestre, o que você faria? – Perguntou ela para o vento ainda de olhos fechados. – Ir até Kanon e ajudá-lo, ou seguir até os Rebeldes e ajudar Saga?

O que ela faria se encontrasse com Kanon? O que ela faria se ele descobrisse que ela era sua irmã? Sua irmã bastarda? Agiria da mesma forma que age com Saga? Teria ódio dela? Tentaria matá-la? Yuráh sacudiu a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos. Mesmo que ele venha a odiá-la ela não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ele.

- Por que você se uniu a Darius meu irmão, por quê?

E lá estavam os pensamentos mais uma vez, as lembranças daquele dia enfadonho. Um dia escuro e nebuloso, ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos dos cavaleiros e os rugidos de dor dos Dragões que sucumbiram. Aquele poder nefasto de Wegor, aquela sensação de impotência, de sentir a sua vida ser sugada para um buraco negro. Escudos, espadas, nada tinha efeito contra ele, nada. As chamas lambiam as árvores e o calor era insuportável.

O solo estava morto, os animais também, os cavaleiros acabados, dor e raiva preencheu o coração de Yuráh. No meio do caos ela podia ver Mu ao lado de seu mestre tentando amenizar o estrago, logo depois de uma luta entre os Orcs, lembrava-se do feiticeiro correr com o corpo do seu mestre nos braços a procura de um abrigo, lembrava também de Léia morrendo quando seu dragão Ismael, teve seu coração arrancado do peito pelas mãos de Darius. Ela mesma, não pode com tanta destruição, os Elfos foram embora, os humanos nem mesmo entraram na guerra, os anões fugiram para as suas montanhas, os metamorfos eram indiferentes a luta e os feiticeiros, só alguns entraram e os mesmos morreram no final.

Cem anos se passaram, cem anos e Darius ainda controlava tudo e a todos. O medo ainda assolava os corações das pessoas. Até ela mesma tinha medo do que estava por vim, ainda se lembrava da profecia dita por Mu há anos atrás, quando os dois tinham se encontrado por acaso. _"__Dias manchados de vermelho estão para surgir, quatro irão liderar e apenas um irá cair. A guerra irá começar, o dia se transformará em noite, o sol se banhará em vermelho, o rei amado irá sucumbir pela mão do traidor, a raiva irá tomar o coração do cavaleiro, a busca do traidor terá sucesso, mas a vitória e a derrota dependerão do seu servo mais leal e para ele o exílio será o fim e no final, o verdadeiro Rei irá triunfar sobre o mal."_.

- Mu, por onde será que você anda? – Ela suspirou.

Aquela profecia não era conhecida por todos, mas Yuráh sabia que Darius tinha conhecimento sobre ela. Ele sabia de tudo. Ele sempre soube o que fazer, ele já vinha planejando e almejando o trono. Yuráh tinha pena de seus servos, pois eles não sabiam quem era o verdadeiro usurpador. Eles não tinham noção do que aquele homem era capaz. Ela viu, ela sentiu, ela esteve lá, ela ainda tinha pesadelos com aquele homem e com aquele Dragão negro.

- Kanon, onde foi que você foi se meter.

Seu irmão não passava de uma mosca perto do rei, ele não era nada, ninguém lá era páreo para ele, Yuráh cansará de pensar em quem seria o tal servo que traria a destruição para Darius e que Rei amado iria morrer? Saga? Ela não podia deixar que a esperança da humanidade morresse. E quem seria aquele que irá cair? E o que Darius estava buscando? Aquelas perguntas fervilhavam em sua mente, mas ela sabia que no final, no final de tudo, o verdadeiro Rei iria triunfar, mas quem era o verdadeiro Rei? Saga? Kanon? Ou outro Rei?

Perguntas sem respostas, uma direção a ser tomada e um caminho incerto. Ela estava sozinha, ela teria que resolver seus problemas com Kanon sozinha, mas não poderia passar a mão na cabeça dele, ela iria até Saga, era o certo a fazer, tinha que lhe dizer sobre a profecia, alertá-lo. Ela não sabia se ele tinha noção sobre a mesma e não sabia se ele já havia desvendado a mesma, iria ajudá-lo e no caminho, ela ajudaria Kanon também.

* * *

**Arredores de Hügel – Província dos Rebeldes.**

- Bennetti. – Chamou Calla. – Não vá para muito longe! – Advertiu a menina.

Calla era uma jovem de apenas dezessete anos que tinha se juntado aos rebeldes quando o lar onde morava tinha sido destruído por Darius. Na época, o orfanato não era grande coisa, então para ela não fez muito diferença ele ter sido destruído. No final, o que importou mesmo, foi ter encontrado Aiolia, por quem nutria um grande carinho, carinho de irmã. Ela ainda era pequena quando ele a encontrou, Bennetti na época não era tão agarrada a ela ainda.

Com o passar do tempo, as duas ficaram amigas inseparáveis. Do mesmo modo que Calla nutria um sentimento de irmã para com Aiolia, ela nutria por Bennetti. Bennetti era uma metamorfa que sempre usava a forma de um corvo, muito raramente a menina voltava a sua forma normal e sempre que o fazia, era para proteger Calla de alguma coisa que como corvo, ela não podia fazê-lo.

Neste momento ela voava pelas montanhas saboreando o vento fresco e a sensação maravilhosa de planar no ar. Com seus olhos aguçados, olhou para o ponto onde tinha deixado Calla, a jovem estava sentada de baixo de uma árvore apreciando a sombra e água fresca. Tinha os olhos fechados e sua expressão era neutra, estava apreciando o frescor. O acampamento dos Rebeldes era bastante quente e o cheiro de suor inebriava o lugar, deixando a jovem enjoada.

Nem sempre Bennetti e Calla podiam ficar dentro das acomodações dos Senhores. Onde eram planejadas as estratégias de guerra, Calla ficava na maior parte do tempo em sua tenda, enquanto Bennetti voava por ai observando os arredores e informando a situação a Camus. Os anões eram bastante convidativos, porém eram barulhentos e ela estava à procura de paz, e ali juntamente com Bennetti, ela tinha essa paz.

- Calla. – Aiolia a chamou.

A jovem de longos cabelos alaranjados, da cor das folhas quando estavam no outono abriu os olhos e encarou o amigo. Um pequeno sorriso travesso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Ops... Encontrou-me. – Ela deu de ombros. – O que quer?

- Você não devia estar aqui Calla. – Falou o feiticeiro levemente irritado. – Você deveria estar dentro de Hügel, onde é seguro. A floresta não é um lugar para crianças como você.

- Falou o feiticeiro que tem apenas dezoito anos. – Debochou a jovem. – E, além disso, estou com Bennetti, não estou só.

- Onde ela está? – Ele perguntou rispidamente.

- Estou aqui. – Bennetti saiu de trás de uma árvore. Vestia apenas uma tanga feita de pele de animal para cobrir as suas partes intimas e uma blusa curta, feita do mesmo material, cobrindo apenas os seios. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e despenteados, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar. – O que quer Aiolia?

- Ai, ai... – Suspirou o feiticeiro cansado. – Voltem para o acampamento, temos uma reunião, que já devia ter começado, mas as duas estavam tendo o seu momento de descanso enquanto alguns trabalham.

- Não seja tão rude conosco Aiolia. – Calla levantou-se indo em direção ao amigo. – Já estamos indo.

Bennetti lançou um olhar enviesado para o feiticeiro e se transformou em corvo de novo, assim pousou nos ombros de Calla onde ficou observando tudo ao redor com seus olhos vermelhos.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao centro de Hügel, Calla estava entediada, e o amigo não ajudava em nada. Aiolia tinha esse costume de ficar calado quase o tempo todo, igual ao irmão, só se pronunciava quando Saga ordenava - pau mandado – o que não era necessário, já que o mesmo fazia questão de ser chamado pelo nome e ser tratado por eles formalmente.

Os anões e os humanos estavam fazendo seus afazeres normalmente, Calla seguia Aiolia quieta, quando ele virou em outra direção que não era a que levava até a grande construção, ela achou estranho, Saga sempre fazia reuniões lá dentro, o que estava acontecendo? O que será que ele estava planejando?

- Aonde vamos? – Ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Você irá ver. – Limitou-se a dizer somente isso.

- Hunpf! – Bufou a ruiva.

Caminharam por alguns minutos até chegarem a uma grande tenda no final do acampamento, alguns guardas selecionados, - pelo que Calla pode perceber - faziam a segurança da mesma. Saga estava sendo cauteloso, o porquê ela não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

Quando ela entrou na tenda, Saga estava de costas para todos os presentes. Calla pode perceber que Aiolos e Camus estavam juntos discutindo alguma coisa e Heide estava sentada afastada dos outros, já Ayala parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

- E ai, pessoal. – Calla falou de formar descontraída. – Esperavam por mim?

- Calla.

Camus só tinha dito o nome dela, mas o tom de sua voz, forte e cheia de uma segurança e força misteriosa a fez calar-se. Normalmente ela discutiria com ele, implicaria ou até mesmo mostraria a língua para o ruivo, mas não achou que o momento fosse apropriado para aquilo.

- O que houve? – Ela limitou-se a perguntar.

- Sente-se Calla. – Falou Saga docemente. – Estávamos a sua espera sim. Espero que você e Bennetti tenham descansado bastante.

Calla sentiu as bochechas corarem, ele colocando daquela forma a deixava com vergonha, vergonha do seu pequeno ato de egoísmo.

- Sinto muito Saga, não irá se repetir. – Ela se sentou ao lado de Heide.

Saga apenas sorriu para ela, era um sorriso caloroso e cheio de vida. O que deixou Calla com mais vergonha ainda do seu ato estúpido. Ele foi até o centro da tenda, que era bastante grande, tinha alguns pufes feitos de peles de animais espalhados para que os mesmos pudessem sentar. Uma pequena mesa com algumas frutas e vinhos estava deposita no canto esquerdo, ao lado de Heide. As espadas e escudos dos homens estavam encostados em um canto da tenda e no centro, a madeira que erguia a mesma, que a mantinha de pé, tinha um pequeno espelho fixado, um espelho encantado pelo Calla pode perceber.

O jovem rei suspirou e olhou ao redor para cada rosto ali presente. Todos aguardavam aquela reunião desde cedo, todos estavam curiosos a respeito do que ele falaria. Será que Darius havia descoberto a entrada de Hügel? Será que os exércitos do traidor chegariam ali naquela noite? Será que os anões não os querem mais ali? Não querem mais ajudar com a guerra?

- Eu tive uma breve conversa com Shaka hoje. – Saga disse naturalmente. – Ele me disse que três elfos estão vindo para Hügel se juntar a nós e que eles irão trazer algo muito importante e de grande valia para nós, rebeldes.

Calla não pode deixar de se sentir incomodada com isso. Elfos? Eles eram frios e egoístas. De egoísmo já bastava o dela, eles não precisavam de mais.

- Um espectro atacou uma Elfa que tinha saído de Silverseed sem a permissão dele. Ela e os outros dois chegarão dentro de uma semana, quero que vocês deem total apoio e lhe expliquem tudo sobre o lugar. Os anões não gostam dos Elfos e vice e versa, então prevejo que problemas irão surgir. Aiolos, preciso de você para controlar essa situação, Camus e Aiolia, vocês vão ficar encarregados de explicar tudo para os Elfos, Ayala, gostaria muito que você os tocasse, principalmente essa Elfa em questão. Quero saber o que aconteceu, e se tivermos sorte, o que poderá acontecer.

Ayala fez uma careta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela não gostava daquilo, mas não iria contra as ordens de Saga. Tentou ao máximo não mostrar o que estava sentindo. Não seria egoísta, estava ali para ajudar.

- Heide, preciso que você se lembre do que sonhou. Preciso de detalhes, seja lá que guerra é essa que você previu, preciso saber, precisamos saber. – Falou gentilmente. – Calla e Bennetti, vocês são como dois espíritos livres, fazem o que querem e quando querem, mas preciso da colaboração das duas. Evitem causar problemas.

Bennetti grasnou enquanto Calla apenas suspirou tentando não ficar mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Sim senhor. – Ela disse cheia de vergonha.

Saga fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça e sorriu para a ruiva.

- Preciso de vocês, confio em vocês e preciso que confiem em mim. – Ele andou até o espelho fixo na madeira. – Shaka entrara em contato conosco de novo, ele irá falar mais reservadamente comigo, antes não pode por causa do conselho, mas eu pude sentir que algo aconteceu, ele estava diferente.

- Como podemos saber que os Elfos são confiáveis? – Perguntou Aiolos. – Eles já se negaram a ajudar-nos.

- Eu confio em Shaka, mas iremos nos precaver. – Saga olhou para o amigo. – Por isso preciso de vocês.

- Conte conosco. – Camus falou seriamente. – Seja o que eles estejam planejando, eu irei descobrir.

- Quando os Elfos chegarem, me chame em meu quarto. – Falou Ayala saindo da tenda deixando-os sozinhos.

- Espero que ela consiga lidar com tudo isso. – Heide disse melancólica. – O fardo dela é maior que o meu.

- O fardo de todos aqui é igual. – Falou Aiolia friamente. – Todos nos temos responsabilidades e deveres. Ayala deveria saber disso.

- Ela sabe. – Saga sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça contra as mãos. – Ela sabe, ela só precisa de tempo para se acostumar com a ideia. Ela é jovem e dedicada, é amorosa e gentil, vai fazer o que é certo, vai fazer isso por mim, por nós.

- Saga, o que eu preciso fazer para ajudar? – Perguntou Calla.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de todos. Calla nunca se oferecia para nada, nunca quis saber de nada e nem queria se meter na guerra, só queria viver a sua vida. Era bastante mimada e egocêntrica, Camus se surpreendeu com a atitude da menina.

- Você só precisa obedecer às ordens que lhe forem dadas, pequena Calla. – Saga sorriu para a menina. – Você é alegre, tem um espírito forte, precisa saber quando é hora de brincar e quando não é. – Ele levantou-se e se ajoelhou de frente para jovem. – Eu confio em você. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos alaranjados dela. – Me deixe orgulhoso.

- Irei deixar. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Saga se levantou e olhou para Camus sério.

- Do mesmo modo que está ensinando Enor, quero que ensine tudo sobre política a Calla, assim ela saberá se portar diante dos Anões e dos Elfos. Quero também que você me informe sobre Gillius e Aldebaran, até agora não tenho notícias dos mesmos. – Saga olhou diretamente para Heide e para Calla. – Aiolos, quero que você treine as duas. Preciso delas prontas para uma guerra, não posso me preocupar com as seguranças delas quando a mesma vier, não conseguirem ficar tranquilo.

- Deixe comigo senhor. – Falou o guerreiro. – Irei ensiná-las tudo o que sei.

- Bennetti, conto com você para vigiar os arredores de Hügel. Mantenha-nos informados do que está acontecendo e quero que você vigie a entrada dos Elfos e faça a sua escolta junto com Aiolia. Como ele é um feiticeiro, poderá ajudar a proteger Hügel, caso os Elfos tentem algo.

Bennetti apenas o encarou com os belos olhos vermelhos. Calla suspirou e se retirou da tenda, estava cansada e aquele papo toda tinha a deixado com dor de cabeça. Não queria trabalhar, mas Saga era gentil e bondoso e a forma como ele falava deixava-a cheia de energia e de forma estranha, só lamentou o fato de ter que estudar com Camus e treinar com Aiolos. Isso sim seria um tédio.

* * *

**Heilige – Floresta Sagrada dos Elfos.**

Shura e Mu estavam parados encostados em um tronco de árvore a espera da rainha dos Elfos. Ela poderia dar a permissão de entrada a eles, assim os dois poderiam conversar com Léia. Léia era a única cavaleira que havia sobrevivido à queda. Darius não desconfiava de que a mesma estava viva. Mu tinha escondido juntamente com Shaka a sua existência.

Na época, quando Ismael foi morto, a dor que preencheu o coração da cavaleira foi enorme, a solidão invadiu o seu âmago e assim ela se deixou cair dentro de um grande abismo de escuridão. Shaka que tinha sofrido um sério dano na luta contra Darius, conseguiu despistar o cavaleiro junto com Dohko e Shion, enquanto Mu corria para Léia e a escondia dos olhos predadores do traidor. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, Léia estava inerte em seus braços, ela chegou em um estado lamentável, sua desolação era palpável, fazendo com que o Feiticeiro tivesse certa dificuldade e fazer a magia para protegê-la.

Mas o destino sorriu para eles no meio do caos. Ele conseguiu salvar a vida da jovem e levá-la até a entrada de Heilige, lá ele a colocou encostada ao mesmo tronco que ele Shura estavam neste momento. Fazendo isso, partiu e desde então nunca mais a viu. Shura, que na época tinha participado da guerra, ajudou o amigo a despistar o traidor. Lutou ao lado de Yuráh e quando o mestre da mesma morreu, ele a levou para longe da guerra a comando de Mu. Desde então Shura vinha procurando por Léia.

- Por que não me disse que sabia onde ela estava? – Shura perguntou mal humorado. – Você é ou não meu amigo?

- Eu sou seu amigo, mas eu não podia dizer isso para ninguém. – Ele deu de ombros. – Nem mesmo o senhor Gato sabia dessa informação.

- Claro. – Shura ainda estava mal humorado. – Como se o Gato se importasse com isso.

- Ele se importa. – Falou o amigo gentilmente. – Ele é bem curioso, garanto para você que foi bem difícil esconder essa informação dele.

Shura revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar mortal para Mu. Logo depois resolveu esquecer aquele assunto, o importante era que tinha encontrado Léia e agora as coisas poderiam mudar, ela poderia se juntar aos rebeldes e passar todas as informações que sabia sobre Darius para Saga.

- Mu.

Iebel flutuava, suas assas batiam rapidamente fazendo com que a mesma planasse no ar. Aquela visão era algo encantador. A Elfa era bela e seus olhos dourados chamavam a atenção de todos. Shura e Mu se pegaram querendo mergulhar dentro daquele olhar.

- Minha senhora. – Disse os dois em uníssono.

Iebel fez um gesto com a mão e a barreira invisível que bloqueava a entrada a Heilige desapareceu.

- Vocês dois podem entrar. – A voz dela era suave e delicada. – Sigam-me.

Shura e Mu não falaram nada. A rainha não era alguém de livre acesso e tê-la ali com eles, era algo inusitado. Eles passaram pela barreira e nem precisavam conferir para saber que ela estava lá, de volta no lugar. Shura pode perceber pelo canto dos olhos que alguns Elfos estavam observando-os a distância, em cima das árvores, atrás delas, escondidos no chão, todos camuflados. Não que eles precisassem fazer algo, já que Iebel era bastante poderosa.

- O que querem com Léia? – Perguntou a Rainha quebrando o silêncio.

- Queremos a ajuda dela Vossa Alteza. – Mu falou calmamente. – Já está na hora de agirmos.

- Uma vez você a salvou feiticeiro, trouxe ela até mim e eu pude amenizar a dor que assolava o seu coração, agora você irá pedir para que a mesma lute junto com os rebeldes, contra o usurpador?

- Irei minha rainha.

- Que a mãe natureza esteja com vocês. – Ela virou-se para olhá-los. – Léia está amargurada e cheia de um rancor que eu não consegui curar. Espero que vocês consigam salvá-la. Ódio e vingança são sentimentos pesados que corroem a alma.

- Iremos fazer o possível para que Léia nos ouça e nos ajude. – Disse Shura decidido. – Não iremos embora sem ela.

- Acredito nas palavras de vocês. – A rainha voltou a olhar para frente e continuou guiando-os. – Logo mais iremos saber como a jornada de vocês irá terminar.

Mu e Shura não tinham certeza do que poderia vir a acontecer, mas eles estavam dispostos a conseguir o que tinham ido buscar. Mu, que tinha aceitado entrar naquela guerra, não sairia de Heilige de mãos vazias e sabia que podia contar com a determinação de Shura. Seja o que for que acontecesse, eles só tinham um caminho a trilhar.

* * *

Povo que amo tanto, espero que gostem desse capítulo e me perdoe por eu ter postado tão tarde e atrasado. Sábado eu tive um casamento e domingo um aniversário, então não deu para escrever então, passei segunda e terça feira escrevendo sem parar, falei que ia postar até 00 de terça, mas meus dedos não foram tão rápidos assim.

Enfim, é isso ai.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

* * *

_Respondendo os Recadinhos felizes. _**_*OOO*_**

**Krika Haruno** –Espero que goste da aparição da sua personagem. (:

Ainda não fiz o tão esperado encontro, mas logo, logo irá acontecer. E será engraçado sim. Obrigada pelas palavras bonitas, fico toda, toda aqui. Sentindo-me a escritora profissional.

**Jules Heartilly**– A Zara é bem Zen, mas será que ela vai ser assim sempre?! Também achei sacanagem com os porcos depois que eu postei. Tadinhos, eles mereciam coisa melhor. Daí pra frente só tende a piorar.

Milo sem camisa deixa todo mundo nervoso, eu babei aqui escrevendo, pena que ele não é de verdade, mas a gente finge. Elinor que tome cuidado com ele.

Ayala vai saber de muitas coisas, mas será que ela vai contar?

**Black Scorpio no Nxy**– No próximo capítulo teremos Reganna e seu poder glamoroso.

Que bom que você tem gostado amor, faço com muito carinho. Essa fic esta me dando um trabalhão, estou desenvolvendo os personagens com calma, para todos se alegrarem.

**Darkest Ikarus** – Querido, venho por meio deste te agradecer por ter me ajudado e claro dar os devidos creditos a você também por ter ajudado a criar a nossa querida Ayala.

Fico feliz em saber que gostou da cena da Orc. Que bom que atingiu as suas expectativas, como será o embate dela com o Gillius?

**Aredhel Atreides** – To tentando imaginar a Ayala lendo a Zara também. Um grande arco-íres. Cheia de emoções e sentimentos guardados a sete chaves, fora o seu lado peculiar que ela ainda não mostrou, às vezes sinto pena do Kanon.

**Pure-Pet Cat** – Meu amor, sua personagem entrou. Fiz com carinho, amor, dedicação e entre outras coisinhas a mais. Espero que goste. Foi muito divertido escrevê-la.

**Dark Okami** – Tudo bem amor, eu entendo. Sem problemas. Eu me estresso com ele sempre também, principalmente quando vou escrever o seu nome. Ele fica me trolhando.

**Daniela Moreira** – Cena do Mu especialmente para você. Sei que o ama, então sempre que escrevo a respeito dele, penso em ti. Ah! Feliz aniversário! Eu sei que foi sábado, e eu sei que já desejei, mas quis escrever aqui também!

**Notte di Luce** – Cara, eu adoro as suas reviews. Elas me deixam boba aqui. A Ayala vai conseguir ver a áurea de todo mundo, mas não vai conseguir distinguir quem é homem e quem é mulher, ela pode ficar na dúvida, porque uma cor representa várias coisas, isso pode deixá-la confusa, até mesmo no quesito sentimento.

Mas uma parte dos rebeldes para você ler, já que gosta tanto. (:

**Erika K** – Realmente as duas seguiram caminhos bem diferentes, até que seria legal, escrever sobre um Orc que não gosta de guerra e tudo mais, bem diferente. Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou da estreia da sua personagem. Gostei muito de escrevê-la. Esse tipo de personagem é fácil de escrever e tudo fica mais gostoso quando as ideias fluem.

**Emmit Remmus **– Sem problemas querida, quando tiver tempo leia. Espero que esteja tudo bem ai. Beijos.

**Shina com – **Caraca fiquei muito feliz com a sua review. Cara, que bom que gostou de como ficou, eu modifiquei e fiquei com medo de você não aprovar, mas estou muito feliz que tenha gostado.

Eu a adoro, ela é cheia de um amor inimaginável, é até difícil escrever, porque ela é boazinha, meiga, gentil, ela é a personificação do bem.

**Girtab Scorpii** – Moço, que bom que o senhor apareceu. (:

Gostou da Elinor? Ela é linda e meiga e ficou tão perfeita a ficha dela. Já a coloquei contracenando com o par dela. Gostou da cena, das atrapalhadas delas?! Foi divertido escrever.

Sentiu dor foi? Eu que não sou homem senti dor no meio das pernas com essa cena em particular.

* * *

**P.S:** Quero agradecer a Marcela e a Thamires por serem minhas lindas betas. Rebolando na cara das recalcadas de plantão. /brinks

E claro, quero agradecer a Ikarus por ter lido a profecia e gostado.


	8. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo – V.**

"_Dias manchados de vermelho estão para surgir, quatro irão liderar e apenas um irá cair. A guerra irá começar, o dia se transformará em noite, o sol se banhará em vermelho, o rei amado irá sucumbir pela mão do traidor, a raiva irá tomar o coração do cavaleiro, a busca do traidor terá sucesso, mas a vitória e a derrota dependerão do seu servo mais leal e para ele o exílio será o fim e no final, o verdadeiro Rei irá triunfar sobre o mal."_.

**Silverseed – Florestas dos Elfos – Clareira. **

Floco de Neve pastava tranquilamente no meio da clareira, como o nome do garanhão já dizia, sua cor era de um branco puro, seus olhos castanhos claros, - quase um mel - estavam focados na grama a sua frente, sua bela cor contrastava com a escuridão que o cercava, só era possível enxergá-lo por causa do céu, que por sua vez, estava estrelado. Um vento gélido vindo do leste balançava assustadoramente as folhas das árvores que rodeavam a clareira. Às vezes, Eveline tinha a ligeira impressão que as mesmas, por serem tão altas, podiam tocar o céu. Ela já estava ali há alguns minutos. A espera estava consumindo-a por dentro. Estava apreensiva e nervosa.

Passara o dia todo resolvendo assuntos inacabados e conversando com Elfos que entravam e saiam de sua casa. Primeiro foi Galadriel, fazendo-lhe uma visita. Não foi uma das melhores, afinal, o mesmo havia delatado a jovem, não que ele soubesse de seu paradeiro, mas com o estardalhaço feito por ele, Shaka pode descobrir que Eveline tinha saído em uma missão sem a sua ordem.

A conversa entre os dois foi rápida, fria e sucinta. Nada muito longo, Galadriel não era curioso e nem se importava de fato com o que tinha acontecido na viagem dela, só se preocupava com a segurança da jovem. Ele até tentou dar um sermão nela, mas o olhar gélido que ela lhe lançou foi o suficiente para que o mesmo ficasse quieto.

Estando ali, ao lado de Floco de Neve, ela sentiu certo remorso, pois não pode se despedir do amigo corretamente. Não sabia nem se o veria novamente, ou se chegaria viva em Hügel. Olhou para os ovos que estavam posicionados ao lado do cavalo e cobertos por uma manta, a energia que antes emanava deles, cessou. Ela se preocupou por alguns segundos, mas logo se acalmou. Ela percebeu que os ovos não queriam que a sua energia chamasse atenção desnecessária.

Suspirou. Até quando teria que esperar?!

Resolveu acariciar a crina do cavalo, assim o tempo passaria mais rápido e ela teria o que fazer ao invés de ficar contando estrelas no céu. Não tardou muito, para o alívio de Eveline e eles chegaram. Cinco pessoas vinham em sua direção, ela ficou feliz ao reparar em Galadriel no meio de todos. Shaka parecia absorto em seus pensamentos, e ao lado dele, uma Elfa, que Eveline julgou ser seu braço direito. Ela tinha uma postura rígida, porém estava com uma expressão serena.

Atrás de Shaka vinha Galadriel, tinha uma expressão triste, como se estivesse culpando-se por alguma coisa. Aquilo fez o coração de Eveline se apertar. Ela não queria ter sido rude com ele mais cedo, ele só estava preocupado com ela, ela era uma má amiga. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, isso fez com que ele sorrisse também. Lá estava o amigo dela, aquele belo sorriso, aqueles lábios perfeitos, os olhos azuis iguais aos dela. Ele era o Elfo mais lindo que ela já tinha visto em todo o Império, sua beleza era tanta, que às vezes ele era confundido com uma mulher.

Do outro lado, dois Elfos, um com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e outro com cabelos curtos castanhos avermelhados, o que resaltava bastante os seus olhos verdes vinham ao lado de Galadriel. Eveline já tinha ouvido falar dos dois, eles estiveram presentes na guerra e auxiliaram Shaka na mesma, além de tê-lo salvo. Eram eles que iriam fazer a escolta dela até os Rebeldes, se ao menos Galadriel se juntasse a jornada, as coisas seriam um pouco melhores, não conhecia os Elfos e não confiava neles, mas se Shaka os indicou, os colocou para protegê-la, ela iria dar o beneficio da dúvida.

- Eveline. – Shaka curvou levemente a cabeça para frente cumprimentando-a. – Já avisei a Saga que você chegará dentro de uma semana em Hügel.

- Contou-lhe o que carrego? – Ela perguntou seriamente. Esperava que não, queria poder fazer isso pessoalmente.

- Não. Vou deixar essa responsabilidade com você, afinal, foi você quem os achou.

- Obrigada.

- Estes são Shion e Dohko. – Ele indicou com a cabeça os dois Elfos que se posicionaram a sua esquerda. – Eles já estão informados de tudo e são de minha confiança, já os avisei que a prioridade máxima é você. Sua segurança é o que importa.

Os dois apenas trocaram olhares rápidos com ela. Aquilo a confortou um pouco, pois ela não distinguiu ameaça nenhuma vinda deles e até se sentiu bem por eles estarem indo com ela. Eles eram experientes e sabiam que o que estavam fazendo.

- Bom, vou dar a você cinco minutos para se despedir de Galadriel. – Shaka deu as costas para ela e Estelil foi o seu encalço.

A Elfa não precisava de palavras para entender que a sua função ali já tinha acabado, ela só fora com eles para proteger Shaka de qualquer ameaça, eles estando na clareira qualquer coisa podia acontecer, ela era muito ampla e muito aberta, não tinha onde se esconder e os olhos aguçados da Elfa vasculhavam a floresta ao redor a procura de alguma coisa. Quando o Elfo partiu, ela apenas o seguiu, como uma sombra.

- Então... Vai se comportar? – Perguntou Galadriel olhando para as estrelas. Era melhor evitar olhá-la, não queria transmitir fraqueza à amiga.

- Eu sempre me comporto. – Ela não esperou que ele fosse tomar alguma atitude, sabia que os Elfos eram reservados e não demonstravam qualquer tipo de afeto, mas ele era seu amigo e ela sentiria saudades dele, não esperou ele responder ou o silêncio perdurar entre os dois. Foi até ele e o abraçou. Ela era pequena se comparando a ele. Sua cabeça se encaixava certinho na curvatura de seu pescoço. – A gente se vê em breve. – Disse olhando nos olhos dele e sorrindo. – Vou sentir a sua falta.

- Eu também. – Ele beijou a testa dela e se afastou gentilmente. – Cuidem dela por mim, ela é minha irmã mais nova. – Dizendo isso ele se afastou e foi embora sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, não queria que aquele momento demorasse, ele iria ao encontro dela mais tarde, ele iria entrar no exercito de Shaka, ele iria para a luta, mesmo que não gostasse dos humanos, mesmo que não gostasse dos anões, mesmo que tivesse que passar por cima do seu orgulho, dos seus princípios. Ele é um ser superior, ele é magnífico e com a ajuda dele, os Elfos teriam chance, ele tinha certeza disso.

Eveline já esperava por aquilo, Galadriel nunca fora bom em despedidas mais um motivo para ela não tê-lo feito messes atrás. Quando o amigo sumiu por entre a floresta e seus olhos já não foram mais capazes de enxergá-lo, ela se voltou para os dois Elfos que a observavam.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou montando em Floco de Neve. – Cadê o cavalo de vocês?

Os dois se olharam e Dohko assoviou. Do meio das árvores dois lindos cavalos corriam em sua direção, um era branco igual ao de Eveline, este por sua vez foi até Shion relinchando baixinho, Shion gentilmente passou as mãos pela crina prateada dele e grudou sua testa contra a do animal, aquele gesto fez com que o cavalo fechasse os olhos e voltasse a relinchar baixinho em sinal de aprovação. O outro era uma égua, tinha a pelagem castanha clara, sua crina era loira, lembrando raios de sol, o que por sinal era o seu nome. Raio de Sol e Moonlight. Nomes fofos e meigos para um cavalo e uma égua de dois grandes guerreiros, mas os Elfos não se preocupavam com isso, o respeito que eles nutriam pelos animais era enorme, do mesmo jeito que eles nutriam pela natureza. Os cavalos dos Elfos só escolhiam um dono e partir daquele momento ele só seria leal a ele.

Os dois montaram em seus respectivos animais e com isso os três partiram para o acampamento Rebelde.

* * *

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

Reganna se olhava no espelho, trajava um longo vestido de veludo preto o que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos, um vermelho intenso. O vestido tinha um belo decote redondo, o que deixava seus seios volumosos e a mostra, pendurado em seu pescoço um cordão de ouro branco e na ponta dele uma grande pedra redonda, um ônix. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, eles caiam como ondas perfeitamente alinhadas pelas suas costas. Suas unhas, de um vermelho escuro e em seus dedos, estavam três anéis de pedras preciosas, dois de rubis e um de ônix.

"_Posso sentir o seu cheiro daqui Reganna."_ Wegor entrou em sua mente como de costume. Ele vivia fazendo isso. Era algo normal entre os dois. Ele era o brinquedinho dela e ela era a sua brasa, aquela que ascendia o fogo mais violente e intenso dentro dele.

"_Está ruim?"_ Ela direcionou seus pensamentos para ele. _"Não gostou?"_

"_Gosto de tudo em você." _O Dragão bufou. _"Gostaria mesmo de poder prová-la."_

Reganna sorriu com aquilo, ele deixava-a excitada. Enviou várias imagens dela para ele. Como ela estava o vestido, os cabelos, o sorriso genuíno em seus lábios carmesins, os peitos expostos. Ele visualizou e logo em seguida transmitiu imagens dele com ela, como ele gostaria de fazer, as coisas obsenas que vinha pensando, onde queria tocar com o focinho, onde queria tocar com a língua, deixando Reganna mais excitada ainda, aquilo era erótico e ela gostava muito. Adorava ter Wegor em suas mãos, tudo o que ela queria fazer com o Dragão ela fazia com Darius.

"_Logo estarei com você Wegor."_ Reganna se dirigiu a porta. _"Todos já estão no salão?"_

"_Não vejo a hora."_ Sua voz saiu rouca. _"Só falta você minha Rainha."_

Ela sorriu ainda mais com as ultimas palavras dele. Ela era uma Rainha de fato, à Rainha do Império, e ninguém era melhor que ela, ninguém. Caminhou pelos corredores de pedra do palácio passando por alguns soldados que faziam guardas, os mesmos nem ousavam a encarar, rolava um boato pelo castelo que o simples fato de olhá-la nos olhos, fazia com que todas as dores e terrores do mundo penetrassem em sua mente. Reganna estava por dentro desses boatos e ela até gostava que os mesmos circulassem por ai. Não era verdade, mas isso não impedia que a mesma fizesse com que qualquer inimigo seu conhecesse a dor e os terrores do mundo.

Chegou ao salão principal, onde eram servidas as refeições. Darius já estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, em sue lugar de costume, seus olhos azuis estavam focados em outro lugar, que não eram nela, o que a deixou irritadiça, mesmo com a presença de Wegor em um canto do salão, não a deixou tranquila, aquilo era um ultraje, os olhares de Darius tinham que ser somente dela. Quando seus olhos vermelhos encontraram o centro das atenções do Cavaleiro ela parou no mesmo lugar. Quem era aquela mulher? Ela nunca a tinha visto antes. Procurou com a mente resquício de magia nela, mas não encontrou nada especial apenas uma fonte estranha de energia, algo pequeno que ela não se importou.

- Não é educado ficar procurando por magia em meus aposentos Reganna. – Darius falou com aquela voz suave, igual a veludo. Encantadora como sempre, mas seu olhar ainda estava fixo na jovem ao seu lado. – Venha. – Ele a chamou. – Quero que conheça alguém.

Ela sentou-se em seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Darius e na frente de Wegor, que estava bufando atrás dela, como se compartilhasse da sua revolta por aquela mulher estar sentada ali.

- Onde está Lacos? – Perguntou a feiticeira ignorando a mulher de longos cabelos brancos. – Pensei que todos estivessem aqui.

- Lacos não esta se sentindo bem. – Darius parecia ligeiramente incomodado. – Está em seu quarto, isolada de todos.

- Compreendo. – Reganna voltou sua atenção para a mesa.

Frutas, legumes, carnes. Tinha de tudo em cima da mesa. Água, sucos e vinhos, até mesmo cerveja. Ela não esperou que Darius lhe desse o consentimento para comer, pegou um cacho de uvas, alguns morangos frescos e uma coxa de frango. Colocou vinho em sua taça de prata e tomou um gole. O vinho desceu queimando pela sua garganta, teria sido mais saboroso se aquela mulher não estivesse ali.

- Reganna. – Darius a olhou pela primeira vez. – Bela como sempre.

Aquilo quase tirou um sorriso dela, se não fosse por aquela mulher a encará-la.

- Está é Eirin. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa juntando as mãos e com isso descansou a cabeça ali. – Ela é a minha mais nova aquisição.

As palavras saíram fortes, cheias de um sentimento que Reganna não sabia que ele tinha. Algo como amor, mas não era isso, era outra coisa, como se ele fosse o pai dela, como se ele a tivesse criado, como se ela fosse um objeto precioso dele, somente dele, mas importante que a própria feiticeira.

- Aquisição? – Perguntou seca mordendo em seguida um morango.

- Sim. – Ele confirmou. – Ela é minha mais nova concubina.

Aquelas palavras acertaram tanto a feiticeira quanto a Eirin. Até aquele momento a jovem tinha se mantido quieta, não tinha ousado falar nada, só concentrava a sua mente em um ponto branco dentro de seu cérebro para que as palavras de Darius não a enfeitiçassem, mas depois de escutar aquilo, ela não pode segurar sua boca.

- Quê? – Ela perguntou sem fôlego. Era como se todo o ar em seus pulmões tivesse sumido. – O que?

Reganna tinha a mesma pergunta entalada em sua garganta assim como o morango que estava comendo. Ele já não tinha o mesmo gosto doce em seus lábios, ela só sentia o gosto do ódio, do rancor, da raiva. Como todas as outras ela daria um fim em Eirin. Ela mataria aquela mulher com as próprias mãos e ela faria a jovem sofrer, ela faria com que ela implorasse pela morte.

- Minha querida. – Darius passou os longos dedos pelo rosto branco da jovem. – Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo.

Reganna quase voou no pescoço da mulher. Como ela ousava desfrutar do toque dele? Ela iria matá-la! Wegor apenas bufou, mostrando para a feiticeira que ela deveria se acalmar.

Eirin afastou o rosto da mão dele. Ela reuniu todas as suas forças e se levantou da mesa. O barulho da cadeira arrastando no chão quebrou o silêncio. Seus longos cabelos caiam como cascatas pelos seus ombros. Ela encarou o homem ao seu lado, ele parecia tranquilo e até estar achando graça da reação dela, seus belos olhos cinza foram de encontro para a mulher que estava a sua frente, ela não tinha uma expressão nada, nada agradável. Parecia que ia pular em seu pescoço e enforca-la ali mesmo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – As palavras saíram como um sussurro de seus lábios. – Eu não vou fazer isso. – Com isso ela virou as costas para ele e saiu correndo do salão.

- Pobrezinha. – Darius disse sorrindo. – Ela ainda é virgem, dá para sentir pelo cheiro que ela emana.

- Quer que eu a traga de volta? – A feiticeira perguntou.

"_O que você pretende Reganna?"_ As palavras foram direcionadas somente a ela.

- E você está disposta a fazer isso? – Ele perguntou ainda achando graça.

- Se for uma ordem do meu senhor. – Ela se levantou.

- Faça. – Ele olhou para ela sério. – Não me desaponte. – Com isso ele pegou uma taça e a encheu com vinho. Bebeu um gole e voltou sua atenção para as comidas a sua frente.

"_Reganna, o que pretende com isso?"_ Perguntou mais uma vez Wegor.

"_Vou mostrar para aquela garotinha, quem é que manda aqui!" _As palavras saíram cheias de raiva e com um sentimento a mais, um sentimento de prazer, ela queria ver o sangue daquela cadela escorrer pelas suas mãos.

* * *

**Arredores do Castelo**

- Já reuniu os soldados? – Perguntou Kanon para a Orc. – Quero esse trabalho muito bem executado Brougha.

- Vou levar cinquentas soldados, assim viajamos mais rápido. – Ela o encarou. – Tem certeza que aquele é o lugar?

- Você acha mesmo que eu não sei onde o meu irmão esta escondido? – Ele perguntou cheio de raiva. – Saga é inteligente, mas não tanto quanto eu.

- E porque Narya tem que ir comigo?

- Eu já expliquei a você! – Ele quase gritou. Estava sem paciência ultimamente. – Ela tem que passar de qualquer jeito por aquela montanha, nem que você morra para cumprir esse papel, ouviu bem Brougha.

A Orc quase rosnou para ele. Seus punhos estavam cerrados ela só não recusou aquela ordem, porque servia ao Império e Kanon não era um simples soldado, ele era alguém importante e alguém tão letal quanto Reganna. Ele era sonso e dissimulado, o que tornava as coisas piores ainda, ela podia esperar qualquer coisa vindo dele. Ele não era alguém de confiança.

Narya que estava quieta até o momento observando os dois discutindo a respeito dela e da missão, então resolveu entrar no assunto:

- Você ao menos sabe o que tem lá? – Ela perguntou ainda debruçada sobre uma árvore. – Já ouvi dizer muitas coisas sobre aquela montanha.

- Eu não sei o que tem lá. – ele disse rispidamente. – Não me importa, o único meio é aquele. Dê a volta por Hügel e suba as costas da montanha Bones e desça pela mesma, você saíra de frente praticamente ao acampamento dos Rebeldes.

- E se não conseguirmos? – A Elfa perguntou.

- Então eu espero que vocês estejam prontas para morrer. – Ele lançou um olhar para as duas e foi embora, voltando para a entrada do castelo.

Narya e Brougha ficaram olhando para ele. Quando elas não conseguiam mais enxergá-los uma encarou a outra.

- Vamos partir quando? – Perguntou a Elfa.

- Amanhã de manhã. – Disse a Orc entre um rosnado. – Que esse feiticeiro não se meta comigo, não vou poupá-lo só porque trabalha para Darius e quanto a você, faça tudo o que eu mandar que talvez você fique viva.

- Hunpf. – bufou a Elfa. – Como queria. – Ela fez uma reverência exagerada demais para a meia Orc. – Você é quem manda.

Narya deixou a orc sozinha e foi embora, tinha coisas para resolver e um plano para bolar. Não confiaria a sua vida nas mãos de apenas cinquentas soldados e naquela mulher, se é que a Elfa poderia chamá-la assim. Ela teria que armar um plano e quando chegasse à montanha iria executá-lo. Ainda tinha que enfrentar seja lá o que tinha naquele lugar, só de pensar em ir até lá seus pelos do braço se arrepiavam. Se ela conseguisse passar, ela teria que ter outra ideia rápida, afinal, estaria no campo do inimigo e uma vez lá dentro, seria muito difícil sair.

Brougha ficou a observar Narya indo embora, não gostava de trabalhar com mercenários e ladrões, eles sempre colocavam a missão em risco. Aquela mulher era diferente das outras humanas que conhecerá no decorrer do seu tempo servindo ao Império. Ela era diferente até mesmo da metamorfa SB, a quem Brougha não nutria bons sentimentos, ela era encrenqueira e achava-se demais. Tinha aquele ar de superioridade, igual à Kanon, o que não era algo muito bom de apreciar. Mas aquela mulher, aquela mulher tinha alguma coisa estranha. Era fria demais, calculista demais para uma simples humana. Brougha gostava disso, pelo menos ela não era fraca e não seria um estorvo como todos os outros soldados.

Além de ter que colocar Narya dentro do acampamento Rebelde, Brougha ainda tinha que bolar uma desculpar para Reganna quando voltasse, pois ela sacrificaria a vida dos cinquentas soldados para Narya e ela permanecesse com vida. Alguém teria que servir de isca. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela voltaria sozinha para o império.

* * *

**Stealine – Cidade controlada por Darius. Próximo a Schwert. **

Os primeiros raios de sol penetraram pelas janelas abertas banhando o corpo frágil de Elinor. Seus longos cabelos estavam jogados de lado, suas pontas arrastavam no chão juntamente com sua mão direita. A jovem havia dormido na casa de Milo. Estava deitado em um divã de veludo verde. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente, ritmado com as batidas de seu coração.

Olhando daquela forma, ela era bem bonita, seu sono estava tranquilo, parecia em paz e não aquele turbilhão estabanado quando acordada. Milo encostou-se ao hall da porta e deixou seu corpo deslizar até sentar no chão, abraçou as pernas contra o corpo e ficou observando ela dormindo. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos e bagunçados, não vestida blusa nenhuma, só uma calça de algodão larga.

Um fino tecido de seda cobria o corpo pequeno e magro dela. Milo não tinha conseguido dormir, não estava acostumado a ter outra pessoa em sua casa, ainda mais uma mulher. Ele podia pegar várias, mas nunca levava as mesmas para o seu lar. Não gostava que ninguém soubesse onde residia, afinal, ele usava uma identidade falsa.

Não sabia o porquê de tê-la convidado para dormir em sua casa, ela tinha estragado apenas uma blusa, – cara – mas nada que ele não possa repor. Entretanto quando ela mencionou os Rebeldes, ele ficou apreensivo e nervoso, não podia deixá-la na rua, ele até tinha uma parcela de culpa, mas não iria admitir isso para ela. Sabia que a mesma não levava o mínimo jeito para cozinhar, ela mal conseguia fazer um simples feitiço, ele não iria arriscar sua vida, quem sabe ele não caísse duro ali no chão por causa de uma atrapalhada dela, troca de temperos. Dela ela podia esperar tudo e nem a conhecia tão bem assim, mas depois da noite anterior, não arriscaria de novo.

Elinor se espreguiçou virando o corpo para outro lado, ficando de frente para ele. Seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso, o sol beijava-lhe o rosto, aquele calor agradável era muito bem vindo. Seus olhos azuis se abriram lentamente e os raios de sol deixaram a cor deles ainda mais claros. Estudou o lugar lentamente, seus pensamentos estavam bastantes vagos por causa da noite anterior e por ter conseguido descansar decentemente em dias.

O quarto era grande, estava deitada em um divã, entre uma cama de dossel que ficava na parte direita do quarto e uma pequena penteadeira, que ficava na parte esquerda, atrás dela uma grande janela, onde os raios de sol entravam, iluminando o cômodo. Bem na sua frente, um homem sem blusa, - lindo de morrer - estava observando ela. Seus olhos azuis, tão intensos quantos os dela, tinham aquela expressão zombeteira. Ela sorriu involuntariamente. Aquilo ela muito bom, um homem lindo daquele com ela... Espera. Ela sentou-se em um solavanco. Cobriu seu corpo com o pequeno tecido e ficou a encarar o homem com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Não precisa se assustar. – Falou o metamorfo entediado. – Não vou te fazer mal.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou mais para si mesma, olhando ao redor.

- Você esqueceu que eu te ofereci abrigo?

- Ah! – Ela se acalmou. - É verdade.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim. – Ela prendeu os cabelos cacheados em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. – Obrigada.

- Por que você quer ir até os rebeldes? – Perguntou sem fazer rodeios.

- Porque eu quero ajudar.

- Ajudar?! – Ele perguntou em dúvida. – Você não consegue se ajudar, como vai ajudar os outros?

- Você é muito grosso sabia disso?!

- Eu faço o que posso.

Milo se levantou e olhou mais uma vez para ela. Ela realmente era muito bonita, mas não passava de uma criança desmiolada. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas ela não parecia ser alguém trabalhando para Darius, e se fosse o traidor mal sabia que se dependesse dela, ele estaria ferrado. Pensar naquilo o fez rir. Uma feiticeira que não sabe usar seus poderes, essa era nova para ele.

- Do que é que você esta rindo? – Ela quis saber, já se sentindo ofendida.

- Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas para você a respeito do porque estou rindo, mas não seria necessário, só serviria para você ficar com raiva e tentar fazer algum feitiço errado e no final eu me daria mal, até mesmo você, acho que você não sabe o perigo que você oferece para os outros e para si própria.

- Eu já disse que você é muito grosso hoje? – Falou ironicamente.

Milo revirou os olhos. Pegou uma toalha e tacou na cara dela.

- Tome. – falou rindo. – Está fedendo. Tome um banho, temos muita coisa para resolver hoje.

- Grosso.

- Disponha.

Quando ele se retirou do quarto, Elinor se espreguiçou mais uma vez e ficou olhando pela janela, o céu estava azul, aquele azul celeste, sem nuvem nenhuma. O sol estava agradável e os pássaros cantavam sem parar. Ela olhou para a toalha felpuda em suas mãos, se cheirou e percebeu que realmente estava fedendo, mas nada que ele pudesse sentir a distância. Franziu o cenho quando seus pensamentos foram parar nele mais uma vez. Aquele corpo, aquela pele, aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos. Ele era lindo, mas insuportável.

Elinor era o tipo de mulher tímida e reservada, não sabia como agir e muitas vezes aquele lado atrapalhado dela fazia com que os homens se afastassem dela, mas ele era diferente, ele estava rindo dela, não que ela gostasse disso, mas pelo menos ele não estava fugindo dela e a conversa entre os dois fluía normalmente, ela não ficava com a língua travada ou intimidada, ela até se sentia bem com ele, apesar de na maioria das vezes em que trocou palavras com ele, ficou com vontade de matá-lo enforcado. Tão prepotente e arrogante, além de grosso. Muito grosso.

Nunca nenhum homem disse que ela estava fedendo, ok... Nenhum homem chegou perto dela o suficiente para sentir o cheiro que ela emanava, mas mesmo assim, ele não precisava ter dito aquilo, não era porque tinha um belo corpo e era bonito que podia falar aquelas coisas para ela. Elinor pegou um mexa cacheada do cabelo e começou a enrolar. Ela nem tinha se dado conta antes, mas nem ao menos disse o seu nome a ele e ela nem sabia o nome do mesmo. Passou a noite na casa de um estranho completo. Aquilo a fez rir, além de estabanada era maluca.

- Que seja... Vou tomar banho. – Levantou-se e foi à procura do lugar onde iria tomar banho.

* * *

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

Eirin correu durante a noite toda, se escondeu e se perdeu. Seu vestido longo azul claro estava todo rasgado e sujo. Ela ainda não tinha encontrado a saída do castelo, só escutava a voz de Reganna brincando com ela. A feiticeira a estava caçando a noite toda, ela não cansava, não desistia e ria, ria alto fazendo com que calafrios percorressem o seu corpo todo. Sabia qual era a verdadeira intenção da feiticeira, não morreria nas mãos dela, não deixaria isso acontecer e não iria se submeter aos caprichos de Darius. Isso nunca. Nunca.

Eirin passava as mãos pelas paredes de pedras do castelo, seu coração batia acelerado e suas pernas doíam de tanto correr. Estava cansada e com fome, nunca tinha saído do seu quarto até ontem a noite, não sabia nem o que faria depois que encontrasse a saída, só esperava não ter que esbarrar com o seu pai. Eirin era uma princesa, era a sétima princesa a nascer no reino de Astamma e a última em cento e cinquenta anos. Sua família sempre obedeceu a Darius, eles juraram lealdade a ele desde antes dela nascer.

Ela nunca fora obrigada a jurar lealdade a ele, por algum motivo que desconhecia, mas ela sempre achou que pelo fato de seu pai e sua mãe serem completamente leais a Darius, não era necessário que a filha e o filho mais novo do casal jurassem lealdade. Daemon, seu irmão mais novo, tinha apenas três anos, obtinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis iguais o de sua mãe. O jovem vivia de baixo das assas da mesma, já Eirin vivia presa ali no castelo desde que nascera. Fora alimentada por uma ama de leite e de vez enquanto seu pai lhe visitava em seus aposentos, mas as visitas eram raras, ele sempre falava de sua mãe e de seu irmão, mas Eirin nunca chegou a conhecê-los pessoalmente.

Sentia-se triste e solitária na maior parte do tempo. Não entendia o porquê de ser criada tão longe de sua família. Eirin não sabia quase nada sobre o mundo, só aquilo que Darius lhe fornecia. Ele sempre colocou os melhores professores de etiqueta para ensinar-lhe a ser uma verdadeira princesa. Ela era educada e gentil, mas não conhecia o mundo lá fora. Seu maior sonho era sair daquele castelo e viver a sua vida, voltar para o seu reino e quem sabe, desfrutar o amor de sua mãe, amor que ela nunca conheceu.

Eirin além de educada e gentil era bastante inteligente, lia todos os pergaminhos e livros que podia, soube sobre a queda dos cavaleiros através dos mesmos. Descobriu também o porquê a sua família tinha jurado lealdade a Darius, e ela entendia o porquê, quando você tem um reino para cuidar, você deve-se sacrificar pelos bem de seu povo. Ela compreendia e entendia, e com isso nutria uma raiva crescente contra Darius, afinal, se ela estava ali correndo pelos corredores, sozinha, longe de sua família e das pessoas que ama se sentindo completamente isolada de qualquer tipo de afeto a culpa de tudo isso era dele. Darius.

Finalmente ela pode ver os pequenos raios de sol invadindo o corredor. Ela correu mais rápido, forçou suas pernas cansadas a prosseguirem. Passou por um hall de pedra e se deparou com vários soldados, todos presos em seus afazeres, o sol tinha acabado de surgir no horizonte e as ruas já estavam cheias. Ninguém pareceu notar ela, mas logo os olhares dos soldados ficaram arregalados e assustados, Eirin não precisou se virar para saber que a sua perseguidora já estava ali, junto com ela. Ela não iria desistir. Correu e correu. Virou em uma esquina a direita e logo depois à esquerda, ficou pressa em uma rua sem saída, deu meia volta e continuou correndo, não sabia por quanto tempo estava correndo, mas não ia parar, só iria parar de correr quando encontrasse uma saída e estivesse longe da prisão proporcionada por Darius.

Logo a sua frente ela pode ver uma ponte levadiça que levava para fora das muralhas do castelo, seu coração já acelerado, bateu mais rápido ainda, ela pode sentir o gosto da liberdade. Passou correndo pelos guardas que estavam fazendo a patrulha por ali, um deles até tentou entrar em seu caminho, mas assim como os outros lá trás ele recuou. Eirin pode escutar os risos de Reganna, ela gritava ordens, dizendo que não era para ninguém encostar um dedo na jovem de cabelos platinados, que ela faria o serviço, ela daria um jeito naquela criança.

Passando pela ponte, a visão a sua frente a assustou, ela chegou a diminuir seu ritmo. Lama e barulho, pessoas passando fome, algumas que estavam jogadas no chão impossibilitadas de andar, seguravam o vestido dela implorando por comida, por água. Eirin sentiu dor, não física mais espiritual. Aquilo era terrível, ela não conhecia a miséria, só tinha lido sobre ela. Ver com seus próprios olhos era outra coisa. Seu coração apertou, mas ela não podia parar, não podia fazer nada por eles, ela nem ao menos podia salva-lá.

Passou pelos barracos segurando o vestido maltrapilho nos braços, olhou para a sua frente e uma linda floresta beijava o horizonte, a sua direita um penhasco e a sua esquerda um deserto, ela não poderia ir pelo deserto, Reganna a pegaria fácil, do mesmo jeito ela não poderia ir em frente, até chegar à floresta para tentar despistar Reganna, com certeza a feiticeira já a teria pego. Sua única opção era o penhasco.

Desde o começo ela já sabia qual seria o seu fim. Ela morreria fugindo, mas não morreria nas mãos da feiticeira. Tomou a decisão em frações de segundos. Correu até a ponta do penhasco e olhou para baixo, um rio corria tranquilamente. Olhou para trás só para se deparar com a feiticeira a centímetros de distância dela.

- Eu pensei que você fosse correr pelo deserto. – Falou Reganna. – Mas quando vi você virando nesta direção em particular, pensei comigo mesma. "Reganna, essa menina quer morrer, ela não pretende voltar para o palácio." – Ela fechou aspas com os dedos quando terminou de falar.

- Eu não vou voltar. – Eirin sabia que a feiticeira já tinha conhecimento disso. Mas as palavras foram mais para ela mesma, para ela ter a coragem o suficiente de dar fim a própria vida. – Você não vai me levar de volta, eu vou... Eu vou... – Seus olhos se voltaram para o penhasco e para o rio lá embaixo.

- Sim... Você vai.

Reganna a segurou pelo pescoço levantando-a do chão. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de raiva e ira. Ela queria sangue, queria muito ver o sangue daquela mulher, mas jogá-la ali de cima seria melhor. Darius não poderia culpá-la, ela inventaria qualquer desculpa, no final, Darius não faria nada contra ela. Ele não iria querer perder a sua melhor feiticeira a sua melhor aliada o seu prazer carnal.

- Já que você é fraca e não é capaz de fazê-lo sozinha, eu irei me encarregar da sua alma. Espero que ela arda no fogo do inferno e que a sua covardia seja lembrada por séculos, que os seus familiares contem para as novas gerações sobre a garota que não teve coragem de se matar, que como qualquer ser inútil e desprezível ela não pode fazer algo simples e prático. Ninguém deveria temer a morte pequena, pois ela é linda e magnífica.

Reganna pode ver o medo nos olhos acinzentados da garota. As pequenas mãos delas seguravam o braço da feiticeira com força, os seus pés balançavam no ar e uma suplica escondida nós lábios dela fez com que a feiticeira gargalhasse.

- Mesmo que você resolvesse voltar, eu iria te matar menina. No final, você morreria de qualquer jeito. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido da jovem. – Espero que sinta dor.

Com essas palavras a feiticeira andou até a ponta do penhasco e soltou a jovem. Vê-la cair foi como sentir prazer, como se o próprio Darius estivesse ali lhe fornecendo o melhor orgasmo de toda a sua vida, quando finalmente o corpo da jovem se chocou contra o rio e seu corpo não emergiu das profundezas, Reganna limpou suas mãos nas vestes.

- Em pensar que Ele escolheu uma fraca como você para ser sua concubina. -Ela deu as costas para o penhasco e foi embora.

* * *

Então povo, esse capítulo não foi muito grande, mas espero que gostem. Quero agradecer a **Paula Al-Qantara Sammet, Thamire Bastos e Marcela Augusto**. Obrigada meninas por lerem e me ajudarem a corrigir os erros. Vocês são ótimas e possuem uma paciência de Jô comigo. _(L)_**³**

É isso... Fiquem com Deus e boa leitura.

**BeijosMeLiga**.

* * *

_Respondendo os Recadinhos Felizes. _**_*OOO*_**

**Krika Haruno** – Santana é osso duro de roer, quero só ver quando ela e o Shura se encontrarem... Personalidades diferentes, ele é tão calmo... Só não sei se será calmo assim com ela. Essa fic esta sendo bastante difícil de escrever, cada detalhe, cada personagem, cada coisinha que eu acrescento da um trabalho enorme, porque eu tenho um leve problema de memória, e quando tem muita coisa acontecendo, eu acabo esquecendo algumas coisas que para vocês agora podem até não fazer sentido, mas no final, será de muita importância... Tenho que ficar colocando essas coisas em uma folha separada do Word para não esquecer, sonho e tudo com essas coisas.

Não sei ainda como será o encontro da Yuráh com o Mu, sei que será algo enigmático ao mesmo tempo engraçado e cheio de ironia. Caso tenha alguma sugestão a respeito dos dois, como gostaria que fosse esse primeiro encontro ou quem sabe, algo que tenha lhe vindo à mente, por favor, ficaria grata em saber. Estou aqui para ouvir opiniões e claro, aceito muitas sugestões, assim eu posso agradar vocês e facilita para eu escrever.

**Daniela Moreira** – De nada meu amor. Fique tranquila, eu já tenho a cena da sua char pronta em minha mente e a Ayala não curte muito tocar nos outros, ela só o fará se for de extrema necessidade, e até a sua personagem chegar nos Rebeldes junto com Shaka, creio eu que eles terão outros problemas para resolver.

Com um grande dom, uma grande responsabilidade pesa nos ombros das duas. Elas são fundamentais na história, todos os personagens terão o seu momento, mesmo aqueles que não possuem um Dragão, todos serão personagens principais. A fic, esta até levezinha, depois as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo. Literalmente.

**Notte di Luce** – Gosto tanto dos seus comentários. Fico tão feliz. Gosto dos comentários de todos é claro, mas sempre fico na espera de alguma Review sua, só não sei o por que. Deve ser aquela coisa de santo sabe... alguns não batem, mas o meu bateu com o seu e eu nem te conheço. (rsrsrsrsrsrs)

Calla e Camus vão ser ótimos juntos, não sei se sinto pena dela ou dele, acho que dele. Depois de postar todos os capítulos com as chars de vocês que eu me toquei, que só mencionei o Dite – Galadriel – tadinho. Bom, ele aparece nesse, espero que goste. E ele só vai com o Shaka mesmo, se é que vai mesmo.

A Enora vai virar os pensamentos dele. Vai deixar ele louco, aquela briga interna. Odeio os humanos, mas ela é linda, odeio todos, mas ela é especial... O que fazer?!

Gosto quando vocês viajam na maionese. ADORO!

**Aredhel Atreides** – Realmente, tem muita psicopata, e isso me deixa louca, porque como eu irei fazê-las irem para o lado do bem?! Duas meu, duas... Vou ter que fazer sofrer bastante antes que a cabeça delas mude. Uma não se importa com nada, a não ser ela mesma e a outra, odeia a própria raça... Complicado. Ainda bem que a Brougha é ruim e ponto final. Não tenho que me preocupar com ela.

Irmão é um problema sério, sempre nos dando trabalho. Às vezes eles só entendem na base da porrada mesmo. Será que a Yuráh vai ter que partir para agressão juntamente com o Saga?!

**Jules Heartilly** – Isso ai, acaba sim e só restariam os rebeldes, como Saga gostaria que isso acontecesse. Só tem fracote, um bando de bundão. Sobre a profecia, nada é o que parece, só tenho a dizer isso. (:

Calla e Saga são como pai e filha mesmo, apesar de terem praticamente quase a mesma idade. Ela dará muito trabalho, mas para o Camus do que para o Saga em si, mas ela fará de tudo para ser reconhecida pelos seus atos.

Quando escrevo, tendo ao máximo possível ser o mais fiel ao que vocês me mandaram, as vezes é difícil, porque são muitas fichas e eu me perco, mas fico muito feliz em saber que estou conseguindo atingir as expectativas de vocês.

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Tem sempre uma ovelha negra na família. Amor, fico feliz em saber que você gostou da estreia da sua personagem. Ela é fácil de escrever, ela e a Bennetti, as duas vão aprontar muito ainda.

Camus vai surtar com ela sim, mas ela também vai ter seus momentos de arrancar os cabelos, porque ele é osso duro de roer. Adoro escrever o Saga nessa fic, porque ele é bem rei mesmo, bem gentil e poderoso, ele fala e as pessoas a sua volta o obedecem, querem sempre agradá-lo e vê-lo feliz.

Vai ser bem complicado mesmo, mas a dupla em si vai conseguir o que quer e eles vão ter uma ajudinha de certa rainha. A profecia... Bem... Isso só no decorrer da estória.

**Darkest Ikarus** – Mu e Gato ainda vão proporcionar muitos risos seus. Eles dois juntos são ótimos.

Kanon deve ter colado chiclete na cruz, só pode. É cada coisa que ele tem que resolver, e ele sempre chega na hora exata para impedir o pior, só a Brougha que se deu bem e matou o fulaninho lá.

Tem cada personagem estranho ainda que não se revelou... Vai dar para viajar bastante na maionese.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – Espero que goste da parte da Reganna, adoro escrever com ela. Muito fácil e divertido, a imaginação voa.

Eu também fico com vontade de apertar as bochechas do Senhor Gato e claro do Mu.

Leão, urso, qualquer coisa que os metamorfos quiserem, Santana e Shura vão dar muitos problemas. Não falo nada sobre o Milo, porque ele só se transforma em mulher mesmo...

Todo mundo fazendo suposições sobre a profecia... Alguns vão se assustar quando ela começar a acontecer de fato.

Amor, fico feliz em saber que esta gostando, fico me sentindo aqui! Espero que ame de paixão esse capítulo também.

* * *

Recados respondidos e capítulo postado, espero mais uma vez que gostem. **Beijos e fiquem com Deus.**


	9. Chapter VI

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo – VI.**

"_Dias manchados de vermelho estão para surgir, quatro irão liderar e apenas um irá cair. A guerra irá começar, o dia se transformará em noite, o sol se banhará em vermelho, o rei amado irá sucumbir pela mão do traidor, a raiva irá tomar o coração do cavaleiro, a busca do traidor terá sucesso, mas a vitória e a derrota dependerão do seu servo mais leal e para ele o exílio será o fim, e no final, o verdadeiro Rei irá triunfar sobre o mal."_.

* * *

**Floresta Varden - Estrada próxima ao rio Esfinge.**

O sol se punha no horizonte, e os animais se escondiam em suas tocas, já era possível ver a lua no céu. Um vento gélido vinha do norte bagunçando os cabelos de Myrtille. Seu cavalo estava cansado de tanto fugir, ela estava cansada de tanto ficar sentada na sela. Suas pernas tinham assaduras e suas mãos estavam cheias de bolhas.

O cansaço era tanto que nem se atrevia a usar magia para se curar. Não tinha se alimentado desde a noite passada, onde seu último dinheiro tinha sido gasto. É nessas horas que sentia raiva de si mesma por ser tão benevolente com as pessoas, se tivesse roubado tudo daquele homem, ela não teria problemas tão cedo.

Sua musculatura estava tensa e dolorida, um banho seria o mais apropriado, já que não o fazia há um tempo. Ela pode ouvir ao longe o barulho do rio que seguia o seu curso por todas as terras do Império. Um pouco de água doce, acalmaria a tensão proporcionada pelo longo dia de cavalgada e talvez ela conseguisse comer alguns frutos que nascem perto do rio. Algumas amoras iriam vir a calhar, talvez se ela tivesse sorte, poderia quem saber usar um pouco de mágica e pegar um peixe. Fazer uma fogueira não seria problema, não precisa de magia para isso, o problema seria a fumaça e a chama, que são bastante chamativas e ela não queria ser o centro das atenções no meio da floresta.

Desmontou e foi andando devagar até o rio Esfinge, suas pernas tremiam de tanto cansaço e sua coluna doía por ter ficado muito sentada, seu cavalo mal conseguia andar. Quando chegou a margem, prendeu o cavalo em um tronco de árvore e foi se banhar. Retirou a calça de couro e a blusa branca de babados, suas mangas eram compridas e em cada punho uma fita preta, feita para dar um laço e afofar mais ainda os babados. Quando ficou somente com as roupas de baixo, entrou no rio e apreciou a frieza da água em sua pele castigada pelo sol.

Sorveu um pouco da água doce, ela desceu maravilhosamente bem pela sua garganta. Myrtille pode até sentir um pouco de suas energias voltando lentamente. As assaduras entre as suas coxas doíam, mas a água aliviava um pouco, deixando a sua pele levemente dormente.

- Isso é muito bom!

Mergulhou e emergiu em seguida, seus longos cabelos vermelhos estavam grudados em sua pele clara. Se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre, o contato da água contra a sua pele era algo magnífico, mas estava com fome e tinha que fazer uma fogueira, pois a noite era gélida e ela não queria morrer congelada.

Quando tudo estava pronto e a sua roupa já tinha secado com ajuda de um pouco de mágica, ela colocou dois peixes espetados na fogueira. Fez uma barreira mágica, bem simples, para que o cheiro e a fumaça não chamasse atenção desnecessária e para que outras pessoas que passassem por ali, não a vissem. Encostou o corpo no cavalo que estava deitado no chão perto da fogueira.

- É garanhão, parece que serei somente eu e você esta noite. – Myrtille bocejou e se espreguiçou em seguida. – Estamos perto do Império, essas estradas são perigosas, vai ser um milagre a gente passar a noite sem nenhum problema.

O cavalo apenas relinchou e fechou os olhos. A feiticeira deu de ombros e comeu os peixes enquanto seu corpo era aquecido pelas labaredas da fogueira. Quando terminou de comer deixou sua mente ir relaxando aos poucos. Ela já se sentia revigorada e pronta para outra. Bem longe ela podia escutar barulho de cavalos, além é claro do rio que seguia o seu fluxo.

Myrtille abriu os olhos e percebeu que tinha meditado por algumas horas, ela já conseguia ver perfeitamente as estrelas no céu. Olhou para o cavalo que ainda descansava. Resolveu ver quem era que estava vindo, se só estavam de passagem ou se armariam acampamento ali, e dependendo da situação, aquilo seria uma ótima oportunidade para ela conseguir um bom dinheiro e não ter que dormir ao relento.

_** ~/~ **_

A viagem tinha sido longa e cansativa de Silverseed até aquela estrada. Eles estavam próximos ao Império. Os cavalos por mais rápidos que fossem não estavam mais aguentando cavalgar durante o dia todo. Nem mesmo Eveline estava conseguindo manter a sua mente em foco para saber o que a aguardava no caminho. Porém foi Dohko quem os fez parar. Ele disse que não seria adequado viajar a noite com os cavalos exaustos e com a própria elfa cansada.

Shion concordou e montou acampamento próximo ao rio, longe da estrada, enquanto o amigo procurava pedaços de galhos secos para fazer a fogueira. Eveline apenas desmontou do cavalo e sentou-se no chão. Os ovos estavam depositados ao seu lado em segurança. Ela os tocou e não sentiu nada, apenas uma casca fria. Antes ela ainda os sentia quentes, mas agora nem isso mais.

- Eles ainda estão frios? – perguntou o Elfo loiro.

- Sim. – Disse desanimada. – Nada mudou.

- Compreendo. Você passa a viagem inteira olhando para eles. Está preocupada com algo?

- Estou apreensiva pelo que está por vir.

- Neste momento eu só consigo pensar em um longo caminho de sangue. – Shion olhou para as estrelas. – Guerras estão por vir. Nunca pensei que voltaria a lutar depois do que aconteceu, pensei que todos os povos fossem se submeter aos caprichos do imperador, mas creio que o destino esteja modificando o rumo desta era.

- A era da escuridão está para acabar, eu posso sentir. – Eveline passou os longos dedos pelos cabelos loiros. – Eu sinto como se o mundo inteiro estivesse nas minhas costas.

- E ele está mesmo. – Falou Dohko. Ele carregava vários galhos em seus braços. – Você os achou, a responsabilidade é sua. Nunca se perguntou por que você foi a escolhida?

- Essa é uma pergunta que evito me fazer sempre. – ela o observou colocar meticulosamente todos os galhos em seu lugar e usar a magia para acender a fogueira. – Existem perguntas que nunca iremos saber as respostas.

- Você está certa. – Dohko rapidamente começou a tecer encantamentos em volta deles. – Não se preocupe com o que está por vir, viva o presente.

- Nós Elfos, não nos preocupamos com o tempo, ele passa rapidamente, quando vamos ver, já se passaram anos. – Shion olhou para as chamas que sustentavam o fogo. – Parece que foi ontem que Darius destruiu os cavaleiros.

- Como foi? – Perguntou Eveline encarando os dois. – Vocês dois lutaram lado a lado com Shaka. Eu nem posso acreditar que vocês sobreviveram a isso, não que vocês não fossem capazes, mas só as histórias que eu li, o que os Elfos anciões me contaram, tudo parecia tão escuro, tão frio e horrível.

- Não é um assunto que eu goste de comentar. – Falou Dohko. Seus olhos verdes se dirigiram para Shion, que revirou os olhos azuis. – Shion, conta muito melhor que eu essa história.

- Na realidade, nem eu e nem Dohko gostamos de comentar a respeito. Aquele período de nossas vidas ficou marcado e a gente sempre fez o possível para esquecer, apesar de todas as noites quando eu repouso a cabeça em minha cama, as imagens me vêm à mente.

- Não nos leve a mal, mas eu ainda posso ouvir os gritos dos Dragões e de seus cavaleiros, ainda posso escutar a risada de Darius e o barulho das espadas se chocando umas com as outras e ainda vejo claramente o sangue de Shaka escorrer pelas suas costas e seu corpo cair inerte contra o chão duro. – Dohko pigarreou. – No momento certo você irá saber o que realmente aconteceu, creio eu que Shaka lhe contará pessoalmente.

- Sinto muito por perturbá-los com tais lembranças. – Eveline falou sem graça. – É só uma curiosidade. Eu fico a imaginar o que realmente fará a diferença. Naquela época existiam Dragões e nem eles foram capazes de acabar com a vida do traidor.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam. A elfa tinha razão, naquela época vários Dragões lutaram contra Darius e todos eles sucumbiram, o que faria a diferença agora?! Eles não sabiam a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas nem tudo na vida tem uma resposta, às vezes as coisas simplesmente acontecem. Pensar naquilo só traria dor de cabeça e aborrecimento e até mesmo descrença e o que eles precisavam no momento era ter fé e muita sabedoria, para continuar trilhando o caminho correto.

_**~/~**_

- Elfos?! – Myrtille franziu o cenho. – O que um grupo como este faz aqui?

A feiticeira se escondeu em uma árvore grande e robusta. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um coque mal feito. Ela observou o local onde os três estavam. Eles estavam muito bem vestidos e os cavalos dos Elfos eram rápidos e fortes, só tinha um pequeno detalhe, eles escolhiam o dono e isso seria um grande problema, ela nem ao menos poderia pegar um para si. Mas julgando pela aparência, eles com certeza teriam dinheiro e ela não perderia esta oportunidade. Concentrou-se para escutar o que os mesmos estavam falando.

- Vocês acham que os anões irão nos receber bem? – Perguntou a elfa. – Eles não suportam a nossa espécie.

- Não sei, mas o meu trabalho é escoltar você até os rebeldes e protegê-la de qualquer situação hostil, então espero que os pequenos não se metam no meu caminho. – Dohko mexeu na lenha com um galho cumprido. – Saga é um bom Rei tanto para os humanos como para as outras espécies, ele vai saber lidar com a situação.

- Não teremos problemas com os anões, caro amigo. Fique despreocupado. – Shion que estava mexendo na sela de seu cavalo, parou imediatamente. O Elfo girou seu corpo lentamente na direção de Dohko e eles trocaram alguns olhares que Eveline nem ao menos reparou. – Dohko, fique aqui com a jovem, eu vou procurar algumas raízes e frutas para a gente comer.

Myrtille franziu ainda mais o cenho quando escutou as palavras rebeldes, anões e Saga, rei dos humanos. Ela não fazia ideia de que Saga estava vivo, apesar de escutar várias histórias a seu respeito e a respeito dos rebeldes, mas ela nunca acreditou. Ela nem ao menos sabia onde eles ficavam escondidos e nada nesse mundo podia passar despercebido dos olhos de Darius. Aquilo realmente deixou-a animada. Quanto será que Darius estaria disposto a pagar a ela, se a mesma descobrisse onde os rebeldes estavam escondidos?! Talvez um cargo importante dentro de suas tropas... Não, nada de cargo. Trabalhar nem ferrando. A não ser que seja um cargo de Condessa ou de Duquesa. Assim ela poderia ter o que quisesse.

Só de pensar em parar de andar de vilarejo em vilarejo a procura de um otário para arrancar dinheiro já a deixava em êxtase. Usar as melhores roupas e comer as melhores comidas e ter uma casa só para ela. Sim. Ela queria muito aquilo. Porém, tinha que pensar em algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse usar contra os três. Eles não eram simples humanos, eram elfos e como ela, usufruíam da magia. Ela não poderia fazer nada por hora, teria que segui-los e descobrir primeiramente onde os rebeldes estavam e depois tirar vantagens disso.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Eveline para Dohko.

- Vou pegar água para os cavalos. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Consegue ficar sozinha por alguns minutos?

- Claro! – Falou ligeiramente irritada. – Eu não sou uma criança, sei me defender sozinha.

- Eu sei, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. – Ela pegou uma manta de dentro de sua bolsa.

Algo estava errado. Ela não era burra, primeiro o loiro saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos, até ai tudo bem, mas agora o outro elfo também a deixou sozinha. Algo estava muito errado e Myrtille podia sentir isso em sua pele. Será que ela estava imaginando coisas, ou eles realmente tinham ido fazer o que falaram que iam fazer. Não ia se arriscar. Voltaria para o seu acampamento e depois os seguiria.

Quando ela girou seu corpo para voltar pelo caminho que tinha feito, a ponta de uma flecha estava a centímetros de seu rosto. O Elfo de cabelos castanhos avermelhados a encarava seriamente.

- Me dê um motivo para eu não matá-la feiticeira. – A voz dele antes serena e calma, estava cheia de uma voracidade que ele fazia questão de manter desconhecia.

- Como? – Foi a única coisa que perguntou.

- Simples. – Ele a encarou mais intensamente. – Seu cheiro característico e a sua respiração ofegante te denunciaram.

- Eu esqueço como vocês cães usam esse olfato adequadamente. – Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras na cara dele.

- Cães... Muito tempo que não escuto esse termo. – Ele estalou o pescoço. – Muito tempo também que não mato um sangue suga como você!

- Ah! Então vocês cães ainda usam esse termo com a nossa espécie também. É realmente muito interessante, porque a gente realmente suga tudo o que há de melhor da natureza e dos outros. Feiticeiros vivem como parasitas. Eu particularmente adoro esses jogos de poderes entre as nossas espécies. Quem faz melhor uso da magia.

Dohko franziu o cenho para ela. Ele a observou, ela não tinha nenhuma arma e sua aparência não era a das melhores.

- Está aqui a mando de quem?

- De ninguém. – Myrtille não ousava se mexer. Sua espécie e a dos elfos não se davam bem. Nenhuma espécie se dava bem com os Elfos. Eles eram arrogantes e frios. – Estava apenas de passagem.

- Isso eu irei saber mais tarde. – Falou rispidamente. – Ande!

Ela andou até o local onde a loira estava sentada. Quando ela ficou visível, Eveline nem ao menos a olhou nos olhos. Ela já sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Sente-se ai e fique quieta. – Dohko amarrou as mãos e os pés dela. – Até a gente ter uma noção do que fazer com você.

- Ela está sozinha? – Perguntou Eveline.

- Não sei logo Shion voltará com respostas.

Não demorou muito e Shion voltou com um cavalo. O animal parecia cansado e com fome. Shion o alimentou com cuidado e o colocou junto com os outros. Ele deitou-se entre Floco de Neve e Raio de Sol.

- Não tem mais ninguém, encontrei resquícios de uma barreira mal feita. Acho que a nossa convidada esta sem forças para usar adequadamente a magia. Não é a toa que foi pega facilmente. Não creio que esteja atrás de nós.

- Irão me soltar agora? – Ela perguntou visivelmente descrente com as respostas deles.

- Não. Você irá conosco até os Rebeldes, lá Saga irá ver o que fazer com você.

Myrtille fez uma careta para o Elfo que a pegou e começou a focar sua atenção no fogo a sua frente. Aquilo não estava tão ruim assim, de certa forma, ela iria saber onde os rebeldes ficavam chegando lá ela só teria que descobrir uma forma de se libertar. Seus olhos foram de encontro com os azuis da jovem elfa. Ela estava com as mãos fixas no ar. Como se estivesse acariciando alguma coisa que Myrtille não podia ver.

"_Elfos são doidos."_ Pensou. Seja lá o que aquela mulher estivesse fazendo, ela realmente não batia bem da cabeça. Elfos e seus costumes estranhos. Já que não tinha outro jeito. Dormir seria a melhor opção. Estava cansada da cavalgada e suas coxas ainda doíam e suas mãos não estavam em seu melhor estado. Logo aquelas bolhas iriam estourar, ou quem sabe, murchar. Torcia pela segunda opção.

Os Elfos não eram de conversar e ela estando ali piorava a situação, então não foi difícil esvaziar a sua mente. Quando ela sentiu que tinha pegado no sono, uma voz lá no fundo de sua mente chamava o seu nome. Era uma voz, grossa, rouca e forte. _"Myrtille."_ Era como um ímã... _"Myrtille."_... Puxando o seu subconsciente lentamente. Até que ela ficou tão alta, que a feiticeira acordou assustada olhando em volta a procura de quem havia chamado por ela.

Obviamente não eram os Elfos, eles não sabiam o seu nome. Mas quem será que a chamara incansavelmente?! Percebeu que somente a loira estava dormindo, e suas mãos continuavam paradas no ar a sua frente. Os outros dois, estavam cochichando algo e não se importaram com o fato dela os encarar.

- Malditos Elfos! – Jogou uma praga mentalmente para eles e voltou a dormir.

* * *

**Turlor – Cidade dos Anões do Norte.**

- Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente fez isso Aldebaran! – Gillius andava de um lado para o outro dentro da caverna que era onde ele e o irmão estavam acomodados. Seus pés já estavam fazendo buracos na terra. – Como pode fazer isso sem nem ao menos me consultar?!

- Eu sou o mais velho, não sabia que devia consultar você para fazer o que eu bem entender! – Aldebaran estava jogado em cima de um pufe de couro marrom. Ele segurava uma caneca cravejada de pedras preciosas. Do canto esquerdo de sua boca, escorria um pouco de cerveja que se perdia em sua barba espessa. – Eu tenho todo o direito de me tornar Rei!

- Você não compreende! – Gillius queria gritar, queria socar a cara do irmão. Ele sempre estava fazendo as coisas por impulso. – Não estamos aqui para nos meter nos assuntos dos anões!

- O que?! – Aldebaran socou a mesa feita do mais puro carvalho que estava ao seu lado, onde um barril de cerveja estava depositado. – Esqueceu quem nós somos!

- Não! – Gillius esbravejou. – Mas não cabe a você se meter nos assuntos políticos do nosso povo em um momento tão critico que Saga está passando. Devemos lealdade a ele, ele é o nosso Rei!

- Não! – Aldebaran se levantou abruptamente do pufe. – Saga é o Rei dos humanos, nossa espécie tem que ter seu próprio Rei e nada seria melhor para Saga do que eu me tornar o rei dos anões!

- O que você está dizendo Deba? – Gillius o encarou furiosamente.

- Você deveria saber o que isso implícita para Saga. Eu ganhando, posso levar todos os anões para a guerra, posso fazer quaisquer coisas que Saga quiser, sem ter que me preocupar com tradição ou com negação! Ninguém dirá não a um rei.

- Tudo bem. – Gillius voltou a andar em círculos. – Você tem um ponto. – Ele parou pegou uma caneca para si e a encheu de cerveja. Bebeu tudo em um gole só. – Agora querido irmão, me explique como você ganhará essa maldita eleição?! E me explique também, como que você vai fazer com que essa merda. – Ele gesticulou com os braços fazendo menção ao ambiente em que estavam. – Ande rápido?! Porque você sabe muito bem, que essas coisas podem levar anos! ANOS! – Ele enfatizou e gritou a última palavra para que o irmão entendesse o que ele tinha feito.

- Eu não sei. – Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e voltou a beber a sua cerveja. – Não me preocupei com essas coisas, apenas achei que seria a melhor opção, sendo que como não tem rei nenhum, nós não iríamos ter como ajudar Saga, afinal, quem iria se propor a ajudar a causa que trouxemos, se está acontecendo isso tudo aqui?

- Ninguém. – Gillius disse derrotado. – Mas a ideia era ir embora e voltar a estaca zero.

- De jeito nenhum! – Aldebaran socou o carvalho mais uma vez. – Nunca! Estamos aqui, então vamos fazer o que podemos para ajudar!

- É claro. Até porque, não podemos desistir da sua carreira política agora! – Gillius sentou-se em outro pufe e começou a beber. – Espero que você já tenha conseguido tudo o que é necessário para entrar na disputa Deba.

- Não se preocupe com isso irmão. Tudo está acertado.

- É ai que eu me preocupo! – Gillius bebeu mais um copo de cerveja. – Temos que entrar em contato com Saga e explicar o que está acontecendo aqui!

- Tem um lugar específico para isso aqui em Turlor. – Disse o irmão apreciando a bebida que escorria lentamente pelo canto de sua boca. – É em uma sala isolada, como aqui em Turlor não se pode usar magia em seus arredores, quem quiser se comunicar com o povo daqui tem que esperar entrarmos em contato ou vir até nós.

- Eu ainda não entendo esse mecanismo deles.

- É bem simples. – Aldebaran encarou o irmão por alguns segundos. – E você que é o esperto da família.

- Não seja ridículo! – Esbravejou o anão. – Termine logo com isso. Temos assuntos inacabados para resolver.

O irmão fez uma carranca para Gillius e terminou de beber a sua cerveja tranquilamente. Primeiro passo para ser um Rei, os outros devem obedecê-lo e não ao contrário. Tudo tem que acontecer de acordo com o que ele quer e na hora que ele quer. Gillius que espere ele terminar de beber a sua cerveja. Além do mais, o mal já estava feito, não que ele realmente achasse aquilo ruim, mas esperar uma hora a mais ou a menos, não irá fazer diferença nesta guerra.

Os lobos entraram nos aposentos dos donos e se acomodaram em um canto, não demoraram muito e os irmãos podiam ouvir o respirar profundo das criaturas. Eles tinham sido a atração principal depois que os dois adentraram o vulcão. E depois daí, os lobos pareciam que tinham gostado desta atenção dada e sumiram no meio da multidão comendo tudo que os anões lhe ofereciam e aceitando carinhos atrás de suas orelhas.

- Se depender desses dois, nós estamos ferrados! – Falou Gillius. – Eles sumiram o dia todo.

- Deixa os bichos. – Aldebaran se colocou de pé. – Eles gostam de ser paparicados também.

- Espero que muitas crianças tenham montado em cima deles e os cansado bastante, só assim eles aprendem alguma coisa.

- Não duvido que isso tenha realmente acontecido, mas do jeito que eles são, irão querer repetir a dose amanhã! Adoram chamar atenção para si. Ego grande que eles têm. – Aldebaran passou as mãos gordas e calejadas no pelo de Hugin e Munin. – Vamos. Como você mesmo disse, temos muitas coisas para resolver.

* * *

**Vilarejo Steel. – Próxima a Hügel. **

Zara já estava hospedada ali há dois dias. O sol nunca nascia naquela área, pois a fumaça das fornalhas que produziam o aço naquele vilarejo inebriavam o céu azul, assim nunca era possível enxergar o sol, apesar do calor que fazia ali. A situação piorava para ela, pois desde que saíra do monastério, tinha colocado uma máscara branca para esconder o seu belo rosto. Desde o ocorrido com a sua mãe, ela sempre usava aquela máscara quando estava fora de seu lar.

Suas botas estavam sujas até a metade da canela por causa da lama da rua. Como ela não conseguia ficar parada dentro da estalagem, ela resolveu caminhar pelas ruas e fazer uma expedição a fim de achar algo interessante para preencher o seu tempo. Não havia muitas coisas naquele vilarejo. Apenas fornalhas e pessoas broncas que a olhavam pelo canto dos olhos. Parecia até que ela estava fazendo algo de errado estando ali, mas realmente deveria ser estranho para eles ver uma mulher com uma máscara no rosto.

Na certa eles pensariam que ela deveria ter alguma doença ou fosse tão feia de rosto que preferisse viver com ele escondido. Aquela era realmente a ideia que ela queria transmitir as pessoas. Mas nem tudo era feio por ali, bem ao fundo, não muito longe do vilarejo, uma floresta se erguia. Ela queria muito ir até lá, mais seria uma longa caminhada, talvez um dia todo andando. De onde estava não dava para ver o céu, talvez se chegasse a uns trinta quilômetros de distância do vilarejo, ela conseguisse vislumbrar o azul turquesa familiar e o sol.

Quando chegou ali, ela não sabia o que fazer, sabia que tinha que sair do monastério e ir atrás dos rebeldes, mas não sabia onde os mesmo ficavam, tinha que ir até o Império, mas acabou que ela foi à direção contrária, se afastou ainda mais. Seus instintos lhe diziam para nunca pisar naquele lugar e agora o mesmo instinto que lhe disse isso, gritava com ela, para que ela seguisse até aquela floresta tão magnífica.

Os pinheiros eram tão altos, mesmo ela estando tão longe, eles podiam tocar o céu. Será que se ela fosse até lá, poderia subir em uma daquelas árvores facilmente e enxergar o mundo lá de cima?! Desde que entrara no monastério não tinha visto muito do mundo, só lido em pergaminhos e livros antigos, mas nada. Tinha se dedicado aos estudos e com isso era mentora lá, mas agora aquele seu antigo mundo estava tão longe e parecia tão improvável voltar a lecionar.

Depois de tanto andar, voltou para estalagem. Sua barriga estava roncando e não via a hora de tirar aquela máscara e tomar um belo banho. O cheiro da fumaça e a fuligem que preenchia o local tinham entranhado em suas roupas. Se continuassem ali por mais tempo, não teria mais o que vestir, e os seus belos cabelos cacheados, ficariam com aquele cheiro horrível para sempre. Mesmo ela prendendo-o em um coque bem feito, bom, não tão feito, porque sempre uma mecha rebelde saia do lugar dela, mas mesmo assim, ele estando preso, aquele cheiro o penetrava.

A estalagem não era muito grande e nada limpa também, mas comparada as outras que haviam por ali, ela era a melhor e a senhora era bastante acolhedora. De todos ali, ela tinha lhe mostrado um sorriso amarelo, com alguns dentes faltando e um ou outro podre, mas era um sorriso, o que no final era o mais importante.

- Esta gostando de suas acomodações? – O timbre de voz dela, era bastante rouco e ela falava empurrando as palavras, como se estivesse cansada.

- Sim. Estou adorando. – Mentiu. – Você sabe me informar o que tem naquela direção? – Ela apontou com a mão esquerda, mostrando a mulher pela janela da estalagem a floresta.

- Nada. – Ela disse um pouco ríspida.

Aquela resposta a deixou surpresa. A mulher nunca falou assim com ela, daquela forma, agora sim ela lembrava bastante os outros moradores do vilarejo.

- Hum... Eu queria saber o que tem lá. – Disse dando de ombros. - Gostei muito daqueles pinheiros. – Essa última parte foi dita mais para ela mesma.

- Não vá até lá! – A velha armou uma carranca para a ruiva. – Lá você só encontrará a morte.

- Nossa! – Foi a única coisa que Zara conseguiu dizer.

- Irá jantar conosco ou quer que eu leve a comida até o seu quarto? – Perguntou a velha ainda carrancuda.

- Eu vou descer.

Zara deu as costas para a senhora e subiu os degraus de madeira velha e gasta até o seu quarto. Seja o que for que tem naquela floresta, ela iria ver com os próprios olhos. Não seria uma senhora que lhe colocaria medo. Ela com medo de um bando de árvores?! Rá! Ela tinha outras coisas a temer, além de uma baboseira dessas, mas tarde, na hora do jantar, quem sabe alguém daquele vilarejo não se habilite a lhe informar mais sobre aquele lugar, se é que existe alguém sociável por ali, mas ela iria correr esse risco.

* * *

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

- Então, como foi? – Perguntou Kanon sorrindo para a feiticeira.

- Como foi o que verme?

Reganna que saia da sala do trono com a expressão neutra, pois não queria demonstrar para ninguém o que realmente tinha acontecido ali dentro, teve que se deparar com esse ser desprezível.

- Como foi que você se livrou da punição que o nosso querido imperador iria lhe dar se você falhasse.

- Punição?! – Reganna chegou bem próximo ao feiticeiro. – Você não sabe o que diz. – Quase sussurrou.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou ironicamente. – Talvez a sua boceta seja realmente de ouro! – Ele disse a fim de irritá-la.

- Por que você não pergunta isso a ele?! – Ela cuspiu as palavras na cara dele. – E cuidado com o seu linguajar Kanon, ou da próxima vez, terei que cortar a sua língua fora!

- Eu tenho pena de você Reganna. – Kanon encostou-se à pilastra de pedra. – Você só sabe viver atrás da sobra do imperador, nunca será amada por ele, saber que sempre será somente o seu ponto de escape, quando ele quiser extravasar a raiva dele, com certeza ele fará isso contigo. E claro, tem aquele dragão tarado que eu sei perfeitamente o que se passa pela mente dele.

- Você não sabe de nada! – Ela quase gritou.

- Não seja idiota Reganna! Você nunca será rainha! Você nunca será a dona deste castelo!

- Não seja idiota você Kanon! – Ela cerrou os punhos. – Não fale coisas que não sabe e não seja burro o suficiente para me desafiar criança!

- Desafiar?! – Kanon gargalhou. – Não minha querida. Eu não preciso disso, não preciso desafiar você, a sua queda virá com o tempo. Ele encontrará outra pessoa e colocará em seu lugar.

- O que quer dizer com isso verme?

- Você sabe a respeito da profecia não sabe? – Ele agora colocou os braços atrás da cabeça a fim de apoiá-la.

- É claro que eu sei! Todos que são próximos a ele sabem!

- E você acha mesmo que é a serva mais leal?!

- Por que Kanon?! – Agora ela estava rindo junto com ele. – Você acha que é você?!

- Não! – Dessa vez ele falou sério. – De jeito nenhum. Não imagino a profecia do mesmo jeito que vocês.

- Não?! Pensei que quisesse matar o seu irmão!

- Eu quero! – Ele a encarou. – Mas quem garante a você que estamos falando do meu irmão? Ele não é Rei de nada! – A última palavra foi dita com desprezo.

- Você tem razão em partes querido. – Reganna sorriu para ele. – Você sabe, seu irmão pode não ser Rei do império, mas ele é "Rei" dos rebeldes.

- Meu irmão não é nada, a não ser um inseto que eu irei tirar do caminho do nosso imperador.

- Sabe Kanon, eu também sinto pena de ti. – A feiticeira chegou mais próximo dele. – Se eu vivo debaixo da sombra de Darius, você vive debaixo da sombra de quem?!

Com aquelas palavras, ela o deixou sozinho. Sabia que ele entenderia o recado. Apesar das palavras dele terem deixado-a irritada, ela não se preocupou em revidar. No momento certo ela teria a sua vingança, no momento certo, ela pessoalmente mataria aquele verme.

* * *

**Heilige – Floresta encantada dos Elfos.**

Naquele local ela não conseguia ouvir direito o canto dos pássaros, mal conseguia saber se era dia ou se era noite. Os raios de sol não chegavam até ali, o que proporcionava um ambiente frio e úmido. Ela não se importava, adquiriu o hábito de ficar sozinha, só contava com a companhia de uma raposa e de vez enquanto, alguns Elfos se disponibilizavam de ir até ela. Eles sempre lhe levavam livros e alguns pergaminhos para que a mesma estudasse e se informasse sobre o mundo e suas funções, além disso, levavam frutas e até incomodavam-na com os seus assuntos sobre a natureza e seus benefícios.

Léia, no começo, evitou o máximo possível o contato com eles, deixou seu coração se afundar em trevas e solidão. Desde aquele dia enfadonho, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Antes da queda dos cavaleiros, o mundo era cercado por verde, vida, festas... Tudo era encantador. As pessoas viviam em harmonia e sabiam o que era respeitar e partilhar com o próximo. Não havia miséria, fome, morte. Só paz. Eram tempos bons, que muitas das vezes quando a feiticeira recordava-os, sentia aquela paz voltar a nascer dentro do seu peito.

Ela não soube quando começou a ruir aquela felicidade, ela nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar de quem foi o primeiro a cair. Ela só tinha a imagem da guerra em seu auge. Foi tudo muito rápido. Ela escutou gritos, viu horrorizada a labareda de fogo queimando tudo que viam pela frente, sentiu o ar ficar gélido de uma hora para a outra, mesmo com todo aquele fogo. Por mais que ela fosse uma cavaleira, por mais que ela soubesse de cada poder exclusivo que os Dragões tinham, ela nunca pode imaginar a destruição que aqueles poderes pudessem causar.

Darius sozinho conseguiu aniquilar todo mundo. Ele fez a cabeça de um grupo de cavaleiro e quando os mesmo fizeram aquilo que ele desejava, ele os matou ali na frente de todos, como vermes, como um nada. Não satisfeito com aquilo, ele ainda chamou Wegor para a batalha, porque ele não precisava do Dragão para aniquilar ninguém, foi mais uma demonstração de força. Ele surgiu na campina dos cavaleiros sozinho, logo atrás dele, um grupo de dez cavaleiros montados em seus respectivos dragões sobrevoava os céus só esperando uma ordem.

No começo, Léia pensou que fosse algum tipo de apresentação, alguma palhaçada, mas quando ela percebeu que os elfos surgiam por entre a floresta e corriam em suas direções gritando ordens e com suas armaduras reluzentes de prata, ela soube que algo estava errado e que ali aconteceria uma matança, um derramamento de sangue. Como todos os outros, ela só teve tempo de montar em seu Dragão e começar a batalha. Matou dois de seus irmãos, sentiu a dor percorrer seu corpo quando escutou o grito agudo que jorrou da boca de cada Dragão quando seu dono caiu morto no chão.

Ela nunca tinha presenciado a morte de um Dragão, foi a primeira vez, e foi causada por ela. Depois daí, a caos começou. Orcs surgiram e o caos que antes era enorme cresceu ainda mais. Orcs criados por Darius, seres impuros, matavam tudo o que viam pela frente e destruíam a terra sagrada e imaculada da mãe natureza. Viu o líder dos Elfos ajudando a salvar os cavaleiros, viu os feiticeiros tentando amenizar o prejuízo e a destruição causada, mas nada surtia efeito.

Léia tinha uma visão privilegiada de onde estava, podia ver tudo queimando, foi então que o ódio e a irá cresceram em seu peito. Seus irmãos estavam morrendo, sua casa estava sendo destruída, ela não podia ficar lutando contra os seus irmãos. Ismael, seu companheiro de coração e mente, também compartilhava dos seus sentimentos. Seus irmãos estavam morrendo por causa de garras traidoras. E a única pessoa que eles tinham que matar para que a guerra acabasse era Darius.

Léia era imatura e muito nova na época, agia por impulso e sempre achou que era capaz de tudo, e com os sentimentos negativos que brotavam em seu coração ela apenas agiu. Ismael voou contra Darius, aproveitando que o mesmo ainda estava sozinho, achando que um simples cavaleiro não poderia ter a força para matar um Dragão. Tanto Ismael quanto Léia, estavam enganados. Darius só fez um simples movimento com as mãos, e uma dor que a feiticeira ainda podia lembra-se, penetrou a sua mente, seu mundo ficou escuro, ela perdeu os seus sentido e sentiu seu corpo magro beijar o chão banhado a sangue. Mas não foi isso que a deixou horrorizada.

Quando ela conseguiu recobrar os sentidos, ela viu Darius com a mão dentro do peito de Ismael, o Dragão estava inerte no chão, seus olhos encaravam os de sua dona, como se lhe pedisse desculpas por não ter sido capaz de matá-lo e nem de protegê-la. Ele ainda conseguiu se despedir dela. _"Minha amada guerreira, que você viva e ajude a destruí-lo. Você sempre será a minha escolhida. Irei amar-te para sempre."_ Ela nem pode se despedir, nem pode dizer a ele o quanto o amava.

Quando Darius puxou o coração do seu querido Ismael para fora, foi como se ele estivesse puxando o dela também. Ela lembra perfeitamente do grito de dor que saiu por entre seus lábios, gritos que se fundiram com o de Ismael, gritos que até hoje lhe atormenta, que lhe enfraquece, que lhe mostra que a morte para ela no dia era a sua salvação. Quando a vida de Ismael se esvaiu por entre os dedos de Darius, tudo passou como um borrão. Ela só escutou o bater de assas de Wegor se aproximando junto com a gritaria dos Elfos e o barulho das espadas se encontrando, sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido do chão, mas aquilo não importava, queria mais é ter se misturado com a terra suja e ter sumido juntamente com a existência de Ismael.

O mundo já não importava mais, as cores já não existiam, os pássaros, o vento, o barulho da cascata da cachoeira, o cheiro de terra molhada, nada existia e nada fazia sentido. Ela se deixou mergulhar em um buraco negro, solitário, vazio. Os dias que viveu ao lado de Ismael foram preenchidos por raiva, dor, lamúrias, tristeza. Nada que os elfos fizessem podia mudar o que tinha acontecido. Depois de alguns dias, ela saiu do estado catatônico e entrou no estado da agressão, negação e rebeldia. Lutou, gritou, quebrou tudo e insultou a todos que a cercavam.

Depois veio a fase de querer ficar sozinha e isolada. Parou de comer, perdeu peso e até tentou algumas vezes acabar com a própria vida, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo e sempre que tentava as palavras de Ismael vinham em sua mente. Com o tempo começou a sair de seu quarto e começou a caminhar pela floresta de Heilige, até que um dia como outro qualquer, quando Léia estava apreciando a sua autopiedade, uma raposa chamou a sua atenção, não era o primeiro animal que via na floresta sagrada, mas o jeito de olhar a lembrava de Ismael.

Léia não fez qualquer movimento para a raposa, mas o animal parecia gostar da presença da feiticeira, pois todos os dias que Léia ia caminhar pela floresta a raposa a seguia. Em uma bela manhã, quando os raios de sol passavam pelas brechas das árvores e iluminavam alguns cantos da floresta, Léia percebeu que aquele raio de sol iluminava a raposa, deixando-a em evidência. Sua cor avermelhada era lustrosa e magnífica, seus olhos âmbar estavam cheios de uma compreensão que a feiticeira entendeu que aquela raposa, sabia a dor que ela estava carregando.

A partir daí as duas começaram a andar juntas. Léia passou a levar a raposa para o seu quarto, onde a mesma passava a maior parte do tempo. Os dias não foram como os outros, os Elfos começaram a notar uma diferença enorme na feiticeira, ela começou a ser mais sociável, começou a praticar meditação e acalmar o seu espírito. Passou a ler e se informar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo no Império. Soube como o embate na clareira teve o seu fim. Assim que Mu a resgatou, Wegor sugou a energia de todos que ficaram para trás. A clareira agora era só um monte de terra, estava devastada e sem vida. Nada crescia mais ali.

Léia muitas vezes tentou ir até lá para orar pela alma de seu Dragão, pedir perdão pelos erros cometidos e dizer aquilo que ela nunca conseguiu. Mas a rainha dos Elfos nunca a deixou sair, para o mundo ela estava morta e era assim que ela gostaria de permanecer, morta. Porque de fato, quando Ismael morreu, levou praticamente toda a sua alma junto com ele, só ficou um resquício, que a raposa dia após dia mantinha viva.

Deitada em sua cama, sentindo o calor do corpo de sua amada raposa contra os seus pés, Léia deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Seus dedos finos acariciavam com delicadeza o pelo macio e brilhoso do animal, ela nem se deu conta das batidas em sua porta, até a raposa se levantar e ficar olhando na direção do barulho.

- Entre. – Disse metodicamente.

A porta se abriu com um leve rangido, estava assim há três dias já, Léia sempre falava que ia consertar, mas nunca o fez.

- Senhorita. – Falou um Elfo loiro. Ele posicionou-se ao lado da cama. – Você tem visitas.

Visitas?! Ela nunca tinha visitas e mesmo assim, ela sempre deixou claro que não gostaria de receber ninguém, mal gostava da presença dos Elfos ali com ela. Ela só suportava a raposa e mais ninguém.

- Não vou receber ninguém. – Ela virou o corpo, dando as costas para o Elfo. Sinal claro que queria ficar sozinha.

- Saia Aro. – Iebel estava parada na porta. Seus longos cabelos loiros tocavam o chão e suas assas pareciam estar repousadas em suas costas. – Eu me encarrego dela.

- Sim vossa majestade. - O Elfo fez uma reverência para a Rainha e saiu do quarto em seguida.

- O que quer? – Perguntou a feiticeira ainda de costas.

- Conversar. – Iebel disse tranquilamente. – Você pode me ceder alguns minutos do seu tempo Léia?

Léia bufou. Virou para a Rainha e sentou-se na cama. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam como cascata contra suas costas, sua franja que já estava grande, precisava de um corte, tampava-lhe os olhos. Assim como a Rainha, Léia trajava um longo vestido branco bordado com delicados fios de ouro. As mangas iam até os punhos, bem grudadas ao corpo. O decote era delicado e arredondado, um cinto dourado todo trabalhado estava fixo em seu quadril, fazendo com que as suas curvas fossem visíveis. Léia encarou a Rainha esperando que a mesma desse início ao que trouxe ali.

- Sei que seu coração ainda carrega uma carga negativa e pesada, sei também que ainda se encontra magoada e debilitada. Mas peço que escute o que esses jovens têm a dizer. – Iebel levantou a mão para calar a feiticeira. – Sei que não quer ser incomodada e que preferiu viver isolada, mas a uma pessoa aqui que a muito lhe salvou, e pede encarecidamente que você o escute.

- Mande-os entrar. – Falou por entre os dentes.

* * *

Meus amores, mil perdões por não ter postado antes. Estou muito gripada (Thamires e Marcela sabem o quanto.) e só o ato de abaixar a cabeça me dá uma dor insuportável, além do meu nariz ficar escorrendo. Então escrevi devagar, quase parando. Quero agradecer mais uma vez as meninas por me ajudarem a concertar os erros.** Paula Al-Qantara Sammet, Thamire Bastos e Marcela Augusto**. Amo vocês! 3

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Se Deus quiser vou ficar boa logo e os capítulos saíram mais rápidos.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

* * *

_Respondendo aos Recadinhos Felizes. ***OOO***_

Hoje, particularmente irei responder todos de uma vez só. Obrigada por lerem e pelo carinho. Sei que muitos trabalham e estudam. Então, eu compreendo o fato de alguns aparecerem uma vez ou outra, sem problemas algum. Resolvam os seus problemas primeiro e quando sobrar um tempinho, leia. =)

Beijos enormes para – _Aredhel, Ikarus, Jules, Pure Peti, Notte, Asian, Girtab, Krika, Erika, Lyta e Hikari. _

Posso não ter respondido um por um, mas beijo eu posso mandar.

Obrigada por estarem lendo e gostando.** *-***

Fiquem com Deus!


	10. Chapter VII

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo VII**.

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

O quarto estava escuro e bastante quente. Na penumbra, só podia-se escutar o barulho de garras arranhando as pedras que sustentavam o castelo. O barulho era cadenciado e irritante, mas ela não se importava. Aquele era o único meio que ela possuía de ficar tranquila, de acalmar o turbilhão de sentimentos que lhe invadiam a mente. Mesmo naquela forma, ela sentia como se algo estivesse diferente, como se algo estivesse errado.

Antigamente, aquela sensação não era frequente, ela vinha de vez em quando, quando ela menos esperava, porém era apenas uma vez ao ano, agora ela não tinha mais noção de quantas vezes ela era atormentada por aquilo, na realidade ela nunca parou para prestar atenção de quanto em quanto tempo ficava naquele estado, mas sabia que a cada dia, mês e ano que passava, as crises se prolongavam e sabia perfeitamente que a tendência era a piorar.

Um rugido alto, e ensurdecedor escapou de seus lábios. Flashes de imagens de Dragões assim como ela, surgiam em sua mente sem parar. Alguns pequenos, outros grandes, e uns tão antigos que ela podia sentir a força que emanava deles mesmo através daquelas meras lembranças. Mas afinal de contas, o que aquilo realmente queria lhe dizer? Por que aquelas lembranças lhe atormentavam? Por mais que ela soubesse que era de fato um dragão, porque ela ficava lembrando-se de outros, sendo que nunca os viu na vida?

Lacos se enroscou, colocando sua longa cauda embaixo de sua cabeça pesada. Suas asas se fecharam em torno de seu corpo e ela parou de arranhar enlouquecidamente as paredes do quarto. Ela só precisava sair daquela forma e tudo voltaria ao normal. Nada de lembranças que não lhe pertenciam. Sentiu o familiar formigamento percorrer o seu corpo, uma dormência gostosa, e lá estava sua forma original. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, o vermelho deixava a sua pele mais pálida que o habitual. Demorou alguns segundos para os seus belos olhos verdes se acostumarem com a penumbra do quarto.

Era sempre assim, todas as vezes que aquele turbilhão de sentimentos lhe invadia a mente, ela perdia o controle de suas ações, a melhor maneira de se manter sã era voltando para a sua forma humana. Deitada no chão sujo, completamente nua, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido, Lacos tentou não pensar nas imagens que lhe invadiram a mente. Encolheu-se ainda mais tentando afastar qualquer tipo de lembrança.

Pode ouvir a porta se abrindo e a claridade adentrando o local, mas não se importou. Sabia que era Darius, ele sempre a visitava e sempre que ela se encontrava naquela situação ele aumentava o número de visitas. Ele sempre tão atencioso e gentil com ela, não conseguia imaginar alguém falando mal dele ou dizendo que ele era um péssimo Rei. Como de costume, ele tirou a capa de veludo vermelha que sempre trazia consigo e cobriu o corpo frágil da jovem.

- Lacos, como se sente? – Sua voz era doce e carinhosa. – Consigo sentir as suas emoções lá de meus aposentos.

- Sinto frio. – Foi tudo o que ela disse.

Darius riu. Sentou-se no chão ao lado dela, não se importava de sujar as suas roupas e nem do contato íntimo com ela. Lacos levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Seus olhos estavam marejados, pois a dor que habitava em sua mente era grandiosa.

- Venha para os meus braços. – Ele a convidou com carinho. – Prometo que se sentirá bem.

Lacos se arrastou até os braços dele. Quando os braços fortes e firmes de Darius a segurou, toda a dor em seu corpo, em seu espírito, tudo que antes lhe afligia desapareceu. Ele a apertou forte contra o seu corpo. Podia sentir a respiração quente dela contra o seu pescoço. Com uma das mãos acariciou os longos cabelos vermelhos dela. Sussurrando palavras gentis em seu ouvido.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Não há o que temer. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você.

A menina deixou-se afundar no conforto daquelas palavras. Laçou os braços finos em volta da cintura dele e o apertou mais ainda. Aquela sensação era boa, reconfortante e prazerosa. Lacos sentiu inveja de Reganna, ela podia tocá-lo sempre que quisesse agora ela, só quando tinha crises emocionais. Como ela costumava dizer.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele perguntou ainda acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Se eu disser que sim, você irá embora? – Ela afastou o corpo do dele por alguns centímetros, o bastante para poder olhar nos belos olhos azuis dele.

Darius a encarou rindo. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha e acariciou gentilmente o rosto dela. Ele realmente não se importava de estar ali com ela, até gostava do calor do corpo dela.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto assim da minha presença. – Ele afagou mais uma vez o rosto dela. – Fico o tempo que você quiser.

- Sério?

Ele a puxou mais uma vez para próximo de si e começou a cantar uma música na língua antiga, uma que ela não conhecia, mas as palavras ditas por ele pareciam bonitas, carregadas de um sentimento antigo, algo profundo e ligeiramente familiar. Sentiu seu corpo ficando leve. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e um formigamento agradável percorreu o seu corpo, melhor do que aquele que lhe invadia quando se transformava. Foi fechando os olhos devagar e antes de fechá-lo por completo murmurou algo que nem ela mesma conseguiu decifrar, mas ela sabia que tinha dito algo para ele, pois antes de se perder completamente no mundo dos sonhos, escutou a risada gostosa de Darius.

* * *

**Deserto Nraim.**

As tropas de Darius marchavam debaixo do sol quente. O céu estava límpido e o sol como sempre, castigando aqueles que se aventuravam andar por aquelas bandas. Cinquentas homens vinham atrás de Brougha e Narya. As duas que cavalgavam uma ao lado da outra, não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde que a expedição começou. Narya não se importava de apenas seguir calada ao lado da Orc, enquanto ela comandava os soldados. Nunca gostou de liderar, ainda mais um bando de soldado estúpido. Ela sempre gostou de fazer tudo sozinha e seguir seu caminho sem ter que depender de ninguém, porém ali estava ela, seguindo ordens de Kanon e agora, seguindo ordens de Brougha.

- Iremos seguir até aquele paredão de rochas, lá nós iremos descansar. À noite a temperatura cai consideravelmente, e antes que muitos de vocês morram congelados, é melhor nos precavermos. – Brougha falou alto o suficiente para que todos a escutassem.

- Não seria mais prudente se nós encontramos alguma caverna naquelas montanhas de pedra, ao invés de ficarmos ao relento? – Perguntou a Elfa indiferente aos soldados que a ouviam.

- Está com medo? – Perguntou a Orc.

- Não. Somente apreensiva. – Narya olhou para a grande parede de pedra que se erguia no horizonte. – Estamos em menor número e naquela direção, há muitos saqueadores e perigos escondidos por entre as rochas avermelhadas.

- Consegue enxergar isso tudo daqui, humana? – Brougha falou ironicamente.

- Tsc... Minha vida não se resume ao Império, mestiça. Não sou como você que vive presa dentro daquelas muralhas, eu costumo viajar pelo Império, logo, eu vi e sei de muitas coisas que você e essas sua cabeçinha, nunca conseguiram compreender.

- Não me importo com a vida desses meros soldados Narya. Por mim, teria vindo somente eu e você, porém, eu irei precisar deles quando chegar ao nosso destino. Então, para não contrariá-la, faremos do seu jeito. É uma pena que não tenhamos nenhum Elfo, ou até mesmo um feiticeiro conosco. Nossos problemas estariam resolvidos.

Narya mexeu em sua bandana, a fim de ajeitá-la. Jogou os cabelos para trás, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça, o sol estava tão forte que sentia uma leve pontada na nuca. Pegou o seu cantil de água e sorveu um longo gole, feito isso, o devolveu para uma pequena bolsa de couro marrom e voltou a fitar o horizonte. Brougha tinha razão, se elas ao menos tivessem um Elfo ou um Feiticeiro, ficaria muito mais fácil seguir adiante. Não teriam necessidade de parar pertos das montanhas, poderiam até mesmo seguir viajem durante a noite. É claro que ela mesma poderia fazer qualquer tipo de feitiço, mas ela manteria o seu segredo guardado a sete chaves, não mostraria a ninguém que ela era uma Elfa. Se pudesse escolher pertencer a alguma raça, escolheria a dos humanos, podiam ser porcos e egoístas, mas não eram mais desprezíveis e arrogantes como a sua espécie.

- Já tem um plano para passarmos pela montanha? – Perguntou a Elfa.

- Não. Não pensei em nada, não tenho objetivo de salvar a vida de ninguém, somente fazer com que você passe, cuidarei de mim e da sua passagem, os outros, serão iscas.

- Darius sabe disso?

- São apenas cinquentas soldados, e eles são substituíveis como qualquer outro exercito. Se conseguirem sobreviver, sorte a deles, se não, não irei me importar. Morrendo lá, ou não morrendo, uma hora a morte chega de qualquer jeito para todos nós, espero que a minha seja em campo de batalha e com muita honra. – Brougha dirigiu um olhar frio para Narya. – O que desejo mesmo, é cruzar com aqueles a quem considero forte, mesmo que eles estejam do lado de Darius, nunca se sabe quando uma flecha ou até mesmo uma espada acidentalmente penetre a carne e os mate lentamente.

Narya sorriu ou ouvir aquilo. Era a primeira vez que sorria de algo que Brougha dizia. Estava feliz em saber que ela poderia fazer a mesma coisa que a Orc. Também não se incomodaria de maneira nenhuma em sem querer, matar alguém. Sua consciência não ficaria nem um pouco pesada. Ela até iria gostar de matá-la pessoalmente. Gostaria mais ainda de matar a sua própria espécie.

- Faço de suas palavras as minhas... Mestiça. É uma pena que nossos caminhos estarão separados por um tempo indeterminado, mas considero uma grande possibilidade de que quando o momento chegar, eu irei procurá-la.

- Fortaleça o seu corpo e o seu espírito, porque eu prometo a você que não será fácil.

- Eu nunca pensei que seria. Mas não se ache muito, eu já te vi lutar Brougha, sei os seus movimentos e o modo como você maneja a sua "espada", ao contrario de você, que nunca me viu lutar.

- Não preciso disso humana, só preciso do meu instinto e da minha força. Partirei você ao meio com grande facilidade. Você parece uma boneca de porcelana, brincando de ser soldado.

- Espero ver em seus olhos o desespero por ter sido derrotada por está boneca de porcelana. – Narya disse aquilo com seriedade e com um desprezo profundo. Guiou seu cavalo para o lado esquerdo, a fim de circular os soldados e observar como os mesmos estavam.

Brougha entendeu que naquele momento, estavam encerradas as ameaças e que talvez, ao decorrer do dia, as duas viessem a se bicar mais uma vez, só que desta vez, ela esperava que não fosse através de palavras e sim em combate. Assim como desprezava SB, desprezava-a mais ainda, pois a mesma transmitia aquele ar de superioridade, igual aos dos Elfos, porém, ela não passava de uma mera humana.

* * *

**Hügel – Província dos Rebeldes.**

Heide estava dormindo, ela sentia o algodão dos lençóis beijando a sua pele, podia sentir a brisa banhar seu corpo e escutava ao longe o som dos passarinhos cantando. Ligeiramente desperta, podia até mesmo escutar o som das espadas se chocando no acampamento. Entretanto, apesar de estar acordando, seu subconsciente ainda vagava por entre a floresta. Ela estava correndo pela montanha acima descalça, o que era algo natural, gostava de sentir o frescor da terra úmida contra os seus pés.

Neste momento se pegou em um grande impasse. Acordar, ou continuar a sonhar? Ainda estava cansada e não teria nada para fazer naquela manhã em particular, Camus e Aiolia não lhe dariam atenção e Aiolos treinava os rebeldes, já Saga resolvia problemas que ela não estava apta a ajudar. Resolveu correr pela floresta, os raios de sol que penetravam por entre as brechas das árvores lhe acariciavam a pele. Não estava quente, a temperatura parecia estar agradável e ela pode notar o vento que vinha do topo da montanha, que logo bagunçou seus cabelos cacheados da cor das folhas de outono.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos a fim de ajeitá-los, não se lembrava de ter cabelos cacheados e nem daquela cor. Porém, não se importou. Aquilo era apenas um sonho. Estar sozinha era ruim, ela sempre esteve acompanhada de Bennedit, mas a amiga estava cumprindo as ordens de Saga e agora ela tinha que ficar a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Não queria estudar com Camus e nem mesmo com Aiolos. Era tão bom ser um espírito livre.

Naquela manhã acordou e deixou seus pés a guiarem, sem se importar de fato para onde estava indo. Primeiro teve que fugir de Aiolos e Aiolia, que estavam treinando juntos no campo. Aqueles dois acordavam antes mesmo do que as galinhas, um pé no saco total, pior mesmo era Camus. Que mesmo ela se esforçando o máximo possível não conseguiu se livrar dele tão facilmente. Teve que inventar mil e umas desculpas para não comparecer cedo em sua sala. Ele não acreditou em nada do que ela disse, até que resolveu apelar. É claro que ele ficou constrangido quando ela finalmente disse a ele que estava naqueles dias e que não se sentia muito bem. Primeiro ele ficou vermelho da cor dos cabelos dela, depois ele ficou desconfiado de que ela estivesse mentindo, mas é claro que ela o olhou com aquela cara de dor e até mesmo fingiu uma leve vertigem, deixando-o de fato preocupado. Ele até tentou levá-la para a enfermaria, mas ela disse que queria se banhar e respirar ar fresco. É claro que ele não se opôs, mas ela pode perceber que ele realmente se importava com ela.

Despistado as três pedras em seu caminho, ela começou a vagar pelo acampamento até chegar à entrada da montanha Bones. Ela sempre se encantou por aquela montanha em particular. Uma cadeia de montanhas cercava Hügel, Bones era a que ficava atrás do acampamento e era a mais temível de todas. Aquele gostinho de aventura preencheu a sua boca, Calla sentiu a saliva escorrer por entre seus lábios, aquilo sim era aventura. Pena que Bennedit não estava com ela.

_Calla? Quem é Calla? Eu sou Calla? Não me lembro... Não me lembro do meu nome, não me lembro de quem eu sou. Isso é importante? _

Subiu a montanha devagar, não queria cair e se machucar, os galhos eram mais grossos e as raízes mais protuberantes. Não havia sinal de trilha, e uma mata alta começava a atrapalhar o seu caminho. Ela jurava que havia escutado Ayala falar de uma trilha que levava até o topo. Mas onde ela estava? Adentrou ainda mais a floresta, percebeu que os passarinhos não cantavam mais ali, então ela estava no caminho certo. A brisa também parou de vir do topo, talvez estivesse chegando. Ela sabia que esses acontecimentos eram devido ao que a montanha guardava.

Calla sempre foi doida para descobrir quem ou o que morava naquela caverna, se realmente o seu chão era feito de ossos de animais e seres humanos que se aventuraram a andar por ali. Que tipo de criatura no mundo era mais temida que os Dragões? Conforme foi andando se sentiu aliviada ao notar que a mata alta estava acabando, quando finalmente passou por ela, notou a trilha que levava até o topo. Calla suspirou aliviada.

- Nossa. Eu não sabia que era tão longo o caminho. – Seus olhos percorreram o espaço a sua frente.

As árvores eram maiores e mais velhas. O ar era úmido e o sol já não entrava mais por entre as brechas. O ambiente se tornou escuro, não muito, pois mesmo sem o auxilio de uma lamparina, conseguia ver perfeitamente tudo ao seu redor. A terra era mais escura e espessa, alguns ruídos a incomodaram, mas não se importou. Mesmo sentindo um leve calafrio percorrer o seu corpo e os seus pelos na nuca ficarem arrepiados ela continuou a andar.

_Essa... Essa não sou eu... Essa pessoa não sou eu. ESSA NÃO SOU EU!_

Heide sentiu o seu corpo sendo puxado mais uma vez para o corpo de Calla, aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Não era um sonho, era a realidade, talvez um futuro, mas ela nunca iria saber se ela não acordasse. Ela tentou de todas as maneiras acordar. Gritou consigo mesma várias vezes, tentou pensar em outras coisas, ela queria realmente acordar mais ela não conseguia. Mas uma vez foi sugada para dentro do corpo de Calla.

- Silêncio. – Calla esfregou os braços. – Está muito frio aqui também.

Esfregou os braços com força, talvez o atrito a esquentasse. Pode ver perfeitamente a fumaça típica de quando está frio sair pelos seus lábios. Um minuto antes a temperatura estava agradável, agora parecia que o inverno tinha chegado. Como antes tornou a escutar uns ruídos, parecia galhos ou raízes se locomovendo de um lugar para o outro. Mas uma vez não se importou e continuou a andar. Andou por um longo tempo a te se tocar de que estava andando em círculos. Ela conseguia ver a leve inclinação na montanha, sabia que estava subindo, mas no final ela tinha a nítida impressão de que estava subindo a séculos e nunca chegava no topo e nem ao menos conseguia ter um leve vislumbre da entrada da caverna.

- O que está acontecendo? Já não tem mais graça essa expedição.

_Calla sai daí, sai daí! _

Heide gritava com a menina, gritava na esperança de que Calla a escutasse. Uma pequena movimentação no canto esquerdo chamou a atenção das duas. Calla sacou a adaga do seu cinto e ficou atenta a qualquer coisa que fizesse barulho. Fincou seus pés no chão quando o mesmo começou a tremer. Por muito custo, ela conseguiu manter-se de pé. A montanha inteira tinha vibrado. Sentiu seus dentes chocando-se uns com os outros e até mesmos os seus ossos rangeram.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

As palavras ecoaram por entre as árvores carregando um misto de medo e pavor. Calla recuou a tempo de uma grande raiz passar rasgando tudo em seu caminho. Agora ela tinha certeza que tinha sido estúpida em ter subido até ali sozinha, ter desobedecido às ordens de Saga e Camus. Se ela conseguisse sair dali viva, tentaria colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeçinha oca. Embrenhou-se por entre a mata alta e começou a correr sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ela conseguia escutar o barulho das raízes indo de encontro com ela. Rolou no chão no tempo certo, uma grande raiz cheia de espinhos passou por cima de sua cabeça e se agarrou a uma árvore a sua frente.

Calla desviou de um galho quebrado que antes não estava ali e continuou a correr. O frio não dava misericórdia a ela, por mais que seu corpo se esforçasse, ela sentia que a qualquer momento ia cair dura no chão de tanto frio. Uma raiz se prendeu em seu tornozelo, seu corpo foi com força para frente, por causa do solavanco proporcionado. Colocou as mãos na frente para amortecer a queda. Escutou os ossos do pulso esquerdo estalarem e a dor se alojar ali. Mas nada daquilo importava no momento, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Com a outra mão, a que mantinha a adaga firme, cortou a raiz que mantinha seu pé preso e voltou a correr, correu sem saber o que iria acontecer dali pra frente.

**~/~**

- Heide?! Heide! – Enora a sacudiu com força. – Heide!

Heide ainda sentiu a pulso queimar quando foi despertada. Levantou da cama zonza e ficou olhando para a cara de Enor sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Esfregou os olhos a fim de espantar a sensação de angustia que tomava o seu corpo.

- Heide, o que houve com você? – Perguntou a amiga preocupada. – Eu chamei você umas dez vezes e nada de você acordar. Estava tendo algum pesadelo? Você estava se debatendo na cama.

- Pesadelo? Debatendo?

- Sim. Você está muito estranha.

Heide olhou pela janela e sentiu que estava esquecendo-se de alguma coisa importante, ela tinha presenciado alguma coisa, mas o que? O céu estava azul como sempre e uma brisa fresca adentrava pela janela, bagunçando os seus cabelos lisos. A imagem de Calla surgiu em sua mente, o medo estampado em seus olhos verdes, o pulso quebrado contra o seu corpo magro.

- Enor, Calla está com problemas! – Heide se levantou em um rompante, mas não conseguiu dar dois passos, seu corpo estava debilitado e se Enor não a amparasse ela teria ido de encontro com o chão. – Eu não consigo me mover.

- O que está acontecendo? – Enora perguntou segurando a amiga nos braços. Ela era pesada e estava gelada. – O que tem a Calla?

- Está em perigo. Ela subiu a montanha! Avise a Saga, avise aos outros! – Heide deixou seu corpo cair mais uma vez contra a cama. – Corra Enor!

Enora não esperou a segunda ordem dela, correu o mais rápido que pode, não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas não ia perder tempo perguntando a Heide. Sabia sobre os poderes da menina, sabia que ela podia ter visões do presente e do futuro. Falaria primeiro com Camus, era o que estava mais próximo depois correria até Aiolos e Aiolia que treinavam sem parar no campo e por fim, iria até Saga, ele estava em algum lugar no meio dos rebeldes, não sabia exatamente onde o amigo estava só sabia que ele estava em uma reunião com os anões e estava vendo provisões de guerra.

Chegou à sala de Camus e antes mesmo de entrar percebeu que o amigo estava saindo com uma pilha de pergaminhos em baixo do braço. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos. Enora estava esbaforida de tanto correr. Apoiou as mãos contra os joelhos e ficou tomando fôlego para falar. Camus apenas a ficou observando se deixar transparecer nada.

- Calla. – Enora respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Calla foi para a montanha.

- O que? Que montanha Enor? – A voz dele era fria como o gelo.

- Bones.

Enora nem terminou de falar e Camus já estava correndo, os pergaminhos ficaram caídos pelo chão. Ele nem se importou com a garota, saiu correndo com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com aquela que ele considerava ser a pessoa mais mimada e mais cabeça dura do Império todo.

Passou pelo acampamento sem nem olhar para trás, um ou outro tentavam para-lo, mas ele não cedeu a ninguém, se desvencilhou de todos e continuou correndo. Logo atrás dela vinha Enor com a mão no pulmão se esforçando para manter a respiração regular e acompanhar a sua corrida. Eles passaram por Aiolos e Aiolia que quando viram os dois correndo, pararam o que estavam fazendo e correram para alcançar Camus e Enora.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Aiolos já ao lado de Camus.

- Calla. – Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

- Onde? – Perguntou Aiolia. – Onde ela está?

- Bones. – Foi à vez de Enora responder. – Eu vou até Saga e vocês vão encontrá-la!

A garota virou à esquerda e continuou seguindo enquanto os três adentravam a floresta correndo. Aiolos trocou olhares com Aiolia que compreendeu perfeitamente o que o irmão estava querendo lhe dizer. Talvez Calla já estivesse morta quando eles chegassem. Se isso acontecesse, eles não sabiam o que Camus iria fazer, teriam que conter o amigo.

- Vamos nos dividir quando chegar à trilha. – Falou Camus. – Separados podemos cobrir uma área maior.

- Eu vou pela esquerda, Aiolia vai para a direita e você segue reto Camus, qualquer coisa Aiolia, você entra em contato com a gente mentalmente. Passe as informações necessárias. – Aiolos seguiu pela esquerda, enquanto os outros seguiam pelos seus respectivos caminhos.

Camus correu floresta adentro. Ele podia escutar ao longe um barulho perturbador vindo do topo da montanha. Os animais estavam inquietos e alguns estavam escondidos dentro de tocas ou por entre as folhas das árvores. Alguns galhos lhe arranhavam o corpo, enquanto ele corria sem parar. Não se importou com aquilo, só queria chegar até Calla, queria que a mesma estivesse viva, queria poder abraça-la e brigar com ela. Puxaria a orelha dela com toda a certeza desse mundo.

"_Os animais estão estranhos desse lado da floresta. Estão correndo para a base da montanha, seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, está desse lado Camus, Aiolos. Venham para cá!"_

A mensagem de Aiolia fez com que Camus mudasse sua rota, ele correu para a direita e logo depois, notou Aiolos ao seu lado. Seu corpo, igualmente como o dele estava cheio de arranhões. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Apenas correram sem parar. A mata foi ficando alta e um frio esmagador preencheu o local. O barulho era infernal. Logo a frente, Aiolia cortava duas grandes raízes que tentavam prende-lo.

- O que é isso?! – Camus perguntou mais para si mesmo.

- Não baixe a sua guarda! – Ordenou Aiolos. – Qualquer erro, pode significar a morte.

A floresta estava uma bagunça, galhos e raízes preenchiam o ambiente quebrando e destroçando tudo em seu caminho. Bem no centro de todo aquele caos, ele podia ver os cabelos avermelhados de Calla. Ela estava presa. As raízes se entrelaçaram pelo corpo dela, seus olhos estavam fechados, e Camus pode perceber que ela estava inconsciente. Gostas de sangue caiam por entre as fendas das raízes, elas estavam rasgando o corpo da jovem aos poucos.

- Lá! – Gritou Camus. – No centro!

- Aiolia, faça uma barreira ao nosso redor! – Ordenou Aiolos.

- Não vou conseguir manter a magia por muito tempo! – Rebateu o irmão. – Vocês têm cinco minutos para tirá-la de lá!

- Cinco minutos serão o bastante. – Falou Camus.

Aiolos lançou um olhar para o irmão. Aiolia entendeu na hora que era um sinal para que ele se cuidasse, não se deixasse abater por aquelas raízes gigantes. Falou rapidamente um encanto para repelir qualquer coisa que chegasse perto de Camus e o irmão e recuou um pouco, saiu da zona de confronto e ficou na retaguarda, apenas se defendendo de ataques esporádicos. Manteve a sua mente fixa no irmão e em Camus, sentiu a energia fluir do seu corpo e dá procedimento ao encantamento.

Camus e Aiolos sentiram um leve formigamento na pele e já compreenderam que a magia estava fazendo efeito. Correram em direção ao circulo de raízes e galhos que mantinham Calla presa. Aiolos sacou duas longas espadas e começou a abrir espaço para que Camus pudesse passar. Graças ao encantamento de Aiolia, as raízes ricocheteavam na barreia invisível e eram desintegradas. O ruivo chegou ao centro do circulo e correu para Calla que já estava pálida devido a perda de sangue. Ele cortou as raízes que estavam pressas em volta dos pulsos da menina e logo depois as que prendiam os seus pés. A parte mais difícil foi cortar as raízes que estavam em volta de seu tronco. Ele ficou com medo de cortá-la no processo.

Quando terminou de fazê-lo, o corpo da jovem caiu em seus braços. Ele a segurou firme contra o peito e voltou a sua atenção para a luta que estava sendo travada atrás de si. Aiolos estava todo machucado e tinha um corte profundo em sua bochecha, Aiolia lutava contra duas raízes que investiam sem parar contra ele. Camus não podia ajudá-los. Não tinha como investir contra aquelas raízes com o corpo de Calla em seus braços. Pela primeira vez sentiu um medo invadir o seu coração, ia morrer ali. Não seria em um campo de batalha e sim no meio daquela floresta aterrorizadora e ainda levaria consigo seus amigos e aquela por quem se apaixonou. Segurou mais firme Calla contra o seu peito e correu não se importou com a dor em seus músculos ou com o medo que gritava em sua mente, ele tinha que sair dali.

Aiolos cortou uma raiz que rasgou o seu braço esquerdo, fazendo com que a sua espada se fincasse no chão. O encantamento de Aiolia já não surtia mais efeito. Ele olhou para o irmão que pingava suor. Sabia que Aiolia estava tentando manter o feitiço e sabia que se não fosse pelo esforço dele, ele e Camus já estariam mortos. Seu braço estava dormente por causa da perda de sangue e ele nem se importava mais com a dor. Só queria sair dali. Segurou a espada com mais força, não tinha mais o braço esquerdo para lhe ajudar, mas não desistiria da luta. Correu na direção de Camus, para lhe dar apoio e junto com o amigo lutou bravamente, até que suas forças foram drenadas e seu corpo foi erguido no ar. Seus pés estavam presos, sua espada caiu de sua mão. Escutou o grito do seu irmão irromper pela floresta. Camus gritava alguma coisa também. Aiolos percebeu que o amigo estava sendo preso também e para a sua aflição piorar, seu irmão estava preso contra uma árvore. Eles estavam perdidos, os quatro iriam morrer ali.

- ARQUEIROS! – Gritou Saga. – AGORA!

Uma saraivada de flechas perfurou os galhos e as raízes. Aiolia caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo em que Camus e o irmão. Calla ainda nos braços de Camus resmungou alguma coisa que o ruivo não entendeu, mas agradeceu, pois só assim ele pode notar que ela ainda estava viva. Os irmãos correram na direção de Saga e de sua tropa, Bennedit e Enor estavam lado a lado com arco e flechas na mão, as duas miraram nos galhos que tentavam prender os pés dos irmãos. Saga junto dos outros rebeldes dava abertura para Camus passar com Calla nos braços. Quando o líder percebeu que os amigos estavam atrás de suas tropas fez um gesto com as mãos indicando a todos que recuassem.

- Recuar! – Gritou um anão. – Recuar agora!

Saga cortou uma raiz que tentou prender seu pé e correu para o lado de Camus. Ele lançou um olhar de preocupação para a jovem em seus braços, mas Camus apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça tranquilizando o amigo. Bennedit voltou a ser um corvo e começou a dar apoio por cima. Bicou e arrancou raízes dos braços e pernas dos soldados. Enor deixou o arco e flecha e já estava com a espada em mão protegendo Aiolos e Aiolia que tentavam manter-se de pé, um ajudava o outro. Quando o frio começou a se dissipar e o barulho dos animais começou a ser ouvido, eles relaxaram. O sol como sempre foi bem vindo e Camus pode respirar aliviado. Na base da montanha Heide se apoiava em Ayala que mantinha a expressão neutra. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no topo da montanha.

Uma mistura de preto, cinza e marrom cobria a montanha. Conforme o pelotão foi passando por elas, as cores se misturavam, ela sabia que ia morrer e quem não ia. Sabia todos os sentimentos que os homens estavam tendo. Sentiu a dor deles em seu corpo frágil. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e ela notou que não era a única a chorar. Heide fungava ao seu lado sem parar. Suas emoções estavam conturbadas e ela sentiu um peso enorme na consciência da garota, como se aquilo tudo fosse culpa dela. Ayala não sabia o que iria acontecer a partir daquele momento, mas ela tinha certeza que as atitudes de Calla iriam mudar se não fosse por bem, seria por mal.

* * *

E ai povo, beleza?! Então espero que esse capítulo agrade vocês. Não ficou muito grande, mas foi feito com todo amor do mundo. Espero que gostem da pancadaria.

Obrigada a todos que estimaram as minhas melhoras.

Capítulo Betado por Marcela Augusto. (: _Te amo_ amiga.

**BeijosMeLiga**.

* * *

_Respondendo os Recadinhos Felizes. __***OOO***_

**Notte di Luce** – Oi amor, que bom que está gostando. Sem problemas quanto à demora em ler, leia quando puder. No seu tempo. Eveline é um amor mesmo, a adoro. Deve ser porque é a minha personagem. HAHAHAHAHAHA Sacanagem. Eu gosto dela, mas gosto mesmo é dos outros personagens. Os meus eu costumo deixar de lado, eu amo mesmo é o Darius, que logo, logo irá trocar de nome. Spoiller. Tristeza. Logo você irá matar essa curiosidade. Espero que goste da sua personagem nesse capítulo.

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Myrtille ainda vai se dar muito mal. Em falar nela, você sabe que a sua personagem, a Myrtille e a Narya, vão dar muito trabalho para a Léia né?! Coitada. Deba e Gillius se amam, irmãos mesmo, vivem brigando, parece eu e o meu irmão. Zara ainda vai mostrar para que veio. Tenho pena do Kanon. Muita pena dele quando eles se esbarrarem.

**Krika Haruno** – Próximo capítulo teremos Yurah! Linda de morrer encontrando certo alguém. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Será que ela terá problemas... Tadinha. Tenho pena dela. Ela sempre vai estar por perto para proteger o irmão, às vezes eles nem vão estar juntos, mas ela vai dar um jeitinho, ela sempre dá um jeitinho. Os Dragões tem sentimento sim pelo seu cavaleiro e pela humanidade em sim. Refiro-me a todas as espécies. Quando os ovos se eclodirem, isso ficara mais claro para vocês.

**Jules Heartilly** – Léia ainda vai sofrer muito, igualmente a sua personagem. Narya ainda vai chorar nessa história. Eu ainda não pensei em quem vai ter o Dragão primeiro, mas com certeza a Calla e a Myrtille devem ser as primeiras, a sua ainda vai passar por uma barra pesada. HAHAHAHAHA /malvada

Reganna e Kanon ainda vão se bicar muito, estou até planejando uma luta de feiticeiros. Vamos ver o que rola e quem ganha.

**Darkest Ikarus** – Deba é um fofo! *-* Quando os dois brigam então, mas fofo ainda. Esses lobos me encantam sempre que eu começo a escrever. Os irmãos ainda tem uma longa jornada. Gillius ainda vai penar muito na mão do irmão e ele claro, será uma peça chave na vitória do irmão. Se é que terá uma vitoria.

**Aredhel Atreides** – Zara ainda vai ter as cenas dela de barraco. Quando ela começar a ver sangue então... Isso é uma surpresa para você. Ela e o Kanon se dão perfeitamente e o momento dos dois se encontrarem está próximo.

Léia tadinha, essa ai só a raposa mesmo para ajudar ela e quem sabe um novo personagem não entre na história, um não dois. Mais isso só lá na frente, daqui a alguns capítulos... Ah e a Reganna vai colocar algumas pessoas em seu devido lugar, será que é o Kanon?!

* * *

Meninos e meninas, hoje eu dei muito spoillers para vocês, foi mal, PORÉM meus dedos me trairão.

IUSJAUISHAUIHSOUIAHSUIHAUSIHAUISA

Bom é isso, não vou me prolongar mais. Beijos e fiquem com Deus.

Boa leitura!

**(L)**

P.S.: O capítulo foi _betado_, mas sempre passa um erro despercebido pelos nossos olhos, então não liguem.


	11. Chapter VIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Lion Arch – Cidade vizinha de ****Schwert****.**

O destino muitas vezes pode lhe pregar peça, e se você não souber a forma certa de encará-lo tudo que você passou e já enfrentou pode ir por água abaixo. Naquele momento, o melhor a se fazer era manter a mente aberta, tentar compreender as coisas e evitar ao máximo bater de frente contra ele. Yuráh não sabia como, mas ele sabia toda a verdade. Diante de seus olhos, lá estava ele lhe encarando, lhe pedindo explicações, querendo saber coisas que ela no momento não poderia lhe fornecer.

- Você anda me vigiando? – Ele perguntou rispidamente. – Por quê? O que quer? Você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo!

- Eu não estou te seguindo! – Falou calmamente. – O que eu quero?! – Ela refletiu sobre aquela pergunta. Ser direta, ou não?! A melhor maneira de resolver as coisas seria ela contar a verdade a ele, não toda, só um pouco. – Sou sua irmã, o que acha que eu quero de você?

- Minha irmã? – Perguntou ironicamente. – Conte-me irmã, o que você já fez por mim nessa vida?

- Nada. – Ela tentou manter a calma. – Mas quero fazer algo!

- Mate Saga! – Ele cuspiu as palavras na cara dela. – Não! Minto! Traga-o para mim vivo! E ai, eu saberei que você quer fazer algo por mim!

- Você está louco?!

- Você não diz que é minha irmã?! – Kanon desmontou de seu cavalo negro e caminhou calmamente até ela. – Prove que está disposta a me ajudar, traga-o para mim!

- Sou sua irmã, mas não sou louca! – Yuráh cerrou os punhos. – Você é apenas uma criança! Tem muito que aprender ainda!

- Criança?! Você não sabe nada sobre mim, sobre a minha vida, sobre os dias de cão que eu passei!

- Estou aqui para saber, para te ajudar, para fazer você esquecer e superar tudo o que te aconteceu! – Ela quase gritou.

- Eu não quero superar nada! – Ele apontou o dedo para ela. – Prove que quer me ajudar, prove me trazendo o meu irmão!

Yuráh deu um tapa na mão dele. Kanon deu dois passos para trás. Até ele sabia que ela era poderosa, era mais antiga, mas velha e seu poder era maior que o dele.

- Nunca mais coloque esse seu dedo na minha cara! – Ela o repreendeu. – Posso ser sua irmã, mas não sou seu capacho que você manda e desmanda! Não trarei Saga até ti, e ainda lhe digo mais irmão, vou até ele e vou ajudá-lo!

- Você não se atreveria...

- Sim! Eu vou fazer isso sim! – Ela chegou bem próximo dele. – Não se atreva a me impedir irmão e mesmo que você não goste, eu vou proteger você!

- Não quero a sua ajuda! – Ele quase gritou enojado. – Você não é nada minha, nada! Você é só uma feiticeirazinha de meia tigela! Bastarda!

O tapa foi forte, e o estalo que o mesmo produziu preencheu as vielas de Lion Arch. Kanon levou a mão ao rosto assustado. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Seu rosto tão perfeito e alvo, agora tinha uma marca vermelha. Seus olhos arderam, arderam de raiva. Ele não ia chorar por causa daquela mulher.

- Nunca mais...

- Nunca mais o que? – Ela perguntou com um leve tom de ameaça. – Vai me enfrentar Kanon?

Ele engoliu em seco e se afastou dela. Subiu em seu cavalo e não ousou olhar para trás. Deixou-a sozinha com a mão vermelha e coçando por causa do impacto. Yuráh finalmente pode soltar o ar que tanto prendia. Tinha batido no próprio irmão, com certeza o tapa doeu mais nela do que nele. Sentiu um leve mal estar por ter feito aquilo, prometeu que ajudaria ele, que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ele e ela mesma havia lhe dado um bofetão.

- Eu não imaginei que seria tão difícil.

Olhou para a mão ardendo e suspirou. Aquilo tinha passado do limito, ele estava completamente descontrolado e ela tinha piorado as coisas. Agora ele não confiaria mais nela e isso sim era um grande problema. Sua dúvida voltou a surgir em sua mente. Ir até Saga e ajudá-lo ou ir atrás do irmão e colocar juízo na mente infantil dele? Naquele momento as únicas coisas que vinham em sua mente era Mu. Ela já tinha a decisão tomada, ela sabia o que era certo a fazer, mas sentia dúvidas sobre o caminho a tomar, se Mu estivesse ali, ele poderia ajudá-la, ele até brigaria com ela.

- Mu, por onde você anda?! – Ela olhou para o céu nublado. – Sinto falta de conversar com você.

O céu estava nublado, assim como o coração dela. Uma forte tempestade estava por vir, assim como ela sabia que a partir daquele encontro conturbado com Kanon, a vida dos dois mudaria para sempre.

* * *

**Arredores de Lion Arch.**

Pelo que SB pode ver, aquela cidade era bastante grande e o comercio fluía melhor que no próprio império. Entretanto tinha algo bastante comum com o império em si, ela era sombria e bastante fria. Ela gostou daquilo na hora. As pessoas viviam com medo e não se atreviam a se meter nos assuntos alheios. Ela podia fazer o que bem entender e a hora que quiser e ninguém ligaria para isso. Era adepta a uma boa luta, mas às vezes gostava de ter as coisas facilmente.

Uma pena que ela não poderia aproveitar aquela cidade, Kanon deixou bem claro que ela teria que seguir junto com Reganna para todos os lugares que a feiticeira fosse. Ela odiava servir de babar, mas estava recebendo por aquele serviço, então, faria com prazer. Não quis ficar muito perto da feiticeira, ela era chata e o papo dela sempre era o mesmo. Eu sou a melhor nisso e naquilo, as pessoas tem que me amar, Darius é o meu Rei e eu sou a sua Rainha, não há ninguém melhor do que eu! Como ele ousa ter outras concubinas?! Chato, chato e chato. Egocentrismo puro.

Revirou os olhos para as costas da feiticeira, o trabalho era bem pago, mas era chato. Será que não poderia acontecer logo essa maldita guerra?! Ela queria tanto arrancar os membros de alguns soldados. Kanon disse que o lugar para onde elas estavam indo, junto com mais de 10 mil soldados era uma área onde Darius nunca tentou sequer chegar perto, o motivo daquilo, bom, era bastante simples. Manigold.

Manigold era o seu irmão mais velho. Era somente isso que todo mundo do Império inteiro sabia, mas nada. A história de Darius nunca foi contada, só depois do enfadonho dia que os cavaleiros e seus Dragões morreram e que canções foram feitas com o nome dele. Canções para alertar as crianças de que o mal existe em pessoa. SB adorava aquelas canções, eram tão assustadoras e perversas. Um dia ainda cantariam canções com o nome dela. Pessoas do mundo inteiro iriam temê-la também.

Sorriu com aquilo e continuou a cavalgar tranquilamente. Alguns soldados tentavam puxar assunto com ela, mas ela nem ao menos olhava para eles. Escorias não deveriam falar com ela. Colocou a mão em seu estômago, estava com fome, como queria comer alguma coisa, uma carne vermelha seria o ideal. Mas não podia matar os soldados de Darius por nada. Pegou seu cantil com vinho e sorveu um bom gole. Não tinha carne, mas o vinho lhe enxeria o estômago fácil.

- Você é aquela mulher que quase devorou o Sargento Francis? – Perguntou um soldado querendo puxar assunto.

- Hã?! – Ela o olhou de lado e voltou a beber o seu vinho.

O soldado ficou receoso e resolveu ficar quieto na sua antes que sobrasse para ele. Afastou-se ligeiramente dela e ficou a observá-la com o canto dos olhos. Ela era outro demônio, igual ao seu senhor e aquela mulher que liderava as tropas. SB lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino para que o mesmo parasse de encará-la. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto. Ela já estava cansada de ficar no meio de tanto monte de esterco. Bateu com o pé esquerdo no cavalo e o mesmo pôs-se a correr. Só parou quando o seu cavalo se emparelhou junto com o de Reganna.

- O que quer? – Perguntou a feiticeira entediada.

- Nada. – Ela deu de ombros. – Só quero apreciar a vista.

Sim, ela realmente queria apreciar a vista. Olhou para trás e admirou a imensidão de homens em seus cavalos, os mais privilegiados, enquanto os outros marchavam atrás a passos rápidos e ritmados. Seus olhos não alcançavam o fim daquele pequeno exercito. Dez mil homens para enfrentar apenas um. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-la excitada.

- Está gostando da visão Santana? – Reganna a olhou indiferente. – Espero que goste de carnificina, tanto quanto diz, porque é para lá que estamos indo.

- Está com medo Reganna?

A feiticeira não falou nada. É claro que estava com medo. Só havia duas pessoas nesse mundo inteiro a serem temidas, uma era Darius e a outra, o seu irmão. Ele era o feiticeiro mais forte de todos os tempos, mas forte que o próprio Darius. Por isso que o Rei nunca quis ir até Manigold. Na realidade, Reganna sabia que Darius só não o enfrentou até hoje porque Manigold não se interessava na guerra e nem no Império ele só queria proteger o seu Rei. Albafica.

- Você é muito ingênua Santana, não sabe de nada e nem o porquê de estarmos aqui.

- Então me explique. – Incentivou metamorfa.

- Será que essa sua cabeçinha de animal vai entender?! – Debochou.

SB gargalhou. Reganna não perdia a mania de tentar atazanar ou até mesmo cutucar a onça com vara pequena. Ela sabia que a feiticeira gostava de provocar qualquer um, ela se achava a maioral. Pena.

- Porque você não me conta logo, antes que se borre toda nas calças.

- Às vezes SB, é sábio ter medo. Pois é ele que nos mantém alerta.

- Filosofando Reganna? – Perguntou ironicamente. - Nossa! Não esperava isso de você!

- Quando chegarmos lá, você saberá o que é ter medo Santana. – A feiticeira lhe lançou um olhar azedo e voltou a olhar para o horizonte a sua frente. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até a feiticeira abrir o bico novamente. – Não sei muito sobre a história de Darius e do irmão, só sei que eles nunca se amaram, bom, pelo menos Darius nunca viu Manigold como irmão. Darius só disse que o irmão sempre teve inveja dele e até matou a pessoa por quem ele era apaixonado na adolescência. – Reganna falou a última parte com certo nojo. – Tenho que agradecer a ele sobre esta última parte em questão, mas voltando, depois disso, os dois passaram a viver em guerra. Darius virou um cavaleiro, para o azar e inveja de Manigold, que tentou matá-lo duas vezes, mas não obteve sucesso. Darius se apiedou do irmão e resolveu deixar as picuinhas de família de lado e foi viver a sua vida e Manigold aceitou contrariado e foi viver a sua vida servindo Albafica.

- E porque Darius teme tanto o irmão assim, já que ele é o todo poderoso?

O clima ficou gélido, SB tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu, ela sentiu uma forte intenção de matar vindo de Reganna. A feiticeira estava com raiva. Santana tinha extrapolado na agressão verbal.

- Nunca mais fale de Darius assim, sua aberração! – As palavras foram ditas cheias de uma ameaça velada. – Você se acha a forte SB, mas não passa de um verme, não fique se achando, ou eu mesma vou matá-la!

- Então, porque Darius o teme? – Santana resolveu ficar na dela, responder a ameaça com a mesma pergunta de antes, porém de forma mais séria.

- Eu não sei. – Falou a feiticeira. – Isto que lhe contei, foi o que o nosso senhor me contou, não sei de todos os detalhes, só sei que Manigold não é um feiticeiro qualquer, ele é mais forte que Darius, eu tenho certeza disso, porque só de mencionar o nome dele para mim, eu senti uma leve apreensão em seu rosto.

- Então estamos marchando para a morte?

- Sim. – Ela disse encerrando o assunto. - _"Ele está me punindo."_ - Pensou Reganna. - _"Maldita Eirin!"_

Santana não disse mais nada. Não acreditava que esse tal de Manigold fosse realmente mais forte do que Darius. Darius dizimou os cavaleiros, tem quase 90% da população em suas mãos. Está quase extinguindo todos os rebeldes, é claro que ele era mais forte que o irmão, mas o que realmente a preocupava era Reganna, se a feiticeira realmente acreditava que Manigold era mais forte que o próprio Rei do Império, o grande traidor, então ela tinha realmente os seus motivos para crer naquilo.

Reganna nunca duvidou de Darius em toda a sua existência, sempre acreditou que o seu Rei tão amado e odiado era o homem mais forte de todo o Império de toda Schwert, mas no fundo ela sabia que algo estava errado. Darius não parecia o mesmo quando lhe ordenou essa missão. Ele parecia acuado e até mesmo intimidado. Será que ele realmente tinha medo de Manigold?! Não, ele não poderia ter medo de um simples feiticeiro que se esconde de baixo das calças do leal amigo. Ele era apenas cauteloso. E era nisso que ela iria acreditar até o fim.

* * *

**Rio Esfinge**

A queda demorou mais do que ela pode imaginar. Sua vida passou diante de seus olhos. Ela pode ver claramente tudo o que viveu dentro daquele quarto pequeno, sem conhecimento de nada do mundo externo. Não teve o vislumbre de sua família, apenas de seu pai, o único membro que realmente conhecia. Lembrar-se dele lhe apertou o coração, será que ele se importaria com a morte dela?

Não tinha nem forças para juntar as mãos contra o peito e tentar fazer uma prece, a gravidade deixava os seus membros pesados. Não ousou gritar, mesmo que quisesse fazê-lo, o ar havia deixado os seus pulmões por causa da queda, assim ela somente sentia aquela queimação explodir em seu tórax, tentou puxar o ar, mas não conseguiu, então apenas deixou seu corpo ser engolido pela escuridão e ficou a esperar o choque contra a água e a morte levar a sua alma.

Assim que o seu frágil corpo tocou a água, involuntariamente seus lábios se abriram sugando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões. Foram apenas frações de segundos para ela saborear aquela sensação de oxigenação. A dor não se fora, suas costas queimavam, seus ossos pareciam ter virado pó. Ela tinha praticamente caído contra o chão duro, a água não lhe ofereceu nenhum conforto, não amorteceu a sua queda, pelo contrário, ela apenas piorou tudo. Além de sentir os seus ossos se partirem, sentiu a água lhe invadir o corpo. Seu instinto a fez respirar, assim ela sugou a água doce do rio para os seus pulmões. Queimou como nunca, assim como o seu corpo queimava.

A correnteza a levou. Seus olhos se fecharam. Tudo estava perdido. Morreria sem conhecer o mundo afinal. Morreria sem ver a mãe, o irmão, sem nem ao menos ter conhecido o seu próprio reino. Não saberia nem ao menos o que era o amor. Afogou-se na escuridão, recebeu-a de braços abertos. Pelo menos não sentira mais dor, não sofreria na mão de Darius e não teria o seu destino nas mãos de ninguém. Pode escutar as batidas fracas de seu coração em seus ouvidos. Uma, duas, três, quatro... Parou.

Risos. Ela podia escutar risos.

"_Ainda não está na hora minha querida."_ – A nereida sussurrou no ouvido de Eirin.

"_Preciosa demais para morrer aqui em nosso lar."_ – Falou a segunda Nereida.

"_Salve-a Amphitrite!"_ – Implorou uma terceira.

"_Salve-a."_ – Reforçou a segunda.

"_Maritza, Nerina, façam uma bolha de ar envolta de nos duas."_ – Ordenou Amphitrite.

As duas nereidas fizeram o que a sua irmã mais velha pediu. Eirin estava nos braços translúcidos da Nereida de longos cabelos azuis. Sua pele foi ficando mais parecida com a da humana conforme a bolha era feita. Encostou o corpo molhado e gélido da menina contra seu corpo nu.

- Não posso curar você minha querida. Não tenho forças para isso, mas posso fazer o ar voltar a seus pulmões. – Amphitrite acariciou com ternura o rosto de Eirin. - Viva! – Ela beijou os lábios macios da jovem de cabelos brancos. Doou toda a sua energia vital para a menina. Colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito de Eirin e quando finalmente sentiu os batimentos voltarem, soltou os lábios dela. – Viva! – Ela disse mais uma vez, antes de seu corpo se desmanchar em água.

As duas nereidas observaram a sua irmã se fundir com a água do rio mais uma vez. Elas não podiam lamentar a morte dela, mas de seus lábios Eirin pode escutar uma belíssima canção. Tanto Nerina quando Maritza sabiam que a sua irmã não morrera no final, seu corpo poderia não ser mais como os delas, mas seu espírito ficaria para sempre unido ao rio Esfinge.

As duas continuaram mantendo a jovem dentro da bolha e a levaram até a beira do rio. Onde elas sabiam que alguém passaria e a ajudaria. Elas não sabiam o porquê, mas a localização de onde deixá-la, assim como o aviso de que um ser extremamente importante estava em perigo, chegará a seus ouvidos. A informação estava certa, então elas seguiram a risca.

* * *

**Stealine – Cidade controlada por Darius. Próximo a Schwert. **

- Eu não posso acreditar que a minha cozinha explodiu?! – Milo estava de pé perto do hall da porta com o olhar esbugalhado. – Como que você conseguiu fazer isso?

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

- Pare de gaguejar mulher! – Milo passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos loiros. – Eu vou ficar sem casa com você aqui!

- A culpa é toda sua! – Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito. – Você pediu para eu cozinhar, lembra?

- Você disse bem. – Ele foi até ela pisando firme. – Cozinhar e não deixar a minha cozinha neste estado! – Esbravejou ele.

Olhando ao redor, Elinor pode perceber que a cozinha estava completamente negra de fuligem. Ela nem queria se olhar no espelho, deveria estar pior do que as paredes. O fogão a lenha estava completamente irreconhecível e além de pedras, carvão, madeira e fuligem, o chão estava completamente imundo por causa dos restos de comida. Ainda tinha o resto da colher de pau em sua mão. Segurava a mesma firme, como se pudesse prevenir-se de outra explosão.

Ela nem ao menos sabia como tinha feito aquela proeza. O que ela queria mesmo era ter aquecido a lenha mais rápido e ai quando deu por si, tudo já tinha ido pelos ares. Tinha certeza que estava surda do ouvido esquerdo, mas preferiu guardar este pequeno detalhe para si mesma, afinal, Milo iria rir da cara dela e falaria um grande "Bem feito!".

- Você sabe perfeitamente que eu e a magia não nos damos bem!

- E desde quando cozinhar precisa de magia? – Ele chegou bem próximo dela. – Era uma coisa simples e você transformou em algo impossível!

- Não é nada simples cozinhar! – Ela tentou se defender. – E porque tu não vieste me ajudar?

- Porque se eu te ajudar você não vai pagar a divida!

- Então bem feito para você! – Ela descruzou os braços e apontou a que restará da colher de pau para a cara dele. – Agora além de perder a sua blusa, perdeu a sua linda cozinha!

- Você podia ter ido pelos ares junto com a cozinha! – Ele deu um tapa na mão dela. – E não coloque esse treco na minha cara.

- Rá! – Ela enfiou o cabo da colher na cara. – Eu vou explodir você em pedacinhos!

- Eu te levo junto comigo!

Ele tirou aquele cabo da mão dela e jogou no chão. Os dois ficaram se encarando, esperando quem iria agir primeiro. Milo sabia perfeitamente que se ela tentasse algo, os dois com certeza iriam morrer ali na cozinha, ele nem ao menos teria tempo de se transformar em alguma coisa e sair pela janela, assim como a fumaça.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, Elinor suspirou e olhou a volta. Percebeu que a menina estava triste, chateada até. Não queria sentir pena dela, mas não pode deixar de se comover só com a expressão em seu rosto. Os cabelos dela estavam uma bagunça, assim como as suas roupas, completamente suja. Tinha molho e fuligem em seu rosto branco. Seus cabelos estavam presos, mas mesmo assim estavam completamente imundos. Sentiu vontade de rir.

- Sinto muito pela cozinha. – Ela disse triste. – Você tem razão. Seria mais fácil para todo mundo se eu morresse de uma vez por todas. Eu não sirvo para nada.

Milo se sentiu péssimo na hora. Aquela vontade de rir, do mesmo jeito que veio, foi embora. Apiedou-se dela. Ela não era uma má pessoa, era até mesmo divertida em sua maneira de ser. Ser estabanada e atrapalhada complicava as coisas, mas eram essas coisas que chamavam a atenção dele. Ele sempre que podia, dizia para ela o quanto ela não era atraente, mas era mentira. Ela era de fato muito bonita e aquele jeitinho dela o encantava.

- Ei, não leve a sério o que eu digo. – Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. – Eu sou um idiota.

- Não, você está certo no que diz. – Ela abaixou a cabeça. Tentava esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em queimar os seus olhos, implorando para saírem e rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Não, não estou. – Ele levantou o rosto dela. – Você...

Quando ele percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos dela, sentiu-se o pior homem do mundo. Como podia tê-la feito chorar? Como podia ter falado aquilo para ela? Ele realmente era um homem idiota. Sem sentimentos algum. Secou as lágrimas do rosto dela e a puxou para seus braços, não pensou, apenas agiu. As pequenas mãos dela ficaram coladas em seu peito e o rosto dela coube exatamente na curvatura de seu ombro. Podia sentir a respiração quente dela, juntamente com as lágrimas. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, soltando-os no processo.

- Desculpe. – Ele sussurrou. – Não queria fazê-la chorar. Eu sou um grosso e um estúpido de marca maior. Você é uma pessoinha gentil e amorosa, mesmo não sabendo o que fazer, você tentou e eu apenas te critiquei. Os rebeldes precisam de gente assim como você. Pura. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, sem se importar se os mesmos estavam sujos. – Eu vou te levar até os rebeldes e vou te ajudar com a sua magia. Eu não sei como, mas vou te ajudar.

- Sério? – Ela sussurrou contra o ombro dele.

- É uma promessa.

- Promessa de mindinho? – Ela perguntou se afastando dele.

- Promessa de mindinho. – Ele disse sem entender o que aquilo significava.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele onde o dedo mindinho dela estava exposto para cima, ele compreendeu na hora o que deveria fazer. Juntou o dedo dele com o dela. Mesmo que aquilo parecesse estúpido aos olhos dos outros, ele sentiu que aquele gesto iria acamá-la que representava muitas coisas para ela. Ele não iria desapontá-la. Não iria ver mais aquele belo rosto sofrer e não gostaria que lágrimas voltassem a rolar pelos seus olhos, a não ser que fossem de felicidade.

* * *

Olá meus amados leitores, bom... Não sei nem o que dizer, primeiro gostaria de agradecer a todos por estarem lendo e pela paciência quanto à demora. Eu gostaria muito de responder Review por Review, mas no momento não me encontro em condições de fazê-lo. Estou postando hoje como prometido. Sei que não é um capítulo grande e também não foi o que eu planejei, mas espero que me perdoem por isso.

Essa semana está sendo bastante complicada para mim. Perdi o meu melhor amigo, a minha vida. Então escrever é meio complicado, até porque tudo que eu fizer vai ser algo triste e dramático. Se é que eu consigo escrever algo, depois de perde meu cachorro. Acho que dei uma desanimada legal, entretanto, não se preocupem, voltarei ao ritmo de antes em breve. Deixe só o tempo cicatrizar o meu coração.

Assuntos relacionados à fic: Logo postarei um Gaiden contando a História do Darius. Não irei me prolongar muito nele, pretendo fazê-lo em apenas três capítulos, no máximo uns cinco. Então, logo alguns assuntos que estão meio obscuros serão desvendados e esclarecidos.

Não deixarei de postar os capítulos de HS. As postagens seguiram normalmente junto com o Gaiden. Este deve ser postado na semana que vem.

É isso meus amores. Beijos para todos e que Deus ilumine o coração de cada um.

**BeijosMeLiga.**


	12. Chapter IX

**DISCLAIME**R: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO:** Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

Capítulo IX.

**Turlor – Cidade dos Anões do Norte.**

- Não acredito! Então, tudo deu certo no final? – Perguntou Aldebaran para Saga através do espelho mágico.

Ele e o irmão encontravam-se em uma caverna bem no subterrâneo da montanha. As paredes escuras faziam com que a penumbra do lugar aumentasse. No centro, um grande pedestal de granito branco, onde o espelho de ouro branco que estava nas mãos de Aldebaran ficava depositado.

_- A maioria de nós está bem. Perdemos alguns homens, o que me preocupa, mas a saúde de Calla no momento é o que tem me deixado sem dormir. Desde o ocorrido que ela não acorda e eu sinto que Camus, Aiolos e Aiolia estão estranhos, estão fracos. Acho que aquelas raízes demoníacas possuíam venenos em suas pontas e não há um curandeiro aqui no momento que esteja preparado para este tipo de situação. Temo pela vida dos quatro. _

- Quer que voltemos Saga? – Perguntou Gillius que andava de um lado a outro da sala, seus pés já estavam marcando o chão de terra da caverna. – Talvez se a gente estivesse ai isso não teria acontecido.

_- Não há ninguém neste mundo capaz de colocar juízo em Calla. – Saga estava com marcas escuras em baixo dos olhos, seu rosto já era branco, mas nos últimos tempos ele apresentava uma palidez incomum. – Fique ai. Vocês dois não poderiam ter feito nada, talvez fossem apenas mais dois machucados aqui. Vocês fizeram o que é certo. _

- Vou ganhar essas eleições Saga, e vou marchar para Hügel com todos os anões. – Aldebaran falou com convicção.

_- Faça isso. Preciso de vocês dois aqui, mas vejo que a luta dos dois nesta eleição também é fundamental para a nossa vitória. Gillius... – Saga suspirou. - Quero que você aconselhe o seu irmão, preciso que você o apoie incondicionalmente. Sem brigas e desavenças. __Não conheço a cultura dos anões muito bem, até porque nossos povos só estão voltando a se unir agora, então cuidado.__Cuidado sempre, apesar de ser o seu povo, nem todo mundo quer o que nós queremos. _

- Nós compreendemos Saga. – Gillius havia parado de andar e já estava ao lado do irmão. Sua mão gorda e grande estava depositada no ombro de Aldebaran. – Vou apoiar meu irmão sempre, mesmo que ele faça algo contra a minha vontade. Ele é sangue do meu sangue. Não há o que se preocupar.

Aldebaran sorriu com aquelas palavras do irmão. Sabia que Gillius iria protegê-lo até a morte se necessário. Tinha total e completa confiança nele e não existia nada e nem ninguém com mais força de vontade e mais coragem do que o irmão. Ele derrubaria montanhas para proteger aqueles que ama.

- Não se preocupe Saga. Gillius nunca me desapontou, ele é motivo de orgulho para mim, ele irá me proteger.

_- Eu sei que vai. – Saga pela primeira vez sorriu aquele dia. – Confio nos dois. Façam o que tenham que fazer ai, ganhe essa eleição e venham com tudo para Hügel, venham com todos os anões que puderem, porque nós vamos marchar, vamos marchar para a vitória e trazer paz para este mundo. _

- Sim Senhor. – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

_- Tenho que ir. Preciso achar alguém em Hügel que consiga descobrir um antídoto para Calla e os outros. Mantenham contato sempre, uma vez por dia se possível. Quero saber o que está acontecendo ai e preciso ter certeza que vocês dois estão devidamente bem, caso as coisas fiquem pesadas por ai, larguem tudo e voltem para Hügel, preciso de homens, mas a vida dos dois é muito preciosa para serem perdidas. Vocês dois acima de tudo são os meus amigos. _

- Não se preocupe. Se as coisas não estiverem saindo do jeito que planejamos, iremos voltar. – Gillius prometeu. – Espero que você consiga achar logo alguém para ajudá-lo com este problema, queremos poder voltar e ver todos sãos e salvos.

_- Que os Deuses estejam conosco. Preciso ir. Não se esqueçam de entrar em contato comigo amanhã, pode ser neste mesmo horário, à tarde geralmente as coisas por aqui ficam mais tranquilas. _

- Como quiser Saga.

Aldebaran fez uma pequena mensura e Gillius o imitou, Saga acenou com a cabeça e a imagem dele tremeu e, no fim, sumiu voltando a refletir a imagem dos irmãos.

- Eu não acredito que aquela criança teve a ousadia, a coragem de fazer algo que eu nunca consegui fazer! – Exclamou Aldebaran. – Ela consegue ser mais inconsequente do que eu!

- Espero que ela e os outros não morram. Seria um golpe muito forte para o Saga. Ele os vê como amigos, companheiros, assim como nos vê.

- Bom, pelo menos de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Quando Calla acordar, e se os Deuses permitirem e eles irão permitir, ela nunca mais vai agir desta maneira.

- Você acredita nisso irmão?

- Você não? – Aldebaran olhou sério para Gillius. – Não?

- Tenho certeza que não! – Gillius colocou o espelho no lugar dele e saiu a passos apressados da caverna. – Temos que organizar o seu discurso e você precisa se preparar! Tem que manter o seu corpo forte e precisa se preparar mentalmente também. Temos que manter os lobos por perto, nada deles ficarem andando por ai atrás das crianças e de comida, agora as coisas começaram a ficar sérias.

- O que quer dizer com isso Gillius?

- Você não reparou? – Gillius perguntou já respondendo em seguida. – Saga tem razão! Alguns anões não querem que você ganhe, não querem ir para a guerra! Não querem se unir aos humanos! Eles preferem ficar aqui, entocados, salvos!

- Que esse vulcão acorde se isso acontecer! – Esbravejou Aldebaran.

- Cale a boca Deba! – Gillius olhou para os lados a procura de alguém. Ninguém estava por perto. Os dois já haviam saído da sala e andavam pelos corredores de volta para os seus aposentos. – Quer nos matar?

- Que venham tentar algo! – Aldebaran mostrou o cabo de sua espada. – Corto todos ao meio!

- Sei que é forte, mas pelo amor dos Deuses, seja inteligente também! – Gillius jogou as mãos para cima. – Use essa sua cabeça!

- Não fale assim comigo, sou o futuro Rei!

- Se você agir desta maneira será um futuro morto! – Gillius voltou a olhar para os lados. Algo o estava incomodando. – Tem alguma coisa estranha.

- Do que está falando? – Perguntou Deba. – Não vejo nada de estranho. Serei Rei e pronto!

- Não estou falando disso. – Gillius parou e Aldebaran quase esbarrou em suas costas. – Prepare-se!

Aldebaran nem precisou perguntar o porquê daquilo. Enxergou um vulto vindo em sua direção pelo lado direito do túnel. Eles estavam em uma bifurcação. Uma adaga de prata passou raspando pelo seu rosto, ela fez um pequeno corte em sua bochecha antes de se fixar na parede da caverna. Deba levou à mão direita a espada e a girou da esquerda para a direita de baixo para cima, assim que sentiu uma aproximação vinda por trás. Sentiu sua espada rasgando pele, carne e osso. Como ele havia dito antes, ele cortou o anão da base de seu quadril esquerdo até o ombro direito. A metade do anão caiu no chão e o sangue do mesmo espirrou para tudo quanto é lado. Enquanto isso Gillius, girava o seu machado com destreza e acertava outro anão que vinha pela esquerda. Seu machado grande e pesado acertou o anão em cheio no meio do peito, a espada que o mesmo segurava firme em sua mão caiu no chão assim como o seu corpo, o barulho que ecoou pelos tuneis.

- Deba, fique perto de mim, de onde saíram esses dois, podem aparecer mais. – Gillius colocou o pé no tronco do anão morto no chão e puxou o seu machado do peito do mesmo, logo depois o girou na mão a fim de tirar o sangue do inimigo fixo ali. – Seu rosto está sangrando.

- Não é nada, é somente um arranhão.

- Temos que sair daqui, estamos muito longe do centro do vulcão.

- Não podemos nos comunicar com Saga se as coisas continuarem assim! – Deba olhou em volta apreensivo.

- Teremos que ter mais cuidado e Munin e Hugin terão que nos acompanhar sempre agora.

- Acha que tem mais deles?

Gillius olhou a sua volta. Acalmou as batidas de seu coração e ficou concentrado nos barulhos que o túnel fazia. Nada. Nada foi escutado.

- Não tem mais ninguém, só vieram eles dois.

- Estranho. Mandar duas pessoas acabar com nós dois.

- Acho que eles só queriam nos testar. – Gillius segurou com mais força o machado. – Temos que ficar atentos.

- Precisamos acabar logo com essas eleições! – Aldebaran limpou o sangue de sua espada e a colocou de volta em sua bainha. – Precisamos acabar logo com essa brincadeira e sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Gillius não queria guardar o machado, estava inquieto e temia um novo ataque. – Eu já não gostava desta ideia de você ser Rei, agora estou gostando menos ainda.

* * *

**Heilige – Aposentos de Léia.**

Léia apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou aguardando as duas pessoas entrarem em seus aposentos enquanto a rainha do Elfos parecia uma estátua com toda a sua maestria em um canto de seu quarto. Suas asas estavam repousadas contra as suas costas delicadamente e seus cabelos balançavam de acordo com a brisa que adentrava pela porta aberta. Os dois homens entraram e a encararam. Seus cabelos castanhos claros estavam soltos e sua aparência era a mesma de antes, não havia envelhecido nada. A raposa se mexeu na cama olhando para os presentes no quarto, logo depois se enroscou mais ainda nos lençóis e voltou a dormir. Léia passou as mãos no pelo brilhoso dela e acariciou atrás da orelha do animal.

- O que querem? – Ela perguntou rispidamente, sem nem ao menos olhá-los.

- Sua ajuda. – Disse Mu.

Aquela voz era conhecida, há anos não a escutava, mas nunca a esqueceria. Era a voz do homem que a havia salvado. Seus olhos se ergueram do chão e se voltaram para os alhos azuis de Mu. Ela não sabia como ele era, só conhecia a sua voz, quando ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até os Elfos, ela estava submersa em seus pensamentos, em sua dor.

- Você é aquele que me salvou. – Ela parou de acariciar os pelos da raposa. – Por que o fez?

- O que? – Ele perguntou ligeiramente surpreso. – Por que eu a salvei?

- Sim.

- Porque era o certo a se fazer. – Falou Shura. Ele estava impaciente com aquilo tudo, queria pegá-la pelos cabelos e levá-la até Saga o mais rápido possível.

- Não dirigi a palavra a você, metamorfo. – Léia o olhou com nojo. – Sua raça não estava lá quando precisamos de vocês.

- Espere Léia. – Iebel interferiu. - Este homem estava lá. Ele batalhou ao lado dos cavaleiros.

- Hunpf... Não me lembro dele.

- Você estava preocupada demais em matar Darius e Wegor na hora, por isso não notou a minha presença. – Shura disse com toda a delicadeza possível. Não queria remeter aquelas lembranças ruins a ela, não queria também ser grosso ou inconveniente. Não naquele momento que eles precisavam dela. Tinha que pisar em ovos. – Minha raça pode não ter estado toda lá, mas eu estava e lutei até o fim.

- Hum... – Léia sentiu o coração apertar quando escutou aquelas palavras. Não pelo homem e sim pelo seu Dragão, pelo seu amigo de coração e mente. – Mas e você... – Ela tornou a olhar o loiro. – Por que me salvou?

- Como o meu amigo Shura disse, era o certo a se fazer. Você é a última cavaleira de Dragão viva, seus conhecimentos são fundamentais para os Rebeldes, para a humanidade. Precisamos de você.

- Você acha mesmo que eu posso ajudá-lo? Acha que só porque eu sou a última sobrevivente posso matar Darius?

- Você pode nos ajudar a fazê-lo! – Shura queria gritar, mas se controlou. A Rainha dos Elfos emanava uma energia tranquilizadora, assim ele conseguiu se controlar.

- Se eu pudesse fazer algo por vocês já teria feito, se eu pudesse matar Darius já o teria feito! – A última parte foi dita com nojo e repulsa. – Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou capaz de matá-lo? Se com... Se com Ismael ao meu lado... – As palavras foram difíceis de sair de sua boca. Ela respirou profundamente tentando esquecer a dor que voltava aos poucos ao seu coração. – Se com o meu Dragão ao meu lado eu não fui capaz, sem ele não tem como, não há nada... Não há esperança para vocês! O mundo acabou e vocês terão que viver sobre a tirania daquele traidor, daquele monstro!

- Não diga isso! – Iebel que parecia imóvel se movimentou delicadamente até Léia. – Minha querida. – A rainha se ajoelhou diante da mulher.

Aquilo fez com que Léia, Mu e Shura ficassem congelados de tanta surpresa. O feiticeiro ficou calado, ele sabia que a rainha não iria fazer aquilo se não tivesse um propósito. Shura achou aquela atitude digna de uma rainha. Se ajoelhar diante a alguém não é sinal de fraqueza e sim de força e sabedoria. Aquela mulher sabia o que estava fazendo.

Léia não sabia o que fazer, queria dizer muitas coisas para os dois homens que estavam ali na sua frente, queria gritar, esbravejar e dizer "não" milhares de vezes, mas com a rainha dos Elfos aos seus pés, naquela posição humilhante a fez sentir vergonha de tudo e todos, de suas atitudes, de sua posição até ali, da sua forma de viver.

- Não precisa...

- Não. – Iebel a cortou. – Eu preciso sim. Você sofreu minha querida, sofreu mais do que todos nós. Ninguém aqui pode dizer o que é perder um Dragão, a dor e a solidão que se instala no coração, pois nós não fomos dignos de ter um ao nosso lado, mas você foi. Você foi escolhida pela sua força, garra, coragem e determinação. Ismael era a sua vida e você era a vida dele, disso ninguém aqui tem dúvida, mas minha querida Léia, pense no que o seu amado diria a você agora, pense no que ele gostaria que você fizesse. – Iebel colocou as mãos delicadas sobre as de Léia. A rainha sentiu a menina tremer sob o seu toque. – Sei que está com medo Léia, todos nós estamos. Tenho medo todos os dias. Medo pelo meu povo, medo pelo os outros povos, medo pela floresta e medo por mim mesma. Quero que essa guerra acabe, quero que mais uma vez a paz volte a reinar neste mundo e isso só irá acontecer se você se doar, se você ceder, se você se permitir mais uma vez viver. – A rainha olhou para trás, na direção dos dois homens presentes. – Estes cavaleiros precisam de você, precisam da sua força e sabedoria. Faça o que é certo, faça o que Ismael faria.

A rainha se levantou e beijou a testa de Léia com ternura. Shura e Mu continuaram imóveis, já Léia segurou a mão da rainha com delicadeza. Ficou sentindo o toque quente da mão da rainha por alguns segundos, o silêncio permaneceu no ambiente e ninguém se atreveu a quebrá-lo. Iebel não se afastou do toque de Léia, deixou a jovem segurar a sua mão, não se importava com isso, sabia que ela estava buscando força e coragem para seguir a diante. Longos minutos se passaram e enfim, Léia inspirou e expirou profundamente.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse soltando a mão da rainha. – Obrigada por me acolher e por confiar em mim.

- Não tem que me agradecer Léia, agradeça a Mu por tê-la trazido até nós com vida e agradeça a você mesma por se permitir viver. – Iebel lançou um olhar calmo para Mu e Shura e se retirou do quarto.

- Quando partiremos? – Perguntou Léia se levantando da cama e caminhando até um baú de madeira que ficava encostado na ponta de sua cama.

- O mais rápido possível. – Disse Shura.

- Você está certa de sua decisão? – Perguntou Mu.

Shura lançou um olhar incrédulo para o amigo, afinal de contas ela tinha cedido, qual era o motivo daquela pergunta? Léia ajoelhou-se de frente para o baú e suspirou.

- Tenho. É o certo a faze que Ismael gostaria que eu fizesse.

- Então a decisão foi tomada. – Falou Mu. – Partiremos ao anoitecer.

Léia e Shura concordaram com a cabeça. Shura relaxou o corpo e Léia puxou um pano vermelho de dentro do baú. Ela se levantou do chão e depositou o pano em cima da cama, o que fez a raposa se mexer mais uma vez. Aos poucos ela foi desenrolando o pano, algo grande e pesado estava envolto do mesmo. Quando finalmente acabou aquele processo de desenrolar, uma linda espada surgiu. Sua bainha era de couro preto e o cabo de sua espada era da cor de seu dragão. Vermelha. Ela segurou a espada com força, tirou ela da bainha e fez alguns movimentos simples com ela. O barulho do ar sendo "cortado" era a única coisa que se escutava no aposento, nem Shura e nem mesmo Mu falaram alguma coisa. A espada era perfeita para a sua mão, leve na medida certa. As últimas palavras de Ismael voltaram à tona em sua mente. _"Minha amada guerreira, que você viva e ajude a destruí-lo. Você sempre será a minha escolhida. Irei amar-te para sempre."_

- Irei amar-te para sempre também Ismael. – Ela sussurrou aquelas palavras cheia de dor, ressentimento, raiva, saudade, amor, carinho e muita solidão.

Shura lançou um olhar apreensivo para Mu, mas o amigo apenas sacudiu a cabeça, mostrando para o metamorfo que eles podiam esperar um pouco mais, que Léia estava começando a aceitar, que ela conseguiria superar aos poucos. O Senhor Gato, que a todo tempo ficou do lado de fora do cômodo, adentrou silenciosamente e se enroscou nos lençóis ao lado da raposa que lançou um olhar raivoso para o felino, mas não fez nada contra ele, apenas voltou a dormir. Já o Senhor Gato, fingiu não se importar com aquele animal avermelhado e ronronou baixinho, mostrando estar completamente satisfeito por ter escolhido deitar ali na cama. Mu revirou os olhos para os dois animais, enquanto Léia treinava com a espada e Shura se transformava em um segundo gato, todo preto com a ponta do rabo branca e se acomodava na cama também ao lado da raposa.

- Metamorfos... – Suspirou Mu.

* * *

**Silverseed. – Floresta dos Elfos.**

Galadriel pegou sua aljava e seu arco, colocando-os presos em suas costas. Pegou sua espada e a fixou em seu cinto, junto com uma pequena adaga. Ele iria para Hügel junto com Shaka e os outros. Ele veria mais uma vez Eveline e quem sabe não ajudasse os humanos? Só de pensar naquilo sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Ele não era igual aos outros Elfos, ele era diferente. Não gostava das outras raças e nem fazia questão de se misturar a elas. Sempre achou que os elfos eram superiores a tudo e a todos e continuava mantendo a mesma opinião. Mas há momentos que requerem sacrifícios, e ele estava disposto a fazê-lo por causa de Eveline. Os dois haviam sido criados juntos, apesar de Galadriel ser mais velho do que ela apenas alguns anos, eles cresceram e brincaram juntos.

A Elfa sempre foi meiga e carinhosa, diferente dos outros elfos, que são sérios e frios. Isso despertou em Galadriel certo interesse, não o interesse de amor, mas sim de admiração. Ele admirava a loira, por mais que os dois brigassem na maioria das vezes por terem opiniões diferentes, ele a admirava. Ela era a única que consiga deixá-lo na dúvida. Eveline tinha esse poder, fazê-lo pensar sobre a vida e sobre todo o resto. Ele nunca teve dúvidas sobre nada em sua vida, mas quando estava com ela, a palavra "por que" sempre aparecia em sua mente.

Apesar de terem crescido em uma época de horror e medo, os dois nunca deixaram de sorrir e de se divertir, principalmente a loira. Galadriel suspirou, olhou em volta, para o seu quarto. Era simples, não havia muita coisa. Ele não gostava de muitos detalhes ou poluição visual. Passou a mão delicada pela madeira de sua cama, sentiria falta daquele lugar. Não teria mais aquele conforto, pelo menos tão cedo. Antes que pudesse desistir de tudo, fez duas pequenas tranças nos longos cabelos loiros, uma em cada lado da cabeça e as prendeu juntas, atrás da cabeça. Seus cabelos agora estavam todos para trás e fixos por causa das duas pequenas tranças. Seus olhos azuis refletiram no espelho redondo fixo em um canto de seu quarto. Ele estava com olheiras, há dois dias não dormia bem.

Levou as pontas dos dedos até as marcas pretas e fez um careta em seguida. Seu belo rosto alvo, agora estava com o aspecto de cansado e acabado. E a tendência era só a piorar. Pegou sua capa em cima da cama e a vestiu, já tinha falado com Shaka que partiria junto com eles pela manhã, o líder não se opusera, até se assustará com a decisão dele, mas não quis demonstrar nada. Agora ele não podia voltar atrás, agora ele teria que seguir o seu rumo, iria para a batalha.

Saiu do quarto e rumou para o ponto de encontro. Antes de eles partirem, Shaka tinha pegado alguns guerreiros e averiguado a área, para que Eveline e os outros pudessem partir sem problema algum. Quando Shaka finalmente ficou satisfeito, voltou e começou a preparar os homens ao lado de sua fiel subordinada, Estelil. Ela era um elfa diferente, não falava. Apenas se comunicava através dos pensamentos. O que levou tempo para os outros Elfos se acostumarem. Apesar de ser uma elfa como outra qualquer ninguém abria a mente assim para os outros entrarem, nem os da própria raça. A desconfiança sempre andou solta em Silverseed. Galadriel olhou para o quarto mais uma vez a fim de guardá-lo na memória. Logo depois de alguns breves minutos, saiu e partiu para o encontro com Shaka e os outros.

- Que destino a mãe natureza reservou para mim?!

* * *

**Schwert – Império. Palácio de Darius.**

Ele era tudo em sua vida, o começo o meio e o fim. Lacos dependia dele para tudo, até para curá-la de suas lembranças. O tempo que ficou nos braços dele mostrou como ela queria que aquele pequeno gesto se repetisse. Sentir o calor dos braços dele, a maciez de sua pele e o hálito refrescante em sua nuca. Reganna tinha sorte de tê-lo somente para ela.

Lacos, que estava em seu quarto suspirou. As janelas agora estavam abertas e a claridade invadia o aposento lhe banhando a pele. Seu estado de espírito era bom, não estava mais sendo atormentada por nada e até arriscaria a passear pelo castelo. Sentiu seu estômago roncar e se sentiu feliz por sentir fome. Não voltaria a forma de Dragão tão cedo, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Darius em sua pele, queria ficar com aquele cheiro o máximo possível, quem sabe ele não esbarrasse com ela por acaso no castelo.

Animou-se com a ideia e resolver andar. Colocou um vestido simples branco e dourado, suas mangas eram compridas e somente o seu pescoço ficava a mostra. Não colocou sapato algum, gostava de sentir o gélido chão frio contra a sola de seu pé. Não teve problema para sair do quarto. Os guardas estavam acostumados com as suas saídas e não lhe fizeram pergunta alguma. Passou por um corredor cheio de armaduras antigas uma de cada lado. Pareciam até mesmo soldados em pé de olho nela. Quando chegou ao final do corredor, olhou para trás, só para admirar mais um pouco aquelas armaduras antigas e voltou a andar.

Virou a esquerda e logo depois à direita, passando por uma sala com um grande tapete fixo a parede, se não estava enganada, ali ficavam os nomes dos antigos reis que um dia governaram Schwert. Resolveu voltar e entrar naquele lugar e ler um pouco, não estava com pressa e nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, quem sabe não encontrava um nome familiar ali, talvez o nome do próprio Darius. Não era um tapete comum, era uma tapeçaria enorme, vermelha e os nomes dos reis estavam bordados em fios de ouro. Linda, apesar de o tempo ter desgastado algumas pontas.

Chegou bem próximo e começou a correr os olhos pelos nomes bordados. O primeiro que enxergou foi o de Urien, pai de Cenred, que logo depois veio a ser rei de Schwert. Seu nome também estava bordado ali, ao lado do nome do pai e bem ao lado dele, estava o nome Darius, mas não estava bordado com fios de ouro e sim com um tipo de fio vermelho. Lembrava sangue.

Lacos resolveu olhar os outros nomes presentes ali. Viu o nome de Derek e logo abaixo dele o nome de uma mulher, Flora. Então não houve somente reis que comandaram Schwert e sim rainhas também. Aquilo era realmente demais. Mulheres no comando com certeza teriam feito um belo trabalho. Flora, aquele nome era tão belo. Lembrava-lhe flores. Será que um dia ela governaria ao lado de Darius? Se é que Reganna deixaria isso acontecer.

Passou os olhos mais uma vez pela tapeçaria e ficou a imaginar seu nome bordado ali, bem ao lado do nome Darius. Não se importava em ter o nome bordado a ouro, queria a mesma cor que o seu amado rei.

- Está gostando do que vê?

A voz de Darius penetrou a sua pele, os seus ouvidos, o seu ser e a sua alma por completo. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem ligeiramente quando sentiu a proximidade dele. Aquele calor, aquele cheiro, aquele desejo irrefreável de tocá-lo cresceu em seu âmago.

- É muito bonito. – Disse sem graça. – Seu nome está aqui.

Ela o olhou mais sem graça e vermelha ainda. É claro que o nome dele estaria ali, ele era o rei de todo o Império.

- Desculpe-me. É claro que seu nome tem que estar aqui.

Darius riu com aquilo. Aquela gargalhada levou ondas de eletricidade pelo seu corpo. Seja lá o que ele fazia com ela, o efeito era ótimo. Ela queria se sentir assim para sempre.

- Eu compreendi a sua afirmação, criança. – Ele caminhou calmamente até ela e parou ao lado da jovem olhando para a tapeçaria com total atenção. – Gosto de ficar aqui e analisar esses nomes também. Você sabia que eu conheci pessoalmente Urien?

- Conheceu?! – Ela perguntou admirada.

- Sim. Ele foi designado para casar com uma pessoa que morava no mesmo lugar que eu.

- Quem?!

- Gilliana. – Ele falou aquele nome saudoso. – Ela era uma mulher linda.

Lacos ficou com ciúmes da forma e do jeito como ele pronunciou a palavra linda. Ela queria que ele dissesse aquelas palavras para ela também. Bem daquele jeito.

- Ela casou com ele?

- Não. Ela morreu. – Ele falou um pouco ríspido demais. – Ele não era homem para ela. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que aceitava ser contrariada ou receber ordens. Ela era diferente de todas as mulheres que conheci.

- Você gostava dela? – Não queria ter feito a pergunta, mas tinha que saber.

Darius ficou em silêncio por um longo período de tempo. Ele olhou para o nome Urien com mais afinco. Lembrou-se da época em que era apenas uma criança, lembrou-se do pai e do irmão, lembrou-se de como achou Wegor, lembrou-se de Gilliana sorrindo para ele, lembrou-se de como ela o ajudou, lembrou-se de tudo que ele passou na infância.

- Não. – Falou com certa frieza. No fundo ele sabia que ainda gostava dela, sempre gostou dela desde o primeiro dia em que a viu, mas aquele sentimento tinha morrido. Ele só amava a si mesmo e a mais ninguém. – Ela era mulher do meu irmão.

- Ah! – Lacos ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela podia jurar que ele gostava daquela mulher, mas ao ouvir que Gilliana era mulher do seu irmão não conseguiu compreender nada. – Não sabia que tinha um irmão.

- Tenho. Ele é cinco anos mais velho que eu.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Manigold. – Darius pronunciou aquele nome com certo rancor. – Ele e eu não nós falamos há anos. Desde que eu me tornei um cavaleiro. Ele nunca gostou da ideia de um Dragão ter despertado para mim. Sabe como é a inveja não é, minha cara Lacos. – Ele disse isso passando os dedos pelo rosto pálido da jovem.

- Sei. – Ela disse engolindo a seco. Aquele contato fez com que um calor interno queimasse o seu corpo inteiro. – Ele está vivo?

- Sim. Infelizmente está. – As palavras foram ditas com raiva. – Está escondido em Nawar, como sempre, nunca deixou aquelas muralhas e creio que nunca deixará. Espero que Reganna faça o que lhe ordenei se não terei que pedir um grande favor a você minha cara.

- Peça. Farei com todo orgulho, se quiser farei agora mesmo.

- Eu estava indo até os seus aposentos conversar com você sobre isso, mas como estamos aqui, que tal comer alguma coisa comigo? Deve estar faminta, já que passou dois dias inteiros em seu quarto trancafiada sem comer nada.

- Eu estava indo procurar algo para comer, quando parei aqui. – Falou sem jeito.

- Então vamos. No caminho lhe falo o que pretendo. – Ele pegou o braço dela com delicadeza e o envolveu com o seu. – Você esta muito magra e frágil, precisa ficar forte.

- Como quiser meu senhor. – Ela disse apertando mais ainda o braço dele. Queria ficar o máximo possível agarrada com ele.

- Depois podemos ir até os meus aposentos e eu lhe mostro outras coisas.

- Jura?! – Ela quase pulou agarrada aos braços dele.

- Sim. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Estou falando muito sério.

- Eu adoraria.

* * *

**Estrada Próxima a Schwert – Rio Esfinge.**

- Nós iremos andar muito ainda? – Perguntou a feiticeira emburrada. – Não aguento mais andar. Vocês estão montados em cavalos, já eu estou a pé. Será que eu não posso usar o meu cavalo?!

- Cale a boca ladra! – Exigiu Dohko. – Você tem que nos agradecer por ainda estar viva. Ande e não reclame. Aproveite e coloque os seus pensamentos em ordem e veja o que fez durante a sua vida inteira, andar será a sua penitência.

- Penitência é andar ao lado de vocês. – Resmungou baixinho.

Eveline suspirou cansada. Estava o dia inteiro cedendo energia para esconder a presença dos ovos e até mesmo dos quatro. Shion e Dohko a ajudavam, mas a elfa exigiu que os dois não gastassem mais as suas energias, eles podiam esbarrar com algum espectro e toda a força deles seria necessária. Se alguém tinha que ficar exausta, esse alguém era ela. A Feiticeira não parava de reclamar a viajem inteira e a elfa estava começando a ficar de saco cheio dos resmungos da jovem, mas preferiu calar-se a discutir assuntos com alguém que não tinha moral nem para lhe dirigir a palavra.

Os ovos também estavam começando a ficar mais pesados, como se alguma coisa estivesse preste a acontecer. Eles estavam inquietos, falavam uns com os outros, mas nada que a elfa pudesse entender, eram apenas rosnados sem compreensão alguma. Ela até tentou perguntar alguma coisa a eles, mas sempre recebeu o silêncio como resposta e aquilo a irritava profundamente.

- Deem logo um cavalo a ela, quero chegar o mais rápido possível até os rebeldes e ela estando a pé só atrapalha a gente e sinto que as minhas energias estão se esgotando aos poucos. – Eveline se remexeu inquieta na sela. – Tem alguma coisa estranha neste lugar. – Ela disse esfregando as têmporas.

- Estou sentindo também. – Falou Shion. – A natureza está inquieta.

- Vocês elfos e as suas maluquices com a natureza. - Debochou Myrtille.

- É melhor ficar quieta, antes que a gente resolva deixar você andando ao invés de lhe dar um cavalo. – Disse Dohko.

- Tá bom. Não está aqui mais quem falou. – A feiticeira armou um bico enorme e subiu no cavalo sem mostrar gratidão alguma.

- Deixem-na em paz, meninos. Ela não é problema para a gente. – Eveline disse cansada. Sentiu suas forças sendo drenadas aos poucos. – Alguma coisa está acontecendo, alguma coisa grande.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Dohko preocupado. – Você está ficando pálida!

- Ele tem razão Eveline, você está pálida. É melhor pararmos. – Shion parou com o cavalo e Dohko o imitou, já Myrtille bufou e revirou os olhos para os três.

- Não está acontecendo nada, ela que está cansada de tanto ceder energia para nos esconder.

- Você não está sentindo porque não liga para a nossa fé, não sabe sobre as nossas crenças, então, não é digna de sentir os poderes que a cercam. – Dohko disse com certo nojo. – Não sei como pode ser uma feiticeira.

- Eu acho que você deveria se preocupava com a sua amiga, ela parece que vai cair do cavalo! – Myrtille cerrou os punhos e bufou indignada com a ousadia do elfo. Se ela estivesse com as mãos livres, ela mostraria a ele o porquê dela ser uma feiticeira.

Dohko desceu do cavalo e Shion o seguiu puxando a corda que prendia Myrtille a ele. Quando chegaram perto da elfa, seu corpo estava trêmulo e suas mãos suavam frio.

- Ei, você não vai aguentar mais, cesse o encanto, eu cuido de nós quatro a partir de agora, você precisa descansar. – Dohko colocou a mão gentilmente sobre as dela.

- Não. – Ela puxou as mãos com força. – Sigam até o rio, até o rio agora. – Exigiu Eveline. – Preciso ir até o rio, preciso ir até lá. – Ela não queria dizer em voz alta que aquele era o sentimento que os Dragões estavam lhe bombardeando, então apenas os encarou. – Por favor.

- Como queira. – Dohko olhou para Shion que compreendeu. – Shion fique aqui com a ladra.

- Não! – Eveline quase gritou. – Preciso de todos. Preciso de todos comigo. – Ela exigiu sentindo que ia cair do cavalo. Seu corpo pendeu para o lado esquerdo e Dohko prontamente a segurou. – Obrigada. – Ela disse segurando a mão dele com força. – Obrigada.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos queria ter certeza antes de soltá-la que ela não iria cair dali de cima. Quando percebeu que ela se mantinha firme, soltou a mão dela com cautela e com certo pesar. Ela o encarou sorrindo e ele guiou o cavalo dela e o dele é claro até o rio. Shion foi puxando o cavalo de Myrtille e lançando olhares preocupados para o amigo.

Quando os quatro chegaram próximo ao rio, Eveline desceu do cavalo com auxilio de Dohko e correu para a beirada do mesmo. Olhou para a imensidão azul a sua frente e ficou esperando alguma coisa. Ela tinha certeza que algo estava para acontecer. Ficou ali olhando, admirando aquela visão por horas, até as suas pernas começarem a latejar, mas não ousou sair dali de perto.

Shion e Dohko armaram um acampamento ali próximo e Myrtille aproveitou que os mesmos tinham parado e foi cochilar, suas pernas estavam doendo de tanto andar. Antes que pudesse pegar no sono profundo, mas uma vez escutou aquela voz familiar em sua mente.

"_Myrtille..."_

Ela tampou os ouvidos com força, agora que estava solta, podia usar as mãos livremente, só não podia fugir. Os Elfos estavam em maior número e pegá-la seria fácil, ainda mais no estado em que se encontrava. Ficou ligeiramente puta com eles por estarem fazendo aquele jogo com ela. Ela já estava presa, para quê entrar em sua mente. Por mais que tentasse mantê-la fechada, nada que fizesse surtia efeito, eles eram realmente poderosos.

"_Myrtille, venha até mim."_

"_Sai da minha mente!" Ela gritou de volta. "Sai da minha mente seus elfos idiotas!"_

"_Myrtille."_

- Parem de invadir a minha mente! – Ela levantou-se apressada e apontou um dedo para os dois Elfos a sua frente. – Pare de usar esses truques sujos, eu estou cooperando, não estou?!

- Do que você está falando, humana? – Perguntou Shion sem compreender uma palavra sequer dita por ela. – Você está ficando louca?

- Louca?! – Ela cuspiu as palavras. – Vocês que vão me enlouquecer! Pare de entrar na minha mente, pare de me chamar! Eu já estou aqui, quer que eu vá para onde?!

- O que?! – Shion colocou a mão no punho de sua espada. – Não estamos invadindo a sua mente, ladra. Não queremos nos contaminar com a sua impureza!

- Não discuta com ela, Shion. – Dohko disse calmamente. – Ela deve estar fazendo isso para nos confundir, deve ser algum plano maléfico dela.

- Rá! – Myrtille gargalhou com aquelas palavras. – Plano maléfico?! Eu realmente tenho vários e gostaria de colocá-los a prova, mas são vocês que estão entrando em minha mente e...

- Chega! – Eveline estava de volta. – Myrtille, não estamos entrando na sua mente, seja quem for, deve querer algo de você. – Eveline olhou para a feiticeira mostrando toda a sinceridade no olhar. – Tente conversar com esse alguém misterioso, talvez você descubra quem é.

Dizendo isso ela se retirou e voltou para a margem do rio. O céu estava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam com toda a sua maestria. Eveline sentou-se na margem e deixou que a água molhasse seus pés. Estava frio, mas ela não se importava, ficaria ali esperando o momento, ela sabia que estava para acontecer a qualquer minuto.

- Se não são vocês, quem pode ser? – Myrtille perguntou mais para ela mesma do que para os Elfos. Ela tinha acreditado na elfa, ela acreditou no olhar que a mesma lhe dirigiu. Elfos não mentem. – Quem será?

- Alguém querendo cobrar algo de você! Talvez alguém muito irritado. Deve estar doido para arrancar essa sua cabeça fora! – Dohko falou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Cuidado, talvez esteja por perto e se alguém pedir você como prêmio, daremos!

- Tinha esquecido como vocês são cruéis! Só não se enganem. Eu posso ser pior!

- Vá dormir! – Exigiu Shion. – Nos poupe da sua presença!

Myrtille resolveu não responder a ofensa dele, preferiu mesmo ir dormir e quem sabe tentar escutar a voz do ser misterioso em sua mente, estava curiosa a respeito, queria muito saber quem era aquela pessoa que conseguia invadir a sua mente, mesmo ela tentando bloqueá-la. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu dormir.

- Eveline está estranha. – Comentou Shion com o amigo. – Ela está a cada dia que passa mais fraca e pálida.

- Acho que esse fardo é muito grande para ela.

- Ainda não sei como ela conseguiu achar a localização exata dos ovos. – Shion disse as últimas palavras tão baixo que pareceu um sussurro.

- Nem eu sei. – Dohko suspirou. – Ela é apenas uma criança, tão nova e já está cheia de responsabilidades.

- Dohko... – Shion encarou o amigo por alguns minutos. – Eu percebi a maneira como você segurou a mão dela.

- Maneira?! – Dohko não compreendeu onde o amigo queria chegar. – Como assim?

- Não se faça de desentendido. – Shion revirou os olhos. – Você sente algo por ela?

- Não. – Dohko disse rápido demais. – Nem a conheço direito.

- Sei. Vamos ver como vai ser o resto da nossa viajem. Sabe que o nosso trabalho é só deixá-la lá e voltar para Silverseed né?

- Eu sei. – Dohko respondeu triste.

- Dohko, Shion. – Chamou Eveline de pé na beira do rio. – Venham aqui rápido!

Dohko levantou rapidamente e Shion o seguiu, acordando Myrtille para ir com ele, não deixaria a ladra sozinha nem por um segundo. Ela acordou com sangue nos olhos, doida para pular em cima dele com algum punhal e o matá-lo ali mesmo, mas não o fez, apenas o seguiu bufando.

- O que houve Eveline? – Perguntou Dohko quando chegou próximo o suficiente da Elfa.

- Olhem! – Ela apontou para o meio do rio esfinge.

Duas nereidas traziam com elas um corpo humana. Uma mulher, pelo que eles puderam ver. Ela estava desacordada. Shion puxou Myrtille para próximo deles e quando seus olhos castanhos se deparam com aquela mulher inconsciente ele rapidamente largou Myrtille e adentrou o rio indo ajudar as nereidas. Dohko correu para ajudá-lo e Eveline ficou imóvel no mesmo lugar. Já Myrtille tentou aproveitar a situação para fugir, mas seu corpo se manteve preso no mesmo lugar, nada do que ela tentasse fazer para se mover funcionava.

"O que?" Ela pensou confusa.

"_Fique!"_

Mais uma vez a voz falou com ela. Dessa vez ela começou a fazer perguntas, mas todas elas foram devidamente ignoradas, então ficou quieta resmungando coisas incoerentes para si mesma. Quando os Elfos chegaram à margem com o corpo da menina nos braços, as Nereidas sorriram e sumiram no rio, sem nem ao menos dizer nada. Eveline sabia que ela estava ali por causa daquela jovem.

Dohko e Shion a colocaram perto do fogo para que a jovem não ficasse resfriada. Quando eles a olharam melhor, notaram que ela estava praticamente morta. Sua respiração estava falha e seu coração batia devagar.

- Ela está morrendo! – Dohko retirou a capa que estava vestindo e cobriu o corpo da jovem. – Ela não vai aguentar por muito mais tempo.

- Temos que salvá-la. – Falou Shion.

- Eu sei. – Eveline se ajoelhou perto da jovem. – Preciso da energia de todos vocês!

- De jeito nenhum! – Myrtille andou para trás e já estava preste a correr, quando sentiu a corda sendo puxada com força por Dohko e Shion, a feiticeira caiu no chão de joelhos ao lado de Eveline. – Não vou ajudar! Nem vem que não tem! Vocês estão me tratando feito bosta e agora precisam de mim?! Não mesmo!

Eveline colocou a mão no ombro da feiticeira e a energia que fluiu dela para Myrtille foi imensa. Não era a energia da elfa, e sim dos ovos. Na cabeça de Myrtille a voz implorou para que ela ajudasse os elfos, sem graça e completamente perdida, Myrtille engoliu a seco e concordou mentalmente em ajudar.

Dohko e Shion ficaram sem compreender a repentina mudança da Feiticeira, mas aceitaram e se puseram ao lado de Eveline. A menina era frágil e sua respiração era lenta, seus longos cabelos platinados estavam molhados e agarrados no corpo, seu vestido azul claro estava rasgado e em alguns pontos machados de terra, como se ela tivesse corrido no meio da lama. Shion ficou com pena da jovem, segurou a mão dela com força e Dohko colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo da menina, já Myrtille e Eveline, colocaram as mãos sobre a barriga da jovem.

- Doem suas energias para ela. Tudo o que puderem. – Ordenou Eveline.

- Se você o fizer, vai morrer Eveline. – Falou Dohko. – Você está fraca.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu irei viver. – Dizendo aquilo, ela fechou os olhos e jogou a sua energia vital na direção da garota.

Os outros três fizeram o mesmo. A cada segundo que a energia deles fluía para o corpo da jovem, as batidas do coração dela aumentavam e a sua respiração normalizava. Gostas de suor começaram a aparecer no rosto dos quatro presentes. Eles estavam ficando exaustos, não teriam forças o suficiente para ajudar a jovem, mas de repente a energia ficou mais densa, mais forte, mais poderosa. Os elfos sabiam de onde aquela força vinha apenas Myrtille não compreendeu, mas não ousou parar de ajudar, fez tudo o que podia fazer para salvar aquela garota.

Finalmente Eveline abriu os olhos e os outros três fizeram o mesmo. Cessaram a magia restauradora e respiraram aliviados por ainda conseguirem se manter acordados. A Elfa sorriu para os amigos e lhes pediu obrigada. Shion agachou-se sobre a jovem e ficou encarando o belo rosto dela, antes que ele pudesse se afastar os belos olhos cinza se abriram e ela levou a mão pequena e frágil até a ponta de sua orelha, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios agora rosados e logo depois ela voltou a ficar inconsciente.

* * *

E ai povo, tudo de boa na lagoa?! Então, este é o capítulo da semana. Desculpe pela demora, mas estou com tantos projetos que fico louca aqui na correria. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ficou grande e isso me deixa orgulhosa. Então, boa leitura e é isso ai.

Beijos.

* * *

_Respondendo os Recadinhos Felizes __***OOO***_

**Girtab Scorpii** – Eles dois são fofos. Adoro escrever as cenas dos dois. Irá ter um duelo entre feiticeiros, só não vou dizer entre quem. IUHSOAUISHAUIHSUIAOHSUIA Sem problemas querido, apareça quando der.

**Alivi** – Sua personagem é bastante complicada de escrever e ela tem muita história para ser contada. Tudo relacionado a ela será mostrado no decorrer da estória mesmo. Será que ela está usando o Darius?! Será?! Quem sabe... Sem problemas querida, apareça quando der. Sei que está lendo e fico feliz por estar gostando. Isso me deixa super feliz mesmo. Obrigada pelos elogios.

**Daniela Moreira** – Dani meu amor *-* Adoro as suas reviews, fico aqui me sentindo toda. USHAOUISHAUIHSUIAOHSUIAHISA Adoro quando você fica com ciúmes do Mu. Temos mais Mu neste capítulo. Um dia vou fazer uma oneshot em sua homenagem! (L)

**Notte di Luce** – Afrodite apareceu neste capítulo, está indo para os rebeldes, vai encontrar a Enora, o que será que vai acontecer?! Amor à primeira vista? Será? Manigold é o cara. Leia o Gaiden que você entender ele perfeitamente. Milinor foi ótimo. UISHAOIUSHAUIHSUIA O melhor casal da fic por enquanto né?! Quem avisou sobre a chegada dela?! Surpresa! Isso só lá na frente que vocês vão saber.

**Aredhel Atreides** – Olha todo mundo quer bater na Reganna, e quem vai ter esse privilégio será o Manigold... Será?! UISHOAUISHUIAHSUIAHSUIA Quando a Zara encontrar com o Kanon, acho que ele vai preferir mil vezes levar bofetadas da irmã! Gênio ruim que essa menina tem! Sim os meus queridos irão aparecer e serão fundamentais na estória.

**Black Scorpio no Nxy** – Você pegou a ideia da coisa, é bem isso mesmo. Darius manipulador. Manigold é hetero. UISHAOUSHOAIUHSUIAHSUIAHSUIA Leia o Gaiden que você saberá disso. Todo mundo pira com esse casal Milinor. /pegueionomedanotte.

UISHAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIHAISUHAUISHAUISHUIAHSUIA

Eles são fofos juntos. E ainda vão fazer muitas merdas! Ela né... USHAUISHAUIHSIAU

Coitada.

Gato está no capítulo.

Sobre a relação da Reganna com o Darius, bom nada irá mudar. Ele apenas pediu que ela cumprisse as ordens dele, mas quando ela voltar de sua missão teremos surpresas!

**Darkest Ikarus** – Que bom que gostou da cena das Nereidas. Adorei escrever essa cena em particular. Elas vão aparecer ainda na estória. Muitos outros seres irão aparecer. Eirin vive! Reganna vai apanhar! Elinor e Milo são perfeitos. Sim, ela é igual ao presto mesmo, acho que até pior... Coitada.

Capítulo com o nosso querido anão!

**Krika Haruno** - Amor... Sua personagem ainda vai sofrer muito! Eu já disse isso né?! O caminho dela logo, logo irá se cruzar com o do Mu. Vou fazer uma cena linda dos dois. Quer dizer, linda e tensa ao mesmo tempo. UISHAUIOSHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHSUA

* * *

Obrigada a todos pelo carinho e pelos recados. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Capítulo Betado por Thamires Bastos e Marcela Augusto.

Amo vocês meninas!

_BeijosMeLiga_.

Machê-san **(L)**


	13. Chapter X

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória esta sendo baseada no livro Eragon e em Senhor dos Anéis.

**SUMÁRIO**: Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado pelos cavaleiros e seus Dragões. Esse tempo foi conhecido como a era de ouro. Por muito tempo os cavaleiros conseguiram manter a paz em todo o mundo. Os povos de diferentes raças viviam em harmonia uns com os outros. Entretanto a era dos cavaleiros entrou em extinção quando a maldade invadiu o coração de um deles.

_"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home. They do not see what lies ahead, when Sun has failed and Moon is dead."_

"_O vento uiva pela noite trazendo consigo um aroma capaz de mudar o mundo."_

_Eragon._

"_Cai a escuridão... Colidem as espadas... Reina o mal."._

_Eldest._

* * *

**Capítulo X**.

**Estrada – próximo ao vilarejo de Steel.**

A estrada era estreita, porém a vista encantadora. Colinas enormes de um verde estonteante, o céu estava azul, porém algumas nuvens carregadas do leste ameaçavam trazer uma forte tempestade, mas mesmo assim, o sol ainda aquecia o corpo de Yúrah. Mais ao leste, alguns lotes de terras cercados e perdido no meio da mata, algumas ovelhas. Era gostoso andar por ali, vendo daquela forma, parecia que o mundo estava em paz e que não havia uma guerra para acontecer.

Desde o encontro com o irmão que o coração de Yúrah estava inquieto. Ela sabia que Kanon tinha merecido o bofetão, mas ele doera mais nela do que no próprio Kanon. A solidão sempre foi a sua amiga, hoje, ela estava triste por caminhar sozinha. Antigamente, antes da queda dos cavaleiros, ela vivia cercada de pessoas, mesmo preferindo na maioria das vezes, estar só. Como a vida é estranha... Se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria aproveitado mais as pessoas ao seu redor.

Três longos dias de cavalgada, fez com que seu cavalo ficasse exausto. Yúrah, com pena do animal, o deixou em uma pequena vila e partiu seguindo a pé. Além de pensar no irmão, pensava em algo para ajudar Saga. Chegaria a Hügel em dois dias, talvez três no máximo. Primeiro teria que conversa com o jovem Rei e depois, dependendo da forma como ele compreendesse a situação, ela estaria disposta a ajudar. Saga sempre foi um jovem de bastantes princípios, a feiticeira não se preocupava com a sua opinião a respeito do assunto, ela acreditava que ele, junto com ela, estaria disposto a ajudar Kanon. No final, os dois estavam dispostos a salvar o irmão.

A estrada começou a subir, Yúrah estava doida para ver além daquela colina. Será que veria outras ovelhas? Ou veria quem sabe, as fumaças ao longe indicando que Steel estava próxima? Andou um pouco mais rápido, mas assim que sentiu o cheiro de podre no ar, parou imediatamente. Logo o barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos e pode sentir a terra tremendo. Como ela não tinha reparado nessas coisas antes? Pensar no seu irmão de fato deixava-a distraída. Escondeu o corpo com um feitiço simples. É claro que teria que ter cautela, suas pegadas ainda eram vistas no chão de terra e se alguém esbarrasse nela, saberia que a mesma estava ali.

Quando chegou ao topo, viu aquilo que a muito não via. Um exército. Pequeno, mas já era alguma coisa. Talvez uns 40 ou 50 homens, ela não tinha certeza. Porém, o que mais a preocupava, era o fato deles marcharem na direção de Hügel. Utilizou outro feitiço para aumentar a capacidade de enxergar a distância. Na frente do pequeno pelotão, duas mulheres. Uma era uma ser horrendo, uma meio orc. Era bem visível por causa da tonalidade de pele, tamanho e músculos. Suas roupas também não deixavam a desejar, ela usava um traje bastante amedrontador. Claro que para os humanos que viajavam com ela. Peles de animais, vários deles cobriam o corpo dela, deixando somente os braços e as pernas à mostra. Uma enorme espada estava fixa de lado em suas costas, o que deixava mais ainda os soldados atrás de si com medo.

Ao seu lado, uma mulher vestida como uma mercenária. Suas roupas eram de couro escuro, não chegavam a ser pretas, mas lembravam bastante a cor da terra molhada. Um protetor de peito de couro um pouco mais claro que a calça e trajava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas por baixo do mesmo. Sua capa era cinza, estava de lado por causa do vento, eles estavam indo em direção a tempestade. A bandana na cabeça e a longa trança mantinham os cabelos negros azulados no lugar. Tinha um longo arco preso as costas e uma espada em seu cinto.

Yúrah olhou para os soldados, e os mesmo pareciam cansados, estavam exaustos de tanto cavalgar, igualmente aos seus cavalos, que não demorariam muito para cair no chão mortos de tanto galopar. Fez mais um encantamento, apurou a sua audição para poder escutar mais longe, escutar o que as duas mulheres diziam.

_- Falta quanto? – Perguntou Narya. _

_- Dois ou três dias para chegar a Steel, depois mais dois dias para dar a volta na montanha. – Brougha nem ao menos lhe dirigiu o olhar, apenas continuou olhando para o horizonte. Estava preocupada com a tempestade que pegaria logo mais. – Não pretendo parar, mas não terei outra opção caso essa tempestade que está ameaçando cair, realmente comece a desabar._

_- Faça o que achar melhor. Depois de passar pelo deserto, não creio que essa tempestade irá nos atrasar. _

_- Se fosse por mim, eu continuava humana, mas não sei se o seu corpo e dos homens ai de trás irão aguentar essa tempestade._

_- Tsc... Você não me conhece, então não fale do que acha que sou ou não capaz de fazer, e sobre esses homens, que seja... Sei que precisa deles, então quando achar conveniente, paremos. _

Yúrah não sabia o que pensar. Duas mulheres discutindo uma com a outra, elas definitivamente estavam no comando daquele grupo, mas qual delas era realmente a líder? Entretanto, não importava quem estava na frente de quem, o que realmente importava era para onde aquele pequeno exército estava indo. Yúrah voltou a se concentrar na conversa das mulheres.

_- Você ainda tem que me contar o plano._

_- Só te contarei quando chegarmos, mas de uma coisa você pode saber neste momento. Quando chegarmos a Bones, saiba que terá que correr. Correr muito, porque aquela montanha é amaldiçoada e você terá que ter uma boa desculpa para dar a Saga e os outros, afinal, você não faz parte do exército rebelde e chegará com certeza acabada no acampamento deles. _

_- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu sei o que fazer. – Narya disse com firmeza. – Se preocupe com a sua vida, quero enfrentar você ainda Brougha. _

_- Digo o mesmo para você Narya. Quando nos encontrarmos no campo de batalha, lembre-se, você será minha inimiga. _

_- Fico feliz que pense assim! – Narya sorriu. _

Entrar em Bones?! Elas só podiam estar brincando. Aquela montanha era perigosa e ninguém deveria entrar nela. Yúrah sabia o que tinha acontecido ali, ela escutou da boca das pessoas que escutaram da boca de outras pessoas que escutaram boatos por entre as cidades e vilarejos. Ela não acreditava na história, mas depois que escutou da própria boca de Mú, ela compreendeu e acreditou. Só de pensar naquilo já lhe dava calafrios. Falar, comentar ou até mesmo imaginar e pensar lhe trazia uma sensação ruim.

- Não. Isso deve estar errado.

Yúrah mais uma vez aguçou a sua audição.

_- O que tem lá?_

_- Não sei, mas dizem que nunca ninguém sobreviveu._

_- Isso vai ser divertido. – A orc mostrou os dentes pontudos e brancos. – Quero matar alguém, preciso sentir o cheiro de sangue._

_- Espero não escutar você gritar feito uma mulherzinha quando entrarmos lá! – Narya ajeitou a capa pela décima vez. O vento balançava o cabelo conforme iam entrando mais e mais no centro da tempestade. – Escutei uma história a respeito daquele lugar._

_- É uma pena te deixar triste, mas não irei gritar talvez eu escute os seus gritos. – Brougha revirou os olhos para a última parte dita pela humana. Não queria conversar, tinha feito àquela viagem quieta, mas saber algo sobre Bones seria interessante. – O que você sabe?_

_- Só sei algumas coisas, algo que me contaram. Um demônio vive lá._

_- Demônio?! – Brougha estava interessada pela primeira vez naquele dia. Demônios eram seres de outra dimensão, de outro mundo. Pelo menos era assim que o seu povo costumava dizer. – E você acredita? Alguém comprou essa teoria?_

_- Não sei no que acreditar. – Narya respirou fundo. – Vai começar a chover agora._

Yúrah olhou para o céu e percebeu as gotículas de chuva começando a cair. Como aquela simples humana sabia que ia chover?! Será que era feiticeira?! Ou será que fora apenas um palpite certo? Ou será que era uma Elfa?! Seja lá a forma como ela soube que ia chover, esse não era o quesito importante na conversa. Ela sabia que havia um demônio lá, Yúrah também sabia disso. A história era verdadeira.

Yúrah tinha que reportar isso a Saga o mais depressa possível, mas ir até Saga ou seguir junto com esse pequeno grupo? Ela mais uma vez se viu em um impasse. Primeiro não sabia se ajudava o irmão ou Saga, agora isso. Porque ela sempre se encontrava em uma bifurcação?! O que era mais importante?! De fato as duas coisas eram importantes, mas se ela fosse com o grupo a sua frente, teria que despistá-los quando chegasse próxima a montanha e ela estaria disposta a passar por Bones junto com eles?

A chuva começou a apertar, já se era possível escutar trovões e ver os clarões dos raios vindo do leste. Ela seguiria com eles até Steel, lá ela resolveria o que fazer. De uma forma ou de outra, ela tinha que agir e tinha que ser agora.

- Que os deuses me protejam.

* * *

**Vilarejo Steel. – Próxima a Hügel. **

A tempestade era bem vinda, afinal, o calor daquele vilarejo já estava deixando Zara irritada. Sempre viveu no monastério, mas nunca passou tanto calor assim, e o monastério ficava no meio do deserto. O cheiro de carvão e madeira queimada também estava impregnado no nariz dela. Três dias inteiros naquele lugar e ela não teve coragem de seguir em frente. Queria chegar aos rebeldes, mas não sabia por onde começar. Estava seguindo a sua intuição e a dois dias atrás, ela queria muito ir até a floresta que ficava a um dia de caminhada de Steel.

É claro que as pessoas daquele lugar não queriam que a jovem fosse até lá. Ela já perguntou para várias pessoas diferentes o que havia naquela floresta e todas elas lhe olhavam com olhos desconfiados e até mesmo mudavam com ela. Algumas a deixavam falando sozinha e outros eram arrogantes. Será que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa lá? Ou será que o lugar era realmente perigoso? Tinha planejado ir lá hoje, mas com essa tempestade, resolveu ficar.

A estrada estava lamacenta e bastante escorregadia, fora o vento e os raios. Podia lidar com a lama, mas não podia lidar com os raios e trovões. Seu cavalo não aguentaria passar por uma tempestade dessas. O jeito era esperar passar e seguir em frente. Sentou-se na cama de seu quarto, e ficou olhando pela janela as gotas de chuva caindo, o vento soprava forte e o barulho que ele fazia era agourento.

Deixou seu corpo cair de encontro com a cama, passou o dia inteiro trancada no quarto, até as refeições fez ali. Ultimamente tinha estado muito antissocial. Sentia falta de seus alunos e claro, sentia falta também dos monges. Aquele lugar era muito parado, muita fumaça, muita lama, sem vida, sem nada para fazer. Pessoas carrancudas e enxeridas.

- Se essa chuva não parar vou enlouquecer! – Zara levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os. – Preciso sair desse lugar, estou ficando maluca.

Fechou os olhos e ficou contando mentalmente, contou até cem. Depois que ficou entediada de tanto contar, resolveu tomar um banho e descer para jantar alguma coisa, talvez escutar uma conversa aqui e outra ali há deixasse um pouco mais animada. Não demorou muito no banho, a água era gelada e o frio que estava fazendo piorava a situação. Colocou a mesma blusa branca de mangas compridas, só trocou a calça preta por outra e antes de colocar as botas, passou um pano úmido para tirar o excesso de lama das mesmas. Penteou o longo cabelo cacheado, sua cor vermelha chamava a atenção das pessoas, ela adorava aquela cor.

Os prendeu em um grande rabo de cavalo, alguns cachos já queriam soltar do lugar, mas ela deu um jeitinho para que eles ficassem pelo menos no lugar por algumas horas. Pegou sua mascara. Zara usava uma mascara para esconder a sua beleza, afinal, a mesma sempre trouxe problema para a mestiça. Ser filha de um elfo com uma humana a fez ser quem ela é hoje de fato. Uma jovem bonita e atraente. Não havia usado a mascara no vilarejo, as pessoas não lhe ofereceram perigo, então, achou melhor continuar sem usar, depositou a mascara dentro da bolsa, de onde ela havia tirado alguns minutos atrás.

- Talvez eu não precise mais usar você.

Zara sabia que sua beleza era um problema, mas viver usando uma mascara era cansativo. Resolveu não pensar mais naquilo, iria comer e depois voltar para o quarto e dormir. Assim que chegou ao primeiro andar da estalagem, percebeu que o lugar estava cheio, mas cheio do que de costume. As pessoas na certa estavam fugindo da chuva que caia sem parar lá fora. Zara sentou-se em seu local habitual, no fundo do cômodo, aonde imediatamente um senhor de cabelos brancos e dentes podres veio lhe atender.

Ele era pequeno e barrigudo, sua barba tão branca quantos os cabelos chegavam a encostar-se ao peito, precisava ser aparada urgentemente. Zara nem quis pensar na hipótese dele cozinhar. Desde o dia em que chegara rezava para que não encontrasse nenhum cabelo ou qualquer outra coisa em sua comida. Ela fez o pedido, o mesmo de sempre. Uma sopa de batatas, broa de milho e um copo de cerveja.

O velho sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes podres enquanto passava um pano úmido pela mesa de madeira, a fim de limpar as migalhas de comida. Quando terminou, se dirigiu ao balcão e entregou o pedido anotado para uma senhora, que Zara julgava ser a esposa do velho. A mesma velha que havia avisado para ficar longe da floresta. A ruiva simplesmente deu de ombros para aquele pensamento que vivia martelando em sua cabeça e pôs a olhar a sua volta.

Tinha passado muito tempo em seu quarto, sem analisar quem eram os novos fregueses. Como ela havia percebido ao descer, o local estava cheio, mas cheio do que de costume. Seus olhos varreram a imensidão de pessoas ao seu redor e ela pode constatar que a maioria era do próprio vilarejo, talvez a comida da senhora fosse a melhor daquele lugar. Zara não queria nem imaginar qual seria a pior. Pedia sopa de batata, porque era mais encorpada, não parecia àquela água suja e não se atrevia a pedir qualquer tipo de carne, sempre estava crua e sem gosto, ou muito salgada. E de todos os pratos que serviam ali, a sopa era a que não fazia seu estômago embrulhar.

Olhando a sua direita, a ruiva percebeu que duas pessoas que estavam sentadas no bar, não eram familiares. Usavam roupas mais finas em comparação aos habitantes de Steel. A julgar pela armadura, Zara podia apostar que eram do exercito de Darius. Ótimo. Ela estava no caminho certo, seja lá onde os rebeldes se escondiam com certeza os homens de Darius estariam por perto. Tinha uma expressão de cansaço, como se tivesse viajado por dias, bebiam com ardor a cerveja e comiam pão sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta.

O velho voltou com a sua sopa e sua broa de milho, colocou os na mesa e ainda sorrindo para Zara se retirou, ela olhou aquela tigela de madeira e pode observar a fumaça da sopa subir de vagar, inalou o ar profundamente e não sentiu cheiro de nada, nada relacionado a comida e sim, a lama, cheiro de homem e cerveja e vinho. Arrancou um pedaço do pão e molhou na sopa, comeu o primeiro pedaço e sentiu que a noite seria longa. O velho voltou mais uma vez com a sua caneca de cerveja e saiu, deixando Zara comendo a sua comida em paz.

- Nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta das ervas e dos legumes do monastério. – Ela pegou a caneca de cerveja e deu um longo gole.

Quando terminou de comer a sua comida, não toda, pois seu estômago lhe trairá, ela mais uma vez se pôs a observar o lugar. Os homens ainda estavam ali, mas agora não estavam mais sozinhos, três outros soldados estavam sentados no bar e comiam e bebiam a mesma coisa, ambos com os mesmos olhares que os outros dois. Olhares de exaustão.

Os cinco homens se assustaram, assim como Zara, quando a porta da frente se abriu em um rompante, Zara pode notar que os cinco soldados colocaram as mãos na bainha da espada, mas quando notaram que eram as pessoas que adentraram o local, apenas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes. A ruiva pode observar duas mulheres entrando. Uma tinha longos cabelos negros azulados. Estavam presos em uma trança elaborada e uma faixa cobria as suas orelhas e o topo de sua cabeça. Sua pele era morena, quase branca, bem clara. Seus olhos verdes eram astutos e analisavam o ambiente com precisão.

Zara pode identificar na hora, que ela era uma líder. A outra, bom... Aquilo era completamente diferente de tudo que Zara já viu em sua vida. Uma mulher que com certeza tinha traços de humano e Orc. Mais Orc que humano é claro. Ela era alta, teve que curvar o corpo para entrar, sua cabeça quase batia no candelabro. A tonalidade de sua pele era verde, verde claro e seu corpo completamente definido, assustava as pessoas do recinto, inclusive Zara. Uma mulher daquele tamanho fazia um estrago, com certeza. Em suas costas, fixo como se fosse parte de seu corpo, uma longa espada.

Não era qualquer um que poda manejar uma coisa como aquela, tinha que ser forte como aquela mulher e alta, como aquela mulher. Nenhum soldado conseguiria manejar aquela coisa, e seja lá quem ela enfrentasse, o medo seria um dos últimos problemas da pessoa, afinal, aquela espada cortava fácil qualquer coisa ao meio. Seus cabelos eram compridos e loiros, iguais ao da morena, eles estavam presos em várias tranças.

O ar que envolvia as duas era tenso, qualquer um do recinto podia notar isso. Os olhos castanhos da Orc percorreram o cômodo assim que ela entrou, e seus olhos pararam por alguns segundo em Zara. A ruiva sustentou o olhar da mulher, e quando a mesma desviou, Zara soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões, ela nem tinha notado que estava prendendo a respiração. Ela sabia que qualquer movimento em falso, qualquer olhar enviesado que ela desse, seria motivo para confusão, e no momento, ela não queria arrumar confusão com o exercito de Darius, ainda mais estando em desvantagem numérica.

Colocou duas moedas de prata em cima da mesa e se retirou, não ia ficar por ali, ela chamava muita atenção, e se sentiu aliviada por não ter descido com a máscara. Se tivesse o feito, com certeza teria tido problemas. Começou a subir as escadas, porém, não antes de observar que as duas mulheres sentaram em sua mesa, pois era a única vazia no recinto. Sentara a contra gosto, pois a mulher verde rosnou para a outra, que não se importou nem um pouco.

- Já sei quem eu irei seguir amanhã. – A ruiva estalou o pescoço e olhou para trás mais uma vez, a fim de ver pela última vez as duas mulheres tão misteriosas. – Porque eu sinto que terei problemas daqui pra frente?

* * *

**Cidade de Rabi – Próximo a Nawar.**

Está ai um lugar que SB não gostava de jeito nenhum. Sol, céu azul, brisa e cheiro de flores. Rabi era conhecida como a cidade da primavera e da brisa sem fim. Porque ali, não existia tempo ruim e tudo era lindo e maravilhoso, assim como Nawar. Se fosse antes dela se tornar uma mercenária, ladra e guerreira, esse seria o lugar onde gostaria de terminar os seus dias, mas como o seu destino estava marcado com sangue e guerras, ela não suportaria viver na calmaria.

O lugar era colorido, flores de diversos tipos enfeitavam as ruas e as casas. Quando os moradores se deram conta de que o exercito de Darius estava no lugar, tudo ficou deserto. As ruas, antes cheias de crianças brincando e correndo, ficaram vazias, portas e janelas foram fechadas e comércios terminaram o expediente mais cedo. SB gostava daquilo, impor medo nas pessoas era o que mais gostava. Não precisava fazer nada, apenas olhar. É claro que dez mil homens colocavam medo em qualquer um.

Reganna conduziu o exercito com cautela pelo lugar, não parando para falar com ninguém e nem exigir nada. Seu objetivo não era Rabi, infelizmente, já que a cidade poderia ser tomada facilmente. Não encontrou nenhuma resistência nas muralhas, os homens deixaram o exercito passar sem problema algum, o que mostrava a feiticeira que esse povo era fiel a Darius ou tinha muito medo do imperador. Ela acreditava nas duas coisas. A viagem estava sendo cansativa, andavam a duas semanas sem parar. Os homens estavam fracos e isso era um problema para Reganna.

- E então Reganna, vai seguir até Nawar ou vai dar uma folga aos seus soldados? – Perguntou Santana com os braços cruzados contra o corpo. – Não que eu esteja cansada, longe de mim, mas não creio que os soldados irão aguentar mais quatro dias de caminhada até Nawar.

- Pretendo passar por Rabi e descansar no caminho para Nawar, esta cidade não suportar dez mil homens. – Reganna nem ao menos piscou ou hesitou, continuou a cavalgar tranquilamente.

- Compreendo. – SB olhou a sua volta a procura de algum morador, mas não viu ninguém. – Esse povo está morrendo de medo...

- Me surpreenderia se eles não estivessem. – Reganna continuou seguindo o seu caminho. Estava cansada também, mas queria acabar de uma vez por todas com essa missão. – O que pretende fazer quando chegar a Nawar?

- Destruir? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Se você conseguir passar pelas muralhas de Nawar me avise. – Agora era a vez de Reganna sorrir. A feiticeira sabia exatamente o que a esperava e sabia que nem os dez mil homens dela teriam efeito sobre Manigold. – Estamos falando de Manigold, Santana.

- E lá vamos nos entrar nesse assunto de novo.

- Você realmente se acha a invencível não é, Santana?

- Eu sou invencível! – SB revirou os olhos para a feiticeira. – Mais uma vez lhe faço essa pergunta Reganna, está com medo?

- Você respondera a sua própria pergunta quando nós chegarmos lá.

- Se você acha isso... – Santana bocejou e resolveu encerrar o assunto. Estava cansada assim como os homens, mas não admitiria isso para ninguém, muito menos para a feiticeira.

Depois de duas horas, eles passaram por Rabi e seguiram seu caminho pela estrada de terra. O sol estava matando, o que piorava a situação. O calor escaldante fazia com que os soldados sentissem sede e ficassem desconfortáveis com a quantidade de roupa. A armadura pesava e as pernas já estavam assadas da cavalgada. Reganna achou melhor pararem entre Rabi e os campos verdejantes, afinal, depois que eles passassem por ali, o destino de todos seriam as batalhas, sangue e morte.

- Duas horas e depois seguimos! – Gritou Reganna. A feiticeira aumentou a voz com um encantamento simples para que todos a ouvissem. – Não quero perder tempo com frescura.

- Desse jeito, você vai acabar causando uma rebelião. – SB estava parada ao lado da feiticeira. Ela havia tirado a blusa de manga comprida preta e trocado por uma branca. Não estava de armadura e os cabelos estavam presos no topo da cabeça. – Eles não têm a mesma força que você, Reganna.

- Ninguém tem a mesma força que eu, Santana. – Reganna desceu do cavalo e tomou um gole de água do seu cantil. Depois o devolveu para a bolsa fixa no cavalo. – Duas horas Santana, vai olhar a área.

- Como queira, Rainha. – Santana vez uma breve reverência para Reganna.

Assim que a feiticeira se afastou dela, SB se transformou em uma águia. A transformação era simples, seu corpo ficava levemente dormente e um calor gostoso lhe preenchia o peito e quando ela se dava por si, já estava na forma daquilo que visualizava. Suas roupas, assim como a sua matéria humana sumiam e davam forma ao animal. Ela bateu suas longas assas e sobrevoou os soldados.

Muitos estavam deitados sobre a sombra das árvores, descansado enquanto alguns comiam e se divertiam com jogos de azar. SB foi mais alto, até ver apenas pontos negros no meio do verde dos campos. Foi em direção a Nawar, se ela fosse voando, chegaria muito mais rápido do que a cavalo, porém, por mais que se considerasse forte, não arriscaria a sua vida sozinha contra o exercito de Albafica.

Quando avistou as muralhas de Nawar decidiu descer e vê de perto. Transformou-se de volta e se misturou no meio da multidão que saia e entrava da cidade. Os portões estavam abertos e alguns soldados estavam apostos em seus lugares. Assim como Rabi, a cidade de Nawar era enfeitada de flores, o chão era de pedra branca e as casas também eram feitas do mesmo material, era uma cidade inteira branca. Linda. As árvores contrastavam naquela imensidão branca.

Dava para notar que as pessoas que moravam ali eram felizes e se davam bens umas com as outras. SB odiou aquilo de cara. Aquele lugar não era divertido nem um pouco. Ninguém a estranhou andando pelas ruas e nem se importaram com ela. SB achou aquilo estranho. Será que eles sabiam que um exército de dez mil homens estava marchando em sua direção? Será que eles estavam tão cheios de si que não se importavam com o fato de estarem para ser atacados? Ou o povo se garantia em Manigold?

Santana realmente estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela queria saber disso tudo, queria investigar e nadar por ali, mas tinha que voltar. Sabia que por mais que tivesse ido voando até Nawar, tinha que voltar para o exercito e informar a Reganna o que tinha visto, como que era a cidade e lhe dizer que ela entrou sem problema algum e que talvez, esse tal de Manigold, não fosse isso tudo o que ela estava dizendo. Saiu da cidade da mesma forma que entrou e não encontrou problema algum ao voltar para o exército. Deparou-se apenas com duas águias iguais a ela, o que era bastante comum.

"_Vamos ver o que Reganna tem a dizer a respeito disso."_ Pensou a metamorfa.

* * *

**Estrada no meio da floresta – Indo para Hügel.**

Sair de Heilige havia sido difícil, porém, o que estava sendo mais pesado para Léia, eram as lembranças. Mú e Shura estavam quietos, respeitando o seu momento de solidão e privacidade. Os dois queriam lhe perguntar muitas coisas e ela notava isso. Suspirou, estava na hora de contar um pouco a sua história para eles, afinal, eles viajaram de tão longe para encontrá-la e Mu e Shura a ajudaram há muito tempo, Mú havia salvado a sua vida e Shura, apesar dela não se lembrar dele, também estava lá, na época da queda.

- Desculpe estar quieta, eu sei que vocês querem saber como foi, sobre a minha vida e se vocês ainda estiverem dispostos a ouvir a minha história não me importarei de contar. – Léia forçou um sorriso em seus lábios. Não falava sobre si, não tinha esse costume. – A não ser que não queiram mais.

- De jeito nenhum. – Falou Shura apresado. – Claro que queremos escutá-la. Estamos esperando por isso desde Heilige. Mas se você não estiver pronta, a gente espera.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu estou bem. – Léia parou e os outros dois pararam com ela. – Acho que a gente deve acampar aqui. – Ela mostrou um lugar no meio da floresta, para que os três pudessem sair da estrada e não serem vistos por ninguém. – Aqui é um lugar apropriado.

Mú desceu do cavalo e montou acampamento. O senhor Gato ficou se roçando em suas pernas esperando por comida, enquanto o loiro arrumava uma tenda que Iebel cedeu para eles fazerem a viagem. Quando terminou, deu um pedaço de peixe que pescara no meio do caminho, ele tinha planejado usar no jantar, mas o sol tinha estragado os seus planos e o peixe já estava querendo ficar ruim. O senhor Gato ronronou depois de se alimentar e foi se deitar perto de Âmber, a raposa.

Os dois animais tinham feito uma boa conexão, o que deixava Mu e Léia felizes, já que eles não queriam mais confusão além do que já tinham em mãos. Quando os três estavam acomodados e devidamente alimentados, Léia trouxe legumes e frutas de Heilige, com algumas raízes, o que possibilitou Mu de fazer um ótimo ensopado. Shura se transformou em um gato, igual da última vez e se enroscou perto de Léia.

- Ele sempre faz isso? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Ele sente essa necessidade de virar animal, pelo menos uma vez ao dia. – Mu deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse normal. – Shura é meio estranho.

- Ele é folgado isso sim. – Léia acariciou os pelos negros do gato. – Bom tudo começou quando eu ainda era uma criança...

_~\\~ Flash Back ~\\~_

**Stellarum – Cidade dos Dragões.**

O cheiro de terra molhado inebriava os sentidos de Léia. Ela era apenas uma garotinha quando achou o ovo de Dragão. Ele era vermelho vivo, da cor do sangue. Sempre que o sol o iluminava ela conseguia se vê em sua casca. Ele era lindo e tinha aparecido do nada para ela, bem no meio da floresta. Ela não sabia como ou o porquê dele ter parado lá, mas ela não se importou. Quando seus pequenos olhos o encontraram seu coração foi a mil por hora. Ela nunca pensou que pudesse ter a sorte grande de achar um ovo de Dragão. Ficou meses cuidado do ovo, lustrando, mantendo-o aquecido e muito bem guardado.

No começo ficou apreensiva, queria que o mesmo eclodisse logo, mas depois percebeu que talvez ela não fosse à verdadeira dona daquele ovo, ela só estava na hora certa e no lugar certo, mas ele nunca iria nascer para ela. Até porque, ela era apenas uma criança, uma criança que mal conseguia aprender feitiçaria. Léia era filha de feiticeiros poderosos, mas até agora não mostrará aptidão para a feitiçaria, na realidade, ela não gostava muito de ser uma feiticeira. Ela queria mesmo é ter um Dragão e os deuses a ouviram, mas será que aquele Dragão nasceria para ela?

Por muito tempo ela se fez essa pergunta. Passado dois anos, ela apenas desistiu, mas continuou cuidando com carinho do ovo. O dono, o verdadeiro dono dele, um dia iria aparecer e quem sabe o Dragão não lhe desse pelo menos a honra de acompanhar seu crescimento. Ela sempre quis saber como era esse processo. Vê-los crescer aos poucos. Será que eles cresciam por mês ou por ano? Quem sabe talvez, eles não crescessem por semana? Perguntas e mais perguntas.

Aos quinze anos, já sabia todos os tipos de feitiço, já que aquele Dragão não lhe pertencia, aceitou o seu destino como feiticeira. Em uma bela tarde de sol, enquanto molhava os seus pés no riacho, escutou uma voz em sua mente, uma voz grave e forte. A primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça, foi que estava sendo atacada por alguém, alguém estava querendo invadir a sua mente. Fechou-a como tinha sido ensinada pelos pais, porém a voz continuava a lhe chamar.

"_Léia."_

Assustada e com medo de que fosse um feiticeiro poderoso, Léia correu para a sua casa, lá ela teria a proteção da sua família. Chegou afoita e cansada, seus pais como sempre não estavam, mas isso não significava que ela não estava segura. Foi para o seu quarto o mais rápido possível, estar na presença daquele ovo a acalmava, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca seria dela.

Ao entrar no quarto, percebeu que o ovo brilhava mais do que de costume, sua cor vermelha era tão intensa e tão viva que iluminava o quarto inteiro. Ficou receosa de chegar perto dele, mas estava tão curiosa que não pode aguentar. Caminhou a passos lentos até ele, e esticou a mão esquerda com cautela, ela iria tocá-lo, precisava fazer isso. Sentia o seu corpo todo vibrar com aquela intensidade arrebatadora no ambiente.

Quando finalmente tocou o ovo, sentiu um calor enorme vindo dele, o calor penetrou pela palma da sua mão e invadiu o seu corpo por inteiro. Sentiu a mente do Dragão se fundir com a sua, a respiração dele se tornou a sua e as batidas do coração dele era as batidas do coração dela, os dois eram um só. Um clarão de luz iluminou o quarto cegando-a temporariamente e quando sua visão voltou a se acostumar com a claridade do seu quarto, percebeu que não estava sozinha. Bem na sua frente, vermelho da cor do ovo que antes estava em seu quarto, havia um dragão, com olhos dourados e com uma expressão bastante curiosa.

- Você é meu? - Ela perguntou sem deixar de olhar para os belos olhos dourados dele.

"_Sou." _

A voz invadiu os seus pensamentos e Léia deu um passo para trás assustada olhando em volta.

"_Sou eu. Ismael."_

O Dragão pronunciou aquelas palavras em sua mente mais uma vez e ela sorriu com aquilo. Começou a gritar pelo quarto gargalhando e Ismael fez o mesmo, ficou andando atrás dela sem parar, quando finalmente Léia ficou esgotada de tanto festejar, se jogou na cama e ao seu lado o Dragão se enroscou no seu corpo. Ele deitado era do tamanho dela. Seu corpo todo vermelho tinha alguns espinhos espalhados pelo tronco, cauda e pescoço, alguns dele lhe causavam cócegas, o que a fez sorrir ainda mais. As garras dele eram enormes, maiores do que as dos ursos das montanhas e seus dentes eram tão afiados quanto às facas, o hálito quente dele lhe causava arrepios pela pele, e logo, logo o quarto ficou tão quente, que gotas de suor começaram a brotar em sua pele alva. Ela não se incomodou com aquilo, queria ficar sempre deitada daquele jeito ao lado dele.

Léia ergueu a mão esquerda e olhou para a sua palma que ardia. Um desenho estava fixo ali, lembrava a chama de uma fogueira, era vermelha nas suas laterais e dentro laranja quase se tornando vermelho. Ela tocou com as pontas dos dedos o desenho e sentiu que estava em alto relevo, àquela era a marca de um cavaleiro, será que todos tinham a mesma marca que ela? Passou a mão direita delicadamente na cabeça de Ismael e o Dragão soltou um rugido baixinho, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Você é lindo! - Ela disse satisfeita. - Ismael, de agora em diante você é meu!

"_Só seu!"_ Ele disse se enroscando mais ainda contra o corpo dela.

Léia aprendeu tudo o que pode com Ismael, desde a usar a magia dele, até a voar junto com ele. Não demorou muito para que os cavaleiros a levassem para a terra natal dos Dragões. Stellarum. Quando ela chegou lá, tudo era mágico e bonito. A floresta era mais verde, mas viva, os animais não tinham medo de chegar perto e os Dragões eram enormes e coloridos, verdes, amarelos, brancos, azuis, violetas, as cores de alguns se misturavam e tinham até vermelhos, iguais a Ismael. O Dragão dela, já estava grande, não grande igual a um adulto, mas ele crescia por semana, era praticamente mágica. Sempre que ele estava voando, seu corpo se alongava ao mesmo tempo em que um clarão atingia o céu. Foi assim três vezes, sempre que completava uma semana, ele crescia. Léia já estava com Ismael há quase um mês e ele já era do tamanho de uma árvore. Quando ele nasceu, tinha quase dois metros de altura e largura, agora ele deveria ter uns quatro metros de altura e uns três de largura. Estava enorme. Ela não sabia se ele cresceria mais, mas olhando os outros Dragões, talvez ele fosse ficar um pouco maior.

- Milla, Ismael vai crescer mais? - Ela perguntou para a elfa que a tinha buscado. - Quero dizer, ele está comigo há quase um mês, vai fazer um mês daqui a três dias, então creio que ele vá crescer mais um pouco, ele sempre vai crescer, ou vai chegar um determinado tempo que ele irá parar?

- Ele vai crescer até os seis meses de vida. - Milla respondeu sorrindo. - Ainda é muito pequeno em comparação aos outros.

- Pequeno?!

- Sim. Você esperava que ele fosse ficar assim? – a Elfa perguntou sorrindo.

Estava acostumada a esse tipo de pergunta. Sempre que novos ovos eclodiam, um novato aparecia e as mesmas perguntas eram feita.

- Sim.

Milla a fitou. Léia era tão pequena e imatura, tinha tantas coisas para aprender ainda. Mesmo sendo uma feiticeira, era tão crua. Tinha muito chão pela frente. Seus olhos ainda expressavam inocência.

- Léia, seu Dragão irá crescer muito ainda. Tornara-se forte e bastante musculoso, ele vai precisar afinal, você também irá crescer e ficar forte, ele terá que ter forças para te carregar.

- Mais ele já tem força para fazê-lo.

- Claro que têm, mas precisará de mais. Dragões são conhecidos por sua força. Você sabia que eles podem arrebentar muralhas só com as suas garras?!

- Sério? – Léia perguntou incrédula.

- Sério. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Você ainda tem muito que ver e muito que aprender.

- Isso é legal demais! – A jovem feiticeira olhou ao redor boquiaberta. Ela estava completamente feliz e empolgada com a história de ser uma cavaleira de Dragão, assim como Milla e os outros.

- Sim. É muito legal. Agora você precisa treinar também, e nós vamos ficar responsáveis por você. Você é a mais nova de todos nós!

- Quantos cavaleiros existem?

- Vários.

- E todos moram aqui?

- Sim. Todos. Com o tempo você irá conhecer todo mundo.

- São mais de 12 cavaleiros então?

- São sim. Talvez uns cinquenta, até mais. Sempre nasce um novo cavaleiro e um novo ovo de Dragão. Então, acho que estamos passando de cinquenta, não tenho a informação exata, mas logo, logo você vai saber, afinal, irá estudar isso tudo. História dos Dragões, planícies, tipos de feitiços, ervas, entre outras coisas. Fora os poderes de cada um.

- Nossa! É muita coisa!

- Você acha?! – Milla perguntou encarando a jovem.

- Acho. – Léia absorvia tudo que a Elfa falava. Queria saber de tudo e seria a melhor aluna. Não decepcionaria Ismael e nem aos Cavaleiros.

- O tempo passa rápido, logo já saberá o básico e estará patrulhando conosco!

- Patrulhando? – Perguntou animada. - Sério?

- Sim. Sério. – Milla não pode deixar de sorrir. A empolgação da jovem a lembrava de sua época, quando ainda era uma jovem Elfa.

_~\\~ Flash Back Off ~\\~_

- Ouvir falar de Milla. – Interrompeu Mu. – Ela foi uma ótima guerreira. Era a melhor de todas as mulheres.

- Ela era fantástica. Eu queria ser igual a ela na época. – Léia suspirou. – Foi ótima sabia?! Todo mundo era uma família, até mesmo quando Darius entrou no grupo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Mu curioso.

Ele só via Darius como um traidor, não conhecia o outro lado do tirano, nem sabia que ele tinha um lado bom. Shura se mexeu inquietamente no colo de Léia. Ele estava impaciente, queria escutar o resto da história.

- Darius foi o último cavaleiro. Ele era mais velho do que eu, mas mesmo assim ele era um novato. – Léia não gostava de lembrar-se dessa época, porque as lembranças eram boas, e isso machucava demais. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Eu não faço a mínima ideia do porque dele ter mudado tanto.

- Acho que nos nunca iremos saber.

- Deixe-a terminar de contar! – Shura estava de volta na forma humana.

Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo da feiticeira, que rapidamente o tirou de seu colo com uma carranca fechada. Ele sorriu sem graça e encostou-se a uma árvore.

- Eu já disse que você é folgado?

- Já!

_Continua..._

* * *

E ai povo, beleza?! Então, capítulo estava ficando muito grande e por causa disso, eu resolvi terminar ele ai. Calma que no próximo darei continuidade a história da Léia. Vamos saber um pouco mais a respeito dela, do Darius, do Albafica e claro do Manigold.

Desculpe pela demora, mas estou cheia de projetos e acabei tendo que me dividir em três. Além de escrever as minhas fics, ainda estou dando uma moral para uma amiga minha... Triste essa vida essa de escritora.

USHAUISHUAIHSUIAHSUIHAUISHUIAHSUIAHSUIA

Enfim, é isso ai. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu ia colocar outra cena, mas como eu disse, capítulo foi ficando grande e eu resolvi dividir. Para concluir, e eu parar com esse blábláblá... Talvez essa semana eu não poste fic nenhum, afinal, tenho a do desafio para fazer. Mais isso é um talvez... Meus dedos coçam.

Se eu não me engano, e eu sempre me engano, esse capítulo não foi betado, então não liguem para os erros que possam vir a aparecer.

* * *

_Respondendo aos recadinhos Felizes.__** *OOO***_

**Pure-Petit Cat – **Espero que seus filhos estejam bem. Sem problemas amor, leia quando puder e mande review quando puder também. Eu compreendo. Muito trabalho, cuidar de casa, cuidar de filho... Dá trabalho mesmo.

Albafica e Manigold são personagens importantes na história, muita coisa vai depender deles dois. Os anões que se cuidem, porque a parada vai ficar pesada para eles, mas do que já está. Lacos, coitada. Tenho pena dela, por enquanto ela esta daquele jeito, mas depois a vida dela vai dá uma mudada. Eu tenho pena do Darius às vezes, só às vezes... A Calla não aprende nunca, ela ainda vai fazer muita merda, se é que ela vai sobreviver para isso né... Myrtille e os elfos... Espera ela encontrar com o Saga, ai você vai pensar... "Poxa, os Elfos eram melhores!" Shura e o senhor Gato, são dois folgados sim, só quem salva é o Mu.

**Lyta White – **Sem problemas amor. Se eu não me engano, você é a dona da SB?! #aquelaQueNãoLembraDeNada. Se for, adoro escrever com ela, se não for, sem problemas, eu amo escrever com todos os personagens. :3 Léia vai vingar o Dragão dela sim, mas não agora. Eirin esta viva e na merda. USHAOIUSHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHSIUHASA O mulher para se fuder tanto e ainda fode com a vida dos outros. O Gato é o Gato. Todo mundo gosta dele, e ele ainda nem mostrou quem é... Segredos...

**Aredhel Atreides – **Mãe da Zara. Adoro ela. Cara, ela ainda não se mostrou, deixa a guerra começar, deixa o Kanon aparecer e a sua personagem vai explodir. Literalmente. Eu também sinto nervoso quando ele está dessa forma, delicado, gentil, ele é completamente dissimulado. Psicopata mesmo. Coitado, eu tenho pena dele as vezes... Eu amo o Manigold também e ele está todo Tchum Tcha em HS, bom ele é foda no anime e pá, vamos ver se eu consigo traduzir 1% do que ele é no anime/manga aqui... Espero que alegre o seu dia quando ele aparecer.

**Darkest Ikarus – **Eu amo o Gillius. Amo! Shion e Dohko são veiuskos, eles são ranzinzas mesmo... USHAUISHUAIHSUIAHSUIHAUISHAUISHA Dohko tarado! Ótimo. Será que o coloco assim?! Será?! Vamos sofrer muito com o Gillius e o Deba... Tenho uma cena deles, que puta que pariu... Quando chegar a hora...

**Notte di Luce – **Que bom que gosta amor. Faço com carinho como já cansei de dizer a vocês. Eu lhe disse que nesse capítulo o Galadriel ia aparecer, mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo, assim faço uma parada melhor e legal. Como estava muito grande, achei melhor dividir, depois que a Léia contar a vida dela, o que ocorreu em seu passado, vou entrar com ele, prometo. :3

A reação dos dois vai ser engraçada sim, a cara do Saga então, nem vou mencionar a cara da própria Myrtille. UISHAOUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIAHOSUIAHSUIA

Enora e Galadriel... Amor a primeira vista! Será?! Tenho cenas lindas dos dois. #apanha

**Daniela Moreira –** amor da minha vida, sua personagem vai aparecer mais. Você vai ver. Eu não me esqueço dela, jamais. Espero que goste das cenas do Mu e fico feliz em saber que tu tá tomando banho gelado de madrugada para apagar esse fogo ai! UISHAOIUSHAUIHSUIAHSUIAH

**Krika Haruno –** Yúrah aparecendo nesse capítulo e arrasando como sempre. Adoro ela. O Mask e o Mani têm problemas muito mais sérios do que a Gilliana. Ela é um ponto, mas tem outras coisas, ainda vou explicar no Gaiden. Eu cairia na lábia dele também e como cairia. Não sei por que mais fiquei com a merda da música da Rita Lee na cabeça... "Venha me beijar, meu doce vampiro..." Não sei por quê... Talvez eu queira um beijo do Mask/Darius no meu pescoço, mesmo ele não sendo um vampiro... UISHAOISHUAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIA

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – A Reganna vai apanhar dele sim. Será uma cena linda. USHAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUI

Elinor e Milo são o casal 21 dessa fic. Ela é ótima e ele também.

A Lacos vai se tocar, não agora mais vai. Ela vai ter ajuda de certa pessoa, mas isso é só lá na frente. Reganna, Reganna, Reganna... Gosto demais dela, gosto muito dessa vilã... Ela ainda vai fazer muita coisa.

**Jules Heartilly –** Narya... Olha, nem sei o que falar dela, só sei que ela vai sofrer muito e que Saga vai ter um trabalho com ela e com a Myrtille, nem vou mencionar nada sobre a Calla, é ótimo saber que as três personagens que terão os ovos de Dragão são porras loucas. Ladra, Mercenária e Maluca... Coitado do Saga. E todas elas estão indo até ele, igual aos ovos. Será que vai eclodir tudo junto?! Pior vai ser quando o Shaka chegar e a merda rolar entre ele e a Narya... Problemas.

* * *

Bom pessoinhas... é isso ai. Fiquem com Deus, boa leitura e espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san


End file.
